Me, Myself, and We
by Ekiwado
Summary: Multidimensional beings have foreseen a terrible fate for the worlds they enjoy. Their response? Bring forth a simple fanfiction author and other forms of him to combat it. How will we survive the various worlds and stories they send us to? I have no idea... maybe we will get lucky and one of me will be a super-powered robot or something... Self insert, P.O.V.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Beginnings**

Hello, and welcome to my story. Unfortunately I alone am not terribly interesting, so I guess it's a good thing I was not the only version of me pulled into this multiverse-nightmare. There is a theory out there that every decision made, creates a new version of the dimension. Well I'm not sure if that's true or not, but here, in this nightmare I find myself living. It seems that there _are_ at least six versions of this universe, and a whole plethora of completely separate ones. Ya see, here in this, our dimension, my name is Nathan I am in my mid-twenties and have nothing really going for me. My own short comings aside, the other versions of me that you are about to meet, while not the most usual group, have much more going for them. Please keep in mind that we are the same age and that the worlds we come from are essentially the same but something in history, at least my personal history, is different and that is what results with the differences in us.

I guess I'll start with Mason. In his world the medical field is far beyond what it is here in our world, and his family has been neck-deep in it for generations. He is well versed in advanced (by our standards) medical procedures, and has a perfect bedside manner. He is, personality wise, exactly what you would want for your doctor. Honest, intelligent, caring, and stern when needed. He is by no means a fighter or aggressive person, but he is definitely not someone to make an enemy of.

Next I'll go to Neal. His world is almost a carbon copy of ours. His is an example of only my personal history being different. He and his brothers run the family ranch. Neal could be straight out of an old western movie. Cowboy hat and boots, with a long brown leather duster, and always, always doing something with rope. Whether he's working on various knots or just improving his lasso technique.

Nick is from a more militant version of our world. Apparently, the American civil war went differently and that affected WWII, Nick has been training as a member of a private militia since an early age. He hasn't seen much real combat yet, but he is still trained at least as well as our U.S. Marines.

Natalie, she is… well first off she is the only version of me here that is female. She is also a twin. When I watch how she interacts with people I both cringe, knowing that is some version of me, and laugh at anyone who ever said I was flirtatious or perverted. She is incredibly comfortable in her sexuality, just what it is, I haven't figured out yet, and has no problem messing with all of us here.

Jayson on the other hand is a different story. Natalie's twin brother, he is tall and powerfully built. It seems he used to play sports professionally but was forced out because of violent tendencies' combined with drugs and alcohol. He has calmed down since he's been clean, going on six months according to Natalie, but he is still the most aggressive one here.

And finally, Ethan. Standing at five feet three inches tall he is the shortest one of us, Natalie coming second at five-four, and is just all around a small person. Thin and short, little to no discernable muscle mass, the only thing that will save him in a fight is that he is really hard to hit. He has mastered the art of reading a person's muscles and can dodge everything a normal person can throw at him. He is also freakishly smart, in his world he has studied anything he could get ahold of. Law, medicine, mechanics, you name it, he has studied it. He got bored of school when he was eleven so he decided to graduate and start collage. He has since flown through several master degree programs and even learned seventeen real languages and twenty-five fictional languages.

We were introducing ourselves and trying to figure out why we were no longer where we were a few moments ago, a bright flash of light was all any of us could remember before being here, when several people just faded into view. An old man stood at the middle of this new group, he had silver hair held up in a small top-knot and crimson eyes that held a gentleness in them that I had never seen close to the level of before. To his left was a small child about eight years old by the look of him, he had light brown hair and bright brown eyes, he looked between us with wonder only a child could manage. Behind the child was a man who could easily have been his father, they had similar faces but the man had blonde hair that was trim and proper and almost lazily perfect blue eyes. To the left of him was a person who was constantly shifting from one appearance to another, the forms flowed never truly stopping on one or completing it, everything about this person changed, height, weight, hair and eye color, skin color, gender, proportions, it was entrancing to watch. Back to the right of the old man in the middle were four more men, the one closest to the middle looked like, well, an angel. Pure white hair and eyes, dressed in flowing robes of similar purity, and almost blindingly white wings were folded calmly on his back. The second one was well dressed and clean cut, but what was most striking were his eyes. Looking into them was like stargazing on the clearest night anyone or anything had ever seen, it felt as though if you looked close enough, you could see all of creation. Pulling myself away from the vastness of his eyes, I took in the third. He looked like a darker version of the blonde standing on the other side. Not because he seemed evil or anything that way. They looked similar but this one had dark hair and eyes, also instead of looking like the chairman of some big company, he looked more, middle class. I don't mean that in a negative way, but he looked tough, like he could handle himself alone in a dark alley. The last one was the plainest looking of them, dressed in business casual style attire and smoking a cigarette, but the way he held himself, it was almost like the gravity kept increasing the more I looked at him.

"Greetings, Humans. My name is Gosora." The old man spoke up, instantly grabbing our attention. "I'm afraid you have been gathered because a great evil threatens the multiverse. Before you ask how you can be of help, let me tell you." Gosora stepped forward. "We are gods of a portion of the multiverse, we have the power to bless mortals and awaken their latent powers. We will do so for any among you who is willing, we have also set up a whole new layer to the multiverse that will allow you to travel and train your new abilities to their maximum. The great evil we need you to overcome is not yet upon us but will awaken soon." He looked to each of us individually before clapping once and standing with open arms. "Any who wish to proceed step forward and let us begin, no one will think less of those who refuse." We all took a moment to glance at each other and contemplate things before stepping forward as one. Gosora grinned when he saw this. "Good, you will need each other to overcome all that lies before you. There are many more of us gods than what has gathered here. Those of us here will be the ones to bless you. Unfortunately, only Will's blessing." He gestured and the blonde stepped forward to join him. "Is available to you at this point. You will each be sent to a place for training, one of us, perhaps not one who is currently here, will oversee each of you and when you are ready, you will receive your blessing." As he finished, Will's hands began to glow, and after a few seconds we did as well. We then began fading from the meeting and Will spoke for the first time.

"With each new world you may find yourselves entering as children, this is so you may better understand what that world has to offer you. Do your best to survive any challenge that arises and earn your blessing, and awaken your power." With that said we faded completely into our new lives.

 **~A/N~**

So I know this is kinda a slow start, which is why I am making this a double upload. Unfortunately it will still be a little slow to start, but i promise it will pick up.

I own nothing except the representations of myself of course.

Please review if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't. Let me know how you feel, what you liked, loved, hated, or want to see more of. any review is welcome and appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tutorial World**

Nathan's POV

I looked around, knowing I was younger than just moments ago due to what I had been told. I was in a town I didn't recognize, and upon a brief inspection I found I was about ten years old again. I began wandering around, every sign I saw was in Japanese or Chinese, or a similar language, never could tell them apart honestly. I tried asking for directions but as I was still speaking English I didn't get very far, I was at least able to determine they were speaking Japanese, I watch way too much anime. Everyone I tried to talk to didn't speak English, most understood me but didn't speak the language, some just ignored me. I got to an emptier part of town and was beginning to grow concerned. I was too young to work, and I wasn't sure I would be able to pick up Japanese before I got into trouble. I would learn how right that thought was as I rounded the next corner. I walked right into the middle of a massive street fight, at least twenty men were ganging up on a very large muscular man with a scar across his face… wait I recognize him. Shio Sakaki, maybe my anime addiction would come in handy after all. I was in the universe of Kenichi, The Mightiest Disciple. Unfortunately I was still too long and one of the toughs grabbed me. He began an angry exchange with Sakaki, in Japanese of course. I was able to guess that I was being used as a bartering tool, probably to get Sakaki to stand down, it didn't work. I blinked and Sakaki had me, and the tough was down. Sakaki said something to me in Japanese, I thought I recognized it as asking if I was ok.

"I'm ok thank you." I said as he sat me down.

"English? Kid, you're not from around here are you?" Sakaki thankfully spoke very good English, and I was able to talk to him.

"No sir." I decided to go for it and ask if he would help me. "I don't even know where here is, to be honest. Shio Sakaki." I locked my eyes onto his. "I require training, not only to prevent what just happened from ever happening again. I also have been sent here from another universe, I have to become much stronger than I am now so I can stop a crisis from coming to pass." We stood in silence for several moments, then Sakaki laughed. He laughed for several long moments, I never broke my stare. I wanted to, realizing I sounded just like a small child with a wild fantasy, but if I wanted to convince him to train me and help me blend in here, I had to prove I was willing to overcome anything. He stopped laughing and looked at me more soberly.

"You're serious?" He stood up and picked up his sack. "Kid I don't take disciples, but, if you can keep up, I will teach you the language and give you pointers on what you should do for training. I have something to take care of then I'm going back to Ryozanpaku, the dojo I live in. If you are still with me by then, I will ask the other masters to train you. How does that sound?" He started walking away, I got up and ran after him.

"Sounds perfect. I need to learn the language just as urgently as I need to learn to fight, maybe more so." Sakaki laughed again and walked steadily onward.

Together we travelled for six months. We ended up going to America, Sakaki helped a certain unit and I learned Japanese steadily. Many of the soldiers laughed at my learning as I could have easily stayed there, but I was determined. Walking everywhere was amazing exercise, and I often had to run to catch up to Sakaki's stride. I suspected he was steadily increasing his speed as well. While he fought, I stayed at the camp, I learned to read and write Japanese, and also did some basic training that the soldiers had set up around the camp. By the time we left them, I was comfortable speaking, reading, and writing Japanese, Sakaki had told me to call him Shio or Aniki from now on, I obliged, figuring he had a plan. I was also surprised by how much I had grown in five months since meeting him, several inches had been added to my height and I was starting to develop minor muscle tone. We arrived at Ryozanpaku by the end of the sixth month. The other masters were introduced to me, Akisame Koetsuji of Jujitsu, Kensei Ma of Chinese Kenpo, Apachai Hopochai of Muy-Thai, the Mistress of All Weapons Shigure Kosaka, and the Grand Elder of Ryozanpaku Hayato Furinji the Invincible Superhuman. I also met a ten year old Miu Furinji, the elder stepped forward after they were introduced.

"Sakaki, who is this you've brought here?"

"Ah, this kid wants to be strong, I told him if he could keep up I'd introduce him to masters who might train him." I looked between the various masters, suddenly the over the top reactions from the anime and manga didn't seem so over the top, it was very nearly overwhelming to be in the presence of all of them at once, and to hold their attention. "I never did catch his name, but he is an orphan so I thought Akisame might be able to help me adopt him." I almost didn't catch what Shio said, I felt my eyes go wide, and my head snap to the side to focus on him. "That's alright isn't it kid? You'd be my little brother as far as the rest of the world was concerned." I nodded slowly, I thought about mentioning something like this before, but never did. "Great, so Sakaki will be your surname, what about a given name?"

"Well I'm not really sure what kind of name would fit." I said slowly, why hadn't I come up with a Japanese name before now? I am so stupid! Then I thought for a few moments, I knew that I would likely grow to be larger than the average person, especially in Asia and with the training I would be getting. I also knew that my personality tended towards the earth element when I took online quizzes. "What about Tsuchimaru?" I asked finally.

"After watching some of the exercise you did and being with you these past months, I think it suits you, Tsuchimaru Sakaki." After that was decided, Akisame was placed in charge of my training, I began much like Kenichi did, only with less restraint. The lessened restraint was due to my being one of them, and I apparently have some talent towards the martial arts, not a lot, but some. I will survive this hellish training, I will met up with the others in the next world, and I will be of use to them with more than just potential foreknowledge. I swear it!

 **Omake: Neal and Nick**

Neal's POV

After helping the Justice League drive off an invasion of Hawk-people, Gosora came to visit us bearing surprising news.

"Neal, Nick. It's good to see you again. I trust you are well?"

"Been better, just finished one of the larger battles we've been a part of. Though I suppose you knew that already." I said wincing as I smirked.

"No, unless we are directly involved, we do not know what happens to you. All we have the ability to monitor is the progress of your blessings. On that topic neither of you require any more training here. You are both ready to advance to the real challenges that lie beyond. The choice is yours, this world will still face hardships but it is able to survive without you. I will return in three days for your answer." Gosora faded with that statement. We spoke to the League and reached a decision, three days later Gosora returned as promised. "Have you decided? Are you leaving now, or waiting until all seven of you are ready?"

"We have decided." Nick and I answered in unison. We shared a look and I nodded at Nick to tell him.

"Should we leave this world now, will we arrive in the next earlier than the others? Will we all be in the same world?"

"You will arrive at a younger age, and before the others. And yes, you will all be present in the same worlds from the next one on, unless something happens beyond what we have designed for you."

"Then we will go ahead. That's the problem with spending a few years as a superhero, you develop the need to do what you can to protect people close to you. We may not really know them yet, but if the coming worlds are as busy as this one was, we will all come to see each other as something closer than family." I stood up straight after saying my bit. Gosora smiled at us and waved his hands by us. As we faded from the world Flash called out to us. We turned around and saw the whole League gathered to wish us luck in our new lives, whatever they may hold. Then we were gone, in a new world, and suddenly we felt very small.

 **~A/N~**

And that makes chapter one... things will pick up soon I promise. I own nothing except the representations of myself. As always please leave a review to tell me what I did whether right or wrong. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tsuchimaru Sakaki**

Nathan's POV

For six years I have lived among the masters of this hell called Ryozanpaku. At this point however, I am advanced to the point of nearly being a master. As such, the masters have ordered me to self-train to complete my ascension to the realm of masters. Much like Shio, I now spend probably too much time in the underground arenas, either betting on fights, or winning them, usually both. I was now enrolled in a public high school, the same one Miu was now attending. It was her who enrolled me. She insisted that I needed an education, I didn't have the heart to tell her I had already graduated high school before, the masters knew, but we kept it from Miu. I was a year older than Miu, so we wouldn't be in the same class, and I often went to the underground right after school, so I hadn't met Kenichi. I did not do this intentionally, but now that I sat with the masters, I was glad it had worked out this way. I would stay away from the dojo when Kenichi was training, to accomplish this I rented an apartment nearby. I was able to hold the apartment because of the prize money from the fights, the extra I got from bets didn't hurt either. The reason I was keeping my distance was to provide intel on the gang that was troubling him, Ragnarok. The leader of the branch that was the biggest problem right now, was someone I was familiar with, Kisara Nanjo. I had met her about three years ago, when she was just starting to take taekwondo lessons. I had encouraged her to train harder than the guys and even sparred with her on occasion. I was stronger than her by far, but I didn't boast about it, and she knew that going into our friendship. I decided it was time to see what she was up to.

The next day, I cut class and found the Takedown Trio, Ikki Takeda, Kozo Ukita, and Taichi Koga. After Koga put his foot in his mouth and I put his face in the dirt, I told the other two I just wanted to talk, to their boss.

"Look, if you don't want to take me there that's fine, I have my suspicions about where she is anyway. Just tell her Tsuchimaru says hi. I will be waiting by that tree tomorrow before school, waiting for her reply." I walked away from them after that. The next day I was by the tree like I had said, the three approached me again.

"She says you're probably right about where she is, and to come over now. Just who are you?" Takeda was the one to deliver the message, I knew he would be. I pushed off the tree and started walking away from the school.

"An old friend, and new comrade." I waved as I walked away, ignoring them now. I already knew where she was, and thanks to knowing her before, I knew _where_ she was too. We had often met in that same old warehouse to spar, or at least that had been the intention most of the time. You know the worst part of going through your early teens again? It's the hormones, I admit I had a slight anime crush on her anyway, but her live and in person? I cannot be blamed for giving in. Now before you yell at me saying 'Nathan you're actually like forty and she's just a teenager!' chill, ok. I am technically much older than her, but, I have been reset. I am the same age as her, I have memories of being older, that is true, but I don't want to be alone. And if I go for women that are 'my age' they'd be arrested because the world sees me as a teenager. So, I'm here, I'm going to live like the age I am seen as. So shut up voices in my head.

By the time I finished arguing with the readers… voice in the back of my head. Why'd I call it a reader? Whatever. When I was done with that, I was at Kisara's warehouse. I walked in like I owned the place, I just made it ten feet through the door before every underling she had there jumped me. I just stood there.

"You always did like to test people. So is this to make sure I'm still strong, or a foiled attempt to threaten me in case I'm not just here for a chat?"

"Like I would think that'd be enough to threaten you. I knew you could take them, though I did expect you to… move at least." Kisara stepped out of the shadows with a mischievous smirk on her face. "How long have you been back?" I was in trouble now. I had left for a training trip almost a year ago. I guess I forgot to tell her I was back, almost four months ago. She read my hesitation and pushed through her lackeys to get in my face. "You forgot to call! How long!?"

"Is there a right answer?" I asked her obvious second-in-command, who shook her head. "Didn't think so." I sighed. "About four months, but I was busy with registering for school and being awesome in the underground and…." I never finished that argument because she applied her boot to my jaw in a painful fashion. Yes I could have dodged it, and no I didn't take much damage from it. But I was still kicked in the face, that'd shut anybody up, at least for a few seconds. "Ok Kisara, since I'm a jerk who forgets to call, how about this." I waited till she had both feet back on the floor and had a glare locked on me. "How about I buy us dinner, then we discuss me joining Ragnarok as your underling? I'd be yours to order around however you wished." I flinched at the dangerous glint in her beautiful eyes.

"Deal, you're going to be my favorite toy." She grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the warehouse.

"You mean there's one you like more than me?" Why can't the stupid things I say stay in my head just once? I blame Shio, and Kensei, and Apachai, all of them actually. Kisara laughed and I knew I was in for a terrifying, yet wonderfully enjoyable, night and possibly the next few weeks.

 **Omake: Ethan and Mason 1**

Ethan's POV

We woke to find ourselves in London, nothing seemed especially extraordinary about the world here. We decided to enroll ourselves in public schooling to be exposed to the greatest portion of the world given our current ages, we seemed to be about ten years old. We used Advena as our last name, claiming to be brothers, not knowing if we could, or should, trust not to be separated otherwise. Advena is Latin meaning; the stranger, alien, foreigner, newcomer, or guest. Forging the documents was simple enough, and the classes they assigned to us were simpler still. After a very long and boring year, from both of our perspectives, we were beginning to doubt that this world had anything that could benefit us. We were walking back from the local library to the house we rented, using funds we siphoned from the businesses I took control of from the shadows, when we noticed we were being followed.

Quickly beginning a conversation to use as cover, we surveyed our surroundings. No humans were following us, but when we looked above we noticed the two owls tailing us. We got the rest of the way home quickly. Since arriving we had gone through the few stories we knew to try to deduce what we could be in for, and the fact that we now had owls following us strongly supported Harry Potter as the world we were in. The letters we received when we arrived solidified the conclusion.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Advena,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 **~A/N~**

Again, the only thing I own is the representations of myself. As always i would love to hear from anyone willing to tell me anything about what I just provided for your enjoyment, hopefully. Thanks in advance for any and all reviews.

Told you things would start to pick up pace... Mostly... Just to forewarn you, I try to keep chapters for this story between 1000 and 5000 words in length, so most will probably be about 1500-2500 sorry if you prefer longer chapters...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Eight Greatest Fists**

Nathan's POV

After a few days of being Kisara's footrest and several other rather humiliating things, such as literally licking her boots, in public, I was released from being tortured and was treated like her lieutenant. The short duration of my torture may have been because of another branch leader imposing on her territory, or the fact that Kenichi had taken down the takedown trio. Regardless of the reason, my objective here was unchanged and unaffected. I had enlisted the aid of one of Kenichi's classmates, Haruo Niijima. Niijima was a difficult person to like, but oddly, that's why I like him. I passed the intel to him, all I did was make him swear my name stayed out of it, unless he was reporting on me as a member of Ragnarok.

Kisara sent me on an assignment, I was to take out the entire force of the guy who had gotten in her way before. I didn't remember his name, and don't really care, he was that wild haired guy, and that was how I will always remember him. I took out his force while he and a small group went after Kenichi. I know Niijima was watching from the shadows, I couldn't blame him. He needed info on me for two reasons, the first being so he had something to report should Kenichi need it, and second so he could figure a way to manipulate me. I made it clear he could not.

Not long after my initial strike against crazy hair, Kisara was made into the Eighth Greatest Fist. The Eight Greatest Fists, are the eight strongest members of Ragnarok. Well… the eight strongest leaders anyway. I did my best to hide what I could really do from the other Ragnarok guys who didn't work for Kisara. Koga had issue with me but I wasn't worried about him ruining my cover yet. Unfortunately he did, when Kenichi faced Hermit, the Sixth Greatest Fist, Hermit disappeared. During a meeting of the remaining fists, and their three person escorts, Koga said that I should take the position, he said it loud enough that the other fists heard him. I was ordered by Odin, the First Greatest Fist, to take on Thor, the Seventh Greatest Fist.

"I really don't think that's necessary Odin." I said trying to keep a respect his subordinates would have present in my voice. "I'm just a soldier who hits what my boss tells me to."

"Well then you should have no problem with it. I am the leader of Ragnarok after all."

"You've got me there." I really should have worded that better. I thought about throwing the fight but was unsure if I could make it convincing. With a sigh I jumped into the pit that Thor had made his arena. "Guess I have to do this then." Thor jumped in as well and I looked at the larger male. I was about the same height, I was slightly shorter, but there wasn't much difference. I was muscular enough that he really wasn't much larger than I was. Either way this fight would be interesting. When he fought Kenichi in the anime and manga, he brushed off Kenichi's strikes like they came from a small child. That was also how I tended to fight, I just get a certain joy out of watching a person's spirit get crushed when they realize they can't hurt you. While I was distracted by trying to figure out how to approach this challenge, Thor rushed me. His strikes did push me back against the wall, since I was off guard, but they did little else. I received a pleasure unlike any I had ever received in a fight. I not only saw Thor's confidence in his strikes fail him when facing me, but every spectator, I could feel their surprise, and I was hooked. I shoved Thor back, causing him to stagger halfway across the pit we were in. once he steadied himself he looked up to see me in a stance that signaled a punch was coming. I let him have time to put up his guard before I struck. The absolute shock and mild terror when he collapsed unconscious from a simple body shot was delicious. "So, does this mean I can go home now? I really don't want to be one of the fists. I am perfectly content where I am." I picked up Thor and climbed out of the pit with him. The meeting was over and Kisara and I led our entourage out of the meeting area. Once outside I kicked Koga swiftly in the butt. "I didn't want any attention Taichi. Now they all know that I am the strongest one in Ragnarok." Koga flinched away from my anger, he then whimpered a response.

"You could have held back, let Thor win. Maybe even just make it look like you actually had to try." His normal confidence was shattered, I leveled a glare on him and walked away.

"Koga, next time just don't say anything. You two go back to the warehouse, tell anyone there to go home, we aren't doing anything today." Orders given she hurried to catch up to me. "So, where should we go for lunch?" It was an innocent question, but I knew her motives were less than wholesome. I chuckled and we went to enjoy our day.

The next day, I was approached by an old friend of mine I had met while travelling. He was from the Nerima district and was here to ask if I could assist his school with a theatre contest. The play was Romeo and Juliet, I would play Tybalt, the school was Furikan High.

 **Omake: Jayson and Natalie 1**

Natalie's POV

Jayson and I arrived in a world that looked like ours, we quickly learned that we were in Japan and I found a building that told me what universe. The Tendo Training hall. I was actually somewhat familiar with the Ranma ½ lore, and knew I could grow strong here. I tried to tell Jayson to stay here and train with them alongside me, but my pigheaded brother was already gone. Likely he would spend our time here travelling the world fighting anyone or anything that met his gaze. We had been told we had to grow strong, and that we had to learn to fight. In Jayson's mind that meant fight everything. I sighed wondering how the world would react to him, a quick once-over had me placing our age at about six. I pushed him from my mind, after wishing him good luck, and went inside to request training. Soun Tendo, the master of the dojo and father of three daughters, instantly adopted me, claiming me as his fourth daughter. It became apparent that he had no intention of training any of us beyond the basics, so Akane, the youngest daughter, and I trained ourselves. I think we might just be able to challenge Ranma when he arrives… maybe.

Jayson's POV

After I ditched my sister I wandered around wherever I was fighting anyone I could. Eventually I ended up in china, I'm still not sure how I got here, but I will not pass this opportunity up. After wandering China for about a month I found something that I had not expected. An amazon village, one of them spoke English and told me that men were inferior to women and, after I kicked the crap out of one of the women that looked ready to attack me, that if a man defeated an amazon woman in combat, she was married to him. My body was starting to develop into manhood again, and I had certain desires, I decided I might stay here for a time.

 **~A/N~**

Insert standard disclaimer here...

While we are simply inserting things simply to save time, let's go ahead and insert a polite request for feedback and thanks for it as well.

Hopefully people are still reading this and will have patience with me. As you have probably noticed by now, Nathan is the only one from his group in this particular realm. We get snapshots of the others with the Omakes but i promise there will be more from the others once they regroup in the next world.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Great Pressure**

Nathan's POV

Not long after my fight with Thor, Odin began insisting I take a more active role in Ragnarok, and its battle with the Shinpaku Alliance. I held my ground in being content at my current position and I claimed to enjoy the game I was playing with the Shinpaku. Shortly after I made my intentions known, Kisara's Squad was ordered to stand down from the battle with Shinpaku and the other fists began taking the lead. While all of this was going on, I was quietly giving Niijima information on who was coming next. It started with Hermit, then came Loki and Siegfried, then Thor. I wasn't the only one growing bored of sitting on the sidelines. Kisara was training harder than she had in months as a result of how restless she was getting. Finally, Niijima came bearing kittens, and we joined the Shinpaku.

Over the last few days I had heard rumors that Odin had contacted the leaders of two other groups. No one knew who he had contacted or why, but I had suspicions of who, and also that I was the why.

Now that I was known to be Kenichi's ally, I decided to go get some training back at Ryozanpaku. I waited until I knew Kenichi was busy training before I walked in, casually, through the front door. "Hey, whose face does a guy have to step on, to get some training around here?" I called as I veered towards the obvious training area, I trained there before and I could hear Kenichi screaming. I came to a stop, taking a casual stance, when I was in clear view of everyone present. Kenichi freaked out which, while predictable, was hilarious. It was made even funnier when the masters all just seemed to ignore me, except Apachai he was the one who was greeting me the only way that was appropriate for how I announced my return. He hit me, hard. Kenichi was now freaking out about Apachai trying to kill me, then about how I wasn't losing as bad as he thought I would, then about Shio joining in, then Miu told him they all knew me. Kenichi passed out. When Kenichi came to, we filled him in, and I was properly introduced, as Sakaki's younger brother Tsuchimaru, and I volunteered to assist with his Muy Thai lessons from now on, so he had a better chance of surviving. I think I might be his favorite person right now….

The day after I returned to Ryozanpaku, Kenichi went to the next town over and encountered Odin. To snap him out of the depression we all saw start to set in, Hayato offered to train Kenichi personally, which did the trick. The two of them set out for their secret training and I spent the next few days finding out if there was any truth to the rumors about Odin calling backup. I was out of town when Berserker and Freya trashed most of the Shinpaku Alliance, but I returned in time for the final showdown at the warehouse. I was proven correct in my assumptions, both who he called and why. Rimi, the leader of Titan, and Lugh of Mabinogion. These two would later be in the group called Yomi, I was able to lead them away from the main fight before our battle began. I began fighting them, much to my dismay however, I underestimated them both considerably, as well as their teamwork. I was just managing to keep ahead of them when I blacked out.

 _"What the?" I was in a strange empty world._

 _"Welcome Nathan, Congratulations." I spun around to see the 'god', Isaac, standing behind me. "Your powers are finally ready, I went ahead and advanced them for you as soon as they awakened. No need to thank me." He started to fade away. "You may want to dodge."_

I almost didn't realize what he had meant before Rimi's kick landed, I just managed to dodge it when I noticed something was off. My body felt heavier, not enough to really weaken me, but enough that I noticed and it threw me off. I was so busy trying to figure out what was wrong with my body, and trying to wrap my head around what Isaac had said, that I actually lost the fight. When Shio and the other masters confronted me about losing, I told them I'd talk later.

That night, when I was alone with the masters, I told them what Isaac had said. We all agreed that I shouldn't train too hard until I knew what was wrong, I told them I was going to travel and meditate on this, do some light training to try to figure it all out. I left at dawn, and arrived in the same place Hayato had just used for training Kenichi that night well after sunset. Gosora appeared before me when I woke the next morning. Seems I will get some answers before I even really begin to search. Maybe this will be better anyway, I'm not too sure how one normally would go about learning what a new power is, at least not without it awakening violently, and I would rather avoid that if I can help it.

"Nathan, I have much to tell you, and I am sure you have questions."

 **Omake: Ethan and Mason 2**

Mason's POV

It has been seventeen years since the fall of Voldemort. I am now the Head Healer at St Mungo's, and am happily married to my job. Ethan however, heh, Ethan is married to Luna Lovegood, the have six children. Ethan became the Minister of Magic just a few months after Voldemort's defeat, and has implemented massive changes. Integration has begun, and by the time his grandchildren, no he doesn't have any yet his oldest is sixteen, attend Hogwarts the wizarding world will be integrated into muggle society once more. He became Prime Minister three years ago and has thus been able to work with leaders from all over the world in both communities. Truthfully, I had expected us to have moved on from this world by now, though I suspect Gosora is allowing us to stay because we have built lives here. We will likely move ahead once we are old and prepared to do so. We both had received our blessings during school, the lessons we took with Gosora and Iyashino were the awakening ceremony of our powers. Ethan's power is referred to as, amusingly enough given his publicity, Merlin, it allows him to master any and all magic or magic like ability. Mine is simply called Healing, because that's what it is, I can use any kind of healing technique, and I _can_ fight just not as well as most others.

 **~A/N~**

Own nothing except myselves, wouldn't want to since I honestly doubt they would have turned out to be what they are.

Looks like Nathan is in a bit of a pickle, surely nothing bad will come of this right?

Okay, so things here are wrapping up soon and the pace and quality will hopefully be picking up once the group gathers in the next world.

As always, please review. As of writing this I still have not received even a single review. I need the feedback to help me stay encouraged so i can continue to write and post these, it may also help me improve my writing. So... thanks in advance if you do happen to review, and if you don't, then thanks anyway for reading this far.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Farewell to Ryozanpaku**

Nathan's POV

"Nathan, I have much to tell you, and I am sure you have questions." It was early morning, I was in isolation to figure out my powers, and the only person I knew who could likely just tell me what they were is now standing in the clearing with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah, I have questions. Example, why did it take you two days to get here? Why is my body heavier? Also, why does that bear look confused by my presence?" I then truly noticed the bear, as did Gosora, a few moments of struggle later we were cooking a nice breakfast. "I still want those answered, bear attack or no."

"Of course, let us begin." I made eye contact and he began. "Your powers could have been awakened a few different ways, spiritually, physically, or in the form of an element or similar power. Isaac saw an opening while doing a routine check on your progress and helped them awaken. This interference awakened them in a way that applies to all three areas." He looked to see that I was still following, I waved him on and he continued. "You have a natural affinity to the earth element, as well as being a gravity type, like Isaac. You also have an affinity to defense. Your powers awakened as a sort of spiritual armor. The best example we could find in your world was the Bleach manga. That world would deem you a Shinigami, and in fact it is quite accurate now that I can look closer."

"So Isaac awakened my power, turns out to be in Shinigami form, using Bleach terms. Isaac told me he advanced my power for me, so following the Bleach line that would mean my Zanpakuto is in Shikai now."

"Correct, now for the bad news. Your 'Shikai', is a suit of armor that increases your personal gravity, meaning your body will be heavier for you than for other people. It also seals your power within itself, that's how the gravity increase is determined, this also allows you an amount of stealth that would be difficult to replicate. I cannot sense your power, and we can assume thanks to the bear, that you have no scent while in your Shikai."

"I thought you said bad news? So far all you've pointed out is I have built in gravity training, and killer stealth powers. Where's the downside?"

"Well, it seems that since you didn't earn this form, it is sealed active. You will not be able to turn it off, or control the gravity you experience until two conditions are met. You must enter a Shinigami form, and you must prove you are worthy, likely by awakening 'Bankai'. I can teach you some abilities you can use while contained in this form however, if you wish."

"So until we end up in Bleach, or a similar world, I will grow more and more useless." I felt my head drop, I had trained so hard to be of use to the others. Now my powers awaken, the only thing that would make me even stronger, and it cripples me. "Why didn't Isaac just stay out of it?" I said barely louder than a whisper.

"I have questioned him, he says he didn't realize it would react in this manner. He sends his apologies. Nathan, you have much to think about. I will return in a month, when I do you will tell me whether you would like to stay and figure things out alone, or if you would like to move on to the next world, which is more suited to training you with your powers." I nodded and felt his presence vanish. I ate my breakfast and began the journey back to Ryozanpaku.

It took nearly two weeks to get back, when I did arrive. I spoke to the masters, who urged me to go. When I pointed out that I'd likely never be able to return here, they said I would be missed, but I had to get proper training. I decided to tell the others the truth of my leaving. So the day before Gosora returned, I gathered Kenichi, Miu, Kisara, Takeda, and Niijima, they were the only five I really counted as friend, and I suspected Niijima would find out anyway. I told them the truth and waited. They accepted it, and just like the masters they urged me to get the training I needed.

Kisara looked like there was something she wanted to tell me.

"I will come by in two days. If you are still here, I will make sure you regret not leaving to get proper help when you had the chance. Understood?"

I laughed knowing she could, but I don't believe that was what she was going to say. I was concerned when she refused to make eye contact with me after that, but decided not to push it. I thanked them all and the next day, I said my final farewell to Ryozanpaku. Gosora led me to the next world and I was once more a first year middle school student.

 **Omake: Jayson and Natalie 2**

Jayson's POV

I was enjoying ruling over the amazon village I had found. I occasionally journeyed away from it but always returned. Why wouldn't I? I had all the women I could ever want, men to beat on, and no responsibilities other than to make a new generation. It was the life most men dream of! Then one day it was ripped away from me. A man came into my village, he called himself Liam. He came to challenge me, I readied for a fight and he used magic. When I regained consciousness I was still in china, but my village was nowhere to be found.

Natalie's POV

I had known Jayson had conquered a village of amazons for some time, but when I finally felt ready to face him, he was gone. Apparently a demon came and banished him to another world. I was saddened that my brother was gone, and slightly troubled that no one else seemed to mind, but I distracted myself by turning back to the task at hand. I returned to where I had lost the Kunos and went back to leading him into the depths of the mountain. I was tasked with keeping the Kunos busy during Akane and Ranma's wedding. How I got them to follow me was by convincing them that what they needed to win their target's heart was hidden in china and I would help them find it. What we were really doing was getting special herbs for Cologne but they didn't need to know that. With my mission accomplished I led them back to Japan. I look forward to the looks on their faces. That's what they get for not forgetting Ranma and Akane when I had offered. Four years after Ranma and Akane's wedding Gosora came to take me to the next world, I went readily.

 **~A/N~**

So since I missed my Friday upload I am doing a double upload today... Sorry for the delay.

I own nothing which is good because things would not have been the same if I did.

Please review and let me know how I'm doing, any feedback is appreciated.

Anyway, this is the first of two chapters for today so I'll see you in the note for the next one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Whole New World**

Nathan's POV

'Great, stuck going through school again. At least I had Akisame teach me before. I'm still embarrassed by how much I didn't know, considering I did go to college before.' I looked around, it looked like another generic Japanese city, nothing to give away the story yet. I looked at Gosora.

"While we are here, I will pose as your father. This will allow you to avoid trying to set up an existence as an orphan, as well as allowing me to train you without drawing much attention." He said all of that without looking at me. He started walking before continuing, I followed. "Will, set up a nice home for us, since we are in Japan here I recommend you keep the name you adopted in the last world. I also would like to ask if you think we could use the same family name."

"I don't think Shio would mind… umm where are the others? You said they'd be here."

"Excellent that will make things simple. The others are in this world, they will be united with you when you enter high school. They have their own powers to figure out and have been placed accordingly." I felt like there was something else he was hiding, but I figured it would be revealed in time. We went to a small house on the edge of town. It was unassuming and would allow us to go without drawing attention to ourselves. It also had a spatial inconsistency in the basement that would function as our training area. I was enrolled in a local middle school, where I believe I figured out what story I am in. I was introduced to one of my new classmates, Tsukune Aono. Aside from being in his class and occasionally hanging out with him and some other guys from class, I didn't have much contact with him. I attended that school for three years, during which time I learned three skills that I could use on myself and the theory for how to use them on my environment. The first skill allows me to chibi-ize myself, I'm still not really sure how it works, but I have so much fun using it, it alters my center of gravity, which is about all I can tell you on how it works. The second allows me to just alter how much gravity a subject experiences, and from where. This skill allows me to simulate flight by changing my gravity's origin, like I will be drawn to the ceiling instead of the floor. Admittedly this skill would mean more to me if my Shikai wasn't screwing with my experienced gravity already. Still though, the flight simulation is fun. The third skill I learned I only learned the theory of, since practical use would shred me, and that is to invert gravity. Make it so that rather than drawing us in, if expels us away. Since my Shikai is gravity armor that basically compresses my body inward, inverting it would forcibly expel my body outward. It'd be like overinflating a balloon.

Despite spending minimal time with Tsukune, I was still counted among his closest friends, mostly because that's just how he is. So when all of the other guys were whining about which school they got accepted into, Tsukune having not made it into any, I just stated I was in the one I wanted and that I had no complaints. I only said that much because I was tired of them pestering me about it. Truthfully I had been told not to apply to any schools. I learned why when I went back to the house Gosora and I shared, He had enrolled me into Yokai Academy, I had been right when I encountered Tsukune three years ago, I am in the realm of "Rosario + Vampire" now all that remains is figuring out if I'm in the realm of anime or manga, same story idea but completely different beasts. Turns out that this was not the only news Gosora has for me tonight.

"Now, Tsuchimaru, when you arrive at school, Natalie, Ethan, and Mason will be in your year. Nick and Neal will be one year ahead of you." Gosora was telling me about all of this from the other end of the table. It was dinner time and we had made it custom to sit on opposite ends. "You may also encounter one of my family there. I am sorry to say that my house is in something of a state of unrest. I have arranged for you to remain at the school between terms as well so I may return home and try to set things right there. Understand?"

"I understand. You have other duties you must attend, and when I no longer need a 'father' to show this world, you will return to them. But… you said Natalie, Ethan and Mason were in my class, and Nick and Neal were one ahead. What about Jayson?"

"Alas, he seems to be out of my influence. Mogu, the one Will believes to be the source of the unrest at home, has taken a liking to him. He is in this world, but has not been enrolled in Yokai Academy. As near as I can tell, he is currently in this world's China." So I'm in the manga then… and he is likely with… crap.

"He is going to try to kill or turn us isn't he? Whether his own choice or not, that's what we are facing isn't it?"

"Bringing Jayson into this was a risk to begin with, we had hoped that it would be worth it, but it seems that the forces working in the shadows have foreseen our precautions and circumvented them."

"Great. So now not only do we have to survive the dangers of the worlds, but you also hinted that this great evil you summoned us for is your own family, and now we might also have a rouge from what was to be our team? And it's got to be the one best suited to melee combat! Did I miss anything?"

"No, but as bad as all that sounds, if they accomplish their goals, then facing the dangers you listed will be a welcome change to the hell that would face everything that survives the initial bloodbath."

All I could do was swear. I still don't think I used a word strong enough to convey just how screwed we are. Though not for lack of trying. Two months later I was sitting in the back of the bus that would take Tsukune and me to Yokai Academy.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing which is good because things would not have been the same if I did.

Please review and let me know how I'm doing, any feedback is appreciated. Reviews also serve as a way to let me know if I need to clarify something better, so please, if you have questions or don't quite know what I mean then let me know I will answer to the best of my ability.

Things will be picking up steam starting next chapter once the group is together.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Us Against Them**

Nathan's P.O.V.

When the bus stopped and Tsukune and I got off, I was so caught up in trying to decide how to tell the others what I knew, assuming they didn't know, I didn't realize I had walked to the castle alone. I also barely registered I was even at the orientation. I always had wondered what they said at that, considering the rules and ways of Yokai were explained in homeroom. On my way to class, I ran into Ethan and Mason, I knew they were two of the smartest ones in the group, if not the smartest, so I called out to them. Once we were alone I explained everything.

"So you can see why I'm hesitant to explain to the others, Natalie in particular." I said in conclusion to my recap of what Gosora told me, and where I believed Jayson to be. "Any ideas?"

"I can craft a method of explaining all of this to the others without revealing the more upsetting parts. Problem is that I'm not the best judge of what would upset them, for that I will need Mason's help." Ethan said without really looking at me.

"Yeah, I can help with that. I would have thought you'd be better at that now though? What with…."

"I have improved from before, true. However I still lack your insight into people's emotions. I can study all the psychiatry I want but will never be more than an advisor in more personal forms of therapy, or interactions." Whatever made Mason believe Ethan had improved was seemingly a sore spot for Ethan, at least for now. I could relate, it still ate at me that Kisara had seemingly hidden something from me.

"There is something else as well." I was going to leave this out and see what happened, but I felt compelled to warn Ethan now. "Most of the main cast we will be dealing with are female. It is entirely likely that if we 'save' any of them, or interact with them in certain ways… we could find ourselves in a relation with them, which could be difficult, not to mention dangerous, to break." I maintained eye contact with Ethan throughout my warning. He nodded and we parted to go to our classes.

I ended up in the same homeroom as Tsukune, I suspect that was not by coincidence, though I sat a few seats removed from him. I was seated in the back left corner of the room, which I would have chosen anyway given the chance. Mason ended up being in my class as well, Ethan being in the class next door, Mason was seated just in front of me. He quickly told me that he and Ethan had attended Hogwarts together before coming here and due to that had ways to communicate without being near each other. He had coded it in a way that I had worked it out and that anyone who may have overheard us wouldn't catch on. I listened to Nekonome-sensei explain the rules of Yokai academy and Mason and I enjoyed watching Tsukune, once I filled Mason in on who and what Tsukune was. After class we were going to get Ethan and try to find the others, but as soon as we got into the hall Nick was already there waiting for us, Ethan standing next to him.

"Yo, long time?" Nick said with a half-salute.

"Longer for us than you if I recall Gosora's rants correctly." I responded.

"Gosora snitched on us huh? Oh well. C'mon Neal is getting Natalie and Jayson and they will meet us." Nick started walking away. Without another word the three of us followed him. A few short minutes later, Nick had led us to an empty classroom, Neal and Natalie were already there. "Couldn't find Jayson?" Nick asked when I closed the door.

"Seems he's not here, or if he is, neither of us have seen him." Natalie looked around the remaining four of us and we shook our heads.

"Idiot probably got expelled already. Let's start without him." Natalie huffed, I was left wondering what had happened when he disappeared on her in the last world.

"Right so first we should tell everyone else our cover-names. Since we are trying to blend in, and all." Neal said as he sat on the teachers' desk facing us. "I'll start, while in Japanese speaking worlds I will be going by Nishimaru, Nick here is simply called Heero." Nick nodded as Neal gestured to him. I spoke up next.

"Tsuchimaru." I said casually, looking to see who would be next.

"Aiko." Natalie spoke up next, then Mason sat up a little straighter.

"I go by Ishiku, and Ethan goes by Shiki." He looked around. "And for future worlds, if you all agree, Ethan and I use a surname that we could all use anywhere. We would have to pose as siblings or cousins but it would be simpler." After looking around at the rest of us, and getting nods in return, he continued. "Advena, Latin for foreigner, we took this as our name in the first world, and again here. Now, unless anyone has more to add to this line of conversation, I suggest we move to the next topic."

"Right, so we are in a school for monsters, this seems like a good topic to discuss. I have no idea what world we could possibly be in, so I am understandably concerned by this. Are we in danger? Are the monsters here, and their families all that remain? And how do we avoid being identified as threats?" Natalie spewed questions like a faucet and I had to stand up to get her to stop. When all eyes were on me I began.

"I know the story that depicts this world… I have a feeling one of us will always know. With that said I will not divulge the entire story as too much foreknowledge could change things more than we can handle. To answer your questions though, are we in danger? Yes and no, we are dealing with hormonal teenage monsters, some of which have natural instincts to hunt weaker beings. Are these the only monsters? Heh no, they are not. This isn't even all the monsters in Japan. How do we avoid being identified as threats? We don't, we should all have our powers unlocked by now. With these powers we should be able to keep our classmates from believing us to be human, some of us may even be able to pass as specific species." I sat back down after I finished and waited for a response.

"Ok so we should probably talk about that then." Nick started. "What are our powers and what can we pass for if questioned? I don't know of any I can pose as, but I can change my physical capabilities based on a four-stat base. Lower one boost another, speed, strength, agility, and endurance, I can also fly."

"I can store things in a pocket dimension beneath my skin, probably no monsters like that." Neal said as he stored a pencil in his hand, then launched it at the far wall embedding it more than halfway.

"I can manipulate my surroundings using different fluctuations in my voice. I also have white-feathered wings." Natalie said, to which I said 'Siren' softly. She nodded her understanding and Ethan stepped to the middle of our circle, positioning Mason and I at his back.

"Mason and I would be classified as witches here. He specializes in healing magic and I don't specialize. Nathan's power is a difficult one. I can explain it in simple terms as well as some other, more troubling news." Ethan waited until the rest were silent then began filling them in, first on my power, with me demonstrating the chibi form, and then to what Gosora had told me. This will be a long day.

 **~A/N~**

Again, I own nothing and am glad about it because I love the stories as they are.

Still no reviews at time of posting, still hoping that I do get some soon as I am starting to get a little worried about it.

I do hope you are enjoying the story regardless however and I will continue to post the chapters since I don't want to just quit.

Thanks for reading, see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dark Dreams and Pointed Confessions**

Nathan's P.O.V.

Explaining everything had gone smoother than anticipated, Natalie herself had said that she would fight Jayson if he somehow ended up an enemy, and demanded we be prepared to do the same. I'm not sure if she's as set on that as she would like us to believe, but it's a start, and with any luck, an unneeded start. Over the week that followed, Mason learned that a student in our class had missed every lesson and volunteered to take her homework to her, and to help her study if needed, Nekonome was thrilled and immediately gave him her room number and told him she would have her assignments when the last class let out for the day. I thought about telling Mason that this may get him in one of the scenarios I mentioned before, but decided he was smart enough to realize that himself. I was startled when I ran into Kurumu, a short girl with light blue hair in a short ponytail. Kurumu is a succubus and was trying her 'Love Charm' hypnosis on me, she seemed disgruntled when I asked if she wanted something, or if there was something on my face. I really hope my apparent immunity to her charm doesn't make me her main target in place of Tsukune. She's cute, and I wouldn't mind terribly, I just don't think I want that kind of relationship right now.

Kurumu kept trying to charm me, and I noticed that she had enthralled Neal, and kept him nearby most days. At first Kurumu was trying to charm me four or five times a day, but by Friday she had barely tried twice in three days. I soon found out why.

"You're a Vampire right?" Kurumu was sitting on the banister on the landing halfway between the first and second floors. Moka was standing in the hallway beneath her. Seems I have stumbled into the second chapter. Kurumu has just charmed Tsukune and is trying to use him to make Moka cry. And just succeeded, I would go check on Moka, but I know that the inner Moka has a handle on that. As for Tsukune, he will manage just fine alone. Knowing this I grabbed the others, who I noticed were also in the area, and led them to where the fight would take place, prime seats for the clash. Upon learning that Kurumu was going to fight Moka, Neal ran off to warn her, he returned a few moments later having been told to stay out of it.

Not five minutes after Neal returned, Kurumu was sent crashing through the second story infirmary window. She recovered in the air gracefully and flew back to collect Tsukune, Moka grabbing on and causing them to crash right where I had said. The fight lasted only a few seconds after Tsukune regained himself and removed Moka's Rosary, switching the inner and outer personas. Moka, now with silver hair and crimson eyes, was going to move in for the 'kill'. I was unconcerned until I noticed Tsukune had made no move to stop her. I recalled telling him once in middle school, after saving him from some bullies, that people who tried to control you through underhanded means were worthless and deserved whatever Karma dealt them. I face-palmed, I had inadvertently desensitized Tsukune to fights, and made it so he would be accepting of the more violent Moka. I was about to intervene myself when ropes erupted from behind Moka and held her in place. Neal had made his entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu half yelled half cried when she saw Neal. "I told you to stay away! I used my Charm and told you not to come!" Kurumu was sobbing between words as she yelled. I believe she was crying mostly from relief.

"Can't do that. Ya see I was never under that spell of yours." It amazed me how Neal's Georgia accent shone through even when speaking fluent Japanese. "I stayed by you, and am getting involved here, because I want to, not because you made me." Kurumu gasped and just started bawling at this point and Moka turned and leveled a glare on Neal.

"While it's adorable that you think you can save her by yourself but…."

"It's adorable that you think he has to fight alone." Nick said as the rest of us dropped out of the tree. "We'd rather all be friends, but we will fight you if we have to." Moka seemed to consider her options before huffing and walking over to Tsukune.

"Whatever, it's not like what you all do has any effect on me." And with that she clipped the Rosary back into place and fell asleep. Kurumu ran off saying she was fine, and Mason followed her to be sure. The rest of us spent the remainder of the day trying to convince Neal that he wasn't rejected, which was easier than we thought, and explaining the situation to the outer Moka and introducing ourselves. The hardest part of the whole ordeal was remembering to use the false names we'd given ourselves.

The next morning we all met up to walk to class together, Tsukune and Moka joining us for the first time, when Kurumu cut us off, with cookies. Seems that all of us, except Tsukune and Moka, were now 'treasured friends' and Neal got some 'special' cookies. And Kurumu declared, loudly, that he was her destined one. So began a new week, with three new friends, and in the next Friday homeroom we would learn of another new headache.

"Well then everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, just as I've been saying all along." Nekonome sensei was carrying on as was usual at the end of her lecture, but what would come next would remind me of one of the biggest headaches in this part of the story. "So that means… starting today you're all taking club activities!" There was an air of shock around the class as the words just seemed to hang in the air for a moment before Nekonome continued. "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing human-made activities, through some sweat in club activities." She went on to state that this would help with perfecting our human transformations, and a student in the front row made the painful mistake of again pointing out that her tail had slipped. She then all but said the clubs were mandatory and even plugged the newspaper club rather shamelessly. When class let out I managed to gather the six of us to discuss a plan.

"From this point on, a lot of trouble will occur around the Newspaper Club. One or two of us should join it to help minimize the fallout that was no doubt caused by our arrival. The rest of us can join the same club as Nick or Neal so we all are grouped in case of unforeseen fallout. Things will start getting crazier from here, and this is our last chance to really group up for safety." The others nodded and we split off to join clubs. Natalie ended up being the only one to join the Swimming Club, Mason and Ethan joined the Newspaper Club, Nick and Neal were in the Karate Club since last year, and I joined them there. We tried to convince Natalie to join the Newspaper or Karate Club instead, but she could only be swayed into part-timing for the Newspaper Club when there were no Swimming Club activities. At least one of us will be there to deal with the Mermaids and spare Moka the danger of water, that's a plus to this, I guess.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing, and we are all glad for that.

This is the part where i would normally ask for a review if you have time or feel like giving me any kind of feedback, but honestly that hasn't gotten any response yet, so I'll just end this note here.


	10. Chapter 9

**~A/N~**

Sorry I didn't get this uploaded on time, I have no excuses, I just let myself forget.

I own nothing, good thing too.

 **Chapter 9: Fishy Tales in the School Paper**

Natalie's P.O.V.

I joined the Swimming Club as soon as I separated from Nathan and the others. It wasn't that I thought I didn't need them, or appreciate the concern, it was just that I missed swimming, and I looked good in my bikini. My family can be stubborn sometimes and I am no exception. I joined up and was surprised to find Tsukune and Moka seemingly joining as well. The way Nathan talked, made it seem like trouble followed them around like a puppy, and that they would be in the Newspaper Club. Ichinose Tamao, the Captain of the Swimming Club, Seemed to be trying to drag Tsukune, and any other male in the area, into the Swimming Club. She did so by pointing out all the beautiful girls who were already members, and wearing rather skimpy bikinis, I flushed slightly realizing I fit in perfectly with what she was saying, and therefore added one more body to the bait. I was also, smaller, than the other girls and therefore offered a branch to boys she may not have convinced otherwise. It only took ten minutes, in that time, most of the men around the pool, were now in the pool, including Tsukune. Again I fit in perfectly with my new club, as we were all flirting shamelessly with the nearest male. I kept my eye on Tsukune, knowing that, by how Nathan behaved, he was the Main character of the story proper, and would likely be in the middle when things inevitably went south. My suspicion was proven when I overheard a small cluster nearby talking about the rumor that Moka is a Vampire, and that Vampires are powerless in water, and it actually hurts them. Tamao splashed Moka at that point and Moka ran off.

I tried to be the one to swim with Tsukune, knowing that he needed cheering up at this point, but I was blocked by a couple overeager guys, and some of my new club mates. I eventually managed to free myself from the group and just swim alone, Tsukune being distracted by Tamao, and shortly after I swam my fourth lap, Moka returned and all hell broke loose. As it turned out, Tamao and every other girl in the Swimming Club, was a Mermaid, myself the only exception, and they were currently chowing down on the guys they convinced to join. I quickly made my way to get Tsukune out of the water but saw Moka first. Moka had leaped into the air over the pool, diving towards the middle where Tsukune was. I dove underwater and propelled myself out of the water using the training I had received from the Tendo Dojo. I erupted from the water directly beneath Moka, my wings exploding from my back as I caught her. I set her down at the poolside just as Kurumu ran up.

"Don't let her try that again." I ordered Kurumu, who nodded and I turned back to the pool. As I slowly rose into the air above Tsukune, who was thankfully still whole, I locked eyes with Tamao. "Release Tsukune, that one is not yours."

"What is a siren doing in a swim club? And why do you think I will listen to you?" Tamao looked around as the other mermaids swam closer. "You're outnumbered and we already have Tsukune in our clutches. Those wings won't do much good when their wet will they?" I smirked.

"My wings may be useless once I dive in, but my voice will not be. You want to know something interesting? Sound carries better over water than it does over land. A siren who knows how, can be even more deadly underwater than in the air."

"You're bluffing!"

"Are you sure? Want to test your theory?" Tamao went to bite Tsukune and I dived. I barely managed to pluck Tsukune from the water and throw him into the air, where I hoped Kurumu would catch him, before I was grabbed and dragged to the bottom of the pool. I screamed. Instantly my silent cry parted the water and the mermaids were left unconscious at my feet. I maintained my humming which kept the water from crashing down on me, as I slowly made my way to the side of the pool, and the ladder that allowed easy exiting. I ceased my humming when my feet were planted soundly on the dry ground. "Well that was fun." I said trying to stretch my wings again, finding them too heavy from the water. "Guess I'm earthbound till these dry."

"That was amazing!" Tsukune cheered as I turned to fully face the group. I noticed Mason was hurriedly writing in a small notebook and shrugged my shoulders.

"If you say so." I looked over my shoulder at the pool and sighed. "Guess club activities are done for the day, if they let me stay. Guess I'll check out a second club for the time being. Maybe part-time with one, or just join it if they kick me out here."

"You could all join Shiki and me in the Newspaper Club." Mason spoke up as he stepped over to us putting the notebook away. "We could use more members, and it promises to be an interesting experience."

"I'm in!" Kurumu practically tackled Mason with her enthusiasm. "Nishimaru joined the Karate Club last year and I'm not really in to that, so he suggested I join a club with one of you guys." Mason nodded and turned to the rest of us.

"If I can part-time it then I'm in." I said with another shrug of my shoulders. "I can draw some Funnies or something for it, that way I'm not needed for actual stories, and can miss some meetings without causing repercussions."

"It could be fun for us all to be in the same club…." Moka added, Tsukune looked at her. Their eyes met and they were lost to us for several minutes before he nodded and Moka cheered. "Yay! So Ishiku, lead the way!"

Mason told us where to go, and said he had to finish getting quotes for the story that happened at the pool. So Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and I went to class 103, Tsukune and Moka's classroom was also the Newspaper Club's headquarters since Nekonome is the advisor. Ethan was the only student there, the only other person being Nekonome Sensei. Ethan seemed to have warned them we were coming and the club president ran off to fetch something to greet us. After a very excited welcome from Nekonome, the door slid open and Ginei came in. he was a second year and wore a red headband in addition to the school uniform. He also carried three bouquets of roses, one for Moka, Kurumu, and myself.

"I'm the Club President Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya. Shiki told me about you, what lovely new club members. Such lovely red roses go splendidly with ladies such as yourselves."

'This should be fun.' I thought to myself as we began discussing what we would be doing. In the club. Once his initial welcome wore off and he got serious about the club, Ginei became a true blue newshound.

"Ishiku is already investigating a story, Shiki, I found one I want you to look into as well." He handed Ethan a piece of paper. "Get to it. The rest of us will be hanging posters for the rest of the day. Got it?" Ethan headed out without a backwards glance, and I stepped up to Ginei.

"Actually I would like to talk to you about my involvement in the club." I could swear his ears actually perked up at that. "I will most likely only be able to contribute in a part-time capacity, unless the main club I'm trying to get into refuses me. So I thought I'd supply some Funnies and maybe help write some of the smaller ads that would be present in a regular paper." Ginei seemed to consider this in great detail for a moment. "Very well, while we hang posters, I want you to draft a basic story idea for me to approve. I want two serializations and three gag comics. Understood?" I nodded and returned to the seat I had taken before. Getting out the supplies I would need I set to work on them. Finishing what was requested just before the Ginei returned alone. "Seems, Tsukune was peeping on Moka and got caught. Moka and Kurumu both ran off upset, so club activities are over for the day. I'm going to wait around here for the other two to get back then I will also be heading out." I packed my things and stood up, picking up the storyboards I had finished, and walked up to the teachers desk Ginei had borrowed. I set the storyboards down in front of him.

"Here is what you asked for, as well as some preliminary character designs. Shiki, or Ishiku can deliver your notes to me tomorrow. I'll also send word with them if I can't make it to the next meeting. See you soon." I winked at him and left the room. I could hear him mumbling to himself, and I heard my adopted name, I giggled and went back to my dorm. "Definitely going to make time to be around this club from time to time."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Club Induction**

Nathan's P.O.V.

Ethan, Mason, and I wandered through the crowd together, not really paying attention to what clubs were advertising. I was briefly checking booths with the prospect of more original story if I ever wrote a fan-fiction after this, but didn't dwell more than a few seconds on each one. We were looking for almost an hour before we found Morioka Ginei, the president of the Newspaper Club. Ethan and Mason signed up before he even realized we were standing there. He had just been talking absently to us while watching some girls a few booths over. He didn't even seem to want them in his club until his rival from last year arrived, bragging about the influx into his club, Miyamoto Haiji. After Haiji's arrival, Ethan and Mason were eagerly welcomed into the Newspaper Club and Mason was sent to investigate a potential story that is occurring by the pool. Haiji, in an attempt not to be out done by Ginei, attempts to recruit me.

"Well your friends joined a weak club, but you are clearly the type more inclined to a club like my Karate Club!" He was saying while clapping me on the back. "Tell you what, join now and you can skip the customary entrance test!" I was seriously starting to think Haiji could only yell.

"Thanks, unfortunately I will not join a martial arts club where the Club President cannot defeat me in a human-form only fight." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and a sigh. Haiji Laughed.

"Very well then I will test you myself as the President of the Karate Club! Know that even in my human form you will not be able to win even if you transform!" I chuckled and jumped away, taking a defensive stance once I landed. I noticed the School Chairman watching the proceedings and smirked calling back to Haiji. "Come at me whenever you're ready!"

Haiji took a stance and held it only for a moment while the area was cleared of bystanders. As soon as we had a good sized area cleared, Haiji rushed me. I took his attacks, blocking some and dodging others, only taking the more negligible ones. I soon saw an opening and delivered a powerful straight punch to his midsection, causing him to stagger back. Upon seeing Haiji fall back the president of the Muay Thai Kickboxing Club jumped in. I again blocked and dodged most of the attacks, taking only a couple that I needn't bother with, and took his opening by applying my knee to his face. I then heard Chopper Rikishi announce he would make me join the Wrestling Club, and proceeded to be thrown around by the large teen. I eventually slipped from his grip and got behind him, delivering a German Suplex ending his assault. Next was the Boxing Club President, who I silenced with an uppercut, then the Kendo Club President, who I disarmed then knocked out with a basic kendo strike. For twenty minutes I was the central focus of the Martial Arts Clubs as they all tried to forcibly recruit me using the rules I had laid out. When the dust settled it was down once more to myself and Haiji.

"Damn, you are a tough one!" Haiji was grinning, despite having his own blood in his mouth. "Looks like I have to attack seriously. These fists of mine are like cannons that shoot air!" He threw a powerful straight, and from nearly twenty feet away, I was punched in the face by a fist made of wind. I was staggered briefly before again taking my stance.

"Heh that was neat… here's mine." I put my hands to my side as though holding a basketball. "Ryu-Zan-HA!" I fired a ki blast that Elder Furinji had taught me many years prior. It had relatively short range but it got the job done. I stood as the only victor and looked at the Chairman who was now in clear view of the crowd. "Does this mean I can start my own Club here?" I asked only semiseriously.

"I guess it does, come to my office tomorrow after class and I'll help you set it up." He turned and walked away leaving me staring after him. I had not expected that. Of course, I hadn't expected what led up to it either. I must have spent too much time with Shio, if my mouth is getting me into that much trouble.

After class the next day, I waited in the hall as Nekonome Sensei got the Newspaper Club started and then went with her to the Chairman's office. Once there we went over the paperwork to set up my new club, the MMA Club, or the Ryozanpaku Club. I don't know how but it seemed I already had members and they had found out I attended a dojo called Ryozanpaku. The Chairman himself would serve as Faculty Advisor for the time being, which basically meant I had free reign to do whatever I wanted. I went to the small gym that the Chairman had indicated to be my clubroom and was greeted by nearly forty students, from all years, male and female, even some who had previously belonged to other martial arts clubs. Nick and Neal had switched over as had about ten others, not all from the same club, and I was instantly overwhelmed. After taking a few moments to compose myself, while greeting many of the members, I stood at the front of the group and began addressing them.

"Good afternoon all of you, and welcome to the MMA Club. I want to tell you what I have in mind for this club, as well as how we will conduct ourselves, both in, and outside of this room." I scanned my audience and continued. "This club exists to teach those who wish to learn, and strengthen those who already know. Here we will compete in MMA style matchups and once in a while we may even have a no-holds-barred day, where monster forms will be permitted. In regards to those who join to learn I am skilled in several different forms of martial arts and I encourage others who have the skills to help me teach newcomers to martial arts." I again scanned the room, finding several confident faces, and more nervous faces. "I hold the power to evict anyone from this club at any time. The guidelines will be posted by the door on our first meeting, and will always remain there. In the ring there is no gender, no age and no size. What I mean by this is that anyone who steps inside the ring is a competitor and therefore shall not be granted, nor should they expect any, special treatment due to gender, age, or size. After any match that takes place, critique will be given and suggestions for how to improve will also be provided. We will accept any who want to learn or compete, and outside this room we will treat our own as allies. If one of us has a problem, we all have a problem. That does not mean we all go and just beat them down people who trouble us, in most cases that will not be necessary, simply a show of number will suffice. Since presidency has been decided by default, I will now hear nominations for other officers and then we will vote. After voting I will talk to each of you again, to sort who is learning and who is competing, as well as an estimated level of each competitor. Nominations!"

I took a deep breath as nominations for Vice-president came in, keeping tally of who was nominated was tricky until we found a chalkboard in the back. After we had five suggestions, we nominated for treasurer, and secretary. I had everyone vote using a piece of paper telling them to write the title and the name for each position then fold it up and put it in an old gym bag we found that was miraculously still intact. Then came the harder part of sorting who was at what level, and how they felt they could contribute to the club. It was well past midnight when I finally found my way back to my dorm and to bed. As I readied for bed I was eternally grateful Nick had suggested postponing our next meeting until next Friday, giving me a week and a half to tally the votes, write out the guidelines, the rules for the ring, and clear everything with the Chairman.

 **~A/N~**

 **And I have returned from the holidays... Sorry about the lack of updates I honestly just hadn't thought about updating since that last chapter.**

 **Anyway, as always, I own nothing and do not want otherwise.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Midterm Madness Assault**

Nathan's P.O.V.

Getting the Chairman to approve my suggested club activities and procedures was surprisingly simple, he even suggested inviting the Presidents of the other martial arts clubs to participate in the first ever all out tournament. I had agreed before realizing that this would make it a Presidents Battle, meaning I would have to compete against the clubs that had failed to recruit me, and this time they could, and likely would, transform. I knew I would end up fighting against monsters that would abandon their disguises in order to beat me, I guess it's for the best that it first happens in a situation where rules will be in place. I also realized that this would give the martial arts clubs a place for competition outside their own clubs. Seems I will be organizing several tournaments over the next few years, maybe I can drag the other Presidents into helping….

While I was getting that taken care of, I also had tallied the votes for other club officers. The three people I would likely be spending the most time with. I had told them that I would only vote in the event of a tie, and I stand by that. The Vice-President and Secretary positions were both landslide decisions, but for the Treasurer I had to vote, I didn't know either of the candidates so I flipped a coin. Not the best method I know but we hadn't taken the time to give electoral speeches or reasoning, so to the ever-faithful coin I went. All in all I had accomplished much before the first meeting.

During the meeting I scheduled the first tournament for a month later, which would be the Friday of Midterms. The tourney would start after classes let out and would consist of only officers from all of the martial arts clubs. The other members were disappointed they would not be able to compete in the tourney, but were excited at the prospect of seeing the Presidents locked in battle. I then used the tourney as a Segway to announce the remaining three officers. Neal won Secretary, and a rather large second-year named Itsuki Kenta won Vice-Presidency, Nick was the next highest votes, but the difference was clear, and small, timid looking girl named Sayuri was now the Treasurer as a result of my coin flip. As soon as the announcement was made, Gorou, the other candidate for Treasurer, loudly expressed his displeasure at not winning the election and lashed out at those around him. Instantly I descended upon him, stopping his arm, and with it, his fire-based attack. The three new officers and Nick had also reacted immediately, surrounding him, though Kenta looked nervous upon seeing the fire. I expelled him from the club and we moved onto the rest of our activities. After the meeting, Nick and Neal walked with me towards the dorms.

"… All in all, that was an amazing first meeting. The excitement in the beginning could have been worse, but still." Neal was saying as we discussed the events that had just unfolded. "I kind of expected you to rig the election so we would both be officers, especially after you announced the tourney."

"What fun would that be? Besides this way if one of us gets into a situation, all three of us aren't dragged down."

"Also none of us really have a lot to worry about if we have to fight alone, I was worried about that until you used that blast before." Nick stated, clapping me on the shoulder as he concluded.

"That… what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I think you called it the Ryuzanha. It was an explosion of blue energy, you used it to finish off Haiji last week. I thought you said you couldn't do things like that?" Neal animatedly reminded me of using it.

"I shouldn't be able to… that kind of display should be sealed by my…" I began, getting cut off by Kenta as he and Sayuri caught up to us.

"If your limiter is fizzing out you may have to ask the chairman to check it out, I hear he's pretty good at that sort of thing."

"Or maybe you slipped it off without realizing it during the fight?" Sayuri commented trying to give me an excuse, I nodded.

"Yeah maybe." I was trying to figure out what was going on, I would have to return to my meditative training sooner than I thought. Fortunately Neal was there to distract all of us.

"That was a good show of unity though when the five of us all responded to Gorou so quickly. If we can keep that up, we really will set the standard for unified clubs by the time the tourney comes 'round."

"Indeed. Kenta, I noticed you backed away slightly when he pulled the fire though. Did it surprise you or is there another reason?" Nick questioned, I looked to Kenta for his response.

"My species is weak to fire-element monsters, even natural fire can deal huge damage to us. It's one of the few things we truly fear."

"Hmm, we will have to see if there is any way we can help you with that. Even if all we can do is help you disguise your fear of it." Kenta nodded and I turned to Sayuri. "And I was pleased to see you jump in like that despite that you were one who claimed to have no training, and his Youki was more than twice what I sensed from you."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out why I did that." Sayuri blushed and tried to retreat into the collar of her shirt. "I don't know what I would have done if he had turned his attention to me."

"Well, we'll just have to train you up quickly so that becomes a non-issue, also the tournament coming up." Sayuri looked at me like I was insane for suggesting that she would be able to compete. "Relax, we have a month, that's plenty of time to get you to a level that you will be able to at least put up a fight. You may hate me by the time the tourney comes up, but we can do it."

"How?" She asked sounding absolutely terrified. The others all looked interested as well.

"The whole school knows I trained at a dojo called Ryozanpaku before coming here, I'll just have to employ methods they would use. So it won't be conventional training, and should not be tried at home children, but I am a trained professional and have everything well in hand." I looked around, diabolical grin fading as I did. "Guys? Where did everybody go?" I was alone, after a few more moments of looking around, I shrugged and went to my room.

The tournament was today, midterm grades were posted today, and all hell was breaking loose today. Ok not all hell, but some emissaries of hell had escaped. When I scheduled the tourney I had overlooked the fact that Yukari would be introduced today, and that I had special plans for those lizards. Basically I just wanted to break their jaws and try to convince Yukari not to try to rape Tsukune and Moka at every turn… or me either, seeing as I could inadvertently turn myself into her focus instead of Tsukune if I played it wrong. On that thought I guess it is fortunate that I have to attend the tourney, as the host. I told Nick about what would happen today earlier this morning, and as Neal just pointed out, I shouldn't be surprised by what I am staring at.

Nick had been the one to stop the initial attack against Yukari, not Moka. Moka had arrived seconds later, but Yukari's attention had already been taken. We were now at the part where we are all sitting at a table watching Yukari attempt to molest Moka, and Nick, while trying to drive Tsukune away. Sayuri and Kenta arrived and Neal and I excused ourselves, Mason following to cover the event for the paper. When Kurumu had suggested selling tickets and letting spectators in, I had made an imprint of my face in the nearest wall for not thinking of it sooner. We had sold almost two-hundred tickets, but given the combined number of the clubs that were participating, that number is not as impressive as it sounds, also some of the faculty had bought tickets. Upon arriving, I informed the audience, and reminded the contestants, of the rules. A single elimination tourney, you lose if you surrender, stay down for a ten-count, or fall out of the arena. You would also be disqualified if you killed your opponent, and the Security Committee had interjected saying that they would also be arresting any who were disqualified for that reason. I had not anticipated being on their radar so soon, but it is what it is, my biggest problem with it, was that Kuyou himself was the one to deliver the ultimatum. I also now had a new problem, Gorou was seated right next to Kuyou, and I just realized how similar the two looked. I started the tournament, thirty-two contestants, half an hour time limit on each match, and a panel of judges in case of the time limit being a factor, this could be a long night. We drew our lots, and the first round pitted myself against Chopper Rikishi of the Wrestling Club.

Nick's P.O.V.

This was bad, this was very bad. I was running through the woods, sprinting past Lizardmen, zigging and zagging around trees, hurdling over or sliding under anything in my path. Nathan had said there were only three lizards, this was truly a disaster.

Earlier when I stopped the initial attack on Yukari, I had done so in a threatening manner, Nathan had said Moka would stop it, my guess is that since she likely stopped it in a nonthreatening manner that was likely where things had gone askew. Because rather than three Lizardmen, I was now faced with thirty, most of them were adults that had come to answer the call to arms that had resulted from my actions earlier, and to top it off, they had brought their grand elder, freaking Godzilla!

Tsukune had run his mouth and upset Yukari, which is why I am now in the woods alone. Yukari had come here, and I had followed her, then Godzilla showed up and I lost her. I came to a clearing, far enough into the forest that I know no one would hear the battle, and where the trees were tall enough that no one could spot it. In the middle of the clearing Yukari was laying on the ground, bruised, bleeding, and naked, the same three lizards from this morning standing over her looking down at her hungrily, one already had his pants undone. I rushed in, wishing for the first time that Ethan had covered the tournament instead of Mason. It didn't take much to dispatch the three, but as soon as I had, the other lizards swarmed the clearing.

Ethan seemed to appear from nowhere, shimmering into view to my left. I made eye contact with him for a brief instant and nodded, I rushed the oncoming Lizardmen, and he moved to Yukari. After about ten minutes of me fighting with him casting from behind me, an opening appeared and he picked up Yukari taking off into the trees. I however remained to cover them. There were still nearly twenty lizards and the big one to deal with after all. I did all I could but in the end, the big one just left with the dozen or so survivors, and I was left to pull my own bloodied body back to the school. I was relieved when Sayuri, Neal, and Natalie all arrived. Unfortunately the battle was still far from over.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing, this is a fact.

Oh no! Yukari seems to be hurt bad and the Kuyou and his goons are here early! What will happen next!?

If you want to let me know what you think, leave a review. Hope everyone had a good year, and a better one next year!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tournament Unleashed**

Nathan's P.O.V.

The lots drawn and the Judges decided, the first match began. It was decided that contestants would not be able to watch matches as long as they had not been eliminated, so I led the others into one of the locker rooms so we could be secluded. We also had some minor first aid supplies available if needed. The secretaries of the Karate and Boxing clubs, as well as the treasurers of the Sumo and Ninja clubs, had volunteered to be judges, as had Keito of the Security Committee. The first match had the Treasurer of the Wrestling club against the Treasurer of the Karate club. No sooner had I closed the locker room door, than Chopper Rikishi had started trying to convince me to start fighting him early. I told him we would wait until our match and then set to ignoring him, trying to meditate. I still had not figured out how I had been able to use the Ryuzanha before, nor had I been able to do it since. About ten minutes after the first match had begun, the Treasurer of the Wrestling club came back in, having defeated his opponent. The second bout had the Treasurer of the Kendo club facing the President of the Muay Thai club. The Muay Thai President was back within five minutes. Haiji went out to his fight only to come back in two minutes later, having defeated the Boxing club's Treasurer. Neal was next and also made quick work of his opponent, who had been the Vice-President of the Karate club. Then Sayuri lost to the Vice President of the Kendo club. Over the next few rounds, the Judo Club president, Wrestling Club Vice-President, Boxing Club President, and Kenta all advanced.

"Finally! It's my turn!" Chopper yelled leaping to his feet. "Wake up Tsuchimaru, we get to fight now!"

"Then get over here." I drawled from the door, having moved while he was yelling. He growled a response that I didn't hear because I had stepped out to the arena. The resulting roar was louder than I expected. I noticed many people, students and teachers alike, were chanting my name. I also didn't miss the security committee members glaring and whispering amongst themselves. Chopper came out and played to the crowds cheers, seemingly unfazed that they were still chanting my name. I soon learned why.

"Heh, if they chant for you this much, imagine how they'll cheer for me when I win." We took our stances and the referee called for the match to start. Chopper rushed and hoisted me into the air with a Suplex. I had decided before starting the match to try to emulate the fighting style that Siegfried used. As I hit the mat, I shifted my weight cancelling any damage that may have been caused. After about five minutes of this, Chopper threw a punch. I used the force to spin around and deliver a roundhouse kick to his head, dropping him to a knee. I allowed him to recover and the process repeated and the last three minutes of the match had me on the offensive, while I knew how to emulate the style of my old friend, I knew a time-limit match was not the place to rely solely on that. Especially against one as sturdy as Chopper Rikishi. With two minutes left on the clock, Chopper revealed his monster form, a troll. I was back on the defensive and was no longer able to nullify the damage by spinning and had to get creative. With fifteen seconds left I managed to get Chopper into a position where I could get him out of the ring. I got him out with the same Suplex he used to start the match. I knew Chopper wasn't satisfied with a ring out, so I told him we'd fight another day with no time limit and no ring out. I returned to the locker room and waited for my next match. The remaining matches ended with victories from the Kendo Club President, Ninja Club President, Sumo Club Secretary, Sumo Club President, Ninja Club Vice-President, and the Muay Thai Club Vice-President.

Neal's P.O.V.

With the second round of matches starting the locker room was much less crowded. We had a brief intermission allowing Mason to get some quotes from those of us who advanced. After the intermission Mason returned to his seat and the first match began. The Muay Thai Club's President returned with a victory over the Wrestling Club Treasurer. Then came my match, against Haiji. We took our stances and I immediately launched ropes from my wrists trying to tie him down and fling him from the ring, however he had things well in hand as it turned out and I soon landed in the third row. Haiji went back to the locker room and I decided to just stay in the third row where I landed. I watched as the Judo and Boxing Club's Presidents came out victorious over their respective opponents. Then Mason came over to me. As Nathan and Kenta came out to begin their match.

"That landing didn't look fun, you ok?" Mason said taking the seat next to me.

"I could fight more if that's what you're asking?" Mason gave me a curious glance before answering.

"I have a bad feeling about something, but I have to stay here."

"I'll go check on the others then." I stood up. "Let me know how this ends will ya?"

"It'll be in the paper next week, be sure to pick up a copy." He grinned and I left. I took off at a sprint, soon noticing I was being followed. I stopped and Sayuri caught up.

"What's up?" I asked while she caught her breath.

"That's what I want to know, you looked like something important was going on."

"Hmm? Oh, it's just that Ishiku had a bad feeling and asked me to check on the Newspaper Club." Just then we heard a loud bestial roar and felt a tremor. Looking toward the sound we saw a massive lizard like creature disappear into the woods that surround the school. Sayuri and I shared a look and took off faster this time, me using my ropes as a grapple and her sprouting insect like wings and flying. We entered the woods, Natalie having seen us and following. The three of us saw Ethan and a small girl who was heavily injured, being surrounded by lizardmen.

"Finally, reinforcements. One of us needs to get her to the infirmary, the other three can deal with these." Sayuri volunteered to take the girl and the three of us remaining set about taking out the lizardmen.

"Where did the big one go?" I said as we finished mopping up. Just then Nick was sent crashing through the clearing we were in. "Never mind I reckon we just found it, Ethan, you're drained, get out of here, make sure Sayuri got that girl to the infirmary." Ethan nodded and took off, and Natalie and I turned to the Godzilla of lizardmen who had just blasted Nick through several trees. "Any Ideas?"

"Don't get eaten?" Natalie said starting forward and dancing around the massive footfalls before launching into the air on her white angel-like wings.

"Showoff." I said lassoing one of its fingers and swinging up to kick at its face. I rebounded off just as Nick tackled it and delivered several swift, powerful punches before falling back to the ground. We noticed we would have to use all of our tricks to pull this one off.

Nathan's P.O.V.

I was starting to get worried. Not because I was about to face Haiji in the finals, but because Neal had been gone since the second round and Mason had told me why before the Quarter Finals had started. I agreed that something had gone terribly wrong, probably something to do with the small tremors we'd been feeling for a while now. I was also disturbed by the fact that Kuyou still sat there glaring at me then check on the cause. I knew he wasn't that great at the whole public safety thing but I didn't think he was this bad.

Ethan's P.O.V.

We had gotten Yukari to the infirmary over an hour ago, and her parents had just arrived.

"Mister and Missus Sendo, I'm sorry to trouble you right now." The school medic had just informed them that there was nothing they could do. "I just thought I could help." They looked at me and I pulled a book out and enlarged it back to full size. "This book describes a magical procedure that a witch with enough power could use to save the life of one on the thresh-hold. It causes significant drain on the caster, but I am willing to do it, if you consent. You may take a moment to discuss it if you need, just let me know."

"Mister Advena." The Medic approached me. "You said it causes a drain on the caster, but you are already critically low on power. How could you…."

"He can use our power." Moka said cutting off the Medic. I noticed she had been released and that Kurumu and Sayuri were following her, as were Neal and Natalie, who were carrying Nick who was unconscious. "I should have plenty alone, but they want to help too, drawing power from all of us should reduce the actual drain, right?"

"Yes, that would work, and I can pull it off as well." Yukari's parents consented and I walked to Yukari's bedside, the others following. "Moka, I'll be drawing from you mostly since you have the most Youki, so I need you right behind me, and you will need to place your hand on my shoulder. Now Kurumu and Sayuri, behind her with hands on her shoulders, then the other two, hands shoulders, you get it." When we were all in place I began the procedure, talking softly to Yukari as I did. "Yukari, I am fusing power from your friends into you, we are trying to heal you. I need you to accept this for it to work. Don't fight it, let it heal you." I kept talking like this for almost an hour, until Nick woke up and took over talking to her. I focused on the process and another hour later it was over and I passed out.

Nathan's P.O.V.

I had won, there had been no time limit on the final round and it had taken almost an hour and a half. Haiji had revealed himself as a Crow Tengu, and utilizing his air manipulation and flight had made it so I had to win via KO. The end result had both of us being down for a ten-count, and the Judges were at an impasse and could not make a decision. So the first to stand and declare themselves the winner would be the champ. I had made it to my feet just a breath before Haiji and finished saying 'I am the winner.' Just a syllable before him. And thus the first All-Out-Tourney came to a close.

Mason's P.O.V.

After getting final quotes from the participants and Judges, I checked on Nathan's condition and went to the classroom where the Newspaper Club met. I found Ginei and Tsukune there and they told me that Moka and Kurumu were in the infirmary with Ethan. I told Ginei I had the quotes and notes but wanted to check on the others before writing the full article. I went in and checked on their conditions, Ethan was just drained and the others were tired and some had minor injuries, except the new girl, Yukari. She had several major injuries, she should be dead, but I detected the power of the others within her, so Ethan had used them to fuel that procedure. I knew that there would be no point in trying to heal her now that that ritual had been done. I could have healed her outright had I been available, but things should work out as it was. I informed her parents that she would need to rest at home, saying I knew the ritual and what would be required of them the next few weeks and what to expect. I let them keep the book Ethan had on the matter, knowing he had another. They thanked me and I went back to the Newsroom to write the story of the Tourney.

 **~A/N~**

Nothing is mine, as it should be.

Hope you enjoy.

How about starting the new year with a review? I would like to know what you think of the story thus far and look forward to any comments sent my way. See you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Mixed Concerns for the Committee**

Nathan's POV

"I still can't believe that…." I was cut off from cursing the name of the security committee again by Doru, one of my club members.

"We get it champ. You're pissed he spent so much time glaring at you and watching us when there was an actual security problem. That poor girl, who knows how it would have ended if you hadn't sent Heero to keep an eye on her after that first incident. Or if Ishiku hadn't asked Nishimaru and Sayuri to go check on the newspaper club." I actually did know how it would've turned out if we hadn't gotten involved, so did Nick, and that made it worse for both of us. I had to be physically restrained when I had learned of Yukari's fate. If I wasn't on Kuyou's radar before, I certainly am now. "I say to hell with the security committee, they don't outnumber us! We have our champ, Nishima, Kenta, and Heero! With the four of them we can't possibly lose!" Doru had turned to the rest of the club and was trying to rally them into a fight I wasn't sure we could win.

"Hold it!" I didn't want to stop the war, just make it one we could win. "Fighting them outright will only destroy ourselves at this point. We simply are not strong enough, and though we may be popular right now, the rest of the students fear them more than like us." I looked around at the determined faces of my club-mates. "Here's what we do instead. Club meetings are now strictly for training, no more playing, when we aren't in the clubroom we will quietly patrol for fights and stop them. We do not have authority to arrest and frankly I don't want it. I know that the newspaper club is also severely upset at what has happened and I believe that they will soon be investigating the security committee. When that happens we will help them, and when we have sufficient backing, that is when we will take down the corrupt Committee!" The end of my plan was met with a thunderous cheer. I just wish Nick had been here, he was still in the infirmary. Yukari had been taken home three days ago, a week after the attack. As the cheering stopped I heard a slow clapping coming from the back of the crowd.

Natalie's POV

I had been allowed to remain in the swimming club, mostly because they were to scared of me to kick me out, but when Yukari had been attacked I resigned and started going to the newspaper club full-time. This was decided so that I could be there the next time something happened, being able to flirt with Ginei daily was just a bonus.

Tsukune's birthday was a week ago, and though we all had fun, the mood was somewhat killed by what had happened to Yukari, also by the fact that Moka was nearly added to the art collection of possibly the worst teacher in the history of bad teachers. The art teacher was a medusa and had been collecting girls. We were currently preparing to begin a thorough and complete investigation into the security committee.

The reason for this, not that we really needed one after Yukari, was because when we started handing out papers, they came and made a show of closing us down. Saying we didn't have the proper permission to print our stories, theirs. We knew where they would be today, we knew they were going to the Ryozanpaku club. Now would be our best chance to break into their HQ and get the real dirt. There were only a few committee members still in HQ when we arrived. This could be a bit more trouble than we thought.

Nathan's POV

"What are you doing here Gorou?" Kenta demanded as Gorou walked slowly through the crowd, maintaining the slow deliberate rhythm of his clapping.

"I'm just the warning." He said simply, finally stopping his clapping. "My Aniki will be here soon with the rest of the committee. Your club can survive this however, but only if the guilty surrenders." He turned to face me directly. "Honestly, I kind of hope you resist." He grinned and Kuyou led the rest of the Committee into the gym.

"Ah, if it isn't the Gestapo." I smirked. "How can the MMA club be of assistance today? Come to pre-order tickets to the next tourney? I'm afraid you'll have to wait like everyone else." I felt heat flare up next to me and jumped away instinctively. Gorou had conjured flames again. "One of yours just attacked me, so I ask once more. Kuyou, what do you want?" Kuyou looked at me like it should be obvious.

"We are here for only two things. The first is to replace you as club president, the second is to arrest you under suspicion of being human."

"Well, as with how I formed this club, the only way to replace the president, aside from graduation or expulsion, neither of which have yet occurred, is to defeat me in combat for leadership. So who do you think can do this?"

"I will." Gorou spoke up, already pulling the security committee band from his arm. "You expelled me from this club unjustly, and I will now take it from you."

"Very well, this will be a no-holds-barred match. It ends when one of us gives up or is deemed unable to continue. Kenta will preside as referee as he is the next highest ranking officer in the club."

"Accepted." Kuyou spoke easily. "Though I request Sayuri be made referee instead, she is also an officer of your club, but is less likely to rule unjustly due to fear." I couldn't understand that, she looked terrified as she usually did. Did he threaten her?

"Whatever, Sayuri you've got this, just call it down the middle." She nodded and took her place as referee. She signaled the start and Gorou rushed immediately.

He had no form to his attacks, they were wild and untamed. He struck only with the idea of trying to hurt. Normally one of my level could dispatch him instantly, but the fire made things trickier. Every time I got close to landing a strike against him, he would flare that fire up around him. After several minutes he jumped back laughing.

Neal's POV

Nick was taking what had happened to Yukari extremely hard. He really was a hero. I had come to admire that about him in our last world, even when we first came here he kept that hero's heart he had. But having failed Yukari, he was a shell of himself, realizing things would have been ok if he had not gotten involved had made it worse. His usual confidence was shattered and he barely said anything when any of us came to visit him. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to Yukari's parents while they were here, he's tried to call several times, but never could bring himself to finish dialing the number.

He should have been released from the infirmary by now but he was still here for psychiatric reasons. Mason came by often to try to help him but it hasn't worked yet. He did the work I brought him from the classes he missed. But beyond that his gaze never left the horizon. I was starting to get really worried. If I can't get him back to himself soon, I am afraid he will never recover.

Nathan's POV

Gorou turned out to be Kuyou's younger brother. Figures, he'd have to be a freaking kitsune. Fortunately he only had three tails, so he was much weaker than Kuyou, but still. I was being pushed now, his four legged form significantly stronger and faster than his human form, his fire was hotter and more controlled, and his attacks were sharper and more focused. If he could transform into the final battle form Kuyou could in the story, this might turn bleak. I dodged a strange magic attack that came from behind me and Gorou began to transform. "Damn." Who attacked from behind? Not only do I have to deal with a freaking kitsune but a coward as well?

Ethan's POV

Much to our surprise the Committee members that were guarding HQ were the only ones not loyal to Kuyou. When they learned what we wanted they immediately offered assistance. We now had proof that Kuyou's Security Committee was crooked, and a list of their misdeeds. We also had personal accounts from the honest members of the committee who wanted it to go back to what it was founded to be. We did have to stop and have a bit of a talk about Tsukune being human, and hiding it from us, but that was postponed for now. After seventy-three minutes of investigating their HQ we had more than enough to thoroughly disband Kuyou's Committee and, hopefully, lead the students to create a new one that would be more closely monitored.

Nathan's POV

Sayuri, I knew it was odd that Kuyou had chosen her as referee. She wasn't scared of us, she was a member of the security committee. She had just admitted to being planted here to gather Intel on this club and its members. I managed to name Kenta as new President of the MMA club before Sayuri and Gorou knocked me out.

I came to in a dark room, I was shackled to the floor, I heard Kuyou talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying yet. Not that I needed to. I knew this scene, he was saying how all my friends had turned on me, or were doing so as we spoke. He was also telling me that all I need do is transform and all of this will go away.

I looked up at him and spit in his face. Instantly Gorou was there stomping on my head, cracking the floor with my face. I just managed to laugh and ask if that was all he could do. My body was set aflame and I am sure that had we been close to the main buildings, they would have heard my screams.

Mason's POV

Nathan was screaming again, the cheers of the gestapo as he called them, could barely be heard over his cries. I and the rest of the Newspaper club were still here, having been hidden by the honest members when Kuyou retuned victorious. I wished we could do something for him, but I could not fight them alone and the others were either horrified by what we could hear, and had been able to see before we had begun a slow retreat, or knew we would need reinforcements and were the ones who started the retreat. I had offered to stay behind and heal him slowly from a distance but Ethan pointed out that would either piss off his captors, leading to him being hurt worse, or to me being captured and tortured as well.

We escaped their HQ and went to find Neal, Natalie went to check on the MMA club. We found Neal and quickly filled him in.

Nick's POV

 _'I failed her. I failed her. I failed her. I let her nearly be killed. I have failed. Hero, that's a joke. I don't know what I am anymore. I failed her.'_ Neal came in again today, he tried again to get me to believe again. I can't though. I failed, I don't have the right to try anymore. _'I failed, it should have been me who was nearly killed.'_

Neal suddenly burst into the room, Ethan and Mason followed him, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu followed them. Neal grabbed me by the collar and started screaming in my face. _'What is he saying? I can't be a hero anymore, I've failed.'_ The Nurse came around the corner to stop Neal but he tied her down without even looking away from me or stopping screaming. _'He just doesn't get it. I let her down, I wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough. I can't save anyone.'_ Neal suddenly punched me across the face. He was crying now.

"You idiot. We were sent here first to protect the others. We were supposed to be able to stop things like this. Nathan needs us and you're too wrapped up in your own head to even give a damn! Well I'm going to save him with or without you. So you just sit here and be ready for some company. Cause I don't expect this to go much better for me than it did on Apokolypse, but I don't care. Cause whatever happens I learned to be a hero from you! Superman may have been the one to train me, but you were my inspiration! Whatever comes, I will do as you would and protect those I can see in need of my help!"

 _'Idiot, I'm no one's hero. He almost died on Apokolypse, and he would have if the real heroes hadn't been there. I can't even save a small child, how can I be expected to take on the Security Committee?'_ The Intercom went off ten minutes after Neal and the others left.

 **"** **Attention Yokai Academy! The public execution of Sakaki Tsuchimaru will commence in two hours, at four forty-four pm. All are welcome to attend. He is being executed for his crimes of being a human, and resisting arrest, as well as defying the Security Committee. We hope you will witness this demonstration of JUSTICE!"**

 **~A/N~**

Things are heating up to a boil a little earlier than what Nathan seems to have expected, and it isn't Tsukune on the chopping black. Justice is served next chapter!

I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any other worlds visited here. Thanks to those who have Favorited or Followed the story, it helps me stay motivated. Reviews are welcome if you have questions about where the story is going or comments/critiques on anything that's happened.

See you Friday for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Four Forty-Four PM**

Natalie's POV

I was still with the MMA club when the announcement was made. Two hours, Kenta decided to use the two hours to plan an assault on the execution. Going from how I had witnessed the monsters reactions to humans since arriving here, I was surprised by how quickly and completely the MMA club accepted the news that Nathan might be human. They had all agreed that whether he was human or not he was still the same person they had all come to respect so much. There were nearly as many members of the MMA club as there were Security Committee members loyal to Kuyou. At four thirty, we were all in place, except for Nick who was still pitying himself. I could understand but I also knew we needed him. I told Mason to go get him, however he had to, I would handle Mason's job as well as my own. I would beat the Pixie Sayuri, and get Nathan to safety so Mason could heal him when he returned, hopefully with Nick. "Dammit Jayson where are you? We could actually use your help for once…."

At four forty, Kuyou started his speech, he introduced the faculty administrator of the security committee. Who we had learned was the root of their corruption. When Feng stepped forward, Myself, Ethan, and Neal all took a half-step back. He was one of Gosora's family, Nathan had said we may encounter one of them here, and that Gosora had admitted his family was divided. Seems we found the real reason Nathan was on the chopping block, he was to be the first they tried to kill.

Mason's POV

I suddenly felt the unmistakable power of the godlike family that summoned us to this world. I stopped running to look back for just a moment. We needed Nick before, he was the strongest of us right now, except for maybe Ethan or Jayson, but now I wasn't sure even he could help us. Still was better than not having him at all though. I started running harder than before and arrived at the infirmary just as the battle began.

Nick was sitting in his bed as usual. I knew that I had tried everything I could to get through to him, and none of it had worked. He didn't need a therapist, he needed a friend. Neal had made the most progress earlier, I decided to emulate him.

"Nick, get off your ass!" Nick looked at me, finally a response. "I get it ok? You feel like crap, but let me ask you. Are you going to just sit there watching as your friends, your other selves, fight and possibly die, while you do nothing? Are you going to sit there and compound your failures, or are you going to get up, use your shortcomings as incentive to do better and get stronger? Neal said you were part of the justice league in your last world, what would they say if they saw you now? And can you honestly tell me they never lost? I'm going back to help, you can come too, or you can sit there and give up. Just so you know, we are against an evil god out there so, yeah, we'll probably all die, but that's fine. You just sit here and pity yourself." I turned and sprinted from the room, I hated leaving it like that, it went against my nature to be so harsh, but right now the others needed me more.

Natalie's POV

Start of the Battle

Nathan was absolutely mangled. Burned to a literal crisp, only the faint wheeze told me he was still alive. I used a carefully chosen cry to drive the guards away from him and dove. I placed Nathan on my back, not easy due to our respective heights, and flew away just as the guards recovered. Sayuri was, as predicted, the only one to pursue me into the sky. I had to dodge carefully until Mason returned, I also had to be careful with my counter attacks. This would be a long fight until Mason returned.

Ethan's POV

Start of the Battle

Natalie had successfully secured Nathan, now the battle began. Sayuri followed Natalie to the sky, the MMA club took on most of the grunts. I was tasked with battling a Taoist they had who had stopped Kenta from moving before Nathan was captured. I got in front of her and she began hurling her talismans at me. I countered with various spells and our attacks countered each other. Seems I need to research her abilities a bit more.

Neal's POV

Start of the Battle

I tried to rush straight for Kuyou and Gorou as was planned, but was intercepted by a spider monster of some kind. I was quickly caught in his web. Fortunately he was also caught in mine. As much as I hate fighting certain bruiser types like Doomsday, or that Godzilla from before, it quickly became apparent that fighting my own style was much more annoying.

Mason's POV

I finally made it back to the battlefield, disappointed that Nick had not followed me, and appraised the situation. As was planned, Kenta was fighting the three-headed dog-man, Natalie was facing Sayuri, and she had just spotted me and was working on delivering Nathan. Ethan had the Taoist tied up, and Neal was… not fighting the kitsune brothers, crap. Maybe this was for the best. With the exception of the two Kitsune and the traitorous god, every member of the security committee was now engulfed in combat.

I just started healing Nathan when I felt the heat on my neck.

Natalie's POV

' _Now that I dropped Nathan off with Mason, I can focus on this little…'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a blue sphere of pixie magic she hurled at me. I dodged it and began humming a soft melody, one that would first drain her powers, then crumble her body. The song alone would take more than an hour to take her out, but with her throwing those spheres around, and me beating on her like Akane on a training post, it should be over soon.

I began my physical attack by accelerating quickly and delivering a two footed stomp to her abdomen, a stomp isn't really accurate since I came from below, but it works. As she sailed upwards I flew around above her, and spiked her back down to the ground by crashing both fists into the back of her head. I may be a pretty face, but when I fight, the monster in me comes out. I landed just as she was picking herself up, I sauntered over to her. She fell back to her knees and I caught her by the hair, lifting her back to her feet. She whimpered as I lifted her so I could glare into her eyes, still humming my tune.

"I'd tell you to beg for mercy, but that would only serve to annoy me. If you didn't want to be taken out like the trash you are, you shouldn't have betrayed us." I finished my song, earning an earsplitting scream from her as the last of her power was drained, I silenced her by crushing her face with my knee. She would live, but she would likely never challenge us again. I was about to go support the others when a blast of fire hit me from my left….

Ethan's POV

Once I had studied the Taoist, her attacks soon became dull and repetitive, I am certain there is more she could do with her abilities, had she prepared or studied better. I would have to look into that myself later. She, however fell quickly, I was not supporting the others like I should have been, because I was now in a deadly dance of spell and fire with Kuyou. He clearly had confidence in his fire abilities as he was content to keep me out of melee combat despite already being in his ultimate battle form. I was grateful for this of course, having seen the speed he demonstrated getting to me when his ally fell, I knew if he abandoned magic for might I would lose without much contest.

Kuyou must have sensed my apprehension, as at that moment he sped straight at me with a horizontal swipe of his right clawed hand. I barely managed to dodge it, singeing my hair slightly, and blasted him in the midsection with a full powered knockback charm. This began the new pattern, he would charge, I would barely dodge and hit him with a blast that did less than it should. Kitsune have high resistance to magical effects, and I am definitely weak to physical strikes, I will need to work on that more in the future, if I have one.

Neal's POV

"Will you stop doing that!?" Both I and my opponent screamed at each other again. We were both getting increasingly annoyed with the other, and the fight in general. I would shoot a rope out to grab him as he did the same with a web, they would either intercept each other, or we would both be caught and the attack would be rendered useless. When I tried to shift direction by launching a stick or rock instead, he would do the same with a glob of webbing. Ropes and webs tangling together, rocks and gooey globs scattered about, I was just about done trying to use actual technique to fight this guy. "Cut that out already!" Yeah, really don't like this guy… I am starting to run out of items too.

 _'Wait that might work….'_ I raced over to a tree, jumping into it and concealing myself for a moment.

"Got tired of losing and ran away? That won't work on me!" I heard him and knew he was right, hiding wouldn't work. Fortunately that was not my plan. "What the hell?" I was absorbing the whole tree, it must have caught him off guard seeing it slowly disappear like that. I grinned and angled my foot at him.

"Copy this!" I yelled as I launched the tree out through my foot. It crashed into him, trapping him beneath it. I had won. I threw my fists up with a victorious shout and passed out.

Mason's POV

I felt heat on my neck, but that was quickly replaced with cool water flecking my exposed skin. I looked around and saw Gorou had come to stop the healing, and Shirayuki Mizore had come to stop him. She was already fighting him. Ice to counter fire, nimbleness and precision to counter strength and brutality. Neither of their elemental attacks worked on the other, they were both too focused for that. Their physical styles were so contrasted they couldn't do anything that way either. But I knew Mizore would tire first. She had taken a liking to me soon after I had started bringing her homework and helping her understand it. I had known she had been stalking me for several weeks, I was just glad she had decided to shield me, now I just had to heal Nathan so he could beat Gorou for her.

I poured all of my power into healing him, blocking out the fight taking place behind me. Nathan was in the worst condition I had ever seen, even Yukari wasn't this bad off, not externally anyway. He started to stir, just barely when Mizore cried out. I jumped up and spun around. He had caught her and was holding a fireball in front of her face ready to blast her. The world slowed down as it expanded.

Natalie's POV

I am screwed. I dodged the fire blast but that only prolonged my suffering. Standing before me now was Feng, with feathered wings that seemed to be made of fire. "Phoenix." I whispered.

"That's right. I am Feng, God of the Firebirds, and First Phoenix. Gosora is a fool to think he can stop what is coming with mortal children. I will kill all of you and prove this." He stretched his wings out to full span and launched himself towards me in a blazing tackle. I was about to be roasted alive. I was spared from that fate by a fist colliding with Feng sending him crashing backwards.

"Jayson?" I looked at my savior and saw not my brother, but Nick. "Nick, thank you, but now he will try to get you too." He smirked and took a stance.

"I failed once because I fought alone. I'll not make that mistake again. I'll go in close, you use that voice of yours to support me from here." I barely managed to nod and he threw himself into a fight against a god.

Ethan's POV

I was starting to have trouble dodging when Kuyou was distracted by something. I looked to where he was looking. Gorou, he was down and Nathan was standing over him. Nathan was back on his feet and had taken Kuyou's little brother out. Kuyou was no longer interested in me, he was racing across the battlefield to Nathan. Rather than trying to follow, I turned my attention to Feng, who I had sensed enter the battle several moments ago. He was engaged in a furious melee with Nick, Natalie was hovering around, likely providing sonic support. I muttered a flight spell for myself and went to lend support as well.

I arrived in time to counter a fire blast with a high level water spell. Nick and Natalie both acknowledged my arrival and we began to push back against the god.

Nathan's POV

It was risky, reducing my gravity to two thirds, but it worked. I could move normally for now. I made short work of Gorou. I would have returned to have my healing completed but I sensed Kuyou approaching quickly.

"Ishiku, can you heal me from afar?" He nodded. "Good stay back there then and do what you can from there. You, Snow-woman, cover him as best you can. This guy's brother is coming for payback." Mason and Mizore both started to say something but I couldn't hear them. Kuyou had arrived at the same time and we started fighting as soon as he appeared. After the initial flurry I was able to push him back, which proved to be a mistake as he used the distance to hurl a fire spear, like the one he used to kill Tsukune in cannon, right at me. I dodged it and closed the distance quickly returning to close quarters.

"Will you just DIE!?" Kuyou screamed in rage, flames leaping up around him causing me to leap away. The flames warped into a sphere and launched forward towards me and the other two. Something in my head told me to block, I hesitated but did so. I felt the impact, but not the heat.

When I lowered my guard I noticed a round shield on my left arm, I had no idea where it came from but now wasn't the time to wonder. I ran back into the fight, striking with the shield had more of an effect than I had thought it would, and blocking with it also seemed extraordinary.

With the shield on my arm I felt more powerful than ever, strange as that sounds. With that power I felt I beat Kuyou and was even able recover from my injuries completely.

"You're fully healed Tsuchimaru, where did you get that by the way?" Mason said as he ran up to me, Mizore close behind.

"No idea." My shield faded from reality at that moment. "Looks like I'll have to figure it out later though. This fight isn't over yet." I turned towards where the rest were fighting the Phoenix Lord Feng. "Why do I feel like he will only be the first?"

 **~A/N~**

So a lot was going on in this chapter and all at once too... I hope it is enjoyable and not too confusing. Battle continues on Monday!

I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any other worlds visited in this story.

Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are good ways to let me know you are enjoying the story or if you have any comments, and are always welcome. See you Monday!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The First of Many**

Nick's POV

My power allows me to change my physical abilities based on a four stat system. If the value of each of the four stats combined equals one hundred, then my basic state, I call it the "Zero-Point", has all four at twenty-five. Balanced, that is how I trained. I can rearrange those values however, for example, I can go to the "First-Point" which has strength at a value of forty while the other three are values of twenty. I can only adjust each stat that much currently, but it has been enough so far. The "Second-Point" is defense, "Third-Point" is speed, and "Fourth-Point" is agility. I can also use a "Half-Point" where I raise two or three stats decreasing what is left. I can't raise stats as much that way, but sometimes it is the best thing to do.

Fighting Feng, even with two ranged supports, I am seriously considering using my trump card. "Fifth-Point" a maximum increase to all four stats. Using the numbers from before that would make each stat a forty, and my total one-hundred-sixty. The downside is that I can only maintain that form for twenty-three minutes, and when time expires I will be stuck in my "Negative-Point". "Negative-Point" is the opposite, all of my stats take the maximum drain. Lowering them to twenty each, and my total to eighty. "Negative-Point" will last for twenty-three hours, bonus is that when I recover my variable will be increased. Meaning if I survive the fight and the following day, I should be able to change my stats by more than five down and fifteen up. After getting hit by yet another fire blast, I made my decision.

"Ethan, Natalie, stay back. I'm going to do something, and I won't have as much control when I do." They acknowledged and backed off. Another reason I don't like using the form, lack of control. "Fifth-Point." I whispered the phrase and started the change. Speed, strength, durability, and agility were all maxed out, I rushed Feng. It was clear he did not know of this form. He had seen my full speed, felt my strongest punch. But never had he expected both at once. With my highest agility I could strike from angles I wouldn't before. With my maximum defense I needn't block. Ethan and Natalie still sent their support, but more subtly and from farther back. We were beginning to win.

Nathan's POV

I felt Nick's power expand greatly several minutes ago. I had stopped trying to get to them only long enough to pull Neal's unconscious form to a clear spot for healing. I had left Mizore to guard them while Mason worked his healing. Nearly twenty minutes after Nick's power increased and I beat Kuyou, I was able to clearly see the battle. It was over.

Ethan's POV

Twenty-one minutes. That was how long it had taken Nick to drive Feng into the ground, with our help, once he transformed. Feng's wings were starting to go out, he looked at them and spoke.

"Looks like you've killed me. I am a Phoenix however and will reincarnate. When I do I will come back for you."

"Go ahead and come." Nick called. "I'll just stop you again, and again. I may have failed before, but I am a Hero at heart, and a hero always stands against evil." Feng started laughing at that point.

"Heh-heh, you're right. You do have a Hero's Soul, tell you what. I won't be back after all." He stood back up, glowing a strange blueish color I had never seen before. "I can tell you this. As one with a Hero's Soul, failure to protect, like with the little witch girl, will continue to weigh on you. They will never get easier to bear. I wonder, what would become of you, if you lived forever? Would you overcome the many failures eternity brings? Would your Hero's Soul give way to that of a tyrant's? Or would you simply become broken like before. Haha hehe hahahaha!" The glow got suddenly very bright. "I grant you eternity, and the power of fire! Enjoy never dying!" The glow shot off of Feng, Nick's form must have worn off too, since his power dropped the instant Feng fired. I watched helplessly as Nick was consumed by the glow. Feng slumped over, dead. I watched for the telltale fire eruption that signaled the rebirth of a phoenix, but it never came. Feng had sacrificed his own immortality to curse Nick.

"Gravity Reduction: Ninety-five percent." I wheeled back to where Nick was, the glow had faded, and was now only a faint outline around Nathan. Nathan had thrown himself in front of Nick, taking the blast for him. Ninety-five percent gravity decrease, he likely was experiencing a weight of less than twenty pounds. I'd need his current weight and normal gravity for an exact number. "Phew, that was close." Nathan tuned around. "We'll be through enough on this little trip they sent us on. You don't need the guilt of eternity on top of that." He was smiling but I could read the pain in his eyes. I knew he felt useless because of how his powers have affected him, now he will have an eternity to relive this. I would have to tell Mason about this, he would have better luck keeping Nathan together. In the meantime I would find a way to cure him of eternity, and his handicap.

Nathan would have that faint glow for the next several weeks, Mason had been talking to him daily, as had Nick. He no longer showed pain at the thought of eternity. Maybe we, and our sanity, could survive this after all.

 **~A/N~**

Well things seem to be working out for the best for now with our little group. Hopefully they can see the timeline get back on track on Wednesday.

I still don't own any Manga or Other series referenced or visited in this story. As always, Reviews, Follows, and Favorites show me that people are actually enjoying this and give me motivation to continue posting it. See you Wednesday!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Teacher of the Year**

Nathan's POV

The remainder of the semester passed quietly enough, after Kuyou had been expelled. The first few weeks were sheer chaos until Nick started the "Campus Rule Enforcement Group". The C.R.E.G. was similar to the Security Committee in theory only. The C.R.E.G. was open with their policies and were under strict supervision by not only five faculty administrators, but the other clubs as well. The chairman himself had admitted that sometimes rules are broken and the faculty is unaware of it, so the club presidents were asked to attend regularly scheduled meetings to discuss the standing of the C.R.E.G. This did not save club presidents from being persecuted if they broke the rules, but helped reassure the students that another Kuyou could be avoided.

I will be the first to admit that the extra duties being added to the club presidents were annoying. Especially since two of my officers were no longer in my club, Nick who was leading the C.R.E.G., and Sayuri for obvious reasons. Neal had also left the club so Nick would have a vice-captain he knew he could trust. I was just glad Kenta had proven himself to be a trustworthy VP. We still had to select two new officers, but decided to wait until the new semester. Now our club officers would be selected at the end of each semester and were not guaranteed a full year in the office. Still we had many loyal members, and both Kenta and I were confident we would remain in office.

Things were going smoothly all things considered, at least until about a week before the semester test.

It was time for our math lesson under Ririko, I had a hard time tolerating this woman, as I did with any teacher who made examples out of a student who didn't know the answer. About a week ago our curriculum had taken a much more difficult pace and subject matter quite suddenly. Many of the students had been struggling before, now though? Only those of us who were really smart, studied religiously, or were just good at math, were still passing. Tsukune had the misfortune of being called on to answer a particularly difficult question and when he said he didn't know how to answer it, she accused him of daydreaming. I had heard enough.

"Ririko-sensei, maybe he wasn't daydreaming, maybe you just aren't as good of a teacher as you seem to think you are." I said, slamming my hands on my desk and standing up. My sudden outburst had caused many students around me to jump, I had earned a reputation for 'sleeping' through our math classes. Math has always come easily to me, and since I had learned this not that long ago from Akisame, I could use this time to focus inward and try to commune with my 'Zanpakuto' to find out why I was able to use a ki based attack at the beginning of term but not since. I had had no luck on that front so far, but that may have been because I always stayed just aware enough that I knew when I was called on, or when Ririko wrote a problem wrong. That always upset her and amused the class, the 'sleeping student' corrects the teacher.

"How dare you, I am your teacher. You are to show me respect and accept my guidance, it is insulting to me when a student fails my class, as it is an insult to my teaching abilities."

"Then maybe you should learn from those 'insults' cause clearly you aren't getting it. Anyone can tell you love being an instructor, that isn't what I'm challenging. What I am challenging is your inability to properly pace the curriculum so you don't lose half your students in the first semester."

"Insulant child, I am the best teacher at this school and you would do well to remember that."

"I agree, but that's like comparing a professional athlete to an infant, and saying the pro is better at sports. Most of the teachers here are jokes. The main difference is the punchline, for most of them it's their predatory natures, for you… well I'll let you figure it out." The class was stunned into silence by this point, not because I was talking back, that was pretty much expected of the 'strongest freshman', but because I was making sense.

"That does it, you will meet me after classes for detention, and you will spend the remainder of this class time with the chairman."

"Gladly, I have a complaint or two about his hiring choices, think I'll go tell him." I walked out of the room before she could change her mind. I told the chairman what happened, even though he already knew from watching it through his crystal ball, and pointed out several members of his faculty that leave much to be desired, nothing to get anyone fired, some would still be needed canonically, though I did remind him about the former art teacher… and point out that Ririko needed straightening out, and soon. He agreed and we spent the remaining time playing a strategy based board game, I didn't know the rules and had never heard of the game before. I can't help but think he is using it to try to teach me something. When I left he told me he would cancel my detention with Ririko, and instead I would serve detentions with him for two weeks, after club activities on those days.

When I returned to class, Mason subtly slipped me the notes from what I missed with Ririko, as well as a summary of what had happened after I left. Nothing much, just her mocking three more students, and being her usual self. He also strongly suggested I avoid doing that again while also approving of it. When classes let out for the day I went back to the Chairman's office for detention, and we again played the strategy game. I lost spectacularly, as I had before, several times.

"The object of this game is to capture the other player's 'treasure'. This is best accomplished by preventing them from bringing out their 'Elite' piece. Do you understand this?" He was resetting the board as he asked this, having just destroyed me for the seventh time since my detention started. I nodded knowing he was watching me more than the board. "There are seven pieces on each side. The Guardian, who can't move far but can beat most pieces if near his treasure or an allied piece. The Magus, who can hinder opposing pieces movement or combat ability or strengthen an ally. The Medic who can save an ally from destruction. The Dancer, who can distract and destroy enemies. The Gunslinger, who can take enemies from strange angles. The Berserker, who can beat most pieces, including allies. And finally the Crusader, who can utilize the abilities of Guardian, Dancer, Gunslinger, or Berserker. If you fulfil the requirements to turn and enemy piece, or chose to sacrifice two of your own to replace a third, you can bring rise to the Elite, which can destroy any single piece without a combat situation, or can engage multiple enemy pieces at once, and usually win."

He had gestured to each piece as he had mentioned it, and I couldn't help but compare the pieces to the seven of 'me' who had begun this strange journey. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and made my first move of the new game. The Chairman sighed and began thoroughly crushing me again.

"I think that's good enough for today." I nodded and left having been soundly defeated once more.

The next day while walking to class, Ethan and I were discussing the game the chairman had me playing in detention. I was disappointed to learn that he had never heard of it either, but our conversation was interrupted when we caught up to Tsukune and Moka. Moka had copied her notes by hand for Tsukune, since Ririko had intervened when they tried to study together. Ethan had been there and had chewed out Ririko for her closed minded approach to them studying together. He had somehow avoided detention, though had not been able to change her mind. Here however we were both present. Ririko had torn the notes to shreds and insulted Moka's intelligence and motives. Before the last page hit the floor, both Ethan and I were on her.

"Now you stop students from aiding each other's studies? You are even less qualified to teach than I thought, you should be thrilled one of your students is confident enough in their understanding of your lessons to offer aid to a fellow student!" I shouted, barely managing to not grab her.

"Moka is one of the highest scoring students in the freshman class, if she isn't good enough to help someone by simply giving them more organized notes then who is?" Ethan was livid, he had previously been tasked with maintaining the teaching standard at Hogwarts as High Inquisitor, and later as Headmaster, then as Minister of Magic, if Mason wasn't stretching the truth, which I doubted he would. So I could only imagine how frustrated he must be at how Ririko was behaving. Actually this whole school's faculty had to be draining on him given what he was in the last world.

"No student is qualified to teach, that is why we have teachers. Really, I thought the two of you could at least understand this. It is the student's place to learn, not teach nor correct or challenge their teachers. Students should accept their teachers' guidance without critique or complaint." Moka suddenly commented on Tsukune's odd behavior, which was the only thing that stopped Ethan and I from laying Ririko out at that moment. "Just look at Tsukune. One day receiving proper instruction from me and he is already well beyond what we have been covering in class. This is why students have no place teaching." Ethan looked over Tsukune and snapped his fingers in front of his face a couple times.

"Yeah, he is reciting some complex formulas, but what good is that if he is unresponsive to other stimuli? Excellent work Ririko- _sensei_ , you've made it so that if the bus came in, and the brakes failed, Tsukune would be unable to react and would be run over. You are supposed to be preparing us for the human world. Just because we are safe from vehicular accidents here, we are not safe from them there. And what if one of the more violent students here were to go after him right now hmm? He'd be dead before he even knew he was in danger. Face it Ririko. You may be one of the better teachers here in the classroom. When it comes to teaching your subject anyway. But you are still unfit to teach." Ririko tried to argue but he cut her off. "Your JOB is to prepare us for life after high school, for our potential careers. What job, pray-tell, could he possibly do now? He can't even teach the subject you're overwriting him with because he is unresponsive to anyone but you. Had I the authority, you would be fired on the spot and banned from teaching anywhere my words held weight." Ethan than grabbed Tsukune and dragged him away, muttering about breaking the enchantment, Moka followed behind, concerned.

"But I…. I was only…." I looked at Ririko, pity starting to well up. I smothered the pity by reminding myself she brought this on herself. I sighed and turned to face her fully.

"He's right you know." She looked up at me, having fallen to her knees, tears in her eyes and staining her cheeks. "I assume you've given the same lessons to other students in the past." She nodded slowly. "How many of them did you see after your lessons ended? Some must have left here by now, have you heard from any of them? Checked in to see how they're doing in life… if they are still breathing?" She sobbed and lowered her gaze. I sighed again and started walking away. "Just keep that in mind before you do another session like that, and sometimes students learn better from their peers because they use similar language, or smaller words. Some may just use it as an excuse to screw around, but for others, it is legitimate studying."

"I'm a Lamia… if that will help Shiki-kun help Tsukune-kun…." I looked back and waved.

"It might." I rounded a corner and was gone.

I passed her monster identity to Ethan before going to class. Ethan was in Kurumu's class so I knew that Ririko was his homeroom teacher. I told Nekonome a version of why Tsukune and Moka were running late, and made sure to take good notes for them. They returned, with Tsukune restored, just before math class. I was surprised when the Chairman came in and announced that Ririko was feeling ill and he would be covering her classes for a while. Two weeks came and went, Ririko had quit teaching, the Chairman was now looking for a replacement, and I was just concluding my last detention with him.

"I think I figured out the significance of this 'game'." I said, studying the board carefully. The Chairman made a 'continue' gesture and I obliged while making my move. "The seven pieces represent us, I'd wager Gosora put you up to this, and the seven opponents are simply threats we will encounter. The two elite pieces represent the big bad he wants us to deal with, and the one of us who can, or what we will unlock that can… haven't really figured that part out yet. The two methods to summon the elite, are how our enemies will try to bring about this great threat, capture an opponent's piece, and how we will have to combat it, sacrifice two to strengthen one. I don't like it, but you are implying that if we fail to return Jayson to our side, then we will have to sacrifice two of us to strengthen a third enough to defeat whatever is brought about by their use of Jayson."

"I was worried you wouldn't figure it out in time, I have been trying to think of an excuse to give you more detentions. It wasn't Gosora who gave me this task, it was the one called Jikoku. I'm not sure if you've met him yet. He has power over time, and has looked to your futures, that is how he modeled the pawns characteristics, he could not tell your individual futures however, nor if you are successful or not."

"I was under the impression that Gosora's family were essentially gods, why can't he see something that important?"

"He cannot see it, because he cannot see events that occur after his death." The Chairman stood and walked away from the table. "The game is yours now, use it to tell the others if you want, or simply to remind yourself of what is at stake." I nodded and gathered the game into its case. When I finished I turned to walk away but stopped at the door.

"You know how to contact Gosora?"

"I do."

"Can you tell him I need to speak with him, or a trusted family member soon? They could come to the school festival as cover if they want. I just need answers about this and my powers."

"I will send them the message."

"Thank you." I walked out of the office and went back to my dorm.

 **~A/N~**

I almost feel sorry for Ririko, but then again, she did need a wake up call.

Blah blah, reviews favorites follows, blah blah... you get it by now.

Honestly if i suddenly owned Rosario + Vampire, or any world I use here, I would probably have a parade... See you Friday!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Witch Hill**

Natalie's POV

With our first semester over with, and our finals passed, the Newspaper Club was now sitting on the bus heading for the human world for a club trip over summer vacation. Kurumu had actually failed one of her tests but had snuck out to come anyway. It wasn't until we were leaving the school that she realized that Neal would not be accompanying us. She quickly corrected her deceit and returned to school, though I doubt she plans to study. We did however still have a stowaway. Shirayuki Mizore, Mason's little girlfriend/stalker. She had been kind of an unofficial member of the club since Mason had started helping her keep up her studies while she didn't attend class. She still doesn't attend the classes, or the club, but she is at every meeting that Mason is at. He has even had her critique his stories occasionally, and used her as an 'anonymous' source. She was actually in clear view while on the bus, but was sitting rather adorably. She was seated next to me, a two or three rows behind Mason, and was crouched behind the back of the empty seat in front of us. She would always duck quickly if Mason turned his around enough that he might see her, but he of course knew she was there. Tsukune and Moka were sharing a seat across from Mason, who was keeping them engaged in constant conversation, Ethan was sitting in the back row reading silently and Nekonome was sitting right behind the bus driver with whom she conversed sporadically. I was working on drafting a few new stories for my comics so I wouldn't be as pressed for deadlines when the new semester started.

"Heh, I think this should do nicely." I said quietly finishing a panel. "What do you think Mizore?" She quickly looked over what I had drawn and giggled softly. "I take it you approve then?" She barely nodded as she went back to staring at the back of Mason's head. "Too bad poor Gin-chan couldn't make it." I sighed just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Well he didn't pass his finals, he should have studied harder." Tsukune replied. Moka however had never really forgiven him for being a pervert and shook her head.

"It's better he's not here, he'd be trying to peep on us or sneak into our tent at night." Moka and I would be sharing a tent since we were the only girls besides Nekonome who would have her own. Mizore would also likely end up in our tent, unless she snuck into Mason's tent.

"But that's what would've made this trip more fun. Having him trying to be sneaky and then when we all put on our bikinis his reaction would have been glorious." I said sounding way too amused for Moka's liking.

"I agree with Moka." Tsukune spoke up, surprising no one. "It'd just cause a headache if Gin-senpai was here."

"You're right Tsukune, it would cause problems." Mason cut him off. "It'd cause problems in that you, Shiki, and I, would be dragged into whatever trouble he got into." What he just said left no room for argument, since we all knew that was exactly what had happened when we had learned of Ginei's peeping. The conversation died momentarily and all that could be heard was Ethan turning page after page, I would accuse him of not actually reading the book, but all of us in the newspaper club knew how fast he could read. Just as we were about to start a new conversation, the bus skidded to a halt, actually drifting a good hundred meters before stopping.

"All right everyone, we're here!" Nekonome exclaimed loudly and eagerly. We were near a large hill, covered in large, rather pretty sunflowers. "Isn't this the wrong place bus-driver-san? " All of us spun around to look at him, except Ethan who was reading another book.

"Ah, well I thought we should start by visiting this place first. It's been quite popular in the human world recently." The bus driver said with a dark chuckle.

"For the sunflowers right?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Nope." Tsukune deflated. "As a place where a number of people have been spirited away." Again he chuckled darkly as Tsukune reacted rather predictably to the imminent danger. "Don't you think that in this day and age, spiriting away is poetic?" Tsukune was yelling at him at this point. "You should read the local paper for details, and be plenty careful not to go missing too." He handed Ethan a local newspaper.

"What do you mean by that?" Mason asked, since Tsukune was trying to catch his breath.

"Nekonome, why don't we go out to eat? I'll treat you to some yummy fish." The bus driver was ignoring us, and soon he and Nekonome were back on the bus, speeding away.

"So, how screwed are we Shiki?" Mason asked turning to accept the finished paper.

"Well the local stock prices have all suffered, mine are doing well though. Two local businesses are closing. The local baseball team has won its fourth straight game. This place is called Witch Hill by the locals because it is believed a witch lives here and is kidnapping people, thirty-four to date. Also we may need to visit a bank in the near future as local sale prices are slightly higher than I expected." Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore were all still trying to wrap their heads around everything that had just happened and therefore had missed what Ethan had said. They acknowledged it, even commented, but they didn't really register it.

"Right, so, I'll go look around the rest of you set up camp?" Mason suggested, and again received comments that lacked any real meaning. He handed me the paper. "Ok then, I'll be back by dark, unless I get spirited away." He walked off and Ethan and I got the others working. Mizore disappeared about five minutes after Mason, but we didn't really mind. Tsukune and Moka had caught up to the conversation by then and were glad he wasn't alone, once we convinced them she hadn't been spirited away. Ethan was just starting to cook our dinner, which I had run into town for, when Mason and Mizore returned.

"Well? You came back so I guess it's all just a local wives-tale and we can go home?" I teased.

"Nope, if there is a witch here, they've grown a small army of some nasty plant monsters. They ate two more people right in front of us, and almost us too. Shiki, we should do some protections around the camp site so we don't have to take shifts."

"Already up, the rune is in our tent so you can link up to them too. I'll go out tomorrow with Aiko, see what we can find out about these plants, and the possible witch." We ate our dinners while watching the sunset. There was light conversation mixed with some strategy talk. In the end it was decided that Moka and Tsukune would remain here with Mason and Mizore. Moka and Tsukune because they were next to useless if an unexpected fight occurred, unless Tsukune could get to Moka's Rosary. Mason because he was a healer and would prefer to avoid fighting if at all possible, and Mizore volunteered to stay behind to keep guard over them in case the wards failed. Ethan assured me that wouldn't happen but it gave her an excuse to stay behind. So a siren and a witch were all that would be fighting a small army of physically based plant monsters. Never had I been so glad to have absurd amounts of martial arts training, yet wished any of our more physically inclined allies were with us. After all, even in a martial arts situation, I'm more of a flank than a tank.

The next morning the two of us set out. We were barely into the sunflower field when the plant monsters started attacking. I took to the sky quickly, Ethan did as well once he used a fire-blast to deal with the ones that were too close to him. It took about twenty minutes for us to get to the top of the hill, with him blasting fire and lightning at them, and me singing a song of death for them. Though they seemed to be mostly immune to sound based abilities, all my song did was distract them. Once at the hilltop I switched to a different song so as to not risk harming Ethan or anyone else that may be an innocent or potential ally.

Fighting off the hoards got notably harder when a female witch a couple years older than us arrived. She offered Ethan a place by her side serving her mistress, riding witch hill and the surrounding area of humans. He declined and the two set about a battle of magic. Eventually I saw a small house in the distance and set off for it, sensing that the power in the area was all somehow connected to that house. Before I reached the house I was greeted by an old witch, who seemed offended by the very fact that I wasn't a witch. Human or Monster, she hated all kinds, even disagreeable witches.

Our battle started off with me decidedly in control of the old witch. I landed after knocking her to the ground for the seventh time.

"Heh, you can't even conquer two teenagers, and you think you can conquer the humans? They'd adapt to your little flower-beasts. Even if you took this area, the humans would come for retribution." I stepped closer to her to finish her off. "Really, me offing you is a mercy, this way, maybe your apprentice needn't die for your lost cause." It was then that it happened, I felt something sharp tear into my back. Like I was being bitten by several tiny mouths all at once. When the pain stopped I fell to my knees. Two dozen tiny plant monsters crawled from behind me over to the old witch. She swallowed one and stood back up, looking slightly younger. She cackled.

"Kekeke, your siren powers are now mine, as is your youthful energy." I couldn't help the vanity as I instinctively checked my hands for wrinkles. "Kekeke fear not child, you will not age any quicker than normal, after all, I will need to keep you alive if I am to use you to maintain my youth. Of course, once you can no longer provide what I need, I will kill you, but that won't be for several more years." She had eaten nearly all of the little parasite plants by this point, only three remained. She ate one more and I leapt back to my feet.

I kicked her squarely in the chest, which I noticed was much more impressive now that she was returned to her prime, and caused her to stumble backwards. Seizing the chance, I stomped on the two remaining parasite plants, crushing them and regaining some of my lost power.

"Gah, you little brat. That energy won't save you. I have already devoured enough to easily punish you for your insolence. Now wither and die you ungrateful bi-…." I cut her off by kicking her in the mouth, and stealing her wand. "Give that back, or you will regret it."

"No, I don't think I will. You see, with this no longer in the equation, I can kill you right here. Believe me when I say I really don't want to, but you have proven yourself to be beyond remorse. Hell I doubt even a career protag could convert you, and I sure as hell am not a typical protag. Now then, I believe we have a fight to the death to begin." I snapped her wand.

"NO! You foolish child, now I can't control the…." At that moment every plant-beast that still lived, attacked. Not just me, but her as well. I was relieved that I had not needed to kill her, it would have been my first kill, and I was not prepared for that. However watching her get torn to literal shreds by her own plant beasts was not an image I will soon be forgetting. I would have been next had Ethan not shown up at that exact moment.

"You ok?" He asked as he flew us away from the carnage, setting fire to the hill as he flew.

"Physically I'm exhausted but will live. Otherwise… I'll have to get back to you." I answered looking up at him. "What happened to the girl?"

"The plants suddenly turned on her, I had her beaten but was hesitating to finish her off since I don't know her significance to the story, but that doesn't seem to be a factor anymore, since she was eaten." He sounded like he genuinely felt sorry for her. "She was crying when they killed her." He added at a whisper.

The rest of the night we sat in silence, with the only exception being telling the others it was over and telling Mason of any injuries, physical or mental. I hope this gets easier soon… well… maybe not.

 **~A/N~**

So it would seem that not knowing the story, but knowing that what is likely supposed to have happened can't happen, leads to the death of characters who may have been important to the plot going forward. Hopefully they will be able to compensate for Ruby's absence.

*Looks outside* No parade, guess I still don't own any of the series I reference or visit in this story. Follows, Favorites, and Reviews are appreciated and keep me motivated to post this. Thanks to those who have done any of the following. See you Monday!


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Mason's Wrath**

Mason's POV

We returned from our trip into the human world without any further incidents, and had been back for about a week. In fact we had just finished passing out the last of our first paper of the new semester. There were two differences passing out the papers this time though, first, Mizore was here helping pass them out, second Ethan was not. Ethan had been talking to the Chairman quite often since we returned, and I was starting to expect a repeat of our seventh year of Hogwarts. Well almost, I suspected Ethan would become the new Math Teacher, whereas in our seventh year he had become the High Inquisitor.

Ethan had confirmed that the Chairman knew about us, and was suggesting Ethan become a teacher, it would be easier this time than at Hogwarts since Luna isn't a student here. I would have pointed this out but was concerned about something else, I decided to bring it up while Nathan, Ethan, and I were walking to class on a brisk Wednesday morning.

"Have either of you seen Mizore the last few days?" I must have brought this up abruptly because they both looked up startled.

"Now that you mention it, she isn't stalking you at the moment." Nathan said as he looked around. "You two get in a fight or... Dammit I forgot this chapter was next." Nathan suddenly started muttering to himself as he sped up to get away from us.

"What chapter?" I called out, stopping him and turning him around.

"Her introduction, since she came in earlier I don't know how we may have altered its course."

"What was supposed to happen?" Ethan asked, I don't think he really expected an answer.

"Things." He didn't get one. "If we are really lucky we made this chapter moot, and she's just sick or something."

"If we're lucky?" I gave him a deadpanned look as the other three came over to see what was taking us so long from meeting them. "When was the last time any of us were lucky?"

"Last night." Natalie said evenly. I really have no idea if she was serious or not, either way, we were all staring at her now. "So what's wrong?" Nathan composed himself and replied.

"Another potentially awry chapter. We are supposed to have met Mizore for the first time, when you all passed out the papers last week." He still seemed to be running through scenarios mentally, Nick was pale after hearing what was wrong, and realizing Mizore was not around at the moment. We all understood.

"What do we do Nathan?" Nick asked, voice hallow.

"I don't know, there are variables." He looked around at each of us. "One thing is certain though, we all need to be nice to Mizore, not enough to make her suspicious, just nice. If things are still on track, she will need friends. But I am unsure when the timeline for this chapter started, so Mason may have beat it when we started classes here." We all nodded and changed topic as Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu walked over, Mizore among them.

"Hey guys, what's the hold up?" Kurumu asked wrapping Neal's arms around her as she did.

"I was just asking their opinions on a subject that has me puzzled." Ethan answered.

"I didn't think anything could puzzle you." Tsukune said honestly.

"Well I've never been offered early graduation and a teaching position in the same breath before." Ethan replied offhandedly. The new arrivals all gasped.

"Which class?" Moka asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"I've been offered Ririko's old position, upon passing an early graduation exam. I would love to take it, I am quite bored as a student. However it would limit how much we'd be able to socialize, since I would become a sensei to all of you. It wouldn't be proper."

"And you'd have to quit the newspaper club." Mizore added.

"Yes I would. But I could probably become an assistant advisor for Nekonome. It wouldn't be the same but I'd still be able to go to the meetings."

"I say go for it." Neal said. "As an upperclassman it is my responsibility to encourage younger students."

"If I do it, you won't _be_ my upperclassman anymore, you'd be one of my students." Ethan pointed out.

"True, but you should still do it." I added, deciding to help sell the cover story Ethan had given us. "We've been trying to talk you into it since you told us." I looked at the others who'd been here the whole time. "We all said we'd still be able to hang out over breaks, when we aren't at school. Besides, you can't be any worse at teaching than some of the other teachers we've had. Or have you already forgotten the former art teacher?"

We all laughed at my comment and started walking towards class, Ethan agreeing to take the test. I again was not focused on that however, I had watched Mizore's body language since she had joined us, and was still watching her throughout class. Something was definitely wrong, I had not gotten to her in time to prevent whatever this episode had been about. I became even more concerned when she visibly flinched at learning we would be having a mandatory gym class for the next few weeks. Nathan had noticed as well, I tried to get him to tell me why she had reacted that way, but he refused to answer. I know he is trying to keep things where we can manage them but I am starting to get really annoyed at him not telling me how to help her. I know he has already talked to the others about what would be going on, my only guess is that I will somehow be in the middle of whatever is coming and need to be ignorant as to what is going on.

We had a newspaper club meeting after classes let out, all Moka and Kurumu could talk about was how the gym teacher, Kotsubo, kept staring at them and giggling, even Natalie agreed it was creepy. Mizore was not here, she had not been coming since we had passed out the papers last week. I vaguely recalled her being the one to give Kotsubo a paper when he had requested one. Did he have something to do with her odd behavior? If he did, what were his motives? Of the last two teachers we had dealt with, both had had noble, if skewed, motives. The art teacher wanted to preserve the girls' youthful beauty, and Ririko wanted to educate. Both had been obsessed and Ririko at least had come to her senses. The truth of their motives were the only reason I had not been to upset by either of them. If a teacher were to target a student for personal reasons, I would not be so forgiving. Ethan was also not present at today's meeting, the reason was that he was taking his early graduation exam. When Ginei had learned what Ethan was doing we had had to tie him to his chair to stop him from going to congratulate and cheer for him. Tsukune, who had gone out to get information for one of the smaller ads we ran weekly, came running into the room.

"Story, I found a story." He panted, having clearly run as fast as he could. "Someone has been attacking students. Two more were just discovered." He told us where and we all went to the scene.

"Frozen." I whispered upon seeing the two male students. They were completely encased in ice, and had a look of fear on their faces, though I also noticed their pants were undone slightly. "Looks like they deserved it though. They may not be victims." The others looked about to argue when Kotsubo approached us.

"Where are you getting your facts? These two are clearly the victims, they are the ones who are frozen solid after all." I placed my hand on the ice, noticing the boys' eyes twitching as I did.

"They live, whoever did this only encased them. Probably to escape, judging from their pants."

"You have no proof Shirayuki didn't undo their pants before freezing them!" Kotsubo yelled, I spun around and grabbed him by the throat.

"What did you just say?" I had heard him. He grinned.

"I said you have no proof Shirayuki didn't undo their pants before freezing them. All the boys who've been attacked have been like this. Shirayuki is the obvious culprit." I tightened my grip.

"Shirayuki's abilities may make her a suspect, but I know for a fact she did not attack them. She has been with me all day, and if you tell me when the others were supposedly attacked, I can tell you if she was with me then as well."

"…"

"That's what I thought." I checked the notes I had gathered. "Seems the same person found all of the 'victims', there is also only one common factor for all of them. You." I glared at Kotsubo. "I suggest you start telling me the truth." My grip tightened again when ropes wrapped around me and pulled me away from him. Nick and Neal had just arrived.

"Ishiku, you know better than to physically assault a teacher. Morioka, control your club members or you will receive no information about this case, and will be held in contempt." Nick spoke with authority and Ginei did grab me by the shoulder to steer me away, leaving Natalie to take notes and get the story. The rest of the club followed me and Ginei back to the clubroom.

Ethan and Mizore were both there when we returned, Mizore looked tired and pale, and Ethan was impassive as ever. I argued with Ginei for several minutes before storming out of the room heading back to my dorm. Mizore called out to me a few minutes later and I stopped so she could catch up.

"Ishiku, I know you saw them. And that Kotsubo-sensei told you I did it. I also know you lied to him to protect me." She looked to be on the verge of tears as she was telling me this. "You shouldn't protect me, you shouldn't even be around me. I attacked those boys, all I do is hurt people!" Tears were flowing freely now. "I don't want to hurt you. Stay away from me!" she turned and ran off, I moved to follow her but someone grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned to see Nathan standing there.

"I figured it out." He muttered barely loud enough for me to hear. "I need to tell-"

"I don't care!" I pulled my arm out of his grasp and took off after Mizore.

It took an embarrassing amount of time to remember I could sense her Youki to find her. When I finally did, I found her crying on a cliff staring over the crimson lake that was west of the school. I stepped forward.

"Mizore." She turned to look at me, her face lit up when she saw me, but darkened almost instantly. I then felt something hard collide with the back of my skull and darkness took me.

Nathan's POV

"I've never seen him like that." I muttered as Mason ran off after screaming in my face. Ethan and the others running up.

"I have, and I almost pity Kotsubo." Ethan said when they all stopped running. "When Ishiku decides to fight, he can even beat me. I may be more powerful, and know more magic, but he is ruthless when he gets angry." I looked at him when Ethan called him Ishiku, noticing for the first time the rest of the newspaper club was there.

"Yeah, that is scary. I figured out why Mizore had been acting weird, and who is responsible for those attacks." Every one nodded for me to continue, so I did. "Kotsubo, he decided to use her for physical desires. I don't think he's touched her, yet, but he has definitely made her give him shows. Watching him watch the girls in gym, and how he talked to Mizore, is what gave it away. As for the attacks, all of the boys are in the Pro-Sports club, which he manages. They likely decided to take advantage of their Coach's little toy. Unfortunately they don't have whatever Kotsubo has to make her compliant."

"That makes sense, but they might have what they need now." Natalie said after a moments pause. "Where did Ishiku go?"

Mason's POV

I awoke with my head still throbbing, the high pitched sobs didn't help. I cracked my eyes open and saw a scene that made me forget my pain.

Mizore was naked, kneeling in the middle of a circle of male students. Kotsubo was watching from the opposite corner, stroking his member. Mizore was being forced to fondle two of the boys' members while swaying her body seductively. If she stopped, except to move to the next member, she was kicked, or was forced face first into someone's crotch. I heard her whimper my adopted name, and Kotsubo promise I would live only if she behaved. I snapped.

"Mizore, DUCK!" I shouted as I sprang to my feet. Mizore laid flat as she could on the ground, covering her head and her nakedness as much as she could. I unleashed a torrent of potent magical power, knocking all the idiots away from her. I ran forward, placing myself between her and them. "Who's first?" They all laughed.

"It's well known that you don't fight. You're just a med-witch. What can you possibly do face to face against twelve opponents? You've lost your chance!" One of them declared cockily.

"Fools, if there is one person you _don't_ piss off, it's the medic. First off, if the medic hates you, who will put you back together? Second, I know how to kill you in the most painful of ways, even without my magic." I gave a dark grin and began doing what I had just told them I could. I wasn't lying, anyone in the medical field in my home world is given psych evaluations regularly, because if we ever snapped it would be damn near impossible to stop us without high casualties.

Vicious as I was towards the students, when I got to Kotsubo, he survived long enough to confess to his, and his club's, crimes. In fact he would live for years, probably longer than he would have if he were perfectly healthy. However I placed a mental curse on him that made him _need_ to be aroused to live, yet arousal would cause him torturous pain. It would of course get worse the more aroused he became. He was placed in a solitary cell on campus and was eventually put down, when his moans and cries became too disturbing for campus.

After I had dealt with Kotsubo, I turned and knelt by Mizore, to make sure she was ok. She had dressed herself while I was busy, she did let me give her a checkup. I was relieved to see she had made it through this intact. She would be a bit jumpy and distant for a while, but she would recover. She locked herself in her room for two weeks before any of us saw her again, and when we did, she had cut her hair and changed her wardrobe. She now wore the regular school uniform, which revealed her figure, and her shorter hair was styled rather cutely. Kurumu and Natalie complained that now the boys would be drooling over her too, instead of just them, Moka was bad enough, they had said.

~A/N~

Still no parade, and I don't have a pool, so I guess I still haven't magically gained ownership of any series I reference or visit in this story.

Kotsubo deserved what he got, nobody can convince me otherwise.

If you liked this chapter, or the story so far, leave a Follow, Favorite, or review to let me know. If there was something you didn't like, let me know in a review and I will address it. Next chapter on Wednesday.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Outcast Ayashi**

Nathan's POV

In class today, the class manager position was being announced. Tsukune had won with Moka coming in second, as it should be. I was glad that at least had gone right, nothing else seemed to be. Saizo made a big show about returning to class, and that was when I realized none of us had been there for that fight, we had been talking about our own problems when that had happened at the beginning of the year. Saizo argued with Tsukune as I remembered he would, but his glare was directed more at Moka than Tsukune. I remember the outcast group he was supposed to have joined had great pride in being 'mixed gems' so my guess is that they're after her because she is a vampire, one of the strongest of the pure blooded monsters. It wasn't until I was having lunch with Nick and Ethan that I realized a major problem.

"He isn't a ghoul…." I whispered into my sandwich. I had been about to take bite when I figured it out.

"What was that?" Nick asked, previous conversation topic lost.

"Tsukune, he was supposed to have been a ghoul by now. He and Moka were supposed to be at the center of all of the fights until now. We've been 'fixing' things too much. Moka's seal isn't getting weakened as much as it should be, and Tsukune hasn't almost died like he should have. He was supposed to basically die against Kuyou, and be infused with Moka's vampire blood. That fight would have started a trend for them that would culminate here. They can't win this fight." I got up and sprinted towards where I could faintly sense Moka's Youki. Nick followed me, and Ethan grudgingly went to the faculty room, he was starting his new role as teacher tomorrow so this was the last chance he had to relax as a student, however he had to avoid fights today. Nick and I arrived in time to take Saizo and his two helpers' attention away from Tsukune and Moka.

We had apparently arrived at the point Tsukune was supposed to get back up at. Tsukune as currently lying in a pool of his own blood, and Moka was being held to a tree, the front of her shirt having been torn open. I could sense Mason approaching with the others, I just hoped he got here in time. Nick and I fought the three outcasts and defeated them easily. I looked up at the rooftop where I knew their leader was watching us from. I knew he could see me, and I knew I had just made myself his target. I saw no other option, we had changed the story, and we had to continue to do so now or watch it go straight to hell. I can only hope things still come in a similar fashion to how they had originally.

The next day, Tsukune came to class heavily bandaged, and Moka was nowhere to be seen. I excused myself from class to go look for her, and ran straight to the old school building where she had been taken in the manga. Relieved, yet troubled, to find her there, with the outcasts.

"Sakaki Tsuchimaru. I was hoping you'd be the one to come." The leader of this particular gang said as I entered. "I've heard many rumors about you. Tell me, is it true you're the strongest freshman?"

"No idea, haven't fought them all yet." Sarcasm. That is how I deal with pressure. I knew they were going to use the building's sprinkler system to deal with Moka, and that I was not fast enough to stop them, without reducing my gravity. "Tell you what, let the girl go and you can judge my strength yourself." He laughed, I knew it couldn't be that easy.

"Not interested. You see, I am going to fight you, but as a Mixed Gem it is my responsibility to prove my superiority by destroying the pride of purebreds." He snapped his fingers and the sprinklers came on. Moka screamed as soon as the water touched her. "I wonder how long she can last like this." He transformed into his monster form. "I also wonder if you are skilled enough to save her from all of us alone, before it's too late." Every outcast present transformed and jumped in to attack me.

"Damn, Gravity Reduction: Fifty Percent!" I rushed forward, striking or throwing any I could reach on my way to Moka. I was almost to her when the leader intercepted me with a powerful punch to my midsection. I was launched back into the group of outcasts. I had to fight back out, only for him to throw me back in. Moka's screams were constantly rising in pitch, and I was starting to wonder how much longer she had. "Gravity Reduction: Seventy-Five Percent." I pushed out again and this time was able to counter the leader's attempt to send me back, sending him flying into them instead. I got to Moka and broke the chains that were holding her down. "I got you." I picked her up and began to run from the building. It didn't take long for the outcasts to get to me and block my path however and I had to put her down to fight. While I fought them back, Moka tried to crawl towards the door. I increased my gravity reduction to eighty percent and went back to carrying her. I just got her to the door when I was caught by the back of my neck.

"That's far enough." The leader had me, and had me lifted from the ground. Before I could drop Moka so she might escape, he threw both of us back into the room. Moka had flown from my arms as I was thrown and now was lying on one of the walkways that used to be the second floor, she also was in a section of floor that had apparently sagged over the years because she was almost half submerged. She passed out shortly after landing. I however did not get to complete my flight, as several of the other outcasts jumped me as soon as I was in reach. This was not looking good.

I was being stomped on by several different pairs of feet, listening to their leader gloating. I was starting to consider just giving up when two things happened. First, flames leapt up around me causing all those who had been stomping on me to back step quickly. Second, I heard the sound of several hard blunt impacts, accompanied by the grunts of many of the outcasts getting knocked out. I started to stand, still surrounded by light blue flames.

"Haha, how do you like my Golden Washtubs morons!?" The voice that called out was melodious like Natalie's, but I knew it wasn't her, her voice was a different tone. I turned to look at my apparent savior, and did not recognize her. She was my age, sixteen, and was quite attractive. I'd say her figure was comparable to Kurumu. Her hair color was a dark pink, with some silver-red highlights. She was taller than the other girls, and had some decent muscle tone. "Now prepare to face the new improved power of the genius Yukari Sendo!"

"Yukari… so it worked then." I had been told of the procedure Ethan had used, and now that I looked closer, I could see that she was clearly an older version of Yukari, though she had obviously taken some traits from those who had given their Youki to the procedure. The pink hair was Moka, as was the silver in the highlights. The red, and darker tone of the pink was likely from Ethan. Her figure was a combination of Natalie and Kurumu, and her height and musculature was from Neal. I then noticed her eyes had changed color as well, they were now the same pale blue that Sayuri's were. I shook my head and focused, jumping back into the fight. I was now fighting the leader one on one. He wasn't so tough without his help. I still reduced my gravity by ninety percent, but he wasn't so tough. The fire I had cloaking me did add a curious freezing ability to my strikes, as long as the fire reached him. When it was over I walked over to Moka and lifted her out of the puddle. "She's still breathing so that's good." I said as Yukari approached.

"We should still get her out of here, the others should almost be here."

"Yeah, Ishiku can fix her up once we get out of this water. Welcome back by the way." She giggled.

"Thanks. Can't wait for the others to see the new me." We stepped outside of the building just as the others arrived. Mason and Tsukune were immediately checking on Moka, while the others all reacted to Yukari's return. Nick started to apologize for failing her, but was cut off when she planted a kiss firmly on his lips. I took that as my cue to go find the next agent of the outcasts group, I really didn't want to deal with her if she had time to prepare. I went to the infirmary and was glad to find the new nurse, Mako, was alone. I closed the door and made sure we were alone.

"Ah, student-kun, is there something I can help you with?" She said as she saw me.

"Yes, you can drop the act Mako, of the Outcast Ayashi." She looked puzzled for a moment then took off her glasses and grinned wickedly.

"So, I guess that means tha-." I rushed forward and snapped her neck. As I said, she was the one I believed would be the most problematic. I still hated killing, especially since spending so much time with the masters of Ryozanpaku, but I knew it was necessary from time to time. Making sure she was dead, I quietly left the room, and headed to the Chairman's office. I needed therapy, and I didn't want Mason to know what I had done.

 **~A/N~**

Sorry this is going up so late, I have no excuse I simply forgot to post it. My mind is a truly slippery place.

Anyway, it seems our things are starting to go down hill for our group of travelers. Surely nothing bad can come from this right? ...Right?

I still own nothing, and still appreciate any form of feedback you choose to leave. See you next chapter... It should be Friday but as previously seen, my mind is slippery.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Planning Committee**

Nathan's POV

"Alright guys bring it in!" I called a halt to training and my club mates gathered around the small platform I was on. "That was a good round of practice, I'm seeing good improvement all around. Gosu, you were a little sloppy on the beams, work on it. Now we have a new faculty manager coming to join us today, I don't know who it is, but I know they will be here soon. Now I want to make a good impression on them, so I don't want any rule infractions during the sparring. Got it!?" They cheered, I clapped my hands together once. "Good, then pair up!" I watched with Kenta as the club separated into pairs, we had been growing daily since the new semester had begun and now were at nearly a hundred members. When the gym doors opened Kenta and I looked over to see Ethan coming towards us. We walked out to meet him but he walked past us onto the platform.

"Attention everyone. For those who don't know me, my name is Advena Shiki. I am the new math teacher here, as well as your new faculty manager. Which is why it saddens me to have to call an end to club activities today, and announce there will be no meetings until further notice! Thank you for understanding." He stepped down from the platform and walked back out of the gym the same way he came in. When the doors closed behind him, chaos erupted.

"What does he mean no more meetings?"

"Is our club dissolved?"

"Why does a math teacher think he can manage us?"

"He looked really young, is this a prank?"

The questions and shouts of outrage were getting more jumbled the longer it went. Kenta and I stepped back onto the platform and shared a quick word before calling for order.

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled after telling Kenta to stay behind after everyone left. "We will assume it is true for the time being. I know Shiki, and he isn't the pranking type, I also know he was eligible to become a teacher. However I still do not know what this is about. I will talk to Shiki, and the Chairman and find out." I looked around as there were murmurs of agreement and acceptance. "We will let you know how things turn out."

"It would make a bigger impact if we went as a unit!" One of the crowd called. His call was answered with immediate agreement.

"No. That is how we start on the path of the old Security Committee. They believed they were right, because they were numerous and strong. I for one do not want to go down that path." Kenta was good at these speeches. I found myself nodding along with what he was saying. "We will remain humble in our position. I will go with Tsuchimaru, as the officers of the club, we will be a big enough show of unity." Again there were murmurs of agreement. "Good. Dismissed." As they all began filing into the locker rooms to change, Kenta turned to me. "What is this about?"

"I really don't know. But Shiki slipped me something as he walked past. I think it may fill us in." I pulled out a rolled up newspaper, the word fake written across the name of the paper. "Ok, page one headline, 'Sakaki Tsuchimaru of MMA club building army to conquer world.' Well I guess we know why we were closed down then." I looked up at Kenta, who was reading over my shoulder. "OK, how am I conquering the world with this motley crew? 'Witnesses claim the tourneys held by Sakaki and his club are actually meant as battlefield training, as well as scouting opportunities to steal talent from other clubs. The MMA club boasts an undefeated streak at inter-club tourneys, and the largest membership roster. Vice-Captain Itsuki Kenta, had this to say.' Oh?" I looked at him. "You pulling a Sayuri on me?" I joked, he punched me in the arm. "Ouch, that a yes then?" I dodged as he tried to hit me again, laughing this time. "Ok so what did you tell them? 'Sakaki's plans for the world are grand and outlandish if anyone but us were to try them. So long as I am serving as his right hand, no one can stop us. The security committee tried, we destroyed them. We will do the same to anyone who tries to defy us. Be they monster or human, they will meet the same end. Even if Youkai Academy tries to shut us down, it is too late, our soldiers are loyal and well trained. Rise against us if you dare!' Dayum even fake you gives a good speech." Kenta mock glared at me.

"There is too much truth in that though. If anyone but you had started this club, it would have blown up in their faces by now. No one _can_ stop us. We did destroy the security committee, and will do the same to anyone else who goes against us like that. And it is well known that despite how large our club is, we are still one of the closest clubs in the school. We are training capable fighters, and they will go to war for us if we ask."

"Maybe even if we don't." They were starting to return from the locker rooms now. "We have to stop any fights before they start." Kenta nodded, I turned to our club mates who were nearly to the exit. "Hey, hold it. We have one more announcement before anyone leaves." They nodded and within fifteen minutes everyone was gathered around the central platform again. "Since we don't yet know why we may be getting suspended. We have to be extra careful. So I want each of you to be sure, that no matter what may be said about our club, or either of us on this platform, we will not start any fights. All of us are strong enough we can weather a beating if we need to, just do not fight. Run away, take it if you have to, and just avoid violence at all costs. Understood!?" A unified shout of 'Yes Sir!' was my answer, further lending support to the false article.

Kenta and I decided to go to the Newspaper Club first, see if they had any leads on the fake paper. On the way we received confirmation that this false paper had been spread around, we also read the rest of the article. It promised that we would make our motives clear by the time of the school festival, in the form of a bloodbath. We had heard about enough by the time we reached the newspaper clubroom. We walked in finding the whole club, except for Ethan, present.

"Hello everyone. Any news on the biggest story you never broke?" I asked as we closed the door behind us. Ginei was on us in an instant.

"Any ideas who would spread this rumor? Do you think it has anything to do with your battles with the outcast ayashi? What are your plans to-…" Yukari stopped his questioning by hitting him in the head with a golden washtub.

"Are you two ok?" She asked.

"We'll live. We just want to know what this is about." Kenta said. Moka looked about ready to say something when the door swung open revealing Nick and Neal in full C.R.E.G. uniform, followed by the rest of C.R.E.G. "Heero, Nishimaru. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, but we are here to place both of you under arrest. The Chairman is waiting to pass judgement." Kenta was about to argue, but I stopped him.

"We will go quietly, the article is false and I hope whoever is really responsible will be found before it is too late." The Newspaper Club promised to figure it out, and Kenta and I were led to the Chairman's office.

"Sakaki Tsuchimaru and Itsuki Kenta, I'm afraid I have no choice but to…" He was cut off by a teacher rushing into the room, they had a hushed conversation. I managed to over hear the Chairman complain about a "Fast running graffiti demon." And about Anti-Thesis. The teacher left apparently receiving their orders, and the Chairman turned back to us. "I apologize for the interruption. As I was saying, I am afraid I have no choice but to expel both of you, effective immediately." We left the office and headed to the roof.

"Well, we figured it would be like this." I said as we both leaned against the railing.

"What did you hear that has you so accepting?" Kenta asked glancing sideways at me.

"A way for us to get back in, all we have to do is stop him." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder and Kenta looked where I pointed. The 'Graffiti Demon' looked surprised by my knowing he was there.

"Did you like our newspaper? I think we did a good job on it."

"Who are you?" Kenta demanded, taking his fighting stance.

"His name is unimportant." I said, still not turning around. "He is just a grunt sent by Anti-Thesis, some group that opposes the academy on a principal level. He's been giving the Chairman some trouble lately. We stop him, we get un-expelled." The Graffiti Demon, seemed to get tired of me talking about him like he was not here, and not threatening, because he attacked at that moment. I turned around, sidestepping at the same time, causing him to trip over the railing. Kenta transformed his arm only catching him in a massive fist. A slow applause came from behind us. We turned around to see the Chairman. He proceeded to tell us this was just an elaborate test to see if we were loyal to the school, and that we passed. Kenta was then re-admitted under the condition that he join the school festival planning committee. He agreed, my condition was to continue running the MMA club as I had been, and to mold them into a unit that would defend the school and its beliefs, should the need arise. I agreed, not missing the irony of the situation.

Kenta was barely on the committee a week before finding the mole he was supposed to be baiting. It turned out to be a literal mole monster, Kenta had survived but only just, after all he had been pulled underground which is definitely not where a tree-folk belongs. He was in bad shape but nothing Mason hadn't been able to fix with minimal time and effort. I told Kenta that the president of the festival planning committee was the real villain, and his plan to make the festival rain blood was still in effect. I made it sound as though I had overheard him talking to one of the outcasts. I reminded him quietly that we were still training and were on patrol for when things went south. These next few days should be quite interesting.

~A/N~

I own nothing.

Seems like things are still progressing, despite being so sideways. I suppose we can hope our travelers are at least learning from all of this. Tune in next week to see how the festival turns out.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Great Barrier**

Nathan's POV

When Kenta and I reported to the Chairman at our next meeting, he ordered us to disable Hokuto, and bring him in. I reminded the Chairman that we were not the C.R.E.G. but he simply waved me off and left, leaving us with little choice. I gathered five of our best fighters and had them on standby, far enough away that they didn't arouse suspicion. I could only hope they would also be close enough to help, should we need them. Kenta returned to the Committee office as though nothing was amiss. I had to sneak in to avoid being seen. That had been the plan, things never go according to the plan. Hokuto had already dismantled the Committee, and was waiting for Kenta, fortunately Kenta had his guard up and was able to counter the initial attack. I abandoned stealth and launched myself into the fight like a human spear, stopping Hokuto's second attempt at offense. The fight was over quickly, and I knew why, I also had no reason not to just stop this particular event. I tied Hokuto up and Kenta took great pleasure in dragging him to the Chairman's office. Once we arrived I tuned out the 'I am three steps ahead of everyone else in any given room' speech that the Chairman gave to Hokuto. I also ignored Hokuto's 'well I'm five moves ahead of everyone in every room, always' speech. While I could have ruined both of their days by saying one name, I was preoccupied trying to figure out exactly why I wanted to let this happen.

By the time I decided I didn't have an answer, it was too late. Hokuto had stabbed the Chairman and gone to the chamber where the Great Barrier was kept. As he disappeared I looked at Kenta who was picking himself up off the floor. What did I miss?

"Kenta, what'cha doing down there?" I asked, getting a growl for my trouble.

"You really were out of it weren't you? He attacked us, you just dodged I got knocked on my ass, and Tsukune was taken by Hokuto to break the Great Barrier."

"When did Tsukune get here?"

"He ran in looking for help because Moka was kidnapped."

"Wait, what?" I was about to, I don't know start punching the floor to get to Hokuto, or something when the doors burst open. The others, all of them, the MMA club, the Newspaper club, and C.R.E.G. all walked in, led by Ethan.

"I'm opening the portal to the Great Barrier. Anyone who doesn't want to, or can't, fight should stay here." Ethan said as I walked into the group. I was a bit surprised to see Moka with silver hair and the rosary on. She had done it in the manga but I didn't think she could do it yet since the seal hadn't been weakened as much thanks to our interferences. Kenta looked like he wanted to come too but was losing too much blood, Mason walked over to him and held him back as we departed. Mason would have everyone there back in one piece in no time. As soon as I saw we were in the chamber I reduced my gravity by fifty percent and sprinted straight towards Hokuto, Moka following on my heels. We arrived and Moka quickly set about checking on Tsukune, then carrying him back to Yukari for healing. I was busy fighting Hokuto.

I had knocked him down but unfortunately he had already began the process of destroying the Barrier. I had to finish him quickly so I could find a way to restore the barrier before it collapsed. Finishing him was proving difficult as he kept proving to be annoyingly limber. It only got worse when he removed the Holy Lock that kept his chimera blood sealed. Thankfully Nick and Neal arrived quickly and we began to overpower Hokuto. Unfortunately we still did not get the job done in time, he was still able to gloat that he had won. Neal finished him and the three of us went to the pedestal that housed to seal for the Great Barrier, and the rest of the fighters.

"The Barrier is beginning to crumble, but we can rebuild it." Ethan was saying as I stepped up.

"Can you also make it harder to destroy?" I asked when he finished. "We have plenty of Youki here to repair it, but that is pointless if it still crumbles just because of a key.

"The best I can do is make it take multiple keys, and maybe a pass code. But I will need to strengthen the barrier as a whole to do it."

"Okay." I looked up at the crowd. "Advena-sensei needs as much Youki as we can give him to strengthen the barrier! I need all of you to contribute as much as you can!" I was answered by a resounding cheer. I was then chosen by Ethan to not put any power into the Neo-Great-Barrier so I could carry them all through the portal as they collapsed, and hide the keys and pass code. I had agreed before noticing how big some of these guys were, I should have just offed Hokuto before he ever got here.

I gave the original key back to the Chairman along with the pass code, to be passed from Chairman to Chairman until the day the barrier is no longer required. I then enlisted the aid of the bus driver to find safe places for the other nine keys. I could think of only four. One would go to the Shuzen clan head, one to the dark master who lives in China, one would stay with the bus driver, and one would go to an office in the human world. I would deliver that one personally. I still don't know how but I managed to get a meeting with the highest office of government in Japan. I told them that I had been sent with a message, and that this cross would one day be a key when the world was ready for change. Then I left while the suits in the office inspected the key, I heard them react to my disappearance and chuckled. I definitely have my abrupt exits down. I returned to school, enjoying the quiet while it lasted, and on October the twenty-eighth I joined my friends in enjoying the fireworks as the school festival would come with the dawn. I could barely suppress the laugh when I realized that Nick, Neal, and Mason would have their days turned on their heads by who they would meet. I also could only hope that someone would come for me, not because I want to be seen as having a family, but because I need answers, though I do have to admit, things like the school festival does make one a little homesick.

 **~A/N~**

Getting a touch homesick is something I honestly would notice the lack of in a fic of this nature. While their origin worlds may not be discussed often, I believe this would be a form of coping mechanism for the group. If you don't think about it, you can't miss it. Here it was forced to the forefront of Nathan's mind due to his classmates excitement at seeing their families again. Moving from that now to the topic of the new binding matrix for the great barrier. I did that this way because I honestly believe that an increased security should be implemented to prevent another Hokuto situation. In regards to Nathan's regret towards not simply killing Hokuto, that is something of a side effect from having his first kill so recently. He is dealing with that grief by not dealing with it. It is part of the reason he is so easily distracted during the battle, and may crop back up later in unexpected ways. However, I don't want to sit here and retell the chapter you just read in reverse, so if I didn't address anything you feel I should have either for clarity or just a reason why, then feel free to ask about it in a review.

As always I do not own anything. Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are great ways to show an interest and keep me uploading. See you on Wednesday for the next chapter, and whatever chaos that brings.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Festival Days**

Nathan's POV

I often find myself wondering if setting fire to random objects would cause as much chaos as is experienced when large numbers of people gather together. This is one of those times, it is also a time where I realize just how tame certain scenes seem when reading a story, or watching a show. The school festival that started today did not seem this chaotic in the manga. You could tell there was chaos, but I never imagined it was this bad. In the first thirty minutes I had personally stopped seven brawls and thirteen shouting matches. I was quickly getting to the point of wishing I had never gotten out of the habit of keeping a lighter and knife on me. Fortunately my attention was taken by something wonderfully distracting.

Mason was currently being stalked by two generations of Shirayuki women. Mizore and her mother, I had the great enjoyment of being next to him when Mizore made her move. She came out of hiding and walked over to us.

"Ishiku, I found you." She said it in a way that showed she was excited and genuinely happy. Neither of us had the heart to point out she had been following him, and me by extension, for fifteen minutes. "There is someone I want you to meet."

"Who would that be?" He replied, making a show of looking around trying to see who it could be. After a few seconds of this Mizore giggled and an elegantly beautiful woman approached. As beautiful as she was in manga and anime, neither could do her proper justice, for neither could replicate the aura of confidence, grace, and humility that she had. Suddenly it made a bit more sense to me that Tsukune had bowed to her wishes.

"This is my mother, Tsurara. Mother, this is Ishiku, my boyfriend." I was infinitely glad that Mizore had grabbed his hand rather than just gesturing, not because I was worried about Mizore playing a trick like that, but because it made sure we avoided potential confusion.

"Nice to meet you, Mizore has told me about you. I just had to take time to meet you myself." She turned to me. "And who is this?" Being the direct target of her attention was an experience you have to experience for yourself to fully understand. I felt as though if I refused to answer her myself, would be an extreme insult.

"My name is Tsuchimaru, I'm a friend and classmate to Ishiku and Mizore."

"I have heard some about you as well."

"All good I hope." We all chuckled slightly before I looked at them all. "I am terribly sorry, I would love to stay and chat some more but I have to get back to work, my club is helping with security, and today is my turn." I gave a polite bow and left them to their chatter. I would love to watch and see if Tsurara has a similar effect on Mason as she did on Tsukune, but I really was busy.

I had made almost a complete circuit before meeting up with Nick and Neal, who were talking to Yukari and her parents. On my patrol I had seen Natalie watching over Tsukune and Moka with Ethan. Natalie and Ethan had been talking intently, and Natalie looked troubled. I assumed it was not just me who was being affected psychologically by this festival. I walked over to join Nick and the others as planned.

"Oh, and this is Tsuchimaru. I don't know if you met him last time you were here, but he's one of my friends too." Yukari introduced me with such enthusiasm that one would think we spent hours together multiple times a week. The truth was though that I was rarely able to hang out with anybody other than the MMA club since my 'expulsion' but that didn't seem to matter to her. I was saved from having to return her enthusiasm by a commotion behind us. Just as we turned around we heard and saw Kurumu, who was now latched firmly to Neal's chest, arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. I knew instantly what was coming and braced myself mentally.

"NISHIMARU!" Kurumu called as she glomped him. When he had his balance again she spoke again. "I can finally introduce the two of you! Nishimaru, this is my mother!" Her mother spoke up handling the other side of the introduction.

"You are Kurumu's fiancé Nishimaru, then." She wasn't asking. She was also looking at him in a way that told anyone who paid attention that she was measuring him. When she took hold of Neal I pulled the others away.

"Trust me we don't want to be with them right now." I told them when we were a fair distance away. Yukari snorted.

"Mother Succubus making claims, and declarations?" I nodded.

"Had we been around long enough to have her attention we likely would have been categorized as 'backup lovers'. I wanted to avoid that, poor Kurumu is embarrassed enough without that being added in front of us. This way, we can pretend it never happened." Nick and Yukari nodded. I was about to start a new line of discussion with them when Kenta called over.

"Tsuchimaru!" I looked back seeing Will following him, the child from our first meeting with them as well. They approached calmly. "Your uncle and cousin were looking for you, I offered to help find you since I knew your patrol schedule. And before you ask I will take over for you, but you owe me one."

"Just don't waste it." I said earning a nod from Kenta. Nick was trying not to stare at the two god like beings in our presence and Will knew it. Will decided to speak up for the first time before anyone could ask for introductions.

"Gosora said you wanted to talk, we should find a quiet place. I'm afraid I have some bad news about the family that would be best kept private." He turned to the Kenta. "Thank you for the escort." He looked at the others. "Please excuse us."

"Bye-Bye!" The child waved cheerily, getting waves and byes in return. I followed Will until he had me take point. I lead them to the old school building, pleased to find it empty, Will was a little intimidating and the stoic silence we all held the entire trip didn't help. The only break in the silence was the child being excited to meet so many people and exclaiming "Hewwo!" and "Bye-Bye!" at random people every couple minutes. Once inside Will's hand started to glow as he waved it at the various entrances to the room we had taken, when that was done he spoke again.

"I have sealed this room off for the time being, we can speak freely Nathan." The child had a semiserious expression on his face as he looked at me.

"What yoo need my dad's hewp wiff?" I was surprised by his speech pattern, I had assumed that he was much older than he appeared. Will looked down at his son.

"Ken, why don't you go keep watch, make sure no one gets through the barrier, but stay in this building." Ken cheered and took off. "I apologize for his behavior, he is usually more polite, but with the family turmoil. Even he is being affected." I could tell that was the biggest concern Will had, I felt a twinge of guilt that I was about to add to it.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. And to answer his question, what I need help with is my powers." Will conjured up a couple chairs for us and we sat down before I continued. "Gosora said that the armor around my soul should seal all of my powers, but a few months ago I was able to use a ki blast. I wasn't in any danger at the time, if that had been the case I should have been able to use one when we killed Feng." I looked up quickly, realizing what I had said, and that I didn't know if he knew or not.

"That is puzzling indeed. I will look into that shortly. Were there any other questions?" I guess he knew.

"There are. The Chairman gave me a board game that he said was designed by Jikoku. It depicts the battle you have us fighting. I need to know more about that so we can prepare properly."

"The game depicts the battle, as you said. The 'treasure' in the game is relatively unimportant. What is important is the Elite pieces, as I'm sure you have noticed since receiving the game, it is possible to win without activating the Elite piece, but not if the other player gets theirs. That is because the enemy you face, their objective is to revive an ancient evil that can single handedly wipe out my entire family. The only way your group would be able to defeat him, would be to sacrifice at least two of your number to strengthen a third. That is the only way any of you have a chance I am afraid. The best chance you have to win this is to stop them from turning Jayson into the vessel, or destroying him before his transformation is completed. Ken, my son has the same power as the ancient evil, Gosora and I had hoped that preventing him from maturing beyond childish innocence would stop the power from driving him mad as it did my father." I sat in silence for several minutes. I had a lot of information to digest and wasn't sure how I felt about some of it. Will's father was the ancient evil that would likely kill us all if we let him be revived. Stopping his resurrection would likely mean killing Jayson, and stopping him if he came back would only be possible by sacrificing no fewer than two of us to strengthen a third. Which means that if they kill more than three of us before we go to Elite mode, we lose. And the cherry on top is that the sweet child playing in this very building could one day become the same monster that we have to stop now.

"Since your family knows the dangers, there should be a majority on our side right? I mean they don't really want to doom everything."

"I'm afraid we are the minority. The rest can be grouped into three categories. Evil, they are the leaders who came up with the idea. Arrogant, these members believe they can defeat him, Feng was of this thought. And the greedy, these ones want to steal his powers for themselves. Our group, the ones who are trying to protect and empower you, are the largest single group, but for every one that wants to keep him entombed, there are two who want him freed, for one reason or another. If that was the only other question I can begin examining your powers." I thought for a moment.

"The only other thing I can think of is, what did Feng do to me? I know what he said he did, but is it true?" Will looked solemn.

"I'm afraid it is. One bright side, you may call it, is that when you gain enough power with what he gave you, you will become the second coming of the god of the firebirds. You could also call yourself the first phoenix, but that would be harder to sell in a world where phoenix's already exist." He made eye contact with me. "Another thing I can tell you is that if, for example, your arm was cut off, the next time you are reborn by fire, and you will have two arms once more. The same can be said for any part of your body, internal or external. You are also immune to disease, other than one rare one that effects only Phoenix's but your human anatomy should help you fight that off, you will be sick for a while should you catch it, but it should pass." I nodded. "That was the last question?" Again I nodded. "Very well then." He stood and I followed him, as soon as we were both standing he banished the chairs then seated himself on the floor, I did as well. "For me to inspect your powers properly I will need us both to go into a deep meditation, this is why I brought Ken, he can keep guard over us and your friends while we work. I have already passed him the necessary orders telepathically. Let us begin." I closed my eyes and let Will talk me into the trance, before long I was deeper than I had ever managed alone. I looked around, realizing I was in my mindscape, or soul-scape, whichever term you prefer. I was a little disappointed at first, thinking it was plain and barren. As I looked around more however I realized I was only seeing a small section. Seems my mindscape has taken the form of a great mountain, I could see a large forest covering one section of it, closer inspection revealed it to be similar to Furinji Island.

"Our souls take imprints of places of significance to us, which is how the landscape is determined. Only a few exceptions can be made to this rule. As you continue to travel, the mountain will grow and there will be more on it." Will had joined me, I felt a little exposed having him looking around my soul, but decided it was worth it for what I was getting in exchange. I noticed a large bird land nearby. I recognized it as a phoenix instantly, only its fire seemed off, it was a blueish color. Riding the Phoenix was a man in a massive suit of armor. Will reacted as though he had called out, I couldn't hear him. I realized this was the manifestation of my Zanpakuto, and my phoenix powers.

I watched as Will talked to both of them, I couldn't hear any of it, so I decided to look around some more. Closer inspection revealed that Ryozanpaku was integrated with the island to make the forest on my soul-mountain. I saw that the mountain was seemingly adrift in a lake of the blueish fire the phoenix had, as I got closer I realized it was Coldfire. I smirked, guessing I had been an ice element before Feng cursed me, the curse mixed with the ice and made me a Coldfire phoenix. I would soon learn that to be the case. Moving away from the fire I found a city, I recognized it as a combination of the towns I grew up in originally. I found Kisara's hideout near the summit, I walked inside and started wondering what it was she had not told me before I left there. I tried to think of what it could be, but could think of nothing. I walked out onto the roof of the hideout and that was when I noticed my hair, which had grown to be at the middle of my back normally, was standing straight up. I looked up and saw the shield I had conjured before floating above me. It was well out of my reach and I knew it, but I reached for it anyway. After confirming that I still couldn't reach it even on tippy toes, like I already knew I couldn't, I went back towards where I had left Will. I found him standing alone with the phoenix, only just realizing how massive the bird was.

"There you are, enjoy your stroll?" Will asked when I got back.

"Yeah." I answered feeling suddenly guilty.

"Good, I have discovered that only your gravity based powers are sealed completely. You can still use things like ki blasts, they will just take more focus and effort. The only exception is your Phoenix powers, since you acquired them after the armor. Therefore, we will be training you how to use them. As you get stronger as a phoenix, this manifestation will shrink and eventually disappear. When that happens it doesn't mean you are at your limit, just that you are as strong as Feng was when he cursed you. Also keep in mind the phoenix only shrinks as your fire burns brighter and stronger, if you increase strength another way, or learn to use your Zanpakuto, it will not shrink."

"Right. So are we done in here or did we have something else to do here?"

"We are finished with this part you should stretch your legs anyway, we've been sitting for several hours as it is. Is there a time we would be able to train in the immediate future?"

"Well, unless we've managed to shift the timeline again, the school should be about to close for a few months, I can do what I can to ensure that happens if it helps?"

"Do what you must. I will be waiting at the home you and Gosora used before. Ken may return to play during the rest of the festival, if he does please keep an eye on him."

"Both eyes, as often as I can spare them." With a nod, Will brought us back to consciousness and I instantly regretted every decision I ever made, mostly it was just my sitting posture I regretted, but my legs, back and butt were all stiff, sore and asleep. Getting back to my dorm for the night was the most trouble I had ever had making that walk.

I overslept the next morning, I woke up sore but not as bad as I would have had I not lived with Akisame for so many years. I dressed quickly and went out to ensure that the Mirror Ririsu was in play. Fortunately it was, I saw Tsukune's cousin, Kyoko, holding the envelope that held the mirror. I also saw the newspaper club being held at gunpoint by the thug Tsukune was supposed to have beaten. Natalie was lying unconscious off to the side, bleeding from where her head had obviously hit the large rock she was by. The large rock that had blood on it. I jumped into the line of fire just in time to get shot in the shoulder.

"Ah, not the plan! Oh the pain!" It really hurt. I was on a knee trying to stop the blood with my right hand.

"Idiot, why would you jump in front of a gun if you didn't want to get shot?" The thug was already annoying me, the fact that he shot me was not helping. I shoved my fingers into the hole in my shoulder and pulled the bullet out, holding it up so he could see it, unfortunately so could Kyoko, and the others. Among their gasps, Kyoko was making another ridiculous discovery about the school.

"It's an assassin school! Why else would he just rip the bullet out of his own shoulder?" I stood back up, left arm hanging limp.

"Ya know, that really hurt." I looked at the bullet in my right hand, the thug laughing. "Want to see for yourself?" His laughing cut off instantly as he looked alarmed and pulled the gun up to shoot again. I flicked the bullet at him as hard as I could before he leveled the gun a second time. The bullet struck him in the gut and made a satisfying squish sound. He collapsed, dropping the gun. I walked over and kicked the gun away from him. "See? It hurts don't it? Now, get back up and tell me you're sorry!" I stood there for a second before realizing I had unintentionally quoted Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. I turned to look at the others behind me and smirked. "Some people have no manners. Speaking of, where are mine." I focused on Kyoko. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Tsuchimaru." I held out my hand for her to shake before remembering I was just knuckles deep in my own shoulder. I pulled my hand back and went to check on Natalie. "We'll have to finish this later, right now I have to get Aiko and myself to Shiki, neither of us look too good right now." I picked up Natalie with my good arm and walked off. I'm pretty sure she'll forgive me for where my grip has to be since I only have one arm right now, and the fact that I'm getting her medical aid.

I got to Ethan with no further trouble, and not long after heard the sounds of Kyoko's wish being granted. She was learning the true nature of the academy, the hard way. Ethan looked at me as if to ask if we should stop it, I shook my head as Nick, Neal, and Mason walked in.

"Let it play out. We need the break, I have some things to fill you all in on, and it will take some time to sink in. Never mind my training that starts soon." I said, when everyone was seated I started filling them in on everything Will had told me. Someone would have to fill Natalie in later, since she was still unconscious. The next day everyone was told the school was closed for repairs and we would be informed when it reopened. I joined Tsukune on the bus back to the human world, though I doubted I would be seeing much of it.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing, and am continually motivated by reviews, favorites, and follows.

Now that that is out of the way. Setting fire to random objects is a bad idea and should not be done, ever.

Nathan's reaction to getting shot in the arm is as much for comedy as it is to show that he is actually quite strong. He may not be bulletproof, but they are little more than a minor annoyance for him at this point. The bullet also shows just how numb Nathan truly is right now. Not only is he still coping with the blood on his hands, the life he took not the actual blood, he also still has the weight of two curses now. He hides it well, but I deal with things like this so since this is a self insert, you will see Nathan and the others all doing this. They act like everything is a game, but they are emotionally numb.

I opted only to have a peek into the Mother issue as it isn't overly crucial to the story and the main focus of the chapter is the talk with Will and what comes from it. Kyoko is an interesting character and would likely become a prominent character if this were a straight R+V fic, but as it is not, this will likely be as big a role as she plays.

Again, if there was anything else you wanted elaboration on, or reasons for, leave a review asking about it. If you think I talk about too much in these segments then let me know. See you Friday!


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Six Months of Flames**

Nathan's POV

Tsukune and I got off the bus at the stop nearest his house. There was a stop nearer my house but I elected to walk that small distance to mentally prepare myself for another round of unknown training. It just occurred to me that this was already my third time beginning a training regimen that could likely be described as hellish. Ryozanpaku, anyone who read 'Histories Mightiest Disciple Kenichi' or watched the corresponding anime has had a window into that training, then was Gosora teaching me about my gravitational abilities, and now Will would be training me on my new phoenix powers. All I can think to expect is that there will me a lot of fire in my immediate future.

"It feels good to be home." Tsukune said suddenly, snapping me out of my fire filled thoughts. I looked over at him as he continued. "Though I already miss Moka and the others, its nice knowing I don't have to worry about a monster trying to eat me for standing to close to them." I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It will be nice to only have to worry about potential human threats for a time. Though that bullet still did more damage than most of the monsters I fought." I rubbed my left shoulder as I said that, my arm was in a sling as Mason and Ethan had both refused to fully heal me. They claimed it was so I would learn to not do such stupid things. I doubt they expect it to work though.

"Sorry about that." I looked back at him surprised. "You wouldn't have gotten shot if I could have defended my own cousin, or if she hadn't shown up. You and Aiko were both hurt because I'm too weak to help. Maybe I should just…" I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him so he was facing me before grabbing him by the collar.

"Don't you dare!" He looked up into my eyes, tears beginning to form in his. "Don't you dare blame yourself. Aiko helped you because she wanted to, not because she felt she had to protect you. I jumped in because I would rather myself be hurt than one of my friends. If you feel you are too weak to help then get stronger. I was human going into this year too, and I could still fight them. If you are serious about growing stronger." I let go of him and pulled a note out of my pocket. "Call Kenta, the VP of my club, he would be happy to train you. You can trust him with the truth, or you can meet him somewhere and just tell him you want to train your human form. I told Kenta I wanted to train you, but I have to learn how to access and control my phoenix powers now, so I can't, he said he would do it if you wanted training." I took a step away from him. "It's your choice. You can train with Kenta and learn to defend yourself, or you can stay as you are, feel sorry for yourself, and rely on others. You are the one who has to choose, but whichever route you take, Moka, me, all of the others, we won't think any less of you, we will still be your friends. Tsukune, you help us in ways outside of fights. Your gentle nature helps keep us grounded. You keep us 'human'." I let my words hang in the air as I walked away. I don't know what he will choose but I know that whatever it is, his friends will stand by him.

I walked the few remaining blocks in silent reflection. Until I had told him, I myself hadn't noticed how important Tsukune was to us. The six of us don't spend much time with him in all honesty, but all of us value his opinion. Nick, Neal, and Mason spend a lot of time with Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, who spend a lot of time with Tsukune. Tsukune's gentleness is contagious, and I have seen its effects not only on the girls, but on the rest of us as well. I thought back to the antithesis member I had killed before she could react, I knew Tsukune would be disappointed in that call. I also knew he would not abandon me for it, but would instead try to convince me to never do it again. Tsukune, and Moka's pink personality, the two of them together, their ideals, and their desire to protect people without causing pain to anyone, I remember a time when I was just like them. Part of me wants to go back to those days, I silence that part of my mind quickly, deciding that if I am to survive, and if I am to overcome what lies ahead, I will need to be able to cause harm, to kill. I will keep people like Tsukune close, so that when this is over I have a chance at returning to a normal life, but for now I must become something else.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I pushed my front door open. Ken was sitting in the living room playing, he barely acknowledged me as he told me Will was waiting in the basement. I nodded and went downstairs, dropping my bags in the hall. I entered the training room and stared across it at Will.

"You appear ready to do what needs done, is this true?" He asked as I stopped walking about five feet into the room. I nodded in response, eyes never leaving his. "Good, then we shall begin." As soon as he finished the last word he lunged forward in an attack, a long sword materialized mid-slash, I dodged reflexively, ducking under the blade as I rolled forward. As soon as I was back on my feet however Will had launched a magic based attack towards me. Again reflexes took over and I dodged it by a hairsbreadth. I get the impression this will be a long training session. Or I would have if he had given me a chance to think. Between his skills with the long sword, and the fluidity of his magic, coupled with the range of powers and limitless appearance of his stamina, I was hard pressed to counter everything he threw at me. After hours of dodging, blocking, and trying to counter, he spoke again. "This room is designed with training new powers in mind. It seals away all of your other powers, making it as though you never awakened them. Have you not noticed that you are no longer held back by your gravity armor? Or that your power is no longer being drained to help counter it? From the instant you stepped into this room you have had only your physical ability and the powers thrust upon you by Feng. You cannot defeat me using only your martial skill, you will need to utilize the power of the Phoenix." As he finished speaking he slid the blade of his sword between my ribs. "I have slain you, when you are reborn, remember how the flames feel so you can learn to conjure them at will." He pulled the sword free and stepped away. I fell to the floor, then the fire came.

 _Six Months Later_

"You're improving quite well." Will said as I stood back up, fire dissipating as I did. "You lasted nearly a week that time." I groaned as I rolled my shoulders.

"Yeah, I can tell. You've only killed me four times this month." I drawled sarcastically. "I feel like last week's barbecue."

"Charred and too tough?" He asked with a tilted head.

"Cold and chewed up." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Was killing me really the best way to train me?"

"Not the best no. But the fastest." Will made his rapier disappear as he turned and strode from the room. "I believe we may have miscalculated out time table. I sense many beings at the school, almost as many as when I first came here." I concentrated on my sensory abilities and confirmed his claim when I sensed Ethan and the others at the school.

"Yeah, school seems to have started back up while we weren't looking." I walked upstairs behind him and checked the pile of letters that Ken had piled on the table for me. "Looks like it started early this week, just after we went back in. I knew it was opening this spring but forgot to check the exact date. Guess I need to find out when the next bus is."

"Mister Bus Driver Person is in the living room having tea." Ken said pointing animatedly. I looked over at Will who shrugged.

"Guess I'll go pack then. Tell him I'll be down as soon as I have everything, please." Will nodded and I went upstairs to gather what I'd need. I wonder how many chapters I've missed….

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing and am motivated only by feedback, any kind will do!

Thanks to kowtang for leaving a review. I am glad you find the story thus far interesting.

Now for this chapter... I just wanted to have a little peek at what Nathan and Will were up to during the break, so its not very long or involved and i apologize for that. The scene between Nathan and Tsukune is something I feel Tsukune would say, based on my own experience. Though in that instance I was more in Tsukune's position and the context was quite different, but the moral of the chat was basically the same. The training is pretty straight forward. By having Nathan fight him constantly, Will is forcing Nathan to improve "one the job" since they had a limited time frame in which to get Nathan acclimated to his new powers. It also allowed Will to vent some of his frustrations at what is happening to his family at the same time.

Thanks again to kowtang for reviewing, and to everyone who has Favorited or Followed this story. It really does mean a lot to me. See you all next week!


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: New Freshmen**

Nathan's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the back of the bus, as the bus was slowly filled with eagerly chatting freshmen. The bus driver had told me as I got on, that he would be collecting most of the new freshmen today so I could just ride in with them. I had agreed, foolishly. I should have known that I would have earned a reputation, I had defeated Kuyou, Haiji, and several others of note during my freshman year. Every time a new student boarded the bus the chatter and looks would begin with renewed vigor. The girls talking about how great it would be to have such a strong and handsome boyfriend, I personally thought they were going overboard with their excited giggles and nervous blushes whenever they glanced back at me. Several of the boys were talking about either wanting to fight me, or join my club. Their glances were filled with determination, awe, envy, or battle lust, usually some mixture of the four.

The chatter picked up again as the last student boarded the bus. I knew she was the last one because she took the only remaining seat, the one right next to me. She was a small girl, about the same height Yukari had been before her metamorphosis, she had orange-brown hair pulled up into twin ponytails, and a mascot-like bat. I recognized her instantly. The whispers seemed to bother her more than they bothered me. The girls kept glaring at her for sitting by me, then blushing madly as they imagined themselves there instead. The girls also had decided that either I was single, or she was my secret girlfriend. The guys couldn't care less where she was sitting but kept stealing glances at me still trying to win the loud debate as to which of them would be the one to defeat me first. The girl sitting next to me had heard enough after about ten minutes.

"Enough!" She yelled jumping to her feet. She turned to glare at me, I just continued to read my book, trying to suppress the slight smile on my lips. "What's so great about you huh? You don't look that strong to me, not that great looking either!" I barely killed the chuckle before it escaped, I noticed she had a very faint blush on her cheeks that was likely overlooked by the others. I noticed this was the first time I'd actually had her attention. I must have cracked a smile, or my act of ignoring her had angered her. "You don't think I'm serious!? I'll kick your butt right now and prove it!" I sighed and put my book away. Looking up into her eyes I spoke up for the first time.

"There's no need for that. I started a club last year, when time comes for our first meeting I will take on any challengers then. If you like I can put your name at the top of the list, so you get first shot. Sound like a plan?"

"I'll be the only one on the list, because after I beat you, you won't be able to fight anyone else!" she declared loudly.

"I hope so, fighting an unknown number of challengers is a real time drain." She sat back down and several minutes passed before the chatter on the bus moved to something that wasn't me, or her. I looked over at her. "If I'm going to put you on the list of challengers I'll need to know your name." I said it simply and softly, forgetting that my voice had become more melodious as a side effect of becoming more phoenix. She blushed deeply for a second before regaining her composure.

"Cocoa, Cocoa Shuzen." I nodded before turning back to my book.

"Good to meet you Cocoa, my name is Tsuchimaru Sakaki. But I guess you could have figured that out on your own." We were evidently overheard because as we returned to silence, our names rippled up the bus, along with the anticipation of seeing how my reputation stood against one of the infamous Shuzen Vampires. The rest of the bus ride was much the same as it had been before Cocoa had joined me, the only difference was now Cocoa was squirming under the repeated glances being shot our way. As soon as the bus stopped she got off and sprinted towards the school. I however channeled my inner Kakashi and strode towards the school at a comfortably slow pace, continuing to read my book, and pretending to ignore the flock of freshmen that was not quite stalking me.

I arrived at the classroom just in time to be pushed aside by Moka who looked like she'd seen a ghost. She threw the door open yelling something I didn't quite catch, but was cut off by Kurumu pointing her to a visitor, Cocoa.

"Found you."

"Cocoa."

After a tiny bit of banter, Cocoa grabbed one of the desks and swung it down hard towards Moka. "Please die Moka!" She called in a sing-song voice. Tsukune, who had followed Moka, pushed Moka out of the way and almost caught the desk with his face. The desk instead stopped abruptly and Tsukune fell backwards onto his butt. "What?" Cocoa tugged on the desk. "Why is it stuck?" She looked closer and dropped it in surprise. "You!?" I had caught the desk with one hand, my other hand still holding my book, using my thumb to turn the page I spoke to Cocoa.

"Ya know, if you didn't want to wait to fight. All you had to do was ask. We should probably take this outside though." Cocoa spluttered a response and shoved past me as she took off down the hall. I shrugged and put the desk back. "Guess I'll see you later then." I muttered to the now long gone Cocoa.

"Tsuchimaru." I looked up to see Moka looking at me worriedly. "How do you know my sister?"

"Met her on the bus, she doesn't believe the rumors about me and wants to fight. I thought she'd wait till the club reopened but I guess she's more eager than I thought." Moka didn't buy that, because over everyone else demanding to know why I was a week late to school she spoke again.

"You shouldn't fight her. She was here for me, but if you fight her, she'll hurt you." Attention was now back on Moka and her sister, Moka was ordered by Kurumu to explain properly. Since I already knew the story I just read through her explanation. I was finally forced to put my book away completely when Nekonome-sensei came in and class began. After class I chose not to get involved in Moka and Cocoa's fight, and instead went straight to the MMA-club room. I was not surprised to find all our old members who hadn't graduated already present. I was welcomed back with loud exclamations and quickly placed Cocoa's name at the top of the freshmen challenging list. Her target I marked as myself. When Kenta asked I told him I met her on the bus and promised she'd be top of the list. We then began our usual routine of pairing off and sparring, Kenta and I patrolling and making suggestions as needed.

"So did Tsukune contact you over the break?" I asked as we stepped away from a pair of girls who were trying to break the sound barrier with their strikes.

"No, I went by once, in case he couldn't phone, and he said he decided not to learn to use violence. Then immediately apologized for insulting us." I laughed and shook my head.

"Just as well I guess. I doubt his personality would survive training with us." Conversation drifted to other topics after that. We mapped out the rules for the Freshman Challenge event we would be holding soon. We also discussed when we would have the first all-out tourney of the year, which would of course be officers only, as it was the first one. We decided that it would be an annual tradition to begin with a tourney like this so new students would get to see what they were like before they could sign up. We ended practice for the day after that, and Kenta walked with me as usual after everyone else was gone for the day. It didn't take long for him to comment.

"You certainly seem popular with the freshman girls." He said slyly.

"Eh, it happens when you look this good. You wouldn't understand so I forgive you for being jealous." I said easily. Kenta barked out a hearty laugh.

"Right, cause you're without a doubt the most beautiful guy in school." He smirked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Well I try not to brag, but hey what can I do? By the way, maybe you should go talk to them, if you hurry you might be able to get them to make you president of my fan club." Kenta again laughed, but this one was accompanied by a shudder.

"Sometimes I wonder if we might be too comfortable teasing each other like this." He said honestly. I shrugged.

"Nah, we don't have to worry until we start getting physical with each other to earn reactions from the studio audience." He paled and shuddered again as he pictured that.

"Yeah, let's not do that." I laughed at him and we walked in silence for a while. When the group that had been following us dispersed he spoke again. "I noticed your voice changed. That have something to do with whatever that Feng guy did? Or is it to do with the training you were doing over the break?" I slumped my shoulders.

"Both. Feng turned me into a phoenix, and the training I did was to harness the powers that came from that. My voice changed as a result." It was true, I had no reason to lie to Kenta. My voice was now a deep, melodious one. Not so deep that it sounded like I was forcing it, but deep enough that it was obviously male, and any choir would mark me a baritone. I could extend my range to lower tones, or even higher ones, but as it was I could melt hearts with simply speaking. I kind of didn't like it at first, since I was trying to avoid attention to preserve what was left of the story. However it was hard to not be happy hearing girls giggling and knowing it was because they found your voice dreamy. Kenta and I parted ways, and the next day I was treated to watching Cocoa chase Moka around with a giant mace. I intervened only when I was asked directly. Neal and Nick chuckling as I did so. Over the next few days, it became apparent that the only way Cocoa would leave without a fight was if Tsukune removed Moka's rosary, or if I intervened. Nick had tried once, he had to be healed by Mason afterwards. Cocoa held back when she fought Moka, even if she tried to deny it. Against someone else though? She fought like hell itself was demanding the blood of her opponent. Watching her take Nick down had made me look forward to my own fight with Cocoa much more than I had been. I can't help but wonder if fighting Cocoa would be the most interesting fight I'd have before things go south, or what will come of it.

 **~A/N~**

It's Monday, you know what that means! I once again inform you that I am not creative enough to have original works like the ones visited here, and request feedback on my modest attempts to build on what creativity I do have.

So Cocoa is here now... things pick up soon, cannonically. As we are well aware however, the cannon pace has been massively derailed by our traveler's "helping", so who knows what that means for our timeline. The freshman challenge event is simply a way for incoming freshmen to, try to, assert their dominance, and get a feel for what the MMA club (Ryozanpaku club if you prefer) is all about.

Before anyone says anything about Nathan being able to stop Cocoa cold but Neal getting wasted, I want to point out that Neal would be at a disadvantage against Cocoa. Cocoa is a brute force fighter, Neal relies on cleverness and trickery to fight with his ropes. Cocoa is close range, Neal is mid range. Nathan however is a tank style fighter and can counter Cocoa's power with his durability. Had Neal been able to step up to Cocoa in a match environment then he would have fared better.

Thanks to any feedback sent my way in any format. See you Wednesday!


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Killers on Campus**

Nathan's P.O.V.

Cocoa grew tired of waiting for the Freshman Challenge event and decided just to challenge me outright. About three days after her fight with Moka, she ambushed me as I was walking to the school with Tsukune, Moka, and Natalie. I barely noticed her presence in time to stop abruptly to avoid her powerful downward swing, which would have connected had I still been walking.

"Tch, I missed." Was Cocoa's simple response, as she hefted her large sword back into something resembling a proper stance. "Oh well it wouldn't have been any fun to take you out like that any way." A crowd was already gathering, Cocoa had already secured her place as the strongest freshmen, as the rumors had made me last year. I could understand the appeal to watching the fight, I could also understand making bets, as many in the crowd were doing. Cocoa seemed not to notice, good, I didn't want her distracted. Cocoa was the aggressor once more as she launched herself forward, preparing a horizontal slash that would connect at my waist. Unfortunately for her, I had spent six months in near constant combat against someone who used a sword. While Cocoa didn't have Will's technique, he had lacked her ferocity and raw power. I elected to remain on the defensive for the time being. Back-peddling or sidestepping her strikes. Her weapon changed form twice, first to a spiked club, then to a rapier. I was studying her abilities and was surprised by what I found. While she didn't have much in the way of technique, she adjusted to each weapon. While using the sword her strikes were fluid, easily transitioning from one to the next. With the club her power increased as she abandoned fluidity, deciding instead to leave small craters and fallen trees in her wake. Now that she was using a rapier, her speed was on full display. While I honestly struggled to keep up, I decided that if I could get her to actually train, to learn to maximize all of her talent, she would be easily the strongest person in this world, at the very least she would be among them. I realized that she likely associated certain movement types with different weapons, which explained how her style changed so readily. "Would you just stand still and fight back!?" Cocoa screamed as she jumped high above me, her weapon changing form to the giant mace she had used against Moka. As she fell towards me, she swung down with her full strength.

"If you insist." I replied quietly. I stood calmly waiting for the impact, enjoying the mixed reactions of the crowd. I allowed the impact to connect fully, spikes punching into my chest and shoulder, one digging a trench down one side of my neck. There were gasps and more than a few sobs, the crowd was sure I had just committed suicide. I placed a hand on the mace, just below where it was embedded in my flesh. Even as Cocoa searched for words, I lifted the mace easily off my body, letting blood flow freely for only a second before flames covered my injuries and I was healed. I threw the mace back, making Cocoa topple backwards. "My turn." I said softly. My fists, feet, knees and elbows cloaked themselves with my unique fire as I rushed forward. I launched an assault against Cocoa, matching the power she used with the club, the speed she had with the rapier, and the fluidity of her sword. After only a few short minutes she was on her back and I was holding my hand, in a knife hand position, to her throat, my fire not touching her skin. "Dead." She looked up at me startled. "If I were truly an enemy, you would be dead right now." I stood up straight and started back to the dorms for a new shirt. "Better luck next time." I called as I waved over my shoulder lazily.

I wasn't surprised to see Natalie waiting for me, grin plastered across her face, or to see Mason, Nick, and Neal had joined her, though Neal already having a spare shirt for me was a mild surprise. I probably shouldn't have been surprised that Kenta and Haiji had watched the fight, or that they had stayed behind to tell me what they thought of it. After quickly changing shirts, and disposing of the ruined one, I took my blazer back from Natalie, pulling it on as I spoke. "Didn't realize I needed so much looking after." I pushed past them, forcing them to start back towards the school. Haiji looked about to tear into me, a lolicon's rage, but Kenta beat him to it.

"Well we wouldn't have to look after you if you stopped holding back, or stopped trying to train everyone you fight." I winced slightly.

"Noticed that did you?" The chorus of 'yes' made me flinch slightly, Haiji being the only one who had needed to mentally replay the fight before answering. "Oh… I don't train everyone I fight… do I?" I was honestly not sure anymore.

"Well not everyone." Nick spoke up. "But enough of them that we can tell when you do it." I looked at the ground as we walked. "I don't think she noticed you were holding back, or what you were doing though."

"Good. She has such powerful pride that would either drive her to kill me, or destroy her confidence." I looked up at the others, faintly sensing that Cocoa was watching, but was far enough away that she couldn't hear us. "If she comes to any of you, tell her my monster identity, it's a phoenix, and subtly help her dissect the fight. Kenta, we should do an exhibition to start the Freshman Challenge, we could record it so it can be used as visual representation if needed. Even if she doesn't use it, it could be useful for training some of the club rookies." Kenta nodded, as they all had when I told them what they could tell Cocoa if she came calling. We separated as we headed to our own classes, Natalie, Mason and I all in the same class as Moka and Tsukune. Nekonome didn't seem to care that we were late, and had told us that she saw us all at the fight so she marked us as present and on time. I felt myself sweat-drop at that. When class was dismissed for the day I met up with Kenta, who was in Nick and Neal's class now, intending to walk to the clubroom. Instead he spoke in a hurried, hushed tone.

"Heero and Nishimaru had to leave class early." He began. "There was some sort of attack. They may need help to find the culprit, their forces took a big hit with graduation." I nodded, allowing my course to be adjusted, falling into step alongside Kenta. I knew that if we were both missing, our other two officers would know to keep things under control and light until we arrived. I then remembered that due to the abrupt end to last year, we did not currently have a treasurer or secretary. I reassured myself that we didn't yet have any new members, so they should all know to wait for us. We arrived at the scene and were greeted by Nick and Neal almost as soon as we arrived. "Heero, Nishimaru, what can we do to help?" Kenta greeted as they approached.

"Well, we need to search the grounds for the culprits, but, we know who it is and our people would have to be in groups of at least five. We simply don't have the numbers." Nick answered.

"Also the newspaper club was sniffing around, we should have someone with them to help keep them out of trouble." Neal added. I looked at both of them before speaking.

"I'll go keep the Newspaper Club safe. If Aiko and Ishiku are on the assignment it should be easy. If they aren't then I should still be enough. Kenta can mobilize our club to help supplement your numbers." I said with authority. "Try to have at least one of your people in each group for the sake of jurisdiction." They both nodded and I looked at Kenta. "Can you handle mobilizing them yourself or do you want my help?"

"I can manage, you should get to the Newspaper Club, as they have a tendency of getting in over their heads." I nodded and set off to join Tsukune and the others. Unfortunately by the time I arrived, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were the only ones in the clubroom. I managed to convince them to join Nick and Neal, and once they told me where the other three went, Natalie and Mason being on different stories, I left at a full run.

I got there to see a Minotaur standing over Cocoa, who was crying because Moka and Tsukune had been captured. I intercepted the Minotaur and spoke to Cocoa. "Get up and dry your eyes." She looked up at my back. "You are stronger than him, why are you letting him win? Do you want to die for real? He is a true enemy, he won't stop when he has an opening. And neither should you… let me show you." I rushed forward as soon as I finished talking. The Minotaur had more reach than I did but I was faster, stronger, more fluid, and had better technique. "When you are facing a larger opponent, or one who has you beat in any area, then make use of that. They will likely be over-dependent on that advantage. But bear in mind that your opponent may also have some deception in their repertoire. They may use feigned overconfidence to lull you into a trap." I snapped my enemies arm to punctuate my statement. I knocked him out after that and tied him up with some chains that I found nearby. I turned to look at her, seeing she was standing now. "Ready to go save those two now?"

"Yeah, and when this is over, you're going to teach me how to fight so I can win our next fight." I chuckled and started walking towards the back of the building. I wasn't surprised to find Tsukune waiting for us. Even if I hadn't already known what was going on, I would have known something was wrong with the Tsukune in front of us. Cocoa started forward intending to yell at him for abandoning Moka, I held my arm out blocking her path. "This isn't Tsukune." I said simply. Cocoa looked at me like I was insane but 'Tsukune' just started laughing.

"What gave me away?" He demanded.

"First off, Tsukune doesn't smoke so your scent was wrong. Second." I rushed forward throwing a punch at his face. He used one hand to redirect my punch just enough to avoid getting hit. "Tsukune is a lovable wimp, that blow would have nearly killed him. Also I can sense your power, and Tsukune's." My new opponent chuckled at first, then erupted in maniacal laughter.

"You should be a fun one to fight!" He exclaimed throwing a punch of his own. This began a high level fight of skill. I could feel Cocoa's eyes trying to keep up with the maneuvers we were using and negating. After several long moments we had traveled back to where the last member of their gang was guarding Tsukune and Moka. I caused a separation in my fight just long enough to tell Cocoa to free them by fighting the last one. I jumped back into my own fight keeping my attention slightly divided in case I needed to intervene in the other fight. This allowed the doppelganger to gain a momentary advantage, however I was still concealing my phoenix powers so I was not yet concerned. Cocoa was able to take out the last member of the gang with minimal help from a still sealed Moka. Unfortunately I underestimated how skilled my enemy was and he was able to get away long enough to copy Moka's form. Which unfortunately gave him access to her full power. "I didn't know this woman possessed this hidden power. So you keep them sealed by that Rosary. As you can see I have no such seal. I'll use your power for you from now on. So, you can die now." He said with Moka's true voice. Cocoa took exception to his comments and tried to attack him. I sped across the room moving the sisters away from him.

"Sorry Cocoa, but he is beyond your current level now." I said setting her down. I turned back to him, letting flames erupt from my body. My limbs were cloaked with Coldfire, and Coldfire wings raging on my back. "You three get out of here, get Heero and the others. I'll do what I can until then." I launched myself at "Moka" and the fight that ensued proved to Cocoa that if I had viewed her as an enemy she would not have had a chance to even realize how out classed she had been. I knew instinctively that they had not moved so I forced the fight away from them. As soon as I was a safe distance away from the others I sent up a flare. Nick arrived about five minutes later and wordlessly joined my fight. Since he was alone in joining me I knew he had sent his unit to secure the others. Neal and Kenta arrived just as we knocked out our opponent. Neal bound him as Kenta delivered the status of the others.

"Tsukune, Moka, and Cocoa have been safely recovered, they are mostly unharmed, and what injuries they do have will recover on their own in a couple weeks. The other two hostiles have also been secured and are being escorted to the proper authorities." Neal walked up, half dragging the last hostile as he did.

"Their stolen property is also secured, I will hand it over when I give this one to them." He said with a smile. He looked over at me, his grin widening. "By the way, Tsuchimaru. That freshman girl, Cocoa, she was the one who demanded we come help you. Though she seemed conflicted between believing her sister was strong enough to beat you, and believing you were invincible. You may want to watch out with that one." He and Kenta shared a chuckle before leading their prisoner away. Nick took the opportunity to talk to me alone.

"You seem to have adjusted well." He said walking up to me. I shrugged and waved it off.

"I decided that as long as I'm stuck in this armor, all I can really be is a shield for the rest of you in the higher threat battles. This curse just means that I get back up after doing so." He grunted his agreement at my logic before countering.

"Well that does make sense except for one thing. This fight, I could barely keep up and I was shifting my stats constantly, you are more than just a meat shield even with your handicap." He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Even if that wasn't the case, we still wouldn't see you as just a shield."

"I know. I don't say that because I think it's true for any of you. It's just how I feel about the situation, I don't have the best confidence so it's easy for me to write myself off. Even if I hide it well." We rejoined the others and Cocoa was, in true tsundere fashion, telling me I was an idiot for acting all cool and fighting alone. I just smiled and let her get it all out. When she finished I placed my hand on top of her head and told her that we could start training Saturday morning at seven. Before she could start yelling at me again I walked away, a smirk planted firmly on my face.

 **~A/N~**

Wednesday comes and I am still the proud owner of absolutely nothing, and am still kept motivated by your feedback.

Well Cocoa and Nathan had their clash a bit ahead of schedule, surely that can't have any negatives right? Oh, she seems to be crushing on him a bit... uh... activating "Big Bro Mode"! There problem solved, now he will still be able to be a role model slash goal for her and he doesn't have to worry about conflicting emotions due to Kisara still being in his mind. (I am well aware he hasn't really mentioned her that much, but he does still think of her, a lot, he can just prioritize decently well.)

Um, lets see what else... Uh... you know what, I think I covered everything big already. Nathan's power boost is to be expected since he just had six months of unhindered training with one of the godly beings that caused this mess, so that is easily waved off... yeah, if there is anything else you feel I missed, or any other comments or whatever, drop a review and I will answer them when I see them.

Thanks again for reading, I will see you all on Friday!


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Winter's Guardian**

Neal's P.O.V.

"Why is it so freaking hot?" Kurumu half screamed as I walked with her and Mason, on our way to the main school building. "I wish we could go somewhere to escape this heat." She whined quieter, almost to the point of not being heard. I couldn't help but laugh when she jumped from the sudden appearance of Mizore.

"That's perfect. If that's the case then why don't you come to my home town?" Mizore said calmly, though I could clearly see the effects the heat had on her. "At my place its cool even in summer."

"Not that I'm not jumping at the opportunity, but what's the occasion?" Mason asked calculatingly. "Or does your mom just want home field advantage next time she talks to me?" He joked, Mizore chuckled and handed him a letter.

"The thing is, I got a letter from my mom. There's a little ceremony that's going on so come back, she said. So if it's ok with you, she said bring your friends so… what do you think?" Before either Mason or I could even begin to respond, Kurumu let out a cheer.

"Yahoo! You bet we'll go! It will be so much fun, like a long double date!" She continued cheering and making declarations but the remaining three of us distracted ourselves by getting the details of the trip, once I knew when we were leaving I went to clear it with Nick, since I am his second in command at C.R.E.G. and he would need to know I wouldn't be here, I also had to make sure no new cases had sprung up while I wasn't looking. He told me that he'd get Nathan to cover for me and to have fun. He had also winked when he said that. Nick, Nathan, and Natalie all took great pleasure in reminding me that I was dating a succubus.

I was honestly surprised to find Cocoa and Nathan waiting with the others when I arrived at the bus stop. I was informed almost immediately that Kurumu and Mizore had found and invited them on their way to the bus stop. When we got on the bus, Nathan and I sat in the back alone, the rest deciding to have fun. Mason had decided to sit with Mizore to learn more about where we were going. I looked at Nathan as the bus started moving, ignoring the noise Kurumu and Cocoa were making.

"So Tsuchimaru, since you're coming I'm betting you think you can use this as some sort of training?" I glanced towards the others to see if they had heard me, it appeared they hadn't. Nathan noticed as well and dropped the cover I had used in case they had.

"Yes, this chapter, or these chapters rather, are already off course. Not only should Tsukune be stronger, but the entire newspaper club, minus Ginei, should be here."

"Will just the two of us be enough to make up for it?" I asked only slightly concerned. Nathan had a firm grasp on his phoenix powers now, and I was competent enough with my abilities that I didn't doubt our influence. Nathan however, shook his head.

"I'm not really sure." He looked at the others, Cocoa and Kurumu had just started doing karaoke. "Yeah you and I are skilled enough fighters, and with Ishiku to heal us we should be unbeatable, but Mizore isn't going to be a factor in most of the fights that will happen. Kurumu and Cocoa were there canonically but were defeated. As were Yukari, Tsukune, Moka, and Ruby." When I looked confused he elaborated. "The younger witch that Ethan fought when he and Natalie went to Witch Hill last year." I grunted my understanding and he continued. "We are about to have first contact with the true enemies of this world. I know their goal and what they need to achieve it, I'm just worried how they will go about it given our... meddling." He sighed. "Our first world together and I'm not sure we can all survive it." I could tell that he wasn't just worried about 'us' but about the locals too. I just wasn't sure who he thought we'd lose.

Just as Kurumu was about to rope Nathan and I into singing a song, we arrived. Instantly snow filled winds hit the bus hard enough it felt like we were on two wheels for a moment. In usual fashion, the bus driver let us out with a tip of his hat and a simple farewell. Just like that six teenagers were left in a blizzard. Fortunately two of them were completely unaffected and were able to guide and shield us until the storm broke. When that happened Nathan and I again found ourselves at the back of the group, joined by Mason this time, falling just out of earshot of the girls who were chatting happily. When we crested a ridge and saw the city of the Snow-Women, Mason gave a low whistle and Nathan muttered "Take that Elsa." I chuckled at his obvious reference, which seemed to be his intent from the beginning. I decided to trust him, so long as he was relaxed and calm, I didn't need to worry about the looming threat of an unknown foe. Mason spent the rest of the walk, what he could of it anyway, asking Nathan the same things I had on the bus. Nathan simply told him that he should be alert but not to worry. Mason was about to press for more details but the girls had stopped to wait for us.

"Come on slowpokes! We're almost there!" Kurumu said as we drew close. We were just about to enter the city proper. She pressed herself to my side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders before starting to walk again. "I can't get over how amazing this place is Mizore!" she said as we both looked towards Mizore, who was walking close to Mason in a similar position as our own.

"I suppose it is rather pretty isn't it?" Mizore said softly, a slight blush on her face. Though whether that was because of us seeing her home, or because she and Mason had an arm around each other's waist I'm not sure. Looking around our group, Nathan and Cocoa were the only ones who didn't look like a couple. Nathan was currently distracting himself by holding something, literally, over Cocoa's head. I couldn't tell what but it was still comical, especially when she kicked his shin in retribution and he hopped on one foot. What I hadn't seen coming was the attention he got from several of the young women who had witnessed it. It dawned on me that I could sense his Youki, he had taken to letting it be felt as it unnerved so many that they couldn't detect him. I realized that at least some of their attention was due to the fact that he was seen as powerful, I also noticed a lack of men in the village, which also likely helped get him the attention he was currently enjoying. I also didn't miss the fact that had Mason and I not been currently embraced we would also likely have similar attention.

"He seems to be having fun." Kurumu grinned, causing us to stop next to Mizore and Mason.

"Indeed." Mason agreed. "However I believe that is about to change." We glanced at him before looking back at Nathan. I noticed almost instantly that Cocoa was getting flustered watching Nathan flirt with the women, even if he was only doing so lightly, and seeing them practically throw themselves at him.

"There aren't many men who can survive around here for very long. Most of us end up marrying men from the human village nearby. We can sense powers that are compatible to our own. It's honestly the main reason I was so shy around Tsuchimaru when I first met him. And on top of being a compatible power, he is also powerful. I'm not surprised he's getting attention."

"He's also kind of hot." Kurumu added. "I mean if I didn't have this piece of arm-candy I might have to reevaluate my view on him." I chuckled slightly, I wasn't used to being referred to as arm-candy. I don't think any guy is. I was about to comment when fast movement drew my attention. Cocoa had transformed her bat into a mallet and knocked Nathan out cold. She was now marching towards us muttering darkly.

"I guess I should go get him." I said as Cocoa stomped past us. "Wouldn't want to just leave him in the street." I walked over to him and hoisted him over my shoulders, using some of the ropes I kept stored in my body to help keep him in place. I caught back up to the others and we quickly caught Cocoa who made a point to not look in my direction. I was starting to slowly fall behind when we found Tsurara, who then led us to her house, after trying to convince Mason that he and Mizore had to get busy making babies right away. She blamed it on the declining birth-rate and population of this area. I had my doubts she was being wholly honest but didn't question it. When we arrived Nathan started to stir so I set him down and waited for him to regain the ability to stumble in the right direction. He scooped up some snow and started nursing the nasty bump on his head. While we ate we learned about the Flower Offering ceremony that Mizore was going to partake in tomorrow. A ceremony where girls of the village who are turning seventeen offer a certain flower as offering, hoping they will meet good husbands. I believe that was the gist of it, I was honestly distracted by trying to feel out who the possible threat was. I had little success however, because not only did I not know what I was looking for but Nathan's power was as distracting as a campfire on a quiet night. I have no idea how he managed to do it, but when I actually looked at him he met my gaze and winked. I knew then he was distracting me and possibly Mason from searching out potential threats. I knew he could sense any that we needed to worry about, if there were any even here yet so I gave up trying to do so myself. After dinner we went to bed, surprisingly Tsurara set us all to sleep in the same room. I was one of the last ones to fall asleep, as was Nathan. I was about to try to get him to step out of the room so we could talk when Cocoa, who was lying near him, rolled over grabbing him and snuggling up to his side in her sleep. I strangled the laughter in my throat so as not to wake the others when Nathan's expression flashed between confusion, panic, helplessness, then finally landed on desperate pleading when he locked eyes with me. I grinned and rolled over facing my own captor, though I was a much more willing prisoner.

I woke up early, before dawn, I noticed a bundle of blankets in the corner and slowly got up to inspect them. Mason was bundled up but was still shivering. There was a note next to him. I read it. The note was from Nathan, explaining that Mason and Mizore had snuck out and he followed them, staying far enough back not to intrude if they wanted privacy. But he had brought Mason back after he had been knocked out and Mizore kidnapped. He explained that Mizore was captured by the ruler of these lands and that he had gone to find her, to ensure her safety, he said. I woke the girls, and let them read the note, since Nathan clearly didn't leave it for my eyes only, he had referred to Mason as Ishiku, and we went to Tsurara. As Nathan had hinted in the note, we decided to go to the ceremony.

Nathan's P.O.V.

I had gotten inside the Snow-priestess' palace easily enough, and since I wasn't currently leaking power it was easy enough to remain undetected, even as I snuck into Mizore's new chambers. However when the man known as Miyabi Fujisaki made his move on Mizore, I made my presence _known._ I had seen what Mason had done to the fools who had followed Kotsubo last year, so I knew that since he was out of commission at the moment, I would have to fight as his proxy.

"Miyabi-san." I cooed. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I have an urgent message for you." He turned to look at me, allowing Mizore to see me in the process. She looked ashamed and relieved at the sight of me, Fujisaki however practically growled at me.

"Well, what is it?" He then took note of my appearance. "I don't recognize you, who are you?"

"The one with the message." I rolled my eyes. "Keep up Alu-. " He was across the room slamming his fist into my face before I could finish my sentence. I spit out a tooth he had knocked loose and grinned around the blood in my mouth. "Now that I have your attention." I threw a ball of Coldfire at him which was avoided easily. The fight moved into the hall and I was struck from behind.

"Miyabi-san, are you unharmed?" I picked myself up, turning to face this new threat. I was unsurprised to be face to face with Shuzen Kahlua.

"So, you're Cocoa and Moka's sister. Forgive me if I say they got the looks in the family."

"I should talk to them if their friends with someone as mean as you." She said, tears already building in her eyes. I know that Kahlua crying will only end badly for me, but at the moment I don't care.

"I don't recall saying we were friends." I stated simply. "In fact I don't recall even hinting that they still drew breath." I am playing a risky game, but if it works, it will make our fight easier later on.

"What do you mean?" She sniffed out between soft sobs.

"I mean they mentioned something about how big sister will never forgive me… right before I killed them." Kahlua screamed, tearing both her limiters of at once. My ploy had worked, now I just had to kill something that couldn't be killed. I ran my fingers through my hair, turning it into the flaming crest of my phoenix form as my hand passed through. "That's right, avenge them. Come at me with all you have." I cloaked myself in Coldfire and jumped in to clash with Kahlua.

Neal's P.O.V.

"Do I have to?" I drawled, pulling the wig off my head with one hand, the other tugging at the kimono I was wearing. After the females in the room started giggling, I sighed. "I just don't think this is my color… or my style…." I sighed before adding in English. "I miss my hat." Under my breath. I glared at Mason. "C'mon Ishiku help me out here!" He grinned bitterly.

"I would, but I have to put myself back together first. If you were as accustomed to stealth as Tsuchimaru apparently is, you wouldn't need a disguise. But you're not, so put on the wig and make us think you're pretty." He was enjoying this. Not the situation, but watching me squirm as I was forced to cross-dress so I could help rescue Mizore.

"Besides Nishimaru, you look really pretty as a girl." Kurumu purred in my ear as I put the wig back on. I shivered as her breath tickled my ear.

"Fine, I'm convinced." I was met by looks of disbelief. "I am convinced you are all sadists and that I want to go home and hide under my bed." I clarified. When their laughter died down I looked over at Mason, who now had Tsurara tending to him. "Unfortunately for me, the fastest way for me to escape you psychos is to help you save Mizore first so." I sat down dramatically, crossing my arms and looking dejectedly at each of them in turn, before morphing my face into a childish pouting expression. "Someone come do my hair for me, I can't do a thing with it." I pouted, earning more giggles around the room, and an appreciative look from Mason before Kurumu came and made the wig look passable.

The plan was simple, I had to wait for Kurumu and Cocoa to begin the distraction before I took off to find Mizore. I was temporarily stalled by some man who explained why Mizore was taken hostage. I bound him quickly and ran ahead to find Mizore, who was about to jump out the window. I used my ropes to catch her and pull her up. When I had her set solidly back on the ground I looked at her.

"Did they hurt you?" She shook her head. "Did anyone touch you inappropriately?" I had no idea why I asked that, but was relieved when she shook her head after a seconds' hesitation. "Good then perhaps you can tell me, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW!?" She started crying and I swore at myself. "Look, Mizore, I'm not mad at you, I'm just concerned." She stifled her crying and slowly explained what happened last night. When she got to the part where Fujisaki had tried to molest her I wanted to go punch the guy but thankfully Nathan had shown up and put a stop to that.

"But then… someone else started fighting Tsuchimaru. Miyabi shoved me back in here and told me that my friend was going to die, and so would anyone else who came to rescue me. I felt the stranger's power spike and then Miyabi slammed the door and locked me in." She was crying again and I reached out to help her to her feet. When she took my hand I spoke again.

"Tsuchimaru isn't easy to kill, trust me. He's probably either still fighting the stranger or there were more enemies you didn't see. And the rest of us aren't going to die either." I smiled at her causing her to smile softly as well. Just then my radio crackled to life and Cocoa spoke softly. It sounded like she was passing out, and it sounded like she said 'Sister'. Glancing at Mizore I gestured for her to follow me and took off back down the stairs, noticing but failing to care that my prisoner was no longer tied up on the floor. I reabsorbed the ropes as I ran passed them but didn't stop. Mizore and I skidded to a stop when we found Cocoa and Kurumu. They were both lying nearly motionless on the ground at some woman's feet.

"That's the woman who was fighting Tsuchimaru last night." Mizore gasped. I studied the woman for a moment, she was clearly powerful and seemed to be a vampire like Cocoa and Moka. Yet her power seemed different. I then studied the room. The Snow-Priestess was bound and gagged in a chair in the corner, several armed men guarding her. Nathan had just entered the room and collapsed seeming to be at deaths door. But what stole my focus was the man who stepped over Nathan into the room.

He was tall, well-groomed in an untameably exiting way, and even I had to admit the man was easy on the eyes. He had stock white hair that was perfectly cut and styled to make himself seem like a bad-boy, yet his style of dress led one to assume he was someone you could commit yourself to. His blood-red eyes radiated power and sexual desire in equal measures. However none of this is what had my attention, it was the flavor of his power, it was similar to Feng's in a way that told me he was one of the members of Gosora's family we had been warned were here. When he suddenly locked his eyes on mine I subconsciously took a step back.

"See Kahlua-Chan? I told you he was lying. You sisters still live, unless you went too far with that one?" The woman sniffled as he spoke. "As for you." He took a step closer to me. "You're like that one over there." He gestured vaguely in Nathan's direction causing my eyes to flicker to him. I barely registered that Nathan's body was on fire. "I should thank you for giving us what we needed to accomplish our goals, however you are no longer necessary to our plans. I guess I'll have to ki-." He was cut off by Nathan's flame cloaked leg colliding with the side of his head sending him flying into Kahlua and knocking them both down and away from Cocoa and Kurumu.

"Nishimaru, Mizore! Get the others and the Snow-Priestess and get the hell out of here! I'll stop them from chasing you, but you have to leave now!" He rushed at the god-like being who had just regained his footing before Nathan was upon him. Nathan was successfully keeping both enemies focused on him, but I knew he would not be able to do so for long. I raised my arms, one aimed at Kurumu and Cocoa, the other aimed at the Snow-Priestess. Ropes shot from my fingertips, wrapping around the down girls and the bound woman. The instant they were secured I retracted the ropes securing the three of them at my side, before turning to deal with the armed guards. Mizore raised an Ice wall in front of us in time to block their shots and I sent my ropes around the wall and leapt up on top of it and quickly knocked out all of them.

I jumped back down to Mizore's side as she finished untying the Priestess so she could run on her own. I picked up Kurumu and Mizore grabbed Cocoa. The Priestess led us on the fastest route out of the palace. When we got outside Tsurara and Mason were waiting for us. Mason tended to the injuries which were dealt with quickly and then asked where Tsuchimaru was.

"He stayed behind to buy us time to escape. I don't know if we can help him or not." As soon as I stopped talking the palace exploded in flames, that oddly seemed to lower the temperature about ten degrees. I looked back when the flames died down and saw a helicopter flying away, and a single small figure falling towards us. The figure crashed into the ground the equivalent of two blocks behind us. I also noticed the cold flames had not damaged the palace or any of its surrounding structures at all. Mason started running towards where that figure had fallen, the rest of us following quickly. It was Nathan, and he was standing, still burning, the flames hiding his form. He looked at us as we stopped running, just out of arms reach.

"Ah, good, you all made it out. Say, Ishiku, can I borrow some pants? I seem to have lost mine." He wobbled regaining his footing as the flames disappeared revealing him, in all of his glory, he really had lost his pants, and the rest of his clothes. "Nishimaru." I looked him in the eye. "Nice dress." He said with a smirk before blacking out.

"When he wakes up, remind me to kill him." I said pulling the Kimono off, since I had shorts and a tank-top on under it. "We can put him in this. At least until he wakes up and can dress himself." Mason chuckled grabbing the kimono and walking over to dress Nathan in it, Cocoa helping despite the deep red blush that almost matched the blood trickling out of her nose. Mason's unflinching reaction to Nathan's state of undress, and the ease in which he wrapped the fabric around him, reminded me again that as a doctor Mason has probably seen more naked people that the rest of our group together, except maybe Natalie, it's hard to tell with her behavior. I honestly have no clue if she is telling the truth or just teasing us. When we returned to Tsurara's house Nathan had still not woken up, so Mason dressed him in his own clothes before making me carry him onto the bus when we had to return to the school.

 **~A/N~**

I still do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any other works mentioned in this story.

So Coldfire can be used in massive quantities and not harm a city of ice if done correctly, pants and other articles however are a different story entirely. While Nathan may be effectively in "big-bro-mode" towards Cocoa, she is still feeling the effects of a crush and is a bit of a pervert cannonically, as for Nathan's flirtations... that is an unfortunate truth of my real personality that each of them have likely dealt with at some point in their lives. In high school (since I basically vanished from society after that) I was constantly being accused of flirting when I believed I was just making polite conversation. It didn't help matters that i was quite oblivious when on the receiving end either. Basically, he was chatting with the women and likely not intending any of what it looked like.

As always, I am motivated by your feedback and if you have questions or want clarification feel free to ask me.

See ya next week!


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Paradise or Petting Zoo?**

Nathan's P.O.V.

"Shush you, my head hurts." I muttered rolling over and covering my throbbing head with my arms. Only then did I sense the danger I was in, I jerked my body, rolling onto my back and then performing a kip-up. I cracked my eyes open just long enough to realize two things, the first was that I really did not like light right now, the second, and likely more important was that I was in the Chairman's Paradise. I relied on instinct mostly as I dodged around whichever inhabitant had found me until I could keep my eyes open in the light. I knocked out the beast and stepped away. "Ok, this is where Ruby would tell Tsukune what this place is, and why he is here." I looked around seeing no one, I sighed. "Well I know where I am… mostly. But I have no clue why I am here, all I did was…." I remembered the fight in the snow-women village, and realized I had no memories since that fight ended. "Dammit Darke." Of course there would be one of them with Fairy Tale. Actually if Darke was telling the truth, which he likely was because he likely thought I would die soon, there are two of them with Fairy Tale, not counting Jayson who was with the Chinese branch. Darke, the one who had been in the snow-women's village, was a vampire, much like how Feng was, and I now am, a phoenix. The other one, Cyrus I think he called him, was Darke's twin brother and was a werewolf, again in the godlike first-of-my-kind way.

Walking deeper into 'Paradise' I decided I didn't care why I was here, I needed to be stronger. Unfortunately I only know one way to accomplish this in my current condition. I would make it work though since one thing I was definitely unhappy about was the drain I felt after I revived myself. If I could use these creatures to overcome that, then I believe I will be able to defeat at least one of the brothers on my own.

After three days I realized the reason for the drain I experienced when reviving, and I was now getting ready to confirm it. What I believe to be the reason for the drain, is the revive itself. When Feng was defeated he had said he would be back, but had said it in a way that implied he would return at a later date, not mere moments. When I fall, I revive nearly instantly. I am not reborn, I am revived. That single difference is what I believe is responsible for the drain. I walk into a small clearing and seat myself on a large stump.

"Meditation. If I can get back to my mindscape I can question the phoenix directly. Will said it was the manifestation on Feng's power. Hopefully it will have the answers." I muttered to myself, mostly just to remind myself that I knew how to speak. I had been alone for three days, so I hadn't spoken out loud very often. I closed my eyes and relaxed my breathing, remembering how Will had talked me in before.

I opened my eyes to see the forest that resembled Ryozanpaku and Furinji Island, I had done it. I set off heading towards that lake of Coldfire I had seen before. When I arrived at it I realized it had grown significantly and I had also noticed a new structure in the distance. I could only guess that it was some representation of this world. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a bird's song growing closer. I looked to the source and saw the phoenix flying towards me. It landed gracefully before me. I took in its new appearance, it was now nearly as tall as I was when it had been the size of a large building before. After a few moments of silence, the phoenix spoke.

"I wonder if you are ready to hear me now?" Its voice the same melodious tone that mine had become, only somewhat higher in note.

"It would seem that I am, which is good considering this trip would have been awkward if I could not."

"Indeed, fly with me and I will answer your quarries." It stretched its wings and lifted off the ground gracefully. I summoned my own wings and followed with much less grace as I was not familiar with the use of my wings yet. Several moments, maybe even hours, of flying lessons later I was soaring with a passable grace. The phoenix then brought my attention back to why I had actually come here. "I assume you came here for a reason beyond your flying resembling that of a crippled stone."

"I did, but first, ouch. I didn't think I was that bad…." The mocking look the bird gave me made me reconsider my previous ability to fly. "Okay, maybe I was. You are right however that is not why I have come. I was told that when I undergo a resurrection by fire I would be fully restored. I had assumed that would apply to my stamina as well. However every time I revive myself I find that I am weaker than before. Though I can tell my abilities have improved." We soared in silence for a few minutes as my companion pondered my question.

"This can likely be due to a combination of two factors. The first is that you are reviving yourself which consumes immense amounts of Youki. This would currently revive you at about eighty-five percent of your current reserves." My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the question from slipping past my lips.

"That much? I thought you said the drain was immense, how can I still have eighty-five percent?" The bird chuckled and smacked me on the back of the head lightly with its wing.

"You haven't noticed that your reserves have expanded exponentially since you began nullifying the gravity increase your armor causes?" I somehow managed to stumble when the answer hit my ears, it should have been obvious. "You have subconsciously been altering how much power you devote to that particular use as the gravity you've been negating has increased." We flew past the manifestation of Kisara's warehouse and the floating shield and my companion abandoned me to speak to the armored figure momentarily before rejoining me and leading me away. "The current gravity you experience under the armor is about one-hundred-ninety-five percent, so nearly double normal. The other cause for the weak feeling you experience after reviving is your gravity increasing. Whether you subconsciously adjust to it or allow it to affect you, you still notice the effects. Thus those two reasons together make it so you feel as though you revive weaker, and why you only recently noticed instead of noticing during your training with the meddlesome immortal. All of your powers aside from what you gained when I was born within you were sealed and did not advance. The only thing trained in those months were your physical abilities and your phoenix powers."

"That makes sense. Uh, this is kind of awkward but could you ask the other guy something for me?"

"You want to know how you conjured the shield before, right?" I nodded. "Yea he told me to tell you if you asked me before you could hear him. You'll be able to do so on command once you figure it out, but for now it will be an instinctive reaction when you need it. He also said that until you learn to access your armored form entirely that will be the only way you can access his powers."

"Thanks, uh there was one other question I guess I should ask him."

"The gravity multiplier is also how much extra power you need to put into other skills. You human types like having things put into numbers you can work with right?" I nodded slowly. "Then let's say one of your blasts you like doing takes one hundred units of energy. While sealed in the armor you will currently need to use one hundred ninety five units of energy to get the same result. That's a bit of an over simplification but it gets the point across. This also applies to the gravity reduction you do so you can fight. Once you have truly earned his power he claims that particular weakness will cease and you will be able to use your powers freely." I nodded again staring straight ahead trying to wrap my head around everything I'd just learned. "Anything else?"

"Not currently, except, should I be able to fully transform into a phoenix at my current level or am I not yet strong enough?"

"You _should_ be able too. The reason you can't is likely the armor blocking it currently. You may be able to pull a full transformation before mastering it, but I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't until after. Now if we are done I believe you should return to the outside world, the foolish beasts are getting curious about the thing that's been sitting still for almost a week."

The shock of how long I'd been inside my own mind snapped me out of my trance instantly and painfully. I opened my eyes suddenly and several of the inhabitants of 'Paradise' leapt back startled. I looked around myself seeing the last embers of a ring of Coldfire dying out. I must have subconsciously summoned them when my body was threatened, or the manifestation of my powers did, I really don't know. I looked at the creatures that were staring at me and sniffing at me curiously.

"Y'all are just cuddly little critters ain't ya?" I said reaching up and patting the wyrm's snout. "I think I'll call you… Spot." I said just a little bit too eagerly. Spot reared his head back for a second before lowering himself, laying down and resting his head on the ground in front of me. I stretched out, my joints popping from being stationary for so long. I stood up and almost fell instantly. "Heh guess I'll just sleep here then. Spot, you keep watch for me ne?" I said as I laid back down on the stump that I was quite glad was large and smooth enough to serve as a decent enough bed. I fell asleep surprisingly quickly and woke up surprisingly refreshed. While I was still a little shaky on my feet I was able to walk now at least. I made my way slowly back to where I had first woken up and found the chairman there waiting for me.

"I see you have grown accustomed to being in here." He said as I sat down in the clearing he was in, stretching my legs on the ground and rubbing the last of the stiffness out of them.

"You could say that, actually I was wondering something about this place since I woke up here." I glanced up to make sure I had his attention. "I know we are in a pocket dimension and that you crafted it. I have also read what I could on the subject and I know that pocket dimensions need a physical representation to exist. So what I was wondering is what am I in as far as the outside world is concerned? Also can you teach me to craft one?"

"This space is a painting hanging on the wall behind my desk. I could teach you, though you would need to craft the anchor yourself."

"I figured, I can also guess that you need a key of some sort to get in?" He nodded confirming my suspicion. "Great, I'm glad I've been working on my art skills. I'd like to start working on this as soon as possible." I got back to my feet and went to stand closer to the man.

"Then I guess we should start now." He said, a glint appearing under his hood where his eyes should be. I swallowed hard, having seen enough anime to know that the glint, followed by the Cheshire grin that appeared soon after, was not a good sign for me.

 **~A/N~**

Still owning nothing.

So I feel like this chapter is fairly straight forward. Nathan, while unconscious, was placed in the Chairman's "Paradise" reserve. A pocket dimension where he stores endangered species, or students who need training. As for Nathan asking to learn to make places like this, I honestly ask if any of you wouldn't want this skill in a situation like this. As for how the skill works, it is never explained canonically, at least not that I ever noticed, so I had to get a little inventive. I forget where i got the inspiration for this method from, if I could remember I would address it. It is possible I pieced it together from multiple sources, I really don't remember.

Anyway, leave a review if there is anything you want to ask, or comment on. Follow or Favorite if you want to, I guess. I may or may not have you tube videos playing in the background as I type this, you have no proof. I am motivated by your feedback... See you Wednesday!


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Newspaper Club's Second Annual Field Trip**

Natalie's P.O.V.

It had been two weeks since Mizore and the others had gotten back from their trip, and I was very worried by this point. Nathan had been in bad shape when they returned, so bad that the chairman took it upon himself to see to Nathan's recovery. No one had seen him since. All we had was our knowledge of how stubborn he can be, and the chairman giving vague updates to Nick and Neal, who had the most access to him. I was distracted from my worries by Ginei and Nekonome-sensei finally arriving to the clubroom.

"Good news guys!" Nekonome began eagerly. Everyone was present, I had already had suspicions when I noticed that. Usually Ethan and Mason had assignments before even arriving. But they were both here. "The chairman has given us permission to go to the human world!" Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all reacted rather predictably, a combination of excitement and disbelief. "So I've made arrangements for us to visit your senpai who graduated a couple years ago." Nekonome concluded with an excited clap and hop. We were then told to go pack for a few days, with Ginei reminding us to bring our "sexiest bikinis" since we will be on the beach. I admit to wishing that either I was a guy or one of the others were in this club. There was a perfect moment to cause Ginei to become flustered, I couldn't make the joke since I actually had use for a bikini, and Ethan and Mason weren't the type to make the joke. Nathan or the others would have I'm sure but they aren't here. Instead we just left with Kurumu calling Ginei a pervert.

When we arrived on the beach, Ginei and Nekonome left to get a rental car for us to use, and we were left to explore on our own. We were discussing where we should go first when something small crashed into Tsukune from behind. It turned out to be a little girl, she appeared about ten, with a notebook. She quickly wrote a message then turned it around. 'Sorry for running into you.'

"Oh, it's ok." Tsukune replied in his usual sheepish manner. I was focused on the girl, something about her seemed familiar. I was snapped from my thoughts when she revealed a new message. 'Please help me.' Moka was about to ask what with when we received our answer. Three grown men, yakuza by the way they dressed and carried themselves, walked up to us. Before saying anything, Tsukune stepped in front of the girl and was knocked out by a quick strike from the butt of the pistol one of the men held. I made eye contact with Ethan and Mason knowing I was the most prepared for close combat without using monster forms. I stepped up to where Tsukune had been.

"Is there something we can help you boys with?" I asked in a flirtatious tone. The men leered at me.

"Our boss wants the girl, hand her over and we'll let the boys go unharmed. The rest of you will be treated well if you come work for us quietly." I hid a grimace, I knew what kind of work they had in mind. Putting on a sweet smile I stepped forward, invading the personal space of the middle man, who had been the one to speak, and getting the other two in easy reach. I rested my hands on the thugs chest and propped myself up on the tips of my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, I don't do quiet." The three men exchanged excited looks, and Kurumu was declaring me insane. When the men stepped closer and the one I had whispered to, grabbed himself a handful of my rear, I smirked wickedly. Lifting a knee swiftly into his hardening crotch, I created just enough distance to knock all three men out with quick precise strikes, which may have had a little extra power to them. "You shouldn't grab a girl without permission." I drawled sweetly as the last one fell to the ground. I turned around and saw the stunned looks on the faces of everyone who isn't a 'traveler'. "What?"

"That's what we want to know." Mizore said, finding her voice first. The others nodded dumbly while Mason smirked behind them and Ethan looked over the unconscious fools behind me.

"Oh, did you have a better way to take all three of them down without either using your monster forms or drawing a crowd?" I asked, crossing my arms and shifting my hips to one side in a classic 'I'm waiting' pose.

"Um… no… not really." Moka said as a blush took over her features.

"Still though, you made yourself look like a slut." Kurumu exclaimed with something akin to righteous fury. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" She stammered and stared blankly. "Are you, the succubus, jealous that I can grab a man's attention in ways that make you squirm and blush?" I asked in a teasing tone. I then stepped up to her and placed my hand on her chest. "I guess having excessive 'assets' isn't as beneficial as you thought?" I teased, giving a light squeeze before stepping back and laughing. Whatever she was trying to say, her blush and how flustered she was making it difficult, was cut off by Ginei and Nekonome returning.

"Just who do you think you're dragging into trouble?" Ginei demanded as he stepped over and looked at the downed men in disgust.

"Well if you're calling those trouble, then we were the ones dragged in." Ethan replied calmly. When Ginei turned to look at him he continued. "They were chasing her." He pointed at the girl with us. "Tsukune tried to stand up to them and got knocked out. Aiko took care of it from there though. I'm sure you would have liked her method." The look Ginei gave me was not as lecherous as I'd have suspected. Instead it seemed to be a look of gratitude, one that he also graced Tsukune with. Before anyone could comment on that though, Nekonome stepped up.

"Well it looks like you've already met, but introductions are still my job." Nekonome hopped excitedly into the middle of the group wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Newspaper Club, this is Otonashi Sun, a graduate of Yokai Academy!" I will be the first to deny that I was as shocked as the rest at that revelation. Mason may argue and Ethan may provide proof to the contrary, but I wasn't I tell you. I would find out later that Ethan and Mason had it figured out when we met the girl because Nathan had told them we would meet a Siren who was a newspaper club alumni, and they noticed she was a siren by the similarities in her aura and mine. The ride to the hostel where Sun worked and lived was a pleasant one and we arrived without incident, unless one counts Ginei's driving, a bit faster than was necessary and a few corners were taken on two wheels, but overall I enjoyed myself. When we arrived the apparent manager was raising a fuss over Sun's return claiming she had disappeared four days ago, between Ginei and myself getting in his face and the real boss, a slightly older woman who appeared drunk, setting him straight, he found he had no choice and decided to slink away. He got in Sun's face again screaming at her this time without the façade of professionalism, and then left, apparently emptying the safe on his way out. The next morning the police began their investigation and Kurumu declared 'we' would go out and catch him ourselves, until Yukari managed to calm her. Once Kurumu was calmed we began to discuss what could be done to help save the Hostel since the place was now broke and making no profit. I noticed Ethan and Mason slip out and decided to follow them.

"You have a way to save the place don't you?" I asked when Ethan pulled a cellphone out of his pocket.

"I believe I may, however it will require me to disappear for a few days. Mason has forbidden me from going alone so he shall accompany me. You however should remain here, they will need your strength." He then walked out of the building, Mason followed offering a small wave as he did.

"Fine, I didn't want to know what your secret plan was anyway. See if I care about your secret adventure." I huffed before walking back into the room I left the others in, finding them all helping with the cleaning. They were also trying to think of other ways to help. Cocoa had just complained about being hungry when I stepped in to help wash a window. Kurumu suddenly grabbed me and spun me around.

"That's it!" She declared. "That's how we'll help!" When we all looked at her confusedly she elaborated. "What weapons do we have that can help draw in business?" She sighed like it should be obvious. When still nobody commented, I was trying to figure out if she meant what I thought she meant, she wrapped her arms around me grabbing my chest. "Our bikinis! We get all sexy'd up and go outside with a sign and draw in some business!" She cheered inadvertently opening my shirt causing Tsukune, and oddly Cocoa, to turn away quickly to hide blushes, and in Cocoa's case a nosebleed. I just shrugged and took my shirt off the rest of the way before going to our room to finish changing. When Moka and the other girls joined me I was lectured about modesty, and the benefits of bowing to it.

Kurumu's plan was a rousing success causing the Hostel to completely sell out of everything. While we celebrated we heard the tale of how Marin, the owner of the hostel, lost her husband to a monster attack. While we heard the tale I heard the sound of the bell and went up front to see if I could help. Little did I know what I was walking in on.

"You, you're the one from back then!?" Marin said, absolute terror in her voice. I looked at the man in the doorway. He was, well, gorgeous, there is no other way to describe him. However he was a little too pretty for my tastes. Also I could feel his power and could see the evil in his eyes. As I stepped into the room I heard a sound that confirmed he was dangerous. I sped between them saving Marin from the sound that would have made her pass out. "Aiko-chan, what are you…?"

"Never mind that right now." I snapped cutting her off. "Get the others and get out of here."

"But, he's dangerous Aiko-chan, I can't leave you alone with him." I took a moment before answering her to kick Pretty-boy in the face.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I said, giving her a slight shove to get her going. Once she was gone from the room I finished my thought. "I hope." I turned my full attention on the Siren before me, readying myself for the most troubling fight I'd ever had. I could practically hear Neal whining about how annoying it was to fight that spider monster last year, echoing in my head. The main difference is that I know I have only barely started to discover what can be done with my powers.

"You little…. Do you have any Idea who I am? I am the leader of Fairy Tale's Seventh Branch, Kamiya "God" Kanade! You dare defy me!?" His wings burst from his back as he rushed forward slamming a fist into my face. Before I hit the ground I pulled out my own wings and began my song just in time to counter his song.

"Heh, so you are a siren as well? No matter, your song shows your youth and inexperience! It can't match my Death Melody!"

"Maybe not, but it will stall you long enough for the others to escape." I was going to die. I could already see it, this was my end. All I could hope for was that somehow Ethan and Mason would get back in time to save the others and would be strong enough to take this false god down. After nearly twenty minutes of singing I felt my voice start to break. 'Times up.' I thought bleakly to myself. I stopped my song and closed my eyes, ready for the end, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see an awakened Moka literally kicking the spit out of Pretty-boy. I looked up as Tsukune crouched next to me with Marin. "I don't understand." Was all I could say, before Tsukune helped me up and Marin helped hold me up since my legs were weak.

"We told Marin-san everything. We had to so she would let us help you." I smacked Tsukune in the back of the head.

"I didn't want your help, I wanted you all to run. Pretty-boy over there is too…." I was cut off by Sun flying into the room singing a defensive song, which I noticed had an offensive overtone. I watched in awe as Sun, who I now realized was a siren as well which is why she seemed familiar, took Pretty-boy apart. He even switched to a song that allowed him to summon his allies to fight with him. I have to say, having seen mermaids, and now meeting mermen, I prefer the mermaids. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Cocoa made short work of the Mermen, though he just kept summoning more, while Sun kept the song from doing anything more than summoning. Eventually Pretty-boy revealed another transformation that sirens can apparently do. Truthfully to me at least it looked kind of like a dragon with feathery wings, though his feather daggers thing was pretty cool. Once he transformed it became clear that Sun was overwhelmed trying to counter his song while damaging him with her own. I pushed the humans off me and went to stand by Sun. After listening closely for a few seconds I was able to join the song, the defensive line at least, allowing Sun to adjust how she distributed her power. I may have been on the last dregs of my strength but it was enough to win the fight.

When the fight was over we rested and recovered, Ginei and Haiji showed up covered in blood and were accused of fighting each other. I suspected they were busy elsewhere when they accepted the reprimand so readily. Two days later Marin received a call from some massive corporation that wanted to help her Hostel become the best place on the whole seaside. When it was announced they wanted nothing in return and it was their CEO that made the decision I suspected that was where Ethan had gone. Ginei had 'found' Marin's bank book that had been stolen by her former employee and it seemed as though everything would turn out alright for the hostel. Ethan and Mason returned just in time to catch the bus and Sun and Marin unrolled a massive banner saying 'Thank you, Come stay again' as we pulled away. I hope I can come back here at some point, it really does seem like a nice place.

 **~A/N~**

Wednesday, so I must once again say that I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any other series in this story.

So, Natalie has some fun tormenting people, and even when we watch it from her perspective I still don't know if she would follow through or not... Oh well. Ethan having a corporation in the Human World is something I believe Is within the realm of possibilities since he is just that freaking smart, he could have taken over some from the shadows and rule through a patsy. Mason electing to go with him to put his plan into motion is simple, this group has a tendency to get themselves into trouble, Ethan would be alone, while Natalie would have the support of the rest of the group if trouble cropped up, also Natalie is a bit more well rounded when it comes to combat proficiency.

Anyway, as always, drop a review if there is something you don't quite understand, or if there is any other specific feedback you want to leave. Follows and/or Favorites are another great way to show you enjoy the story and to keep tabs on any updates to the story.

See you Friday!


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Join the Mafia**

Nathan's P.O.V.

I returned to school a few days after Natalie's adventure at the hostel. Mason was the first to see me and filled me in, I in turn asked him to gather the others tomorrow so we could talk about what is coming. He agreed and Tsukune and the others in our class arrived. After telling them where I was for the past couple weeks they were satisfied and left me alone with only a reminder, or a warning rather, that Cocoa was looking for me. After class I went to the MMA club and once again had to explain where I was and why I was gone so long. Once that was over with we had a very productive session, not that I'll tell them that, and I was able to retire to my dorm form the night. Although I was so far behind in school work that I didn't get much sleep, though I did finish all of my make-up work. The next morning I met up with the other 'travelers'. Natalie walked up to me as soon as she saw me, and slapped me across the face.

"Next time you come back half dead, then decide to do training on your own, let us know so we can stop worrying about you!"

"Sorry, I honestly didn't even think anyone was worried." I sighed as I got slapped again, Natalie screaming 'Idiot' in my face as she slapped me. "Anyway, now that I can't feel either side of my face, we need to talk about Fairy Tale." The others nodded as we sat in the chairs we had smuggled into the old school building for this meeting. "At this point I have no idea how we can manage to get out of this without casualties. Our presence and involvement has caused a butterfly effect. I'm not sure if it's caused only by our actions or also by those of Feng, and now Darke and Cyrus, not to mention Jayson. Darke is the original Vampire, not the most famous one in this world but the first. He was in the Snow Women's village before. Cyrus is his twin brother and is the first Werewolf. Both of them are in Fairy Tale. Jayson I believe to also be with Fairy Tale, I have suspected it since I learned he was in China. He is likely with one of Fairy Tale's top assassins." I paused to gage their reactions, seeing them waiting I decided to continue. "Fairy Tale's, or more accurately Fairy Tale's leader's goal is to revive the most famous vampire from this world, one that required the three dark lords to seal. The three dark lords were power houses even among their own species. The chairman is one of them." Some eyes widened at this. "In order to achieve their plan, they will need Moka. I don't remember if they need her awakened power or just her rosary. The fact is, Tsukune was supposed to be far stronger than he is currently. Kurumu and Mizore should be stronger as well as have some combo attacks, they should have been driven to this by their desire to gain an advantage over Moka, in their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. One plus is that Yukari is stronger than she should be, but I'm not sure if she is strong enough to override the loss of Ruby. Basically if we don't deal with most of the coming threats personally, the locals are screwed."

"So basically." Ethan began. "Because Nick, Neal, and Mason were enticing enough to divide the focus of Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, they are overall too weak to finish the story?"

"Essentially." I replied. "However, if we plan well enough we should be able to handle things ourselves. There are five branch heads that will need to be taken down, Fairy Tale's main Leader, and two immortals. Jayson may be able to be swayed to our side, but he may also be an enemy by now. The first of the branch heads we will encounter is a lightning based monster. Originally he was defeated by Ruby, sadly her methods won't work for any of us. The next one is a summoner and one of his followers. The pair that defeated him are still in play so we should be clear to ignore that one. Kuyou will be making a return, if he arrives like he did in the original he will chose his target, likely me since I am the one who defeated him. The last powerhouse we will face besides the immortals and the main leader is the top assassin, Moka's eldest sister we should be encountering her soon, which is good because explaining her style is complicated. It is however highly recommended that one who can fight in close quarters handle her. Finally the leader of Fairy Tale, is Moka's stepmother, and current leader of the Shuzen Family of Vampires, whom, by the way, we will have to face once she enters the fight. Never mind the fact that Kahlua will be there as well."

"Who?" Nick asked.

"The vampire that helped kick the spit out of all of us in the ice-palace." Neal replied.

"Right, add the two immortals, and most likely Jayson, to that and we are in quite a bit of trouble. Fortunately we do have some time to prepare as well."

"Um, I hate to be that guy, but what happens if they achieve their goal?" Ethan asked locking his eyes onto mine.

"Well, that's simple. Alucard is awakened as a raging beast that will kill anything it can reach and we will have to pull out all the stops to take out Alucard alone. Never mind the rest of them."

"Stop them before that becomes a factor then, got it." Nick stated the obvious, but we were all thinking it. "So how do we do that? And are the ones you mentioned the only enemies that will be present?"

"Second question first, no, not in the least. The base we will likely have the final showdown in will be crawling with foes. The trick will be to evade most of them to focus on the major threats. As for how to stop the plan from coming to fruition? We have to keep Moka away from them, no matter the cost. If we can do that we may be able to take out some of the branches separately and reduce the number of enemies when the final showdown does begin."

"Then why don't we go and take some down now?" Nick asked, Neal nodding along with him. "If we know where they are, or can find out, wouldn't it make sense to deal surgical strikes to weaken them knowing out limited chances if we don't?"

"I agree, that is the best course of action we could take." Ethan said, looking now to Nick and Neal. "We need the chairman's resources to find them. Nathan we may need you to recall which boss was from which branch so we can send the best team for the job if possible." I looked around the group, seeing they were resolute I nodded my consent.

"Fine, we should head to the chairman and see what he knows." With that we all stood and walked from the room. When we were about halfway back to the school however, we saw a monstrously large bird of fire suddenly emerge. "I actually wasn't expecting that…." The others looked at me, slight panic on their faces. "Well I expected the phoenix, just not today, not without one of us being in the middle of the buildup." I ran my hand through my hair, it turning into the flaming crest of my phoenix form as I did, my wings bursting to life soon after. "I'll go say Hi, you guys go on ahead." I flew off before they could argue and, fortunately arrived in time to stop the phoenix from eating Tsukune, and the new ally I was looking forward to meeting.

"Who dares interfere with me?" The phoenix demanded. I flared my power and drew his attention.

"I dares." I said flying out of the dust cloud that his attempted attack had caused. "Just so you know, I'm kind of a big deal." I cloaked my body in Coldfire, allowing as much of my power to show as I could manage. The phoenix called me a blasphemer and attacked, I countered and somehow managed to dispel his summons at the same time. I landed and looked at the two I had just rescued.

"Tsuchimaru, thank you." Tsukune said as I fully faced them. The new kid's eyes widened upon hearing my name.

"You are Tsuchimaru?" I nodded. "I would have you join my fami-…."

"You want me to join the mafia that your family runs?" He nodded. "Done." He and Tsukune both looked shocked. "What? I have no reason to deny the request, besides I have a feeling I will want allies soon if my reputation gets leaked or exaggerated again." Seeing the two accept my logic I then gestured to where the phoenix had been. "So what was this about?"

"He came looking for you, Aiko, and Heero. He wants all three of you. Yukari gave him an earful about how none of you would ever join the mafia, Cocoa threatened to rip off a certain body part unless he told her where you were, which he couldn't, somehow though he and Cocoa became convinced that I knew where you were, as well as the other two, and well, you saw what happened next."

"Ah, oh yeah." I turned to the new kid. Finally realizing just how feminine he truly looked. "First, I should probably learn your name. And second, I and the other two are currently involved in a… contest of sorts, which will take priority over most other obligations until it is resolved, mostly because it is on a time limit and we are currently losing."

"Of course, if there is any way I can be of assistance please let me know. My name is Wong Fanfan, I am the heir to the Wong Family Mafia." He gave a respectful bow once he introduced himself, which I returned.

"Good to meet you, and thank you for offering your aid, I will let you know if indeed we require your assistance." I stepped away from them. "I am afraid I must get going however, I am needed elsewhere." I took off before they could reply, partially because I am in a hurry, but also because I noticed Cocoa and the rest quickly approaching.

When I arrived at the chairman's office I found he already had locations for all the branches which were confirmed. The only ones missing were the main branch, and the one I didn't believe would be a threat. I sat in, listening to our orders. Since I was the last to arrive, I was to be the one staying behind in reserve to watch over Moka….

Nick would be heading after the Sixth Division Headquarters, Mason would go after the Fifth, Natalie the Fourth, Neal the Third, and Ethan the Second, which also happened to be the home of the Shuzen. We wish each other luck and separate to do our assigned jobs. The next day I learned the Athletics festival was that day. Seems I will be physically active today after all.

 **~A/N~**

I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any other works in this story.

Oh no! I'm posting late again! Maybe if I don't draw attention to it no one will notice? Oh wait this is the Author's Note! Um... ignore this line?

So Nathan's face is numb... this was actually quite common for me in high school... usually because I said something stupid, nothing inappropriate, just dumb... Anyway, Fanfan, he's here now and the travelers are actually siting down to clean up their mess. We are in the home stretch for this world people! Get ready because things will be getting crazy over the next few chapters... Lets hope it all goes good yeah? ... Did I just jinx it? Are we doomed now? Uh... um... Imma just gonna go now... Before I make it worse...

Follow or Favorite to show support, Review if you have anything to say or ask, or just PM me i guess... Thanks for the support! It really helps keep me motivated! See you next week!


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Fourth Branch**

Nathan's P.O.V.

The athletics festival got infinitely more interesting when I realized Moka had decided to remain awakened all day today. The interest factor increased again when I was placed on the opposing team, and the fact that Fanfan made a wager with the others on the outcome was just the icing on this cake. I smirked as I took my place next to Moka on the starting point for the first event, a one kilometer race, today should be fun indeed.

Natalie's P.O.V.

After a long, boring, flight last night, which I used to go over what we had on the leader of the Fourth Branch, Routier. There was nothing of note on her monster identity, just that she likes to cut people and is connected to the Miu Family Mafia. The leader of the Miu Family is the one I am worried about, he uses summons, and they seem to be plant based, which means my sound based attacks won't do much to them. Fortunately I spent enough time with Shampoo and Akane that I know my way around large blunt objects. Cocoa may not be happy with me when she realizes I borrowed her shape-shifting bat, but I had little alternative. I'm just glad I can lift the bugger.

"Listen here wings, I know you aren't happy I dragged you here without Cocoa, but I need your help here so deal with it." I can lift him, but that doesn't matter if he won't change form for me. "Look I will take you back when we're done here, but only if you help me. If you refuse to change into a club or something I will just leave you here!" I stormed off after yelling at the fuzz-ball. Morning was almost over and I had a headquarters to find and dismantle. I wasn't walking long before I noticed I was being followed. I wandered around a while more, noticing the number of powers following me was steadily increasing, before wandering into a dead end alleyway. "Oh no… where did I go wrong?" I said in a whiney tone, playing up a cover of ignorance. I barely managed to hide my smirk when I turned around and saw seven people blocking the exit. "I am terribly sorry, but could one of you perhaps point me in the right direction? I seem to be a little lost." My sweet and innocent persona works every time, perhaps too well. The largest man in the group grins wickedly as he steps forward.

"Sure thing doll, assuming you can pay of course?" I could practically taste the lust dripping from his words, but I merely turned my head slightly down and to the side, fluttering my eyelashes as I spoke.

"I don't have much, but I might be able to arrange something…." I was not surprised when he took the moment to pin me to the wall.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." One of the women in his group was disgusted with his behavior, while the other was cheering along with the other men, who were claiming their place in line.

"Now gentlemen, let's not be hasty here. First I need to know you can tell me where to go." I said, placing my hand on the large man's chest to stop him before he could lick me.

"Right, where was it you wanted to go?" He slurred clearly getting impatient. I grinned.

"Fairy Tale." The man stumbled backwards.

"What do you want to go there for?" He said, fear starting to show. I noticed all but the two women were starting to show fear.

"I've heard some things about the local office that has me intrigued, I just want a meeting with whoever runs it." I now had confirmed that the women were the only ones who were monsters in disguise, the men were humans.

"You looking to join? Cause you look like one of the Yokai Academy brats who took out Kamiya." The one who was disgusted by the brute's behavior asked.

"I was there, I tried to take him out alone. But since then I've had a… shift in perspective."

"Prove it." The more insane of the two said. "Kill or capture this human garbage and we'll take you to HQ."

"Just out of curiosity, what happens if I capture them?"

"Boss gets to have herself a bit of play time, unless she decides to give them to us." I looked at the now cowering men seeming to consider my options.

"Hmm, they're not my type so I guess I should bring a present for the Boss." I lashed out quickly, knocking all five out before they understood what happened. "So how do we drag them there without drawing attention?" The insane one laughed and gave me a, rather disturbing, hug, while the other one made a call on her cell phone. Fifteen minutes later we were unloading the men from the trunk of the car that had picked us up, and walking into what looked like a traditional Chinese estate.

"Boss is in tight with the Miu Family, so we use their house as our HQ." The crazy one explained. Once inside it took about half an hour before the boss agreed to meet me, my 'gifts' having already been led away and accepted. When the boss first appeared I mistook her for someone's kid sister. She looked really young, not as young as Sun looked but about like Cocoa, and she wore only a large button down long sleeve shirt. It looked like a pajama shirt that belonged to someone three times her size. The young man who followed her was wearing something similar to formal attire complete with a top hat and cane. It was he who handled the introductions, him being the Head of the Miu Family, and the girl being Routier the Head of Fairy Tale's Fourth Branch. When it was my turn to introduce myself I smiled and took one half-step back.

"I am Aiko, and I am here to remove you from Fairy Tale's active roster." I said calmly. At first I thought I may have said it too calmly, or I was misheard, but that changed quickly. Routier suddenly had a grin that both resembled a kid on Christmas, and would give those children nightmares for a month. She leapt at me with a knife appearing in her right hand as she lunged at me. I countered her lunge by pulling the crazy woman who escorted me here into her path. During that brief moment I knocked out the gentler one as well so I wouldn't have to fight them with the two leaders. I turned to face Routier and saw she was laughing gleefully while slicing up her still screaming underling. "Figures I'd get the freaking sadist." I mumbled to myself just before I jumped backwards instinctively, narrowly avoiding the vine that shot out at me from the direction of the Miu Boss. He yelled something I couldn't quite make out at Routier who looked away from her toy and right at me.

Routier's sadistic grin widened as she threw her knife to the side and pulled out a chainsaw, with a little heart cut out of the blade for decoration. "I want to hear you scream!" She said sweetly as she was once more focused on me. "Come on, stay still and let me grant you my affection." She was practically drooling in anticipation. Noticing this distracted me long enough that one of the vines was able to grab me just long enough for Routier to close in. Just before she made contact, the vine suddenly went slack and I was able to sidestep the chainsaw, receiving only a small scrape instead of a potentially crippling injury. My shirt however, was trashed, thankfully my bra was still intact. I glanced over to see why the vine had released me and saw Cocoa standing there with a sword, hacking through the vines as they got close.

"Next time you want to steal Kou-buddy, I won't save you." Was all she said, when she realized I was looking at her.

"Right, look since you're here can you handle the plants? My powers won't work on them since they don't hear." She grunted an acceptance and I turned to Routier, who had just freed her chainsaw from the floor. "You wanted to hear me scream right?" Her eyes lit up, thinking I meant I was going to stand still for her. "Okay then, listen up." I started a song, passing Cocoa some earplugs so she wouldn't be affected. Routier roared that I was mocking her and lunged again, stopping short as the song took effect.

"What are you doing to me!?" She screamed, tears welling up as she glared at me.

"Immobilizing you so I can chat with Miu-san over here." I let my wings burst from my back and flew over to Miu, it was easy since his attention was on Cocoa and how weak his own body had suddenly gotten. I landed behind him and grabbed the talisman he used for his summoning, destroying it and releasing the summon. "Listen up, you both have been defeated and therefore are no longer of use to Fairy Tale. Besides, my allies sent this along as a bargaining tool, if I had the opportunity." I dropped the letter on the floor in front of him, my song stopped he was no longer crippled by its effects, those affected were still in large amounts of pain but were not taking any new damage. One member had escaped between my disabling Routier and delivering the message to Miu. I went after him, he still escaped, but I made sure he spread the word that the Fourth Branch of Fairy Tale had been neutralized.

I don't know what Nathan wrote, but whatever it was, was enough to get Cocoa and I rooms for a couple days so we could relax and enjoy the sights since it was Cocoa's first time overseas. Seeing Routier in a situation outside of combat, and no longer as an enemy, she is almost exactly the same. If anything its worse when she likes you, after all, you expect an enemy to break into your room with a chainsaw at three in the morning, not your friends. One thing is certain however, this is a trip to China I will not be soon forgetting.

Nathan's P.O.V.

Moka and I had tied in the race, and since then our teams had remained even in points. Fanfan's elder sister, Lingling had come to visit, and had brought several servants of the Wong Family to aide in the competition, by blatantly cheating. The Chairman found the whole thing amusing however so he allowed it. Tsurara countered by bringing out a sniper rifle that fired ice, Kurumu's mother used her… assets to distract members of my team, and Yukari's mom used magic to help them cheat. So the contest is still even its just more… explosive, now.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

This is normally the part where I comment on the chapter in hopes of opening a dialog, but I am not feeling great at the moment and don't have the energy. I posted the chapter anyway because doing nothing is not an option for me, I go a little crazy when I am idle too long, so I hope you enjoy it.

See you Wednesday!


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The Third Branch**

Nathan's P.O.V.

Several events in, I had finally noticed Cocoa was not present, yet the two teams were still perfectly even in points. It was mine and Moka's turn to compete again, this time a test of agility, I may have to get creative to keep the draw, or pull ahead.

Neal's P.O.V.

I arrived in the city where the Third Branch was supposed to be, and found the building easily. Somehow this branch had taken control of the city and was ruling it through fear of 'The Law', seriously it was like an old western movie, which gave me an idea.

"Who's the Sheriff in these parts!?" I shout as I stop in the middle of a dusty intersection. I called out in English since I was standing in Tombstone, Arizona. But really for a branch that treats the world like its own personal western, they would have to be in freaking Tombstone. My call was answered by a familiar voice who responded in English. I turned to face Kuyou, who was flanked by his brother and several of his followers from Yokai.

"That would be me, the true bringer of Justice!" He then recognized me and a grin spread over his face. "The pretender comes to bare his fangs at me? I am insulted that your false captain isn't the one to face me."

"Heero needn't be bothered by rabble like you. In fact, sending me may have been an over estimation of your forces. I've already either beaten these, or seen them defeated and know their weaknesses." I glared at Gorou at that point.

"Heh, we aren't the same as we once were." I looked back at him as he spoke. When he finished he raised his arm and pointed at me. "Show the pretender our Justice." Instantly Gorou, and the five other 'deputies' transformed and attacked. Gorou had turned into the final battle form he and Kuyou had used back at the academy, only he had four tails now instead of three. The other five were Keito, a spider-woman, of course, the three headed dog-man that Kenta beat, Sayuri, the Taoist, and what appeared to be an eight foot tall bipedal hyena. I think it's called a Gnoll?

I leapt back, shooting a rope from each hand as I did. I managed to lasso the Gnoll, but my other rope was countered by some webbing from Keito. I landed and dug in my heels, using the momentum of my jump to pull the massive Gnoll into the air, swinging him back down into the onrushing deputies. Gorou jumped over him, and the dog-man was able to avoid as well. Still I was able to take out the Taoist and the troublesome spider. Unfortunately it seems I will have to try harder to keep the Gnoll down. Against these three I was quickly drawn into a melee, however they didn't realize that was my plan. I was able to hogtie the three of them rather quickly, but I regret saying that I forgot about Gorou's fire. Just as I was about to try to tie him down again, I was forced to dodge as Sayuri reminded me she was here by sending a blue sphere of pixie-magic at me as she hovered back towards Kuyou.

"He is alone, Kuyou-sama." She said as she got close enough. So that's where she had gone. Kuyou was about to give her an order when a gunshot rang out. The fight stopped instantly as we all looked for the source and saw one of the performers with a still smoking revolver leveled at Sayuri, who had a nice sized hole in her chest now. She had been shot in the back so the larger exit wound was on her chest. Needless to say, she was dead. I just managed to launch the chains I had started bringing when we started dealing with fire monsters every other week at Kuyou before he could attack the performers.

"Hey, your fight is with me!" I shouted as he deflected my chain. I was about to charge him when Gorou attacked from my left, I had just dodged him when the two I had tied up came at me from behind, I guess Gorou burned the ropes off. The Taoist and Keito were also back up. I would say I am back at square one, but now Kuyou has stepped up and seems to be joining the fight.

"I told you I am not the same as I was in school." I was about to reply when he revealed his five tails. "As you can see, I have achieved my fifth tail, which has doubled my power as the fourth tail did for my brother. I have also discovered this." He transformed into a new form that was similar to his Battle Form but was seemingly wearing robes of some kind, he now had a katana which he held in a reverse grip, and didn't seem to have any visible tails. Not that I needed to see his tails to know that this form was bad news. "This is the form that I have achieved through a tireless pursuit of JUSTICE!" He surged forward and I was blasted back by the wind he caused when he stopped abruptly right in front of where I had been standing. I could hear the performers swearing, and gunshots ringing out, but I knew that if I tried to be a hero here we would all die. I had to focus on the threat before me. "This is my Entei Toui. Or if you prefer the English translation, my 'Flame Emperor's Battle Suit'." When somethings name is as commanding as that, it usually means one of two things.

Either this form would be a complete let-down.

Or it was actually that strong.

I have a strong suspicion I know which it is in this case.

I glance around, realizing that the gunshots have stopped, seeing the rest of the enemies down, most fatally wounded, but some would live, I looked for the human performers. I found most of them were down, it was hard to tell how many were dead, though some were obvious, and how many would soon be joining the dead. I was relieved to see that a fair few had managed to survive, and appeared they would continue to do so, assuming I could beat Kuyou. I steeled myself and locked eyes with Kuyou, who has also surveyed the damage. Gorou was one of the ones who looked like he would survive, which I think might have been a good thing for me.

"Shall we finish this, Pretender?" I nodded as I pulled a sword of my own from my left palm. When I realized I would be fighting Kuyou, I had asked for a weapon that could stand against his flames. This sword was what I had been given, and negating fire wasn't its only trick.

I leaped to the right, swinging my sword horizontally to complete the 'unsheathing'. As the sword sliced through the air, its blade separated into segments held together by a cord, which was incredibly hard to cut, and was fireproof. A sectioned blade that behaves like a whip? That kind of weapon I can use and use well. Kuyou ducked under my initial slash, and rushed forward to deliver one of his own. I smirked as he drew near, pulling the handle up to block, I recalled the segments of blade, reforming it into a single solid blade. I blocked the slash and pushed Kuyou back. Once I had solid footing again I performed a simple thrust, extending the segmented blade once more. Kuyou was forced to jump to avoid the speed of the blade, which worked well to my advantage. A quick flick of my wrist and the blades was now following him into the air. He used a fire blast to change direction just before the blades caught him. Another wave of my arm had the blades after him once more. He was forced to block this time. He seemed surprised when the cord wrapped around his sword instead of being cut. His surprise cost him however as he received several cuts to his face and chest as a result of his sword being caught.

With a smirk, I pulled my arm down, causing my weapon, and its captive, to plunge straight back to the ground painfully. I let out a bark of laughter before I was suddenly thrown to the crowd of onlookers by a powerful kick. When I stopped rolling I righted myself seeing Kuyou where I had been standing, leg still raised from his kick. Where I had thought he had crashed I saw just his sword, sticking out of the ground like a flaming Excalibur, my weapon still tangled around it. Kuyou ignored me for a moment going to retrieve his sword. I took the moment to look around. I was positioned near one of the dead performers, his gun still there. However it seemed he had been in the process of reloading it when he had died. I snaked my ropes over to the gun, making sure to get at least one bullet as well. I had just closed the chamber when a hot pain stabbed into my chest.

"Die, pretender. It is the punishment for your crimes." Kuyou said as he pushed the sword deeper into my chest. I coughed up blood and grinned a bloody grin.

"You first." His eyes widened as I placed the barrel of the gun to his forehead. "See you in hell." I say as I pull the trigger. I force myself to remain conscious just long enough to tell that Kuyou hadn't been able to dodge. "Good, now that my job is done, I can rest. The rest is up to you… Nick… guide them well…."

Nathan's P.O.V.

Moka and I have been arguing back and forth between events since the first race. Now that the final battle was rapidly approaching, and our teams were still tied, more importantly, neither of us had yet to score a win over the other, we were both heated and to an outside observer, looked like we might start fighting at any moment.

 **~A/N~**

I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any other works referenced or visited in this story.

Okay, I know you all probably have things to say about what just happened, but before that i have to apologize for yet another late update... Honestly, I woke up yesterday believing it was Tuesday and didn't realize my mistake until I woke up today and realized it was Thursday... I'm just glad I didn't have to work yesterday, that would have been bad.

Now... Neal... uh... I'm sure it looks worse than it is... maybe... it looks pretty bad though. I guess the important part is that Moka and Nathan are having fun at the athletics festival right? Uh... I'll just be hiding over there now.

Favorites and Follows are good ways to not only show support and keep me motivated, but also to stay up-to-date on any and all updates. Reviews work great for this as well and can be used to ask questions you want answered, send a pointed comment, or yell at the author for abusing his characters... hope to hear from you, and I will see you all again tomorrow!


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Sixth Branch**

Nathan's P.O.V.

A battle. That was the last event. It would also be the event to finally break the tie between myself and Moka… and our respective teams. A cavalry battle specifically. Moka chose Tsukune to be her 'horse' as neither of them had family present. I however had Doru as my 'horse', Doru, I knew, would be able to easily over power and out maneuver Tsukune, since I had trained Doru myself in the MMA Club. I wonder how long it will take for us to just abandon the cavalry aspect of this battle.

Nick's P.O.V.

The Sixth Branch was hidden within the jungles of Africa, and I had a tough time finding it. In fact I still hadn't found the building, the only reason I knew I was in the right place was because Fairy Tale members kept trying to ambush me. All I knew about the leader of this branch is his name, Yuuki Gairen, and the fact that he wears old samurai armor. While his powers imply that he is physically based, the fact that not even his own men know what his face looks like is enough to tell me that he may not be as he appears.

After the hundredth, yes I was counting, failed ambush I was starting to wonder how many members this branch had. I received an answer twenty minutes later when I saw a single figure waiting for me in a clearing. It was Gairen, which told me he had run out of minions to throw at me. I came to a stop in the clearing. When we established what I believe to have been eye contact, we both lunged forward into battle. He drew the katana he had on his hip, and I pulled some brass knuckles from my pockets. I kept these only for situations like this, to counter bladed weapons. I should probably ask Nathan or Natalie to teach me other ways to counter swords, but that would have to wait.

The fight was simple enough at first, his movements were straight out of old samurai movies, and I had seen enough of those to know how to read them. However the fight took an unexpected turn when I landed a kick to the side of his head and his helmet flew off, revealing empty armor. The armor shook for a moment then collapsed, a trapdoor opening slightly behind it. Before I could move towards the door, a hologram of some masked guy appeared and congratulated me for beating his puppet. I ignored it and went into the base, even as it called 'I wouldn't do that if I were you'.

I soon learned what the hologram had meant. The door I used to get in sealed behind me and the walls started to close in. I am not claustrophobic, the walls were literally moving in to crush me. I noticed a door that would soon be covered by the moving walls and made for it. I just managed to get through when the walls blocked the way back.

This room was just as dangerous as the last however, as arrows started flying from the walls, ceiling, and floor. As if that weren't bad enough some parts of the floor crumbled away as you stepped on it, revealing the floor layout to be like a maze, where a dead end could be interpreted more than one way. If I hadn't been, well me, I would have died purely because I would have been too slow to cross the room as I did. In the next room, the floor was basically a giant vent, with flames shooting up in different places seemingly at random. The walls and ceiling were trapped as well, a poisonous mist coming from the ceiling, and jets of gasoline shooting from the walls, catching fire sometimes, other times they just soaked me. I had to discard my shirt, as it had caught fire, but I made it to the next room.

The next room was filled with every member I had defeated in the ambushes, except Gairen. It took me over an hour and a half to clear that room, but it told me there was at least one more exit somewhere. I stepped into the next room, and instantly fell about twenty feet. I was now standing in a circular room on a strangely marked stone. I noticed there were several other such stones scattered around the perimeter of the room. The other stones down here had a slightly different marking than the one I stood upon. On the ceiling above the door to the next room, was a stone exactly like the one I now stood on. I stepped off the stone, and the others lit up. I walked to the one straight across from where I landed, the one which would be directly in front of the door out, and stepped on it.

I was teleported to a different place, it seemed to be a ruin of some kind, like a temple.

"Fool, you chose the wrong tile. Now you will die!" the voice was massive, and echoed so loud that it hurt. I turned around and looked up, and up, and up, and up… aaand up. A freaking giant, probably close to a hundred feet tall, so probably a titan rather than a giant, but my complaint still stands. "Only one tile leads on, the rest, lead to death!" He roared before attempting to squash me. I dodged around his feet and eventually managed to climb high enough on the rubble to get to his head.

"First Point." I say as I maximize my strength. Throwing the hardest punch I could, complete with pulling my brass knuckles back out. I had thought I would need at least that much too even have it register. However it seemed he had never been hit in the face before and was actually a giant baby. He told me where the way out was in exchange for not hitting him again. I stepped on the stone and was sent back to where I started, the stone I had stepped on stopped glowing. I was about to move again when all of the stones vanished, even the one I had just used, and the one I was currently standing on taking me with it. They all reappeared in a different order. I know it was a different order because I was now standing in a corner of the room, and the stone I had used that led to the titan was now right next to me. "Great, I don't have time for this." I said as I stepped on the still glowing stone next to me. Ogres, two of them. In order to learn the way out I had to beat one in a sumo match, and catch the other in a race. That done I was back in the starting room and in a new position. I looked around.

"Twenty stones left, so nineteen more traps." I looked up at the exit I was trying to get to. "I doubt it's this easy." I jumped as high as I could, intending to land on the floor in front of the door I wanted, but was blocked by an electric net. "Didn't think so." I said as I landed. A few seconds later I found myself in another new place, having landed on an active teleporter. This time I was blocked by a woman. She was gorgeous, that much I could not deny, however I somehow managed to talk my way out of sleeping with her, which was what she wanted in exchange for the exit. When she realized she couldn't change my mind she wanted a fight, I agreed but only if she told me where the exit was first so I could still get out if she couldn't answer after the fight. She told me and I was true to our deal and defeated her before leaving.

Back in the main room I grabbed a small bit of rubble off the floor and threw it at the door I used to get in here, and it was turned to dust by the net. Of course. "I wonder how the others are doing at the athletics festival?" I mutter to myself as I step on the next stone.

Nathan's P.O.V.

Ten minutes. That was how long into the cavalry battle we made it before it turned into a giant melee. Moka and I were currently recovering from a hit we had just landed on each other. Seems like this will be a draw too.

Nick's P.O.V.

Finally I find the right stone and get into the next room. I am slightly disappointed when its traps are fairly straight forward and therefore easy to avoid. I then remember that I can fly and likely could have avoided most of the traps I had been caught in. One face-palm and several insults aimed at myself later, I am floating through the rooms bypassing a majority of the remaining traps. An upside-down room, seven pitfalls with various endings, four collapsing floors, and three rooms where pillars shot out of the walls, floor, and ceiling if you stepped on the wrong part of the floor. I finally made it to the final door, I knew it was because of the massive guardian I had to defeat to get out.

Once outside I enjoyed a nice lung-full of fresh air, and noticed I was being watched. Expecting another fight I turned a glare to whoever it was. Only to immediately blink as I saw the bus driver standing there leaning against his bus.

"Get on, the final battle draws near." He said as he climbed into the bus. I followed, wondering who else was here, and how the others had fared.

Nathan's P.O.V.

A draw, the entire day had ended in a draw. However that wasn't what had me concerned. After the fights ended, Moka had put her rosary back on… and it didn't work. I suppose I should be glad that the story doesn't seem to be too far gone. But this wasn't supposed to happen yet… and I had no idea it even still would since the seal should be much stronger than it was canonically. Seems the time has come for us to go to China.

 **~A/N~**

I have discovered that i am terrible at timetables... I am late again... at least its here now?

I own nothing worth making fanfictions of, so instead I come to sources like Rosario + Vampire and others used and mentioned here.

Follow, Favorite, Review, you know how they work and what they're for.

See you next week!


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Second Branch**

Nathan's P.O.V.

Fanfan told us the man who founded his family could repair the rosary. Since it was confirmed that it was beyond the abilities of the chairman. So we boarded the Wong family's private plane to get to Hong Kong, China. Unfortunately, Fairy Tale sent a gremlin assassin to take the plane out of the sky.

Ethan's P.O.V.

When I entered the barrier that surrounded the Shuzen household two things became quite obvious. First, I was willingly entering a place swarming with vampires, alone. Second, they have excellent security here, I am already surrounded by four adult vampires. Since my encounter with Kuyou I had worked with the MMA Club to increase my physical abilities, unfortunately I seem to have little promise in that area. Fortunately, between my small size and skill at reading movements, even the micro reactions that hint at thought process, I had proven to be quite gifted at evasion. Utilizing that, Nathan and Kenta had helped me learn to maneuver my opponents to being their own downfall.

Even with my study of this tactic, it seemed suspiciously simple to do so against these four. I had heard from Nathan and Cocoa, that the Shuzen family were renowned as the strongest name in the dark world. They were supposed to all be highly skilled assassins, yet they attacked me like mindless beasts. Once I had managed to turn their attention from myself, to tearing each other apart, I cloaked myself with a select group of spells. I was now silent, invisible, intangible, and gave off no scent or aura. I walked calmly into the main house and began my search. Upon finding the man known as Issa Shuzen, I confirmed Nathan's claim that the man was a Doppelganger, in fact he was the same one Nathan had defeated earlier this year. Confirming this information I expanded my senses to find the real head of the Shuzen family.

I found his power signature in the deepest part of the property. Leaving the main building, I headed back into the forest that surrounded the property. Arriving at a structure that resembled a storm cellar, I opened the lock and descended into the depths of this dark room. I found Issa on guard in a dark corner. He had heard the lock open and believed one of the enemies was coming. However, I had been using a spell to allow me to pass through walls. I used a simple projection spell to cast my likeness into the center of the room. It appeared with its hands raised indicating that it meant no harm.

"Shuzen Issa, Head of the Shuzen Family." It began, slowly turning around the room, as though looking for the man. "My name is Advena Shiki, I am a teacher at Yokai Academy. I have come here to discuss your daughters' futures." I had it say, hoping he would reveal himself in a peaceful manner.

"Shuzen Issa is in the main house atop his throne." His dry voice carried loathing and distrust. I knew I was the target of the distrust.

"I have seen the pretender who has claimed your name and likeness. I also know who is behind him. I also know there are only two beings living in this room."

"And I know you are not but an illusion. If you wish to converse with me, then reveal your true self." I knew he would not cooperate without my compliance.

"I am under protective enchantments to avoid further detection. I can lift the one that hides my image, however I am afraid I will need to keep the others in place. I hope that is acceptable?"

"Fine, just get it over with. Stand beside your proxy and show yourself." He demanded. I complied, knowing I would need his assistance if I was to succeed in my objective. I lowered my invisibility charm as I stood in the center of the room, facing him.

"I am here." I had my proxy say. "I continue to speak through the proxy as my protections render me silent." He steps out from the shadows and seems to be appraising me. "If you will permit, I can place a charm on you that will allow you to 'see' through my protections." He hesitated but eventually nodded. I raised my wand at him and, after a faint glow, he stepped back. "Now you see." I said to him directly. I restored my invisibility, he could still see me though I was transparent, and cancelled my projection. He could now sense me, though I was still intangible to him. "I hope you understand why I leave that one beyond you?" I ask after he tried to touch me, he nods and steps forward.

"Indeed I do. You cannot be certain that I am in fact an ally, or if I will kill you before escaping."

"Correct, also it serves another purpose." He inclined his head slightly, signaling for me to continue. "I intend to remove the pretender from your home, along with those who have been corrupted. However, as you can plainly see, I am a mismatch to this task. Should the two of us work together to achieve this goal, we will be able to do so without incident. My intangibility is for my protection, as well as convenience should an enemy be positioned behind me, with you needing to strike from before me." Issa nodded. "I am unfamiliar with the tactics you prefer, so if rendering you temporarily undetectable, to all but myself, would benefit this goal, I shall do so. If you prefer to walk in and fight directly I shall provide cover."

"I can fight using either method, however for a majority of this job, I believe striking while undetectable would be of most use." I nod and supply the necessary enchantments. Once they are applied we exit the cellar and begin a war fought in shadows. Issa tells me that his wife, the acting leader of Fairy Tale, has turned most of the family's assassins into mindless ghouls that obey only her and the pretender. I am therefore unsurprised when the former vampires begin transforming into various monstrosities. Some sprouting tendrils, some growing extra heads, a small number whose torsos opened, reminiscent of a flytrap. I was curious if there was a way to undo the corruption of their bodies, however that would have to wait for better conditions in which to study these beasts.

Nathan's P.O.V.

Fortunately the gremlin was a pervert, a weak willed pervert to be precise. Pulling out a knife I kept concealed on my person for emergencies, I looked at Kurumu, who was clearly his favorite.

"Sorry about this." I say before she notices the knife.

"About whaAAAA!" Her question turned into a scream as I sliced open her shirt and vest. The reason I had to resort to this tactic was because the gremlin had multiplied himself, and the only way to defeat him was to take out the original, which was the only one capable of conscious thought, which meant it was the only one that would become distracted. Ignoring Kurumu's screamed threats, I scanned the sea of gremlins, finally finding the original. I flip my knife over, so I am holding it by the tip of the blade, and throw it forward, piercing through the gremlin's chest pinning it to the wall the instant it attempted to leap at Kurumu's exposed chest. Seeing the copies fade from reality, I pulled my shirt off without looking back and held it out for Kurumu.

"Sorry again, didn't know what else to try." I said trying desperately not to look back. Not because I want to look exactly, but because I have a habit of looking at the people I'm talking to, eye contact if possible. That said, part of my mind was screaming at me to turn around. I felt Kurumu take the offered shirt, and step away, towards the intercom to speak with Lingling, who was flying the plane. "Gremlin is dealt with, did we get it in time?" I ask as I press the button allowing her to hear me.

"It looks like it. We will be able to land safely, it will be a rough landing, but we are out of danger of crashing." Lingling responds after a few seconds.

"Glad to hear that. I'll see what I can do about repairs back here, or at least cleaning it up a bit." I release the button and, after a glance to Yukari to make sure it's safe, I turn around. Kurumu is, understandably, furious at me but I can't afford to focus on that right now. "Anyone hurt?" I ask, looking at everyone present. I get mumbled responses mostly signaling everyone is intact. Tsukune is picking himself up after having been knocked down during the commotion but is mostly unharmed. Kurumu starts to walk towards me clearly intent on tearing into me, but is cut off by Fanfan's excited recounting of how I took down the gremlin. At the end of his retelling I walk over to the gremlin and remove him from the wall, and my knife from his chest. Not really caring if it was dead or not I climb out through a hole in the roof of the plane, and conjure flames to destroy the body. Climbing back in, I am finally confronted by Kurumu.

"Why me?" That's how she starts?

"You seemed to be his favorite, also you were the closest." I shrug, walking over to a small table that is just big enough to cover the hole.

"That's your reasoning?" Every girl in this part of the plane ask at once, I then notice that Tsukune had asked too. I look at all of them before giving a small grin.

"Yep!" I say cheerily. That was the wrong answer.

Ethan's P.O.V.

We had been doing so well from the shadows. However when we reached the pretender, Issa had insisted he fight him face-to-face. I complied and removed the enchantments on him, only after it became clear I couldn't convince him otherwise. So now the two of them are having a death-battle, and I am stuck trying to keep the twenty or so, remaining ghouls from interfering. It was rather simple, I just had to use spells that could be mistaken for physical blows to begin. Once all twenty three ghouls were trying to rip on another to shreds, I simply had to pick them off if they broke away from the brawl. I watch as the last two ghouls try to kill each other, and wait for the winner to be decided. While I wait I look over to Issa's fight. If I had not been working side by side with the man for the past several hours, I would be unable to tell them apart. Their movements were nearly identical, as were their auras. Only someone like me, or someone extremely familiar with Issa, would be able to tell the difference, now especially.

My attention is called back to the ghouls as I hear one of them cry out. Seems the fight has concluded. The victorious ghoul was devouring the ghoul it had just killed when I released the killing curse. I had been pleased to discover that particular curse retained its ability to kill nearly anything even in this realm of monsters. I would still prefer to avoid relying on it as singularly as Voldemort had, but I would not deny its usefulness in this scenario. I returned my focus to Issa's battle, just in time to see him grab his impostor from behind, holding him immobile while Issa drank him dry. Once done he dropped the body and spit.

"Disgusting filth." He spat as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. I cancelled my protections, except for my intangibility, and approached him.

"Now that you've fed, I assume you are returned to health?" I inquire upon reaching him.

"Nearly." He turned his gaze to me. "You mentioned my daughters' futures before. Was that a play to get me to show myself, or do you actually have something to say regarding them?"

"Maybe not them specifically." I begin. "Now that your, and their, home is liberated, there is only one remaining threat to their futures."

"Fairy Tale."

"Indeed. Our final battle against them soon approaches and we would benefit greatly from any assistance you could provide."

"There may be some remaining who are loyal to me being held in the dungeons here in the main house. That's where they were held before they were turned. We would likely need to regain our strength before we could be of much help, however, if help destroying Fairy Tale is what you seek, I shall grant it and the debt the Shuzen owe you will be paid." With that he went upstairs, mumbling that he needed to get cleaned up. I elected to wait in the main entrance hall until he came for me. When he did call for me, a messenger came and escorted me to a dining hall, an excellent meal waiting. "Advena-san." I looked to the head of the table seeing Issa seated there, the seat to his right empty. The gestured to it before continuing. "Sit my friend. You have used much power this day and will need your strength as we need ours." He took a bite of his meal, chewing and swallowing it before continuing. "I have received news that the final battle may be closer at hand than you realize." I walk to the seat Issa had indicated I take and sit down for the meal. If his information is correct, I will need to eat so I may have as much of my power available as possible.

Nathan's P.O.V.

We arrived at the Wong family house finding it eerily empty. I went with Lingling to discover why, only to learn that it was because Fanfan's parents, the leaders of the Wong family, had prepared a surprise party to celebrate Fanfan bringing friends home for the first time. I was officially welcomed to the Wong family, and Moka's rosary was about to be repaired. Once we finished the feast of course.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Gremlins are tiny perverts, fortunately Nathan has no problem utilizing his own pervy moments to defeat them. Also he seems to have some decency to not ogle his handiwork.

Ethan is OP and it is best we don't forget that. Unfortunately he often either chooses to stay back, out of the mess, or finds himself completely in the wrong situation with no preparation. If he can set himself up though, well we all just saw what he is capable of.

Favorite, Follow, Review, you know the drill. See you next Chapter!


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Fifth Branch**

Nathan's P.O.V.

When Touhou Fuhai, founder of the Wong family, attempted to repair the rosary he accidentally triggered a trap that had been written into its seal formula. He and Tsukune had their consciousness pulled into the rosary. They were now viewing memories that had been sealed from Moka, the events that led up to her initial sealing. Outside in reality however, I reminded Kurumu that Succubi rule the realms of dreams and that was basically where they were. It still took her a while to decide to dive in and try to find them, but my attention had been snatched my something else. "Why is he here?"

Mason's P.O.V.

"So you are the leader of this branch?" I ask the large man standing before me. I had stolen a uniform in my size and was posing as a transfer from the sixth branch. I bow deeply. "I am Advena Ishiku, I hope to be of assistance to you from here on."

"Advena huh?" He glanced at the paperwork I had forged, before tossing it aside. "What are you?"

"A witch sir."

"Why did you join Fairy Tale?"

"My kind have been unjustly hunted by humans for centuries. And more recently my home was destroyed. A beautiful hill covered in sunflowers, flattened for a shopping mall."

"Useful skills?"

"Unfortunately I am ill-suited to destroy the humans directly, however my medical prowess should prove highly beneficial. Should anyone be foolish enough to oppose us. Even the more mundane injuries that can occur in any organization."

"Welcome aboard then." That was easy. "We actually have a few members in the infirmary already. A few are injured, but most are sick with something. Do what you can for them." One of the other members steps forward to lead me to the infirmary.

"Sir, if there is an illness in play I should see everyone, to prevent it from spreading." I say before I leave.

"Hmm, very well. Start with those in the infirmary, and these ones here will go with you to aid however you need, they will also be the first you see to after the already ill." I bow again before allowing the others to lead me to the infirmary.

As a medic, I naturally do cure the illness I am presented. I am also avidly against what I am about to do. In addition to the cure for their illness I also provide a 'vaccine' that I tell them will prevent them from catching that illness ever again. I then begin distributing the 'vaccine' to every monster in the base. Except for the leader. I go to his office just before dinner is served, with 'vaccine' in hand.

"Sir? It's Advena with your shot." I say as I knock on the door.

"Fine, come in and get it over with." I open the door to see him talking to one of the first ones I had 'treated'. I need to get this compound in him fast.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, won't take but a minute." I say as I disinfect the inside of his elbow for the shot. I barely got the syringe in his arm when the other man started having convulsions. Quickly injecting the rest I jump over the table to check on the other patient.

"What's wrong with him?" Think Mason, THINK! He then stumbles slightly, elevated blood pressure! I am saved! "Hey… you're not really a doctor… are you?" Now that's just rude.

"I'll have you know I am the best doctor you will ever find!" I say standing up. "I'm just not acting as one right now." When he looks at me like he doesn't know his own name, I elaborate. "I played you. I'm not a transfer from the sixth branch, in fact there may not even be a sixth branch by now. I know there won't be a fifth in about an hour." I barely got my shield charm up in time to block the lightning bolt he blasted at me. I knew he was the thunder-beast I had designed his 'vaccine' specifically for him. In this world exists a plant that is toxic to those with high body heat, and people or monsters who can generate and travel as lightning? They have immensely high body heat while doing so.

I am pleased when he gets angry that I blocked his attack, and even happier when he started shooting more lightning. All I have to do is keep my barrier up and I win. All around the base I sense powers fading and disappearing, as the monsters they belong to die from their injections. I am blasted by a lightning bolt, snapping me from my thoughts as it blasts through my barrier, frying me in the process. I am sent flying, smoke rising from me, and crash against the wall opposite the door to the office. When I look up at my attacker he is on his hands and knees vomiting blood. He stops and looks at me.

"At least I killed you too." He then retches once more and falls forward. I pick myself up, already healing the damage I had taken. I confirm that he is dead and smile gently at his corpse.

"Sorry, but a good doctor is harder to kill than that." I then turn and walk out of the building, finding the bus screeching to a stop right outside.

"Mason! Get in here quick! Neal needs you!" Nick screams as soon as he sees me. I rush onto the bus and quickly begin running a diagnostic.

Jayson's P.O.V.

"Hey there, been awhile." I greet when I see one of the others Gosora had foolishly dragged into his war. "Which one were you again?" He growled at me and I could tell it wasn't just because I had forgotten his name.

"I had hoped I was wrong about where you ended up, Jayson." He looked over at the woman sitting in front of me. Akua Shuzen, a vampire. She was short and petite, not my usual type, but her power was enough to change my mind. Not that I've gotten anywhere with her, which is why I am helping her find her sister. I think if I can help her do that, I may achieve my goal. "You're on the wrong side." I laughed. I looked between Akua and the woman she was talking to. They were having a discussion in Chinese, while I was speaking English with Gosora's tool.

"I am on no one's side but my own. Do you know why that fool Gosora dragged us here?" He didn't answer, instead he just glared at me. "He brought us here to use as fodder in a war that he is losing. Mogu told me all about it, he even told me that even though I have the potential to be the strongest one of us Gosora wasn't going to bring me. Mogu had Liam bring me at the same time."

"If Gosora is a fool for dragging us into this, then what does that make Mogu?" He called, interrupting me.

"Gosora was going to drag you all in anyway. Mogu has told me that there was a member of their family called Supreme. Mogu wants to channel Supreme's power into me, making me a God among gods." I cheered hands held up in triumph. I laughed at the thought of the power promised me. I almost missed what the other said.

"So there's no saving you, is there?" I stopped laughing and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Saving me? I am in no danger! I am destined to become a GOD!" I rushed forward, ignoring Akua yelling at me to stay put. The fool of Gosora's charged as well, ignoring his side as well. He did however shout something back in Japanese, I don't know what he said since I don't speak that language but it stopped the fodder from getting in the way. "One command and they all stand down. What did you say?"

"I told them that our fight was personal and didn't have anything to do with the mafia I work for, or the organization that has you as its little bit-…" I slugged him in the mouth. No one calls me that! "Nice shot… here's mine." My eyes widened as his fist caught fire as it flew towards me. When I stopped skidding back I looked at him again. His hair, which had been a dark brown and fell to the middle of his back, was now flames, that almost looked like they were still hair… or maybe feathers? His arms and legs were cloaked by the same fire, and he had freaking wings made of that same damned blue colored fire. After I recover from his new appearance I notice that the air is a little colder.

"Ah, you're Nathan." I say, getting him to look at me with a stupid look on his face. "Darke told me about you. Got cursed by Feng, but that just gave you a brief power up. Before long, what Isaac did will just make you useless again. HAHAHAHA! It's cute you think that YOU have the ability to beat me." Nathan was growling like some kind of beast before flames burst to life covering the rest of his body, and most of the area we were standing in. I had to jump backwards a little to avoid being caught by them. I just landed before Nathan was upon me, trying desperately to defeat me. I kicked him in the balls and slammed my fist into his face launching him away. "Fool. I already have some of Supreme's power coursing through my body. You can't win this fight!" Nathan then finds something funny, or he realized he really does have no chance. Still clutching his balls from my kick, he struggles to his feet, laughing.

"You are the one that has no chance." He says as he stops laughing. "Someone who relies on borrowed power can never defeat someone who fights with their own strength. I may end up weaker for a while, but once I earn my freedom from Isaac's 'gift' I will be unstoppable. Besides." He looked at something over my left shoulder, I looked as well and saw Darke standing there watching. "If you really had enough borrowed power, they wouldn't be watching over you. What's the matter Darke? Afraid I'll break your little toy?" When he turned his attention off of me I leapt forward in a rage. How dare he ignore me!? Right before I could reach him, those annoying flames of his flared again, making me stop to avoid them. Before I could resume my attack I noticed Nathan above me, his hands together at his side. "Hope you like my new trick. 'Coldfire style'." I felt my eyes widen again as all the flames in the area flew into his hands and began to condense. "Ryuzanha!" All at once, in what seemed like slow-motion, the flames exploded outward as the thrust his hands towards me, in that pose from that famous anime… what was it called? The one with the magic balls or whatever and the main character wears orange and has ridiculous spikey hair, and turns into a giant monkey and a super something. Whatever, he does that pose and the fire explodes towards me but right before it hits I feel a hand grab me from behind and pull. The last thing I see is Darke raising his arms to block the fire, before I find myself in a new world. I look around and it just looks like I'm in some forest somewhere. I find a big tree and climb to the top, once there I look around and notice that either I'm in some part of the world where there are no cities for hundreds of miles, or I'm in a world that takes place in a more primitive time. Either way, I want to kill something. Not only was Nathan stronger than I was, but Darke just had to jump in and get in my way. I hope he was killed by that blast! I drop out of the tree and start looking for someone or something to kill.

Nathan's P.O.V.

I land from my blast, having expended most of my power with it, and am less surprised than I should be when I find Darke standing there instead of Jayson, who is just gone in a new world I'd wager. Darke's clothes were mostly consumed from my attack, how he hadn't been frozen solid I have no idea, and his hair was still 'burning'. He lowered his arms and glared at me before rushing forward. I did the same, and as soon as I had an opening, I leapt above him, firing a smaller blast of Coldfire, but still large enough to consume him, hopefully finishing him before he has a chance to recover. I land and see that my attack worked better that I had expected, the top half of his body was completely consumed from the fire. Turning and losing the contents of my stomach, I wiped my mouth and went back to where I had left the plot. I just hope I have enough power left to actually be of use should I be needed.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

So we see Mason's turn now. I'm not sure who to feel sorry for here, Mason for having to go against his nature, or the fifth branch for having Mason visit them...

Jayson! We finally found you! Why are we trying to kill each other? Oh, your being corrupted by Supreme? Well then, guess we better knock that right out of you.

You know the drill, Review, Favorite, Follow, keep me motivated, let me know what you think. See you next chapter.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Preparation**

Nathan's P.O.V.

I arrived in time to watch most of Akua's fight against Lingling, studying how Akua moved and trying to sense the power needed to use the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. I know the theory behind the move, but I have yet to be able to replicate it on my own. Basically it works like a saw, which cuts through planes of existence. It temporarily delays your existence on the physical plane, before allowing you to return. I watch as Touhou Fuhai returns, which signals Moka and Tsukune's release as well. When Touhou Fuhai demonstrates the true nature of the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, which is his technique originally, I finally am able to replicate it. Akua, also having seen the demonstration, fires off a Hougetsu Jigen-Tou shockwave only slightly smaller than the one Touhou Fuhai had made. Right as she does that however I jump into the mix firing one of my own, countering hers… mostly.

"Aw man… looks like I need more practice." I say as the dust settles. I hear everyone's reaction to my state. My left arm had been cut off by the remaining power of Akua's attack that I had been unable to counter. I held my right hand over where my arm had been just moments before. "Yep, definitely need more practice."

"So you killed those two then?" She knew Darke was here?

"Yeah, I did. I assume you're talking about your little toy I was arguing with when you first got here, and that vampire guy, Darke, that joined later."

"You killed both of them? Alone?" Why was she so surprised?

"Yes I did, why do you find that so hard to believe? You just had a demonstration of my Youki when I blocked your attack. Well, most of it."

"Kid." I looked over at Touhou Fuhai. "There was no Youki in that attack, and judging from her questions, neither of us can sense you right now."

"…" I looked back at Akua. "Oh. Well, I just don't have much power left is all. It took most of my energy to take out the other two, what I have left must be getting suppressed by my limiter." Everyone who can hear me looks doubtful. "Whatever, believe me or don't, doesn't matter to me. Now, unless anyone has any objections, I'm going over there to pass out, and probably die." I notice Akua smirk a bit. "Oh don't worry, death is but a temporary setback, I'll get over it before we have to fight again." I say as I walk away. I admit to enjoying the look on her face at my last remark though. Arriving in an out of the way corner, I do as I said I would and promptly fall to the ground, and into the darkness.

I woke up in a room I had no memory of. I rolled out of the bed, and fell flat on my face. That was a longer drop than I expected, I realized why when I stood up. I was about the size of a toddler. Grabbing the clothes I saw nearby I got dressed. I assumed, upon seeing the clothes, that one of the girls picked them upon seeing my current form. I was dressed in that cute little sailor outfit every little boy seems to be put in at least once in his life. I'm honestly surprised I was left alone given the personalities of the girls in question.

"Speak of the devil." I mutter as I hear footsteps approach. I turn around towards the door just in time to see Cocoa drop what she was carrying, and stare at me. "Oh no…." I whimper as I see a grin form on her face, one anyone who watches enough anime should recognize and possibly fear.

"KAWAII!" She shrieks, instantly grabbing me and rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Oh god! My ears, why must they bleed!" I sob. She stops cuddling me just long enough to look at me.

"Sorry." She says softly, before swatting me on the butt. "Cute little babies shouldn't talk like that!" She scolds before going back to cuddling me and purring kawaii at random times. I was just staring blankly at her. I was saved when Ginei came in.

"Tsuchimaru, you okay?" He asked as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Aside from ruptured eardrums, and a steadily decreasing lung capacity, yeah I'm fine. Two functioning arms and everything." I say, flaring just enough flame to make Cocoa drop me. I step past her and look up at Ginei. "Just laugh, I can tell you're fighting it." His cheeks puffed up for a second before he threw his head back and roared with laughter. He choked out something about my outfit before I rolled my eyes and walked into the hall behind him. I was looking for the pool that would take me to the training area when I heard muffled sobs coming from one of the rooms I walked past. Backing up, I peeked in seeing Kurumu kneeled over a coffin, shoulders shaking from her sobs.

I felt the pit of my stomach drop as I realized the only reason she would be crying like that. Neal was dead. I walked into the room and put my hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and looked at me. She tried to smile at me, but instead just hugged me and started sobbing onto my tiny shoulder. After staying like that for almost half an hour, Kurumu has cried herself to sleep, probably for the first time since she heard. I look at the door where I sense Ginei and Cocoa watching. I gesture for some help and Ginei comes in to carry Kurumu to a bed so she can sleep. Cocoa leads me to the training area and we hop into the small pool of water that leads to it. The training area is a pocket dimension that is a replica of Hong Kong, it's a bit disorientating at first since it's a "mirror world" which makes you enter the world upside down. Since I already knew this, I was able to adjust to it somewhat. Cocoa grabs my hand and leads me to where the others are, I guess no matter how I behave she will still treat me like my appearance suggests.

We arrive to find everyone still arguing about who to train with. Upon seeing us, Haiji instantly claims he will train with Cocoa, which turns the focus of the group to us. Upon seeing Natalie, Mizore, Yukari, Lingling, and Routier start to grin, like Cocoa had before, I instantly plug my ears and hide behind Cocoa.

 **"KAWAII!"** It didn't help, my ears still bleed. I now find myself being smothered by all five of the girls. Wait, five? Cocoa is watching, like she might pounce at any second, Kurumu is sleeping. That leaves Natalie, Mizore, Lingling, Yukari, and… ROUTIER!? I escape from the death-cuddle and am now hiding on Haiji's back.

"Why is she here?" I ask pointing at Routier.

"I brought her." I look to see the leader of the Miu Family, and Fanfan's childhood friend.

"Figures…." I look back at the death-cuddle, who just noticed I was gone, and were now staring at me. "Eep! Haiji, I'm a cute little kid! Protect me!" I squeak, as I withdraw my head behind his shoulder. Haiji laughs, but I feel him slide into a ready stance. Wait, I'm still on his back, this will not go well….

Knew it… I am now stuck in another death-cuddle, from all six of them now, and Haiji is a bleeding heap about ten feet away. I look up at the males and speak.

"By any chance, is there a change of clothes in here? It'd be easier to train if I was… older…." Thankfully Touhou Fuhai gestures to a nearby wardrobe. I escape again and open the wardrobe. "…. Why are they all female cosplay outfits?" I look over my shoulder at the tiny old man. "Never mind, stupid question." I slam my head into the door, only to have it blocked by Fanfan sliding a folded outfit in front of my face. "Fanfan, you are my favorite person here right now." I say as I grab the clothes and sprint down the block. I unfold the clothes to see what size they are, not paying attention to what they are yet, and conjure flames to advance my age to one that would be able to fit into those clothes. It's not until I am dressed in what Fanfan gave me that I noticed what I was wearing. Now at about eleven or twelve years old, instead of three or four, I was now wearing regular black slacks, that were a little snug on my hips and butt, but stretchy enough I could still fight, and a crop-top that had 'Daddy's Little Princess' written across it. "FANFAN! I yell loud enough I know he can hear me, as I start sprinting back to them. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I skid to a stop inches in front of Fanfan. He has a big dopey grin plastered on his face, and everyone else bursts out laughing. Touhou Fuhai recovers first and speaks up, breaking all of our focus.

"Alright, we've had our fun. Now we have to get on to training. We only have two more days before we have to go save Moka and Tsukune." Wait, Tsukune was taken too? I look around and for the first time, notice that he isn't here. Carp. "Tsuchimaru, I will be training you. The rest of you, pair up or something." I do a quick head count and realize that would leave thirteen of them.

"Actually Touhou Fuhai-san." I say distracting everyone. "I have some suggestions about how everyone should train." When all eyes were on me I took stock of who was here. Ethan, Nick, Natalie, Cocoa, Routier, Miu-san, Fanfan, Yukari, Mizore, Lingling, Haiji, Ginei, and Shuzen Issa. "Shuzen-san, can you grant me thirty seconds?" At first he looks confused, but when I slide into a stance, he nods and does the same. Thirty seconds later I speak again. "Shuzen-san, you spar with Cocoa. Cocoa, fight him like I showed you before. Miu-san and Routier, you two will spar with Fanfan and Yukari. Shiki, you'll be facing Mizore. Heero, you get Ginei. That leaves Haiji and Lingling." Everyone nods and starts to walk off with their partners to train, and Natalie looks over at me.

"What about me?"

"Touhou Fuhai, our training was going to focus on facing Akua again right?" He nods. "Then Aiko should come too. She should be able to learn the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou nearly as quickly as I did, and this way there will be three of us who will know how to combat Akua, in case one of us gets locked in combat against someone else." He thinks it over for a moment before sighing and gesturing for Natalie to follow us.

Once Natalie got the technique down, I started sparring with her. Doing my best to emulate Akua's style of combat so Natalie would be familiar with it. Fortunately Natalie had a similar style so it was beneficial to me as well, should I be the one to fight Akua. On the second day of training we sparred against Touhou Fuhai, as well as each other. This was more to enhance our skill with the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, and less to sharpen out movements. Just before we ended our training for the day, everyone met back up and we spent the last three hours of daylight in a free for all to appraise everyone's progress. With that done, we called it a day and went to bed.

The next morning, the bus driver arrived with reinforcements from Yokai Academy, the entire MMA club and C.R.E.G. he also had a plane, which would get some of us to the Floating Garden, Fairy Tale's final stronghold. Issa, Miu-san, Routier, Kurumu, Ginei, Mizore, and I would be going in, under cover, with Hokuto and the First Branch.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

So this is the part where I would address some main points from the chapter, but I'm not really sure where to start or how to go about it for certain parts. So I await reviews so I can answer your comments instead.

Review, Favorite, Follow, you know what they're for.

See you next chapter!


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Floating Garden**

Nathan's P.O.V.

Deciding that my adult form would grant me a higher chance of survival, I had advanced my age last night before going to bed. I now stood among the crowd of remaining Fairy Tale members, there were far more than I had hoped, listening to Gyokuro Shuzen, the leader of Fairy Tale, give a speech. Well ok I wasn't really listening, I was deciding how best to interrupt her scheme and just overall ruin her day. I decided to go for the direct approach. We had spread out within the crowd, so I was alone and there was little chance of my actions being connected to the others, even if she could sense our intentions. As the screen behind her flickered to life, showing a sealed Moka sitting in a barrier that would slowly dismantle the rosary's seal, I jumped onto the back of the head of the man in front of me. I used him as a springboard to propel myself onto the balcony Gyokuro was standing on to give her speech. As soon as I landed I went for the attack, only to be intercepted by her two bodyguards. They weren't particularly tough, and I had them beaten quickly, but they bought enough time for hell to break loose. My surprise attack had ended in failure however, we never expected it to work, mostly because no one else expected it. I knew that the others who had snuck in with me had gotten out of the room, and were likely now being pursued by the remaining heavy hitters. I was thrown back into the crowd and was forced to waste my time fighting the fodder while Gyokuro slipped out. I fought to a door and made use of my stealth to conceal my presence when to crowd funneled into the halls. I could sense Moka and went towards her.

I caught up to Issa on the way and the two of us ran in together. When Akua confronted us, I told Issa to go to Moka, and that I would handle Akua. He seemed to question this for a moment, but did as I asked.

"Well, looks like now I get to fight you at your full strength." Akua mused as she slid into her fighting stance.

"Heh, this should be an interesting fight indeed." I said, sliding into my own stance.

At some unseen signal we both rushed forward, clashing quickly and ferociously. Her technique in Chinese Kenpo at nearly a master level, and myself being at a slightly higher level. I was fighting at a pace I wasn't as comfortable with as I would like, realizing I had let her set the pace. I fired off a shockwave of the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, causing a moment of separation before jumping back at Akua, setting the pace at one that was more suited to my liking. However she soon did as I had, created separation then jumped in changing the pace. Thirty minutes of this and the only thing we have accomplished is moving our fight to the surface of the base.

I noticed the plane that held our reinforcements coming in, and was glad that Ginei had accomplished his part in this plan. He had disabled the anti-air defenses, preventing the Floating Garden from shooting down the plane. Happy that soon Natalie would be here to take over fighting Akua, it had been decided she would do so when Touhou Fuhai and I had commented on her using a similar style of fighting to Akua. I would spend too much time trying to adjust the pacing to my liking, as the fight had gone so far, whereas Touhou Fuhai, would likely have issues keeping up with her stamina. I just had to stall Akua a little longer before Natalie gets over here, and I can go find a fight more suited to me.

Nick's P.O.V.

As soon as our plane landed, it was swarmed by Fairy Tale members. Touhou Fuhai, Yukari, Fanfan, and Kenta would lead Yokai Academy's forces to prevent most of them from interfering in the higher level fights. Natalie, Ethan, Mason, Haiji, Cocoa, and I had quickly gotten on top of the plane to find our targets. When Kurumu and I had learned that Gorou would be here, we had both declared him as our target. I had allowed Kurumu the first shot only after she pointed out I would likely be the one to actually beat him, she wasn't as strong as he or I after all. Ethan would go after Gyokuro, since his versatility should be able to counter whatever overpowered ability she has, Issa would likely join that fight if needed. Haiji and Cocoa would join Ginei and Mizore in taking out Kahlua, Mason looking for that fight as well since he was concerned for their safety. Natalie was to take Akua, allowing Nathan to change his focus to Cyrus. The relief that we felt learning that Darke was dead, and Jayson was gone, was what allowed us to plan our attack the way we had.

I saw Nathan battling Akua, which looked fairly even since they were a complete mismatch with each other, I pointed it out to Natalie and she jumped towards the fight. A little ways to the left I saw Cyrus clearly dominating the pair that had formerly led the fourth branch, he may have even killed one of them, but I knew Nathan would get there before I could so I turned my focus back to finding my target. Positioned far behind the rest of the battles, completely cut off by rubble, I saw Issa fighting furiously against who I assumed was Gyokuro. Moka was seemingly unsealed and was cradling Tsukune's head in her lap, from my perspective I couldn't tell why she was, but Ethan had just found them so I knew I would know the reasons soon. Haiji and Cocoa leapt away seconds later drawing my focus to that direction. I found their target just as Mason jumped after them, Kahlua was standing over a badly beaten Ginei and Mizore, seemingly bawling. I turned my focus to the far left of the battle field, where I soon found what I sought.

A burst of flame a little closer to the edge we had approached from told me exactly where I needed to go. A few seconds later, after confirming my target, I took to the sky and flew as fast as I could manage to where Kurumu was losing badly. A massive fireball was speeding straight at her, she would die for sure if that hit. I arrived just in time to grab Kurumu and get her out of its path.

"Heero." She said weakly as she looked up at me. I was currently holding her bridal style, Gorou behind me. Kurumu had tears in her eyes and her voice was hoarse, indicating she had spent much of her fight screaming at Gorou. "I couldn't avenge him." She gave a soft sob as she said that, before an oddly content smile came onto her lips. "But I'll be with him soon, and I did manage to do some damage, so you can avenge Nishimaru for sure now." I tried to say something, but she placed a finger on my lips before I could. "Shhh. It's okay. I knew I wouldn't leave here. A succubus is a creature that lives for love. One with a broken heart can never last long."

"Kurumu… I promise, Gorou will be in hell in less than twenty minutes." I swore, feeling my body shift into the fifth point. Kurumu gave me a grateful smile and closed her eyes for the last time. "Tell him I will take care of them." I kissed her forehead and laid her down.

"So the slut has finally died. Serves her right, the bi-." Gorou never finished his slander because in that instant I was upon him. I was giving him everything I had, pushing even my "Fifth Point" to its limits. I wanted to be sure that no matter what hell waited for him when he died, he would remember who had sent him there, and why. I slammed my fist into his face, feeling his skull give slightly at the force of the blow. Before his head had even had time to snap back from that punch, I had driven my other fist so deep into his core that he emptied is stomach on my arm. Next I delivered a roundhouse kick which would have sent him flying had I not repositioned myself and delivered an axe kick with my other leg, my heel driving his body through the floor. I dived down after him, and nineteen minutes twenty three seconds after Kurumu had died, I stood over a prone Gorou.

"When the boatman asks who sent you, remember my name." I told him, his eyes widening in fear as I drove my foot down upon his face, crushing his skull beneath my boot. I flew slowly back to the surface and retrieved Kurumu's body from where I had left it. I felt my strength leave me and walked slowly back to the plane, my part in this battle was over.

Mason's P.O.V.

I began healing Mizore and Ginei before I even stopped running towards them. I slid to a stop, already knelt beside them and increasing the power and focus I spent on their recoveries. I paid only enough attention to the fight to ensure I needn't move or guard my current patients. Cocoa and Haiji were doing quite well, since both were more close combat oriented than the two we had sent in first. Combining high level healing spells and a few potions, I had the other two back up and fighting in just under fifteen minutes. Sending a quick healing spell to both Cocoa and Haiji, I turned my focus from the fight to set a protective barrier around myself. Once that was set, I was now floating about a foot off the ground in what was basically a bubble. It required minimal concentration to maintain, and its only cost to my power is what was used in its creation. This allowed me to focus on using my power to continually heal the four who were actively fighting against Kahlua.

Hearing that Neal had fallen in battle had thrown the reality of our situation into the face of the five of us. I personally knew that my chances of survival was reduced each time one of my allies fell. If you look at us like a party in an MMO, or any RPG. Nick and Nathan are our Tanks, they are the more durable, and most likely to survive if left alone. Ethan would be the obvious Mage, he has the best chance of survival when someone else can take the heat, but he can also fight alone he would just have to be a little more creative. Natalie is like a Bard in several regards, she uses 'Songs' to cause various effects to friend and foe, but can also do some melee combat, her survival chances and methods are similar to Ethan's. Neal would be some kind of DPS, whether you chose to consider him ranged or melee, he had a more unpredictable attack pattern than Nick or Nathan, but couldn't take as much abuse, in any RPG if the Tanks fell or were unavailable he would be their substitute, therefore we had no doubts he could handle himself if left alone. Upon realizing he couldn't, my role as Healer became a death sentence if many more of them fell. It became clear to me, that my best chance for survival was to stay out of direct combat as much as possible if not more. I needed them to survive so I could survive, the best way for this to happen, I realized, was to stop fighting and start healing. I would start studying less offensive techniques and spend more time on healing and defensive techniques. I realized as well that there was nothing I could have done to change what had happened, the only thing that could have changed it would have been if Nathan had gone to the Third Branch instead, but that would likely have ended with Darke or Jayson still being factors, possibly both, and we still could have lost one of us.

Twenty seven minutes after our battle began, Mizore created a massive mass of ice above Kahlua. Kahlua mashed it to bits, which was exactly what we wanted. Ginei used his impressive speed to contain the thousands of ice flakes in a tight area around Kahlua, Haiji flying overhead used his air manipulation to melt them, which weakened Kahlua negating her ability to regenerate. Once Ginei stopped running, Cocoa leapt in with the finishing blow. Cocoa was crying as she did so, which was understandable since her enemy was her own sister, but Kahlua thanked her and told her not to cry. Our battle over, we began our way back to the plane.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I landed off to the side of Nathan's battle against Akua. She was in control right now and I used these few seconds to study her movements first hand. Seeing an opening, I rushed in and intercepted a strike from Akua, shifting her focus onto me. Nathan stepped back and jumped away after he was sure Akua was focused on me.

"Another one who has learned the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou?" Akua asked as we separated.

"It would seem so, and I can't help but notice the similarities in our movements as well." I reply, taking a single step to the left. "This should be an interesting fight."

"I agree." We just stared at each other while circling for a solid two minutes before we began the fight anew.

I have to be honest, even as the fight is happening, it is hard to tell whose kick is a counter to whose punch, who's Hougetsu Jigen-Tou was used in retaliation for whose lucky slap. Both of our movements were so fluid, so quick, so precise, even I no longer knew if I was on the offensive or was simply countering her, and judging from her souring expression she didn't know either. A sweep countered by an axe kick countered by an uppercut countered by a straight right countered by an overhead heel kick countered by a shoulder throw countered by a stomp to the face countered by the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou…. Endless counters countered by endless counters, for almost thirty minutes that was how it went until we both landed a solid shot. She had landed a vampire strength enhanced palm to my stomach, while I had introduced my boot to her throat. We were both knocked from out feet, both exhausted, and both of us ready for this to be over. Once we both had struggled to our feet, we looked into each other's eyes.

"Why do you oppose Fairy Tale?"

"Because I have seen the good in humanity, just as I'm sure many of your members have seen the bad. Why do you support them?"

"I am one who has seen the bad, I have also always sought the power of the shinso, like that of Alucard."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you want power comparable to someone history has all but forgotten? Listen, when it was decided that I would be the one to fight you, I looked for anything I could find to help me understand you. Know thy enemy and all that. I know that as a CHILD you were known throughout China as the 'Black Devil' because of you strength and the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, which you learned on your own and mastered after seeing its true power once. A woman like you, like me, we don't need to be compared to some man that history forgot, we make our own names. We are strong, independent women and can become great without the crutch of being 'like that famous person'." When I finished my little rant, she smiled.

"You're right." She wiped some blood from her mouth before turning and walking away. "We're done here, we are both spent and are out of this fight." Staring blankly at her back, I watched her disappear back inside the fortress. I shook my head and started back toward the plane.

Ethan's P.O.V.

She had killed Tsukune. Gyokuro had managed to make a device that she claimed would allow her to use Moka's rosary as a way to revive and control the monstrous Alucard. Tsukune had managed to destroy the device, which had driven Gyokuro to kill him. Moka had forced herself awakened as a result, only to be injured by Gyokuro. Issa had witnessed this and flown into a fury, attacking Gyokuro. He has calmed down, dangerously, and, upon learning Moka's feelings towards Tsukune, is now staking his life on avenging the boy.

When I arrived I did what I could for Moka's physical wound and told her to take Tsukune to the plane. I would have to support Issa, not just to defeat Gyokuro, but to ensure that Moka did not lose her father the same day as the man she loved.

Revealing eyes in the palms of her hands, Gyokuro gained the ability to use the power of any of her fallen comrades. It was due to this that my entrance into the battle was countering a fire blast. Issa instantly adjusted to the new conditions of the battle. He engaged Gyokuro in hand to hand, and allowed me to deal with her stolen powers. Once we had been able to seamlessly fight together, the fight was over in minutes. However, during the time it took for us to do so, Moka had made her way back to the fight. It had been thirty five minutes since my arrival, and Moka's fury was causing the entire Floating Garden to tremble.

Nathan's P.O.V.

As soon as Akua was focused on Natalie, I leapt away from them and towards the immortal I knew was nearby. Cyrus had Routier by the throat, her chainsaw, I saw, was twenty feet behind her driven through the, now former, leader of the Miu Family. I reduced my gravity so I could move normally and took Routier from Cyrus' grip by planting my foot in his face. I carried her over to where her boss, and suspected lover, was. I laid her down next to him, removing the chainsaw from his chest. Routier's last words were a request for me to take her chainsaw, and "Shove it up his ass." Before I could respond, she was already gone, I would try to use her tool of choice to deal the final blow. Whether or not I was able to do exactly as she requested remained to be seen.

Cyrus was back on his feet and, upon recognizing me, had begun his transformation. I took the opportunity to start the chainsaw, which I learned was fueled by the wielders power, and to transform myself as much as I could.

Both of us now at full power, we began our attempts to murder each other. I found the chainsaw to be wonderfully ineffective against his tough hide. It would still work if I could get past the outer protection of his fur, but for now it lay discarded where it landed after he knocked it from my grip. I was now attempting to make my flames devour him, even if my smaller attacks were ineffective I didn't mind, as long as some Coldfire still 'burned'. I had discovered when I crafted my "Coldfire Style: Ryuzanha" that it took considerably less time and power when there were coldfires already in the area. The more there was, the less I needed to add, however if I still added as much as I could, then it became the more there was the bigger it became.

Both of us found the other to be irritating. Cyrus' fur made most of my coldfire blasts ineffective and his speed made it hard for me to actually hit him. My coldfire cloak made it difficult for him to get close, while my defense made his strikes mostly ineffective, those claws still sucked. I had been glad to learn that Lycanthropy didn't affect a phoenix, which meant I didn't need to worry about avoiding my skin being broken. So for a little more than half an hour, he was attempting to basically poke me to death while I was essentially committing grand arson. Finally I had had enough and I believed the stage was set. I took to the air and started gathering my power, and the coldfire.

"Coldfire Style: Ryuzanha!" I shouted as I launched my attack, swooping down and unleashing it at pointblank range.

I jumped back, just in case, and noticed that the entire fortress had started trembling. At first I thought I may have damaged something in the fortress itself. Then I felt it, a dark power even higher than the immortals we've faced thus far. After all, while the three were immortals and had godlike status among their kind, they were still members of their species, albeit exceptionally powerful members. This however was something else, I could tell it was mortal, it would die on its own eventually, but it was terrifyingly powerful. I realized what it was just before the first tentacle burst through the floor. I was about to go try to help fight Alucard when Cyrus appeared in front of me smashing my face with his fist.

"Your fight is still with me." He said as he practically teleported to my side and kicked me in the ribs, launching me across the floor. I was in shock, not only had Cyrus survived my best shot at pointblank range, but somehow Alucard had been revived. I was losing now, my flames had gone out as I no longer had the strength to maintain them, and Cyrus kept hitting me sending me flying in various directions while screaming about my destroying his pack. I could tell that Cyrus was putting more power into his attacks than he had, but it didn't matter, I knew he would just blackout for some time before recovering. I could sense Touhou Fuhai release his true power, as well as the arrival of the Chairman, and I knew they were two of the three dark lords that had defeated Alucard in the past, but without Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's Mother and most powerful member of the three, they stood no chance. Then I sensed Moka join them, for a while the four powers just stood there, Alucard's tentacles ceasing their flailing. Then came the light, a bright light came from the center of the fortress and when it faded all four powers were gone, as was any physical remains.

Cyrus was closing in to finish me, but now that Alucard had been removed from the equation I had some fight left. I moved my arms, ready to flip out of the way of his attack, and my left hand hit something. Looking to my left I saw Routier's chainsaw. I looked at Cyrus, seeing he was intending to rip my throat out with his teeth, he screamed as much, I grinned. Grabbing the chainsaw, I powered it up and thrust it forward, right into the open mouth of the oncoming Immortal. Yes dear readers… voices in my head, I have to quit doing this, shoving a chainsaw down someone's throat is just as bloody and gory as you just pictured… possibly worse considering I was seated firmly in the splash zone. I worked my way out from under the dead immortal and got to my feet. Walking slowly over to Routier I laid the chainsaw beside her.

"I didn't shove it up his ass like you asked. But I did manage to shove it down his throat. I hope that is close enough to give you peace." I didn't kneel, since I didn't know if I'd be able to stand again, but I did bow my head as I spoke. My words said, my respects paid, I started my way over to where the others were waiting. Ethan caught up with me quickly and started healing what he could of my injuries as we walked to a secluded section of the Garden. We arrived to find the other three already waiting.

"Kurumu is dead. So is Tsukune." Nick said when we were all together. He and Natalie had been treated by Mason before we had arrived. Nick had been uninjured but was currently in his 'Negative Point' and Natalie was mostly just exhausted. Mason helped me sit on a piece of rubble.

"So are Miu-san and Routier." I said as Mason began treating me.

"Moka, the Chairman, and Touhou Fuhai sacrificed themselves to kill Alucard, who it turns out was also Miyabi. All Issa and I could find of Moka was her Rosary, which is powerless now." Ethan said, waving off Mason's attempts to heal him.

"The four who fought Kahlua are all fine, as are Yukari, Fanfan, Lingling, and Kenta. We did lose some MMA club members, and some members of C.R.E.G. but we have destroyed almost all of Fairy Tale's forces.

"I don't know about the rest of you… but I am ready to leave this world." I said standing back up, my injuries healed enough that I could move on my own. The other four nodded and stood as well one by one. "Then let's get out of here, does everyone have enough strength left to fly?" Once again the others all nodded. We flew off the side of the fortress and I took the lead, leading them to the house Gosora and I had used. "When Will and Ken were here last, they left an artifact that can be used to summon Gosora. Will told me to use it when we were all ready." I explained when we landed in the back yard. It was well after dark and all of the neighbors were long asleep. We summoned Gosora and departed this world without looking back.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

So I haven't uploaded yet this week... To apologize I will try to upload a chapter tomorrow and Friday so you get the same number of chapters, no promises though.

Finally, we are finally leaving Yokai Academy. Don't get me wrong, I like the Manga, and even enjoyed the anime for what it was, but this went on for a long time... Thirty chapters I think... I like that I was able to detail the adventure for this portion, but hopefully future worlds are a little shorter... or not, like i said its a toss up... but looking back over it this feels really long.

New world next chapter, which will probably be sometime tomorrow... hopefully...

New chapter same spiel, you know how they work, use them if you want to, I do appreciate any feedback I am given. See you next chapter... Tomorrow! Maybe!


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Clone Wars**

Nathan's P.O.V.

We had arrived in the realm of Star Wars about twelve years ago now, during that time we had all learned the ways of the soldier. We had become renowned over the past five of those years, as a small elite squad that was called to various systems to offer aid. All of us had learned to pilot just about any ship in this world, as well as how to repair and maintain them. Ethan was the only one who had been found to be force-sensitive, though he had refused training. The reasons for this were simple enough, he had other means of performing most of the force techniques we knew of, and he wasn't really one who would wield a lightsaber. In addition to us learning about the ships, we also learned how to work most of the other technology this world had to offer. We could build droids, repair holo-communication devices, every piece of tech a Star Wars junkie might mention we knew how to take apart and put back together.

While we reported to the Galactic Senate, and often worked with the Jedi Counsel, we didn't associate with many people outside the five of us. We had trainers who held our respect and gratitude, and a few colleagues who we would hold friendly conversation with, but no friends. We were all still hurting from the loss of Neal and the others we had lost to Fairy Tale. We didn't even have neighbors since, for the last seven years, we have lived on a ship, which we have christened 'The Cowboy'.

Our 'home' was a capitol ship that allowed us a home base away from interactions with people. While most ships of this size would need a crew numbering hundreds, we had a couple hundred droids to handle things while we could not. Our hangar held our four Starfighters, one large transport ship, one large cargo ship, and one luxury vessel if we were to have a notable guest. Among the small army of astromech and similarly purposed droids, we had a protocol droid that served as translator should we encounter a language Ethan is unfamiliar with. This protocol droid is also usually tasked with ensuring any guests on board are tended to, though Mason usually does so as well. We also have about fifty high grade combat droids, Ethan designed these droids by combining the best parts of the Droidika, Super Battle Droid, and Spec Op Droids.

When the Clone Wars began three years ago, we continued to serve as we had been, only now we fought in a continuous war rather than small skirmishes and border disputes. Most of our time was spent behind enemy lines, but when we did return to the front, we were generally assigned to the battles where the republic faced the heaviest losses.

Currently however we were within our own territory, chasing a potential threat. Intelligence has intercepted a separatist communication from Count Dooku and an unknown woman about testing a new droid. We were about to land on Naboo when we sensed one of the immortals. We knew we had not met this one, but whoever it was had a power that didn't belong here. Jedi don't have particularly high levels of power themselves, even Yoda isn't much higher than most of the soldiers we'd met, but we can tell when a force user is near because the ambient power in the air is more active. What we sensed now, was a high power, not the largest we've ever felt, not by a long shot, but high enough that we could track its owner easily.

"Alpha in position." Nick said as we positioned ourselves on either side of the front door of the lab we had just found.

"Beta in position." Natalie's voice came over our coms.

"On three." Mason said over the coms, he was monitoring from the ship and had a dozen drones he could utilize as support for us if we were outnumbered. "One… Two… THREE!"

On the signal I opened the door and we began our raid. Clearing the first floor, Natalie and Ethan took the upper levels while Nick and I took the lower. In the third underground level we found the droid. Standing seven feet tall, and looking mostly like a normal, attractive, man with short brown hair, what gave him away were the eyes. His eyes were clearly mechanical and while they could have just been cybernetic implants, what happened next solidified our suspicion.

"Get down!" I yelled as I tackled Nick to the floor to avoid the blaster fire. Looking up at the droid I saw it had come from his fingertips, rather from the tiny blaster barrels protruding from his fingertips.

"HAHAHA!" A woman's voice carried as she laughed, stepping next to the droid. Nick and I, now behind cover, peek out to look at our target. She was a short woman who was dressed in something that just screamed 'mechanic' yet somehow showed off her figure and a good amount of skin. Her dirty-blonde hair was held back in twin ponytails and she even had the almost comically large pipe wrench that seems to be the weapon of choice for TV mechanics. "How do you like my masterpiece? I call him Pendrell, and I am his creator the empress of machinery Kikaiko!" I glance over at Nick.

"Why are they always crazy?" I whisper, Nick responds with a soft chuckle and a shake of his head.

"I knew it'd be you four that would be sent. I actually was looking forward to facing that Merlin kid, Ethan I think was his name." So she was one of them after all. "Oh well, you two will be good playthings for Pendrell. Too bad Uchumaru, looks like I win." She started laughing again as she walked back behind Pendrell. I guess there is one more here as well, this Uchumaru. I am distracted from my thoughts when two small missiles start pushing out of Pendrell's palms, which are directed at us. I jump out from behind my cover and raise my blaster.

"Nick stay down!" I call as I fire, hitting one of the missiles dead on causing it to explode before it was fully out of his palm. I was thrown back from the force of the explosion but was relatively unharmed, since I had cloaked myself in coldfire right before the blast. Nick was fine as well since he had maxed his defense and was behind a good cover. Pendrell was still standing though both of his arms had been destroyed. "Heh so much for her masterpiece….. Oi that's just not fair!" His arms were rebuilding themselves. It was almost as if Pendrell had a device or program that would draw in nearby materials to repair any sustained damage, that or he was made up of freaking micro-tech.

"I don't think we can beat him using conventional methods." Nick said as he stepped beside me.

"Agreed." I tossed my blaster-rifle aside and glanced at him. "Though punching it may not work too well either." Nick nods before replying.

"Which is why you will be the one fighting him, once I can, I'm going after Kikaiko. The last thing we need is her making more of him."

"Right." I say just before my wings burst to life and I rush Pendrell. I use a moderately sized coldfire blast which gives Nick an opening. Unfortunately Pendrell recovered faster than expected and sent a missile right into his path. "Did you just shoot your tongue at him?' I ask as Pendrell stands back up and closes his mouth.

" _Negative, it was simply a missile fired from the launch bay in the back of my throat."_ Okay, that sounded almost exactly like a Dalek… I need to be sure.

"Hey Pendrell, can you say 'Exterminate. Exterminate!' for me real quick?" I ask, getting a confused look from Nick.

 _"Certainly. Exterminate. Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"_ On the third 'Exterminate' he fired a yellow-white laser from his forehead at me, which I wasn't expecting and barely avoided.

"Yep definitely sounds just like a Dalek." I say as I recover from the sudden dive I had just made. "Now I really have to kill you. Not only are you an enemy, but you kind of terrify me now, also I really want to watch Doctor Who now… but I can't." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes as I inhale, after holding the breath for a few seconds I exhale slowly. Nick recognized the signal and slipped out after Kikaiko. "Yeah, you're dead."

I breathe out a wall of coldfire at Pendrell, moving as soon as I stop my attack launching spheres of coldfire as I circle around him. Even when I start to think I might have managed to destroy him entirely, I continue to intensify the flames and add to them. Only when Nick came back with the body of Kikaiko do I condense the flames until there remains only embers. Waiting there for several minutes and seeing nothing, Nick and I agree that Pendrell is gone and move to clear the rest of the basements. An hour later the four of us are back outside heading to our ships, Nick and I both immensely happy that Pendrell had not been able to reform after my last attack. Ethan was looking forward to seeing the footage of the battle, and Mason was currently radio silent with us to report our mission's success to the Senate.

Though I told the others that there seemed to be another immortal in this world, we would not find Uchumaru until the day that the Clone Wars came to a close. During our time here, I had finished crafting the pocket dimension I had started at Yokai, and had designed it with five entrances. The key was designed to attach to a door and, when a passphrase was given, the door would open into the pocket dimension. Each of us had our own passphrase, which led into our own house within the dimension. They would actually open a door near the house, but the point still remains. We had already started moving smaller things to our houses, such as weapons we found interesting or what we had brought with us from the previous world. We had already decided that before we left here, we would move our droids and ships into the world as well.

On the day that order sixty six was executed, we were in a remote system far from the war. We had found Uchumaru, or he had found us. A report had come in that the separatists had a powerful new weapon or soldier, and we were to destroy it. When the five of us landed, having taken the luxury ship since all five of us were going, we were soon greeted by Uchumaru as he seemed to teleport to us.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Congratulations on destroying Pendrell, getting past him was the hard part of defeating Kikaiko." He teleported again, causing us all to spin around when he spoke again. "However I will not be so easy." He was standing directly behind us now, Mason specifically, and was about to strike. Nick barely managed to intercept the blow, taking it instead, and allowing the battle to begin.

Mason healed Nick quickly, however Uchumaru turned out to have spatial powers. What this meant was not only could the practically teleport by instantaneously condensing the distance he wanted to travel before taking a single step, but he could expand or condense any space. Ethan was unable to provide offensive support as he was completely occupied trying to counter his abilities, Mason was constantly healing someone from injuries sustained when Uchumaru would teleport behind one of us. Natalie, Nick, and I had our hands full just trying to attack fast enough to actually connect. By the time we killed him, all five of us were exhausted to the point of being unable to do anything more than sleep where we fell. When we woke up, we got back on the ship and flew back to The Cowboy. Upon arrival we learned that the Jedi had been eliminated and the Republic was now the Empire. We also learned that we were presumed dead and there would be no efforts to find us. We decided to take the opportunity to leave this world. We finally felt ready to face society again and wanted to do so in a new world. Once we had moved everything into the pocket dimension, which we had now decided to refer to as The Ranch, we used the relic that would summon Gosora. Once he confirmed there was no further need for us to be here, we moved on.

 **Omake: The Third Year**

Mizore walked through the halls of Yokai Academy thinking of everything that had led up to where she was now. Her mother had insisted she attend the school to find a husband, she had met Ishiku who she had believed would be her husband. Through Ishiku she had met several good friends, though most of them were now dead or missing, she held each of them in her heart. Ishiku had not been the one she would marry, during the battle against Fairy Tale where Ishiku had disappeared she had realized there was another who held her true attention.

"Hey, there's my little snow-bunny." A voice said with an Osaka accent. She looked at him and smiled, Morioka Ginei, she would never have believed you if you had told her when she had met the werewolf that she would be married to him, and would be bearing his child, by the time she graduated.

"Give her a break you perverted mutt, she's a little slower than normal because someone couldn't wait for the honeymoon." Shuzen Cocoa yelled at him as she and her boyfriend Miyamoto Haiji rounded the corner. Ever since the final battle at the Floating Garden, these four had been inseparable, them and one other couple who were currently in China preparing to welcome the four of them and Ginei and Mizore's new baby. That couple was Wong Fanfan and Sendo Yukari. Itsuki Kenta was also a treasured friend, though he was unable to be here, nor would he be able to join their trip to China, since he and his new wife were expecting their own little ones, and Kenta couldn't get the time off, taking over as the Chairman of Yokai had proven to be a very time consuming job, even if he was only the new Chairman's assistant. The new Chairman was Shuzen Issa, who had taken the job at his daughter's behest. He would not let Yokai close, no matter the obstacle. So while they all still held pain at the loss of the friends who died against Fairy Tale, they lived good lives to honor their sacrifice, and so if their missing friends were alive somewhere, they needn't worry about the welfare of those left behind.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Hey look! A world that was only around for a single chapter! Admittedly I wish I could have spent more time with Star Wars, but there just wasn't anything I could see that they would get involved with. At least without it feeling forced. Add to that, they are mourning the loss of Neal also. It may not be the smart or healthy thing to do, but locking yourself away is a common thing people try after losing someone close.

As for Pendrell sounding like a Dalek. That is the fault of my friend. He is a massive Whovian and finally convinced me to watch some of it. He has been helping me proof this thing since chapter one, so when I got to the robot fight here, I couldn't help it.

Any other parts of the main chapter you want to know more about, you'll have to drop a Review.

For the Omake, I thought it would be nice if we saw a little glimpse of what was going on in the world left behind. I will only be doing one Omake for each world left, they will be at the end of the following chapter, so there will be one next chapter as well.

This A/N has gone on long enough by now, possibly too long. Review, Follow, Favorite, you know what they are. Hope you enjoyed and continue to do so. See you next chapter!


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: My Protest**

Nathan's P.O.V.

Arriving in the new world, we decided that our best chance to reconnect to society would be for us to split up, so we wouldn't have the crutch of having each other to fall back on. Over the years, the other four ended up going to stay at the Xavier Institute, each going with a friend they had met not knowing the others had gone. While they remained among the X-men, I had chosen a different path. Upon learning which world I was in, Charles Xavier had tried to recruit me, I began using my powers publicly to protect. I had somehow become the one mutant that the public had accepted, despite not being the only one doing what I was. I used this influence wherever I could to try to reduce the hatred and fear that was directed towards Mutants. However men like Senator Kelly made that incredibly difficult. He had managed to force a vote on a mutant registration, claiming that being born with a gift made one a natural weapon and weapons had to be monitored.

"There is a girl in Texas who can walk through walls. Tell me, what is to stop her from walking in to a bank vault, your house, or one of their houses?" Senator Kelly argued, interrupting a speech Jean Grey was giving at a Senate hearing. I had been in attendance and decided to speak up.

"What's to stop any of them from learning to pick a lock and do the same thing, or to grab a gun and force their way in?" I asked the Senator, as I made to join him in the middle of the room.

"We are raised to know better, and have laws in place to punish those who choose to ignore those lessons." Really, that was how he answered?

"Most of the Mutants on that list of yours have non-mutant parents, those laws you mentioned apply to Mutants just as they do to everyone else. Besides, are you going to try to tell me that those without mutations aren't potentially dangerous?"

"Well of course there are criminals who are dangerous, but I don't see how…."

"So if there are non-mutants can be dangerous and can harm people or upset the status quo, shouldn't we be registering all non-mutants? Just to protect ourselves from the danger they could possess, of course. Or perhaps you will say that those criminals are generally mentally ill, or are subject to how they were raised, or perhaps something they witnessed? Tell me, if constantly monitoring non-mutants and ruling decisions about them with fear and prejudice because of the actions of a few is a violation of the rights of the 'good ones', how is it different for Mutants who are just trying to live in peace?" When Senator Kelly didn't have a response I took my leave. Personally I don't think my winning the argument has anything to do with his intelligence, after all people can be fairly ignorant when it comes to things they fear.

I was asked to assist with security for the U.N. summit that would be held in a few days, I declined stating I would be in attendance anyway. When the day arrived, I left Magneto's plot to the X-men, and instead prepared for my speech. When the pulse from Magneto's machine was stopped, and order was restored, I took the podium.

"What we just witnessed was an example of a few Mutants with misguided intentions being stopped by a group of Mutants who wish to preserve peace and hope for a day where they aren't met with fear. This is not the first time in history that a needless divide has caused fear between two groups of people, in the past these divides were met with hate and violence often leading to war, or protest. I refuse to allow this divide to lead to war, and I seek to end the hate. So this is my protest, a protest of extreme violence. I have made arrangements to be taken to an undisclosed location, as a prisoner, where those who hate and fear those like me can channel their hate and fear. By reaching into the darkest reaches of their souls, the most sadistic reaches of their minds, forming the cruelest tortures and executions imaginable and sending them to me. My captors will carry out these wishes, resorting to medieval tortures, such as the rack, when requests are low. I will also be punished should any crime be committed by a Mutant. There will be footage of what I endure released regularly. I will maintain my protest until such time that this divide has been resolved. In closing I would like to point out, that anyone who attempts to remove me from my protest early, will be stopped, by me if I am able. Farewell." At the closing of my speech a helicopter touched down behind me. I boarded the chopper and was now on my way to what would be the hardest time of my life. Looking at the man who had been placed in charge of the ordeal, I saw a man who was known for his hatred of Mutants, William Stryker.

"This is a brave thing you've decided to do." He said when saw me look at him.

"All I have to do is get tortured and killed, you and your men are the brave ones for volunteering to be the ones to carry out my crazy protest." I said, trying to be civil.

"Oh no, we are soldiers, it is our duty to protect our nation from anything that threatens it. You however are not a soldier, yet here you are sacrificing yourself to try to protect humans and Mutants alike. Who knows how your mental state will be when you finally are released from this prison of your own design, yet you go into it willingly. I admire men like you, men who do anything they think they have to in order to protect what is important to them. You were called a national hero before, because of all the lives you saved from natural disasters, criminals, mutants, and anything else that appeared. You took that admiration to a global stage where it would have the highest impact, and you used it to try to fix things. A man like you shouldn't be sacrificing himself uselessly, you should be fighting for your country." Was he trying to recruit me? "I am in charge of a program that has the potential to solve all of your concerns, why don't you join it? Together we could save the world many times over."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I will have to decline. I gave the people my word that I would go through with this, and I intend to keep it." I was still trying to be polite, which was harder than I thought, between knowing his motives and history and that very soon he would be torturing me endlessly. We landed on a ship, which had a submarine built into the bottom, allowing us to escape any potential tails we may have had. I was led into a room, where the request feed was already surging with activity, I prepared my mind as best as I could for what was coming, allowing myself to be stuffed into the Iron Maiden that was to be the first of many.

Nick's P.O.V.

I had just returned from helping stop Magneto from turning the entire U.N. summit into mutants who would be dead before the week had passed, when I saw Nathan take the podium on the TV. I watched in horror as he described his protest, and when the site was given I logged in to see him shoved into an Iron Maiden. It only got worse from there and I had to close the page. I looked at the others hoping they would tell me we could get him out but Ethan was the one who spoke.

"He said he would resist whoever attempted to rescue him as much as he could. Besides, if anyone can pull through this, I believe it will be him." Reluctantly, we all agreed and tried not to think about it. We all spent some time thinking about him each day, but tried not to dwell so we would be able to protect the world while he was away. Ethan, Mason, and Natalie had already started trying to find ways to help ensure that whatever shape he was in when he was returned to us, we could help him return to himself.

 **Omake: The Search Party**

Darth Vader walked back onto his ship after completing his mission. He walked onto the bridge just as his master appeared in hologram form.

"Was there any sign of them?" Emperor Palpatine asked. Vader had been tasked with searching the planet one of the most elite units in the galaxy had disappeared and presumably died on.

"No master. There was some debris so it is possible they were vaporized in an explosion."

"Because of their reclusive natures, if their ship did survive the battle it is likely there was a programming for the droids to fly it into a star if they all died."

"I agree, and if they did survive they will likely be beyond our reach until they decide to return."

"Yes, you have done well, Lord Vader, return here as soon as possible, your mission is over." Vader bowed to the hologram. Once communications were cut off he set about preparing for the return trip.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Happy Friday! -checks date- Happy Saturday!

Hey, its still the same week, and I said I would try to make it 3 chapters a week, and that since I fail at schedules it wouldn't be on specified days.

Now then... Nathan is a bit of an idiot. His heart is in the right place, but his brain is missing, if found please give it to Mason so he can make sure it works and won't just make things worse.

The protest is simple in concept. Nathan would rather he suffer and be in pain than anyone else. So to fix the problem, he makes people like him then tells them to beat the crap out of him instead of saying mean things to preteens who just had their world turned upside down.

Heart in the right place.

Brain needs work.

The Omake shows that while our adventurers may not have been socially active, they were known. The Emperor wants them on his team so he sent Vader to make sure they were dead, like the reports indicated. As much as he wants them on his team, he wants to ensure they are no longer a threat even more.

That's about all I have to say here. You know the drill for if you have more questions. You also know how I usually end these things so I will skip that this time under the assumption you know the drill by now.

See you next chapter!


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Alkalai Lake**

Nick's P.O.V.

It had been three weeks since Nathan began his protest, those who were left in the world had gone back to their lives as normal. I had trouble accepting this, it went against my nature to allow a comrade to stay in such conditions. Rather than rescuing him, against his will if necessary, we at the Xavier Institute were preparing for a simple field trip. The destination was a mundane museum, I was starting to regret not following Logan when he had left for Alkali Lake.

At the museum, Storm was teaching the students about cavemen, and how they had evolved into modern humans. I was standing near the back of the group, as were Jean and Scott, keeping an eye on the class. Suddenly the electronics in the building started to flicker and short out. I looked over at Jean and saw she was acting as though her head was hurting. Before I could make a move towards her however, Scott had already snapped her out of whatever was affecting her, which stopped the malfunction in the electronics. Storm then pointed out that Bobby and Rouge were missing, as was Johnny, Jean quickly found them in the food court using her telepathy, and we all went to retrieve them. The Professor got to them first and used his telepathy to basically pause the entire building, after he got after Johnny for showing off and getting the three of them found out, a news report came on about a mutant attack on the White House, which we took as our cue to leave.

A few days after the field trip, Logan returned and just in time. Jean and Storm were leaving to collect the mutant who attacked the White House, and Scott was going with the Professor to speak to Magneto. Logan agreed to stay at the school with me to keep an eye on the children. Ethan, Mason, and Natalie had left after Nathan's Protest began. They had found it hard to remain where they were constantly reminded of it. The three of them were in Europe starting a new branch of the Xavier Institute. Around midnight Logan and I were in the kitchen talking to Bobby Drake, also called Iceman, when Logan heard intruders. While Logan and I dealt with the two who came into the kitchen, one of the children, one with a supersonic scream, started screaming waking everyone else in the school and allowing us a better chance to lead the children to safety. Some of the older students were able to help fend off the intruders, which was good since I had lost track of Logan. Kitty Pryde had gathered all of the more combat ready students except for Bobby, Johnny, Rouge, and Colossus. I met up with them and we were able to secure one of the larger vehicles available. I had them drive it to the rendezvous location the students had been taught to go to in case of emergency. I gave them instructions to get to a safe place and contact Ethan to move them out of the country for now. I managed to escape on Scott's motorcycle, which Logan had just returned. I headed towards Boston, knowing that Logan knew Jean was in Boston and would likely head that way.

I arrived in Boston in time to learn that a Mutant was fighting the police. Realizing this was likely Logan or Johnny I headed in the direction of the incident. I arrived at the Drake residence just in time to get onto the jet Storm and Jean were piloting, getting the bike into the cargo hold and turning to get Scott's car, I noticed the new face on the jet. Kurt Wagner was a blue demon-looking young man with a gentle face. His outward appearance may be similar to that of a demon but he is quickly proving to be as demonic as a new born puppy. Once we were all loaded we started flying back towards the school, but were stopped by two fighter jets from the nearby air force base. When we didn't comply with their demands, they fired two missiles at us. We were caught in the explosion of the second missile and were plummeting to the ground. Rouge had been sucked out of the hole in the back of the plane, but was saved by Kurt using his teleportation. I was about to jump out of the same hole to try to slow our fall, when the hole started closing itself. Magneto had caught us, when or how he had gotten out of his plastic prison I have no idea but he and Mystique were now telling us about Stryker's attack on the school and his goal in doing such.

The jet still needed repairs so we set up camp for the night, I had the pleasure of being in the tent nearest Logan's, so I heard the entire encounter between him and Mystique. I was glad he hadn't been so easily fooled by her imitation of Jean, and had to stifle a chuckle when she had assumed Stryker's form before leaving his tent.

The next morning we set out for Alkali Lake. Once there Mystique, disguised as Logan, entered first opening the door for the rest of us. I was quickly intercepted by a mind controlled Juggernaut. I yelled for the others to continue on without me. It took me far longer to get past him than I care to admit, but I was still able to finish and get to the plane in time to be some help. Jean was outside the jet trying to use her telekinesis to lift it, while holding back a tidal wave coming from the ruptured dam. I landed beside her and that's the last thing I did of my own choice. Jean had used her telepathy to force me into my first point and lift the plane, flying into the air and clear of the water. Once the plane was able to take off and I could let it go, I was released. I tried to dive in after her but the professor told me there was no point, and the water was still rushing forward with such force it would crush me as well.

Once more I was forced to leave a comrade behind to suffer and die.

Nathan's P.O.V.

The sound of flesh impacting flesh echoed throughout the bowels of the ship as I was beaten for losing consciousness. I had been moved from the hidden bunker I had been in originally and was now on an aircraft carrier of some kind. I had learned that William Stryker had been killed, and my new 'captor' was a man named Nick Fury. I knew Fury was more sympathetic to my cause than Stryker, I also knew that if I accused the man of such, I would quickly learn to regret it. I also learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. had very unique methods of torture. Since they had various kinds of powered individuals in their employ, I was exposed to all of their gifts. While I was treated better between sessions, it was still hell. I still had to expend a lot of effort just to remind myself that I was human and that I mattered, and that I had chosen this.

Electricity coursed through my body, burning several organs, even causing burns to appear on my skin in some places. This particular torture was psychological as well as physical. The woman in charge would ask a question then before I could answer I would be shocked. The voltage increased each time the switch was flipped. The next shock would have the same charge as a defibrillator. It wouldn't be long before I was hit with shocks on the level of, and higher than, the electric chair.

"What color apple has the best flavor?"

"YellooooOOOOOOOWWW!" I had managed to start to answer before the electricity began coursing through me causing my answer to be changed into an anguished scream.

"Hmm, I prefer green. Next question, what year was world war two concluded?" I didn't even get the first syllable before the electricity surged again. As my body seized, I felt excruciating pain in my eyes before my world went dark. When the surge ended, I felt something slimy running down my face, my eyes had exploded from the surge. I was so focused on trying not to picture it that I missed the next question. The jolt that hit me this time was enough to bring forth the flames.

 **Omake: Feudal Japan**

Jayson's P.O.V.

"Doesn't anyone in this stupid world speak English!? I'll settle for Chinese at this point!" I ranted at the demon I had just killed. It was the seventh one I had killed since coming here, every one of them and the humans who always seemed to show up to thank me, I'd guess, had all spoken Japanese. I was about at the end of my patience when an immortal made themselves known. I found him in a nearby village.

"You here to kill me, or show me how to gain the power Mogu promised me?" I demanded when I saw the man. He was tall and thin, looked like a real pretty boy type.

"I am here to help, you may call me Fumihito."

"Right, so what's your gimmick?"

"I have the ability to change a person's history. For example, you blew out your left knee before right?" He placed his hand on my knee, I was considering just killing him when I noticed I suddenly had no pain in my knee. "Now the only proof you have it happened is the memories. I left those because they helped make you who you are."

"Great, well then either use you trick to teach me Japanese, or get used to playing translator." He placed his hand on my forehead for a moment. When he pulled away I could understand the humans in the village complaining about some 'Inuyasha' being freed from a seal of some kind. I wasn't paying attention as I had just noticed another immortal entering the world. "Another one comes, is this one also on our side?"

"No, this is Jikoku, the master of time. He will likely try to get in our way. If he intends to interfere, then I will stay with you to help you combat him. If we can kill him, it will help awaken your powers sooner, and remove one of the more powerful hindrances to your ascension."

"Sounds like a plan, just stay out of my way." I walked away from the village towards the south. I didn't care about hunting demons for the villages, I only fought them because the humans here were pitifully weak. I felt another power near where Jikoku had appeared that I hadn't noticed before. It seemed alien to this world, yet it didn't seem to be any of the others I had already met. I wonder who they are and if they will be any fun to kill.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Poor Nick, always having to go against his beliefs like that. He really does hate failing to save anyone, but he isn't dumb enough to waste his life trying to save someone whose already dead when he can still help more people by staying alive.

Yes, I think yellow apples are best apples. I also realize I probably should warn that the Nathan P.O.V. moments will be rather graphic while he is undergoing his protest... Well I have the M rating there for a reason...

The Omake is a reference to my friend's fic that will be following a similar track to this one. It will see him travelling through various worlds, though it should be mostly in his own perspective. The method of travel is different and the worlds are not all the same, if he hever gets around to posting it I will let you know. Fear not though, there will be enough of it in this story that not much is missed in regards to what was shown here. We chose to cross our stories occasionally to give ourselves a way out if we accidentally write ourselves into any corners. Call us cheaters, but we did it anyway. The play that was mentioned way back in Kenichi was also one of these.

Anyway, I have rambled on here long enough. See you next chapter!


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The Price of a Protest**

Nathan's P.O.V.

I grunted as I was slammed into place on the rack. My arms and legs forced into position to be locked into place the metal band holding my head in position had a leather strap that went under my jaw which would prevent the band from being pulled off when the band was pulled to stretch my neck. At first I thought the rack felt kind of nice, after months of being unable to stretch my joints and muscles the first few seconds helped relieve some of that stiffness. However it quickly moved from a pleasant stretch into the realm of pain. I could feel my muscles drawing tight, then I could feel them slowly start to separate and tear. Next my left shoulder popped loudly as it became dislocated. Soon after that I felt my skin start to tear in several places. My right knee was next to dislocate, followed shortly by both elbows. My left knee and right shoulder dislocated at the same time as I felt my spine start to hurt. I screamed in pain when both my hips dislocated at the same time as the first separation occurred along my spine. The vertebrae in my spine were becoming separated, only when the blood flowing freely from where my skin had torn and shredded became too bad to tell if my limbs would be torn off did the rack give its final tug on my arms, tearing my right arm off at the elbow. I was not yet to be untied, as now it was time for the band on my head to be drawn to new heights. I felt my neck stretch and snap, the section of my spine became separated like the section in my back. The last I felt was my spine assumedly disconnecting from the base of my skull, before my head was torn from my shoulders.

I really hate needles, and this experience is not helping. This torture was one that was submitted by a viewer, I was to be steam-skinned and then treated as jerky. So I had needles, essentially I.V.s, all over my body allowing the steam beneath my skin. I felt it as my skin was slowly separated from the muscle and bone it was supposed to cover. Tiny blood vessels and nerve endings were being seared off and detached from the heat of the steam. Once the process was complete, I was cut open and my skin was removed, like a human shaped pillowcase. The air stung as I no longer had the protection of my skin. I was then coated in salt and hung in the sun to dry. It was a long process and very, very, painful.

I watched as my wrists and ankles were tied to four posts. I was in the spread-eagle position, hanging a few inches off the ground. Once I was secured, the gears started grinding to life, pulling the four posts in four separate directions. I felt my loins being stretched and pulled, I may be far more flexible now than in the past thanks to martial arts training, but there is a limit. Once again I felt my joints be pulled apart and my skin tear. This time though I was not simply being stretched to my limits on the rack, I was being drawn and quartered. When my crotch was torn in half as the separation of my body began, I released a scream that was unheard, my voice catching in my throat as I felt the skin on both shoulders start to give, a V shape being torn around my neck. After an hour of slowly being pulled apart, my body separated. My legs being divorced from one another and lying several feet away from the rest of my body. My head attached to one shoulder, while the other had my ribs, still dropping the organs they were meant to protect.

I had been hung, decapitated, drowned, suffocated, beaten, starved, dehydrated, exposed to the elements, skinned, devoured by beasts and insects, I had been subjugated to every retired torture and execution S.H.I.E.L.D. could find. Burned at the stake, pressed, I was even shoved into a literal meat grinder, and a giant blender. When they had run out of old methods, they had resorted to using oversized versions of household appliances. I had been microwaved, strapped to a fan blade for five hours, thrown in a washing machine, then the dryer. I was beginning to wonder if they were running out of ideas. The only good thing I could find, was I was now able to hear my Zanpakuto Spirit, I couldn't hear his name, but he could speak to me. Only him constantly reminding me that I had chosen this kept me from fighting out at every chance. Since I was constantly getting revived, though I was weak from hunger and dehydration, my body was still strong and relatively healthy, which may have driven my tormentors to hit harder and cut deeper.

I had been moved again, I was now on the roof of the building I was being held in. I was once again being subjected to exposure. I thought I could hear something in the distance, but was distracted from concentrating on it when the crows that had been circling began landing around me. The two guards that were supposed to be watching me were busy playing cards and didn't notice until I screamed. The crows had peeled away several strips of flesh from my torso and the last thing I had seen was the inside of two crows' beaks as my eyes were plucked from my head. The guards chased the birds away, and I felt a power fade, and my own expand in anger.

Nick's P.O.V.

Alcatraz, once the most famous prison in the world, now the site of a Mutant battle. Just like the battle at Alkali Lake three years ago, I was prevented from being much help as I was faced with a powerful enemy from the beginning. Liam, one of the immortals, was here and was looking to fight me. It quickly became clear that Ethan would have been a better match for him however, as he seemed to be able to use any and all kinds of rule-breaking power.

He started the battle with a fire blast, I managed to dodge it only to be hit by the ice shards he had sent as a follow up. His aim was off with the bolt of lightning he had sent after I was hit with the ice, so I was able to deflect the rocks he had levitated at me. When I had dealt with the last of the rocks, I closed the distance hoping his dependence on ranged abilities meant he was weak in physical battles, it didn't.

He seemed to have the abilities of each of the immortals we had met so far, Cyrus' speed, Darke's strength, Feng's maneuverability and fire, Pendrell's raw power. I knew my fifth point would not be enough. I went into the fifth point hoping it would at least give me the space I needed to do what I had to, my mind was made up to do this when Liam had started boasting about his power. I wrote a quick message to the others and opened my door to the ranch just long enough to throw it in. I destroyed my key sealing my door.

"Sorry everyone, I have no other choice." Colossus was nearby, I told him to keep everyone away from my fight, and to tell Ethan I left him a message at the ranch. When he left I stepped back into the open to face Liam. "Liam, I think it is only fair for you to know, I am going to drag you to hell with me." I told him before taking my stance.

"You are, are you? How do intend to do that? You are already in your precious fifth point, and it is powerless against me." He laughed as he truly believed he had the advantage. He was right, my fifth point was as strong as it could be. There was no longer any way I could increase my power, except for one I had discovered when I had capped my variable for my five points. This 'Final Point' I knew would boost all of my stats to unbelievable levels, but I also knew it would kill me once the form wore off, hence the 'Final'. However, I was alone against Liam. I was confident I would have been able to face almost any other immortal with only my fifth point, but with Liam's power what it was, I needed to do this. Not because I wanted to take down one of the more powerful immortals alone, but because I wanted to make sure that the others never had to worry about this one ever again.

"Final Point." I said just loud enough for him to hear me. His eyes widened as I disappeared in a blur and slammed my elbow into his face. With this power up, I clearly had the upper hand, but the fight was still close enough that he almost managed to last long enough for the form to wear off. I landed the kill shot just as the last second ticked away. I felt my power start to drain, but I knew that would happen. As I struggled for breath, I watched as Logan killed Jean. I watched as the Phoenix Force manifested itself, and I watched the scene that played as a result.

"I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" It roared as it fully formed. No sooner had it finished its' proclamation, then one of the smaller buildings, that had somehow survived the battle, burst into light-blue flames. I felt the temperature drop as a second, larger, phoenix roared to life. Though still appearing magnificent and radiating power, it was clear this new phoenix was heavily injured, I also noticed that it seemed to have had its eyes plucked out.

"You are a mockery of a phoenix, merely a telekinetic telepath who gained too much power. I am the only phoenix this world knows." I recognized Nathan's voice, broken though it was, it still carried enough power to make the smaller firebird shrink back. Nathan was upon the smaller bird quickly, seemingly absorbing its' power. When it was over, there was a bright flash of light, then both firebirds were gone. I saw Nathan fade as he went on to whatever world awaited the others next, just before I went to join Neal on the other side.

 **Omake: The Master of Time**

Jayson's P.O.V.

I was unimpressed. Jikoku was just an old relic of a man. It had been months since he had arrived in the world. He and the other two had been traveling with Inuyasha and his companions. The two other foreigners were identified by Fumihito as being from Nathan's world, and as dragons. The male was slightly effeminate looking, had long purple hair and red eyes. The woman who was with him had blue hair and eyes. Both had swords with them. I had doubts they were as strong as Fumihito made it sound. I attacked the old man, who blocked me with his staff and told Inuyasha and his group to continue forward, seems they are tracking something that's important to them. Jikoku pushed me back with his staff and countered an attack from Fumihito. The male dragon, Sora they called him, came at me with fists. He was a decent enough fighter I'll admit, but he was caught off guard when I loosed a bolt of lightning from my palm, striking him in the midsection. I saw an opening on Jikoku and rushed him with a fire cloaked kick. Jikoku used his time powers to avoid the blow. He turned his attention back to Fumihito. The woman, Mirai, launched at me with a ferocious series of slashing attacks with her claws, followed by a powerful jet of water which struck me and knocked me to the side. Sora reentered the battle then, also partially transformed, once again using primarily hand to hand combat, but this time was countering my magic with his own and had drawn his sword. He had said something about a message for Nathan before it was revealed that we were enemies. I used a fire blast to create a smokescreen and turned back to Jikoku. The old man had been wounded by Fumihito, but had also caught Fumihito in some sort of trap. I engaged the old man, and was able to take advantage of his injury. Some may call it fighting dirty, I call it sound strategy. I finished off the old man and went to Fumihito. He told me how to control when I left the worlds, and suggested I move to the next, where I may gain even more power.

Sora called out to me saying I was a coward if I ran from this fight. I countered stating that to continue would be a waste of time. I would return when their fangs had grown in. I turned my back on them and walked away, perhaps I could stay and play with these baby dragons a bit longer.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing

... Is it wrong that "Another One Bites the Dust" is playing in my head right now? Oh, wait, that's just just dark comedic timing on my playlist, never mind.

Yes, I tweaked the end of "X3: The Last Stand" just a little bit, and quoted one of the comics in the process. Also, we are down two, and Nathan doesn't look too good. Even if we find him, who knows what shape he will be in. Things really don't look too good for the ones remaining. Ethan, Mason, and Natalie, none of them are exactly built for absorbing large amounts of abuse, though Mason's healing abilities should help with that.

The Omake shows the end of that section of the cross over that I do hope my friend finally gets around to. As I said, anything major that happens there will be addressed here, so there isn't much to worry about. If I reach the end of this before he has it posted, then he will just have to work with what I leave him.

Anyway, I have ranted enough. Favorite, Follow, Review. Three words you should all be familiar with, and for which you know the drill. I will see you all next chapter!


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: A Frightened Child**

A family of seven was walking down the street, on their way home from the theatre. Two grown brothers with their wives and children. The elder of the two brothers was an older man, his hair greying slightly, though that may have been more from stress than age. He was a general, and there was a war on. His wife was beautiful and walked with a refined grace despite her pale and shallow features betraying her illness. Their son was about fifteen and would soon be joining the army when he turned sixteen. The younger brother held a look about him that suggested he was the stricter, more regal, brother despite a hint of gentleness in his eyes. His wife was also a picture of beauty, but was also a picture of health. Their two children running ahead of the group slightly, a boy of seven and a girl of six. With the exception of the older brother, they all had charcoal black hair, they all had their hair styled in a topknot of one kind or another. All of them except the younger wife had amber eyes, the younger woman had black.

As the children walked past an alley way, still talking excitedly about the play they had seen, the girl stopped and stared down the alley. She had heard something, she had thought it had sounded like a child whimper. Ignoring her brother and the rest of the family, the determined girl walked into the alley. There hiding behind some garbage she found a small boy. He appeared to be her age, but he was injured. There were several large strips of flesh that appeared to have been torn off, and there was blood coming from his closed eyes. She stepped closer and the boy whined and tried to retreat further into the wall he was pressed against.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." She said softly, hoping she had sounded sincere and not condescending as she had been accused of before. The boy seemed to relax slightly, well he was still clearly tense, but he was no longer trying to burrow into the wall. "Come out so I can get help for you." The boy hesitated before crawling slowly into the light. It was then she realized he didn't have any clothes, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised after having seen his sores, but she still gasped slightly.

"Azula, come on we have to go." Her brother called as he started to come into the alley to collect her. When he saw the boy, he froze. He stared at the boy in horror for several seconds before turning and running from the alley. Azula could hear him retching and crying to their mother. Her father and uncle came down the alley next, seeing the boy they too froze and tried to decide what to do. Her father bent down when he stepped forward slightly.

"Come little one, let us get those wounds treated." He said it as soft and gentle as Azula had ever heard her father speak. Her uncle mirrored his posture and also spoke soothingly, trying to coax the child into the open. Rather than coming out, the boy screamed and curled into a defensive posture. The earth itself rising to protect him, while also hurling the men from the alley with incredible force. The entrance to the alley was blocked by the remnants of what had thrown her father and uncle from the alley. It was after she noticed this that Azula noticed not only was she still in the alley, but the shield of earth the boy had brought up to shield himself from the adults was also protecting her. Azula now knew that this boy was a powerful earth-bender, but now she had no idea why he was on Ember Island, or how he had gotten so far into the Fire Nation undetected. She convinced the boy she would return after making sure the men left before she went to the end of the alley, climbing over the attack to do so.

"Father, Uncle, are you okay?" She asked as the rest of her family came in to view. The two men had just returned from the other end of the opposite alley where they had landed.

"We are fine Azula." Her Father spoke. "That boy is quite powerful, he may be too dangerous to help." He added solemnly. Her Uncle, Iroh, spoke next.

"Now Ozai, the boy is powerful, but he was clearly just reacting out of fear. You saw his wounds as I did. We must have reminded him of whoever did that to him." Iroh claimed, Azula had always thought her Uncle was too kind to be a General, but for once she agreed with him.

"He shielded me from the two of you also." She told them, when the adults all looked at her she clarified. "When he screamed and pulled up that earth shield, he made it large enough to protect me as well. I don't think he is dangerous to children. He is just frightened of men."

"He also followed you to make sure you were still safe." Her mother added causing everyone to look to see the boy, half hidden by the attack, peeking out at them. When her mother took a step closer to him, he quickly retreated behind the rocks again. "Looks like women have hurt him too." She sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "Ozai, there has to be something we can do?" She pleaded. Ozai seemed to consider this before turning to her brother and cousin.

"Liu Ten, you see if he tries to hide from you, don't press too hard though, we don't want to ruin what little chance we have." Her cousin nodded before slowly climbing over the rocks, Azula knew he was going slowly to avoid startling the boy. "Zuko, you go with your mother and get some of your clothes for the boy, and get cleaned up." Her brother nodded and allowed himself to be led away by their mother, their Aunt following since she had had too much excitement for one day. "Azula, the boy seems to think he needs to protect you, go see if he will let your cousin help him if you are there. Iroh and I will go see if we can find out where he came from." Azula nodded before climbing back over the rocks.

When Azula was back in the alley she saw Liu Ten had managed to get the boy to calm down somewhat. Her cousin was now examining the wounds, without touching the boy, and looked concerned. He looked up at her when she approached, he said something to the boy before walking to Azula.

"I have to go get some bandages and other supplies, as well as advice on what to do." He looked sadly back at the boy. "I hope our Fathers find whoever did this." He looked back at Azula. "Stay here, keep him as calm as you can, and don't let him leave, I will be back as soon as I have what I need." Azula nodded and went to the boy's side. Liu Ten was gone by the time she got to him. Azula began talking softly to the boy, she wasn't really talking to him specifically, just saying comforting things she had heard her mother tell Zuko when he had cried, and talking about her fire-bending training. Eventually her brother came back with clothes at the same time her cousin came back with the medical supplies, and a nursing assistant who was about fourteen. After about two hours, Azula was starting to feel impatient, they had the boy's wounds treated and bandaged and had gotten him to at least wear the pants Zuko had brought. Her family had stayed on Ember Island an extra month, after contacting Fire Lord Azulan, her grandfather, and getting permission to care for the boy, and bring him back to the capitol.

The boy, understandably, trusted very few people, especially adults or teenagers. The young nursing assistant Liu Ten had brought back with him, had had to go with them to the capitol. She was receiving her medical training at a much faster rate than she normally would have but was still learning it exceptionally well. The boy still wouldn't let any adults near him, but would at least allow the adults he had met in the alley to be in the same room with him, only retreating if they spoke directly at him or tried to touch him. It had amused Azula greatly the first time the boy had met her two closest friends, Mai and Ty Lee. The boy had been terrified of Ty Lee's outgoing personality and had hidden behind Mai as a human shield. After several minutes of apologizing and coaxing, the boy had come to accept Ty Lee, though he would still try to escape her after a while, usually placing either Mai or Azula between them. Zuko was still troubled by the sight of the boy, he couldn't understand how anyone could abuse a child in such a way.

Liu Ten had been trying to teach the boy how to earth-bend, through what his father and other soldiers had told him about the earth-benders they had encountered. It had gone surprisingly well, the boy would now walk upright having figured out he could use earth-bending to 'see' where he was going. Since the boy had never opened his eyes, they believed he was blind, which was what had prompted Liu Ten to suggest using his earth-bending as a way to see. After four years, the boy had revealed that he knew how to talk, though he sometimes would hesitate seeming to confer with some unheard voice, and had admitted to having no memory, he didn't even know what his name was since all he remembered being called was "Freak". The boy would wake up with nightmares every night when they had first brought him home, and would seek out Azula's room, he never disturbed her, just crawled into a corner to sleep. Azula had been alarmed the first time, but it was quickly decided to just move the boy into the room. Now he only had nightmares occasionally, but they were still very bad. Liu Ten had gone to war for the first time at the beginning of the fourth year, and had died, the boy had taken steps backwards in his recovery when he had heard that and when Liu Ten's Mother had passed shortly after, though he was able to recover after some time. When it was revealed he had amnesia, Ozai had gotten one of the counselors who helped soldier with P.T.S.D. to help him learn how to deal with this new development.

Since he didn't remember his name, Ozai had suggested three Earth Kingdom names and one Fire Nation name for the boy to pick. He was given more Earth Kingdom names since it was likely they may trigger something in his memory, but the Fire Nation name was in case the boy didn't want to be named from the place that had mistreated him. The names were Setchi, Nadare, Doro, and Kaen, Kaen being the Fire Nation name. The boy didn't respond to any of the names like Ozai had hoped he would, but he was pleasantly surprised when he chose one of the Earth Kingdom names, Setchi.

Now that the boy, now named Setchi, was healthy, Azula was able to truly take stock of his appearance. He was taller than Zuko by a couple inches and had a broad build, as was fairly normal for earth-benders, also common to the Earth Kingdom was his rich brown hair. Setchi had still not opened his eyes, so she still didn't know what color they were, though she guessed they were the same green-grey that other earth-benders were said to have. He still had scars from the wounds he had when she had found him, but she kind of liked them, she thought they made him stronger. As they entered their teen years, Azula began to notice him more, he was well muscled and she found she didn't mind that he often neglected to wear the shirts the servants left out for him, or if he did wear them, that he tended to leave them open. She also found herself getting upset when he would be alone with Ty Lee, or use Mai as a shield when escaping Ty Lee, which had become more a way to tease her than actual retreat.

Now that Setchi was a teen, and was more or less recovered from the abuse, at least what he could remember of it, he was more outgoing and didn't mind having adults around, usually because he was mocking the soldiers and fire-benders after he would defeat them in a training session. Fire Lord Azulan had been killed, supposedly by Azula's mother, and Ozai had been made Fire Lord since Iroh now had no heir. Azula's mother had disappeared the same night Azulan had been killed which helped support that she was guilty. Zuko had been banished after disgracing Ozai in a war council, and Iroh had left with him on his quest to track down the Avatar. Ty Lee ran away to join the circus when they were fourteen, Setchi had been quiet for a while after that, though that was mostly because the main person he was loud and hyper with was now gone. Shortly after Azula turned fifteen, Mai was sent with her family to govern the now captured city of Omashu, leaving Azula alone with Setchi. Then the day after Admiral Zhao had failed an invasion attempt of the Northern Water Tribe, Azula was sent to capture her brother and uncle as traitors, and Setchi would be beside her the whole way.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

So, a couple things here. First is that this chapter is in third person only because it didn't feel right having it in first person. Some may prefer it if the story remains in third person, but the first person point of view will return next chapter. Second is that even tough we are clearly in a new world, there is no Omake revisiting where we just were. This is because we will get an overview of that later when we go back to check on Ethan, Mason, and Natalie.

Now for the chapter itself... Yes, he is very broken. If you can't figure out why Setchi is the current focus, then perhaps you missed a chapter. If you didn't and still can't tell, then stick around, it will make sense soon.

This is the end of this A/N, you know the spiel that comes next, do it, or don't, its your choice. See you next chapter!


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: The Hunt Begins**

Setchi's P.O.V.

I walked just behind Azula as she commanded the troops on our mission and chuckled at her using the tides to threaten the incompetent fool who was captain. After she had scared him into obedience, I approached.

"It's been three years since we have seen either of them, how do you plan to get them aboard?" I asked, suspecting I already knew the answer.

"Since today is the anniversary of my brother's banishment, I think I will try something special today, just follow my lead and improvise where needed." I nodded and stood with her as she watched the ship pull in to port. This was the fourth lead we had checked in the three weeks since we had been ordered to bring the two in. I sincerely hoped this one bore fruit.

While I may not be able to see what was going on, I still enjoyed 'watching' Azula training. She was currently working on lightning bending, I could tell from the vibrations I felt through the deck of the ship that the movements she was making were fluid and graceful. I was seated with the elder tutors as they supervised Azula's progress yet I could still feel the power and the heat from the lightning she released. She was displeased however because she had a single hair out of place as she finished the movements. I took comfort in knowing she held the loyalty, or fear, of the entire crew on board since I wasn't as useful on this ship as I would be on land. I could barely 'see' on this metal monstrosity, and I knew that I was surrounded by water on all sides, as truly blind as I was on metal, it was far worse in the water. I had brought a small amount of earth with me onto the ship, and had been forced to constantly use it to navigate the ship. It was as though I had a rug that I walked on, that moved with me, and also alerted me to turns and other people. Another reason I was glad to be with Azula on this voyage, besides the obvious, was that many in the Fire Nation did not approve of my presence, on the ship or in the country, many who had lost friends or family to the Earth Kingdom had made it known that they believed I belonged in a cage or a grave. It was only because of my ties to the royal family that I had survived long enough to gain the respect of enough of them to stop the larger protests. Though I had still had to prove that I had enough earth with me to still take down three soldiers who though this trip would be a good opportunity to be rid of me, not only had I defeated them but Azula had made examples of them, which had thus far prevented any further attempts.

When we finally made land, I alone accompanied Azula to call on Zuko and Iroh. She told them of treacherous plots to overthrow Ozai, threats against him and his reign. I added in that the mutinous factions were using his failure to end the war, and his taking me in as fuel in their assaults. Azula stated that Family were the only ones he felt he could trust now, and as such regretted how he had treated Zuko. After a few moments of silence, Azula and I left a stunned Zuko and hesitant Iroh, saying we would come back tomorrow for an answer.

The next morning I was sitting on the shore since just after dawn, enjoying the feeling of true earth beneath me after so long on that floating nightmare. It was about midmorning when Azula came to join me.

"Zuko just started down the stairs, Iroh is still in the house, though I believe he will be coming soon. He didn't believe us." I stated as she stood behind me.

"I figured as much. I guess we may have to fight him, though it would be much easier if they would come aboard willingly so we can do this quietly." She turned back to the ship and commanded the crew to be ready to greet them. "Keep tracking them, I want you to be on land when we greet them." I nodded and continued to keep 'watch' on our soon to be prisoners. About an hour and a half later, they arrived.

"Zuko, Uncle, I'm so glad you've come." Azula stated using her 'sweet' voice.

"It is pleasing to be in your company once again." I added as I stepped forward and clasped a hand on their shoulders.

"Are we ready to set out Princess?" The Captain asked as he joined me in leading the others all back onto the ship, where Azula was waiting.

"Yes, set our course for home."

"You heard the Princess, get the prisoners on the ship…." There was an instant of silence before I reacted. I was glad I had been standing where I was, had I been a step further ahead I would not have been able to react in time. I punched the captain across the face, knocking him into the water, and turned to stop Iroh from fighting his way out.

"Iroh, Zuko, please listen. Everything we told you yesterday was true. That fool has proven several times during our journey to be an idiot. Likely he misunderstood what Azula meant when she informed the crew that we were retrieving the two of you, or he is a traitor. We will find out which it is tonight as he sleeps in the brig." I motioned for a few of the guards who were behind Iroh to retrieve the Captain and haul him into the brig. "Now come, you must be hungry, we will have a feast prepared." I lead the two of them onto the ship, Azula joining me in doing so as we reached her, and silently thanked whatever spirit was watching over me that they believed me. After the feast, Zuko and Iroh turned in, succumbing to the sleeping drug we had laced their food with. While they slept they were moved into cells where they spent the remainder of our return voyage. They yelled and cursed us for our trickery, and the imbecilic captain was in for a demotion for nearly ruining our plan. When we returned to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai assigned Azula and I a new mission. Find and destroy the Avatar.

"We know that our prey is quick." Azula said as we sat alone in our cabin on the second floating nightmare I found myself trapped on. "In order to catch them, we are going to need a small, elite team." I grinned knowing exactly who she was planning to recruit. I had missed the two of them since we had parted ways.

It didn't take long to track down the circus that Ty Lee had joined. I was slightly sad that Azula had forced Ty Lee into accepting the invitation to join our mission, since Ty Lee had said she had never been happier than her time in the circus, however that was outweighed by my joy at getting the group back together. We had tracked Ty Lee down first since the circus was always moving and we knew exactly where Mai was. Mai's Parents had been appointed as Governors of the recently captured Omashu, and since the Earth Kingdom City was not going anywhere, we knew we had time to reach it. When we did arrive, Mai was quick to accept our invitation and leave the "Dull" Omashu behind. We soon found a benefit for having delayed our arrival in Omashu as the Avatar was currently here. It was told to us that the resistance had left the city with the Avatar, and that they had taken Mai's one-year-old brother with them. They were now making a trade, the toddler for one of the most powerful earth-benders alive today, King Bumi. Azula had talked Mai into handling the trade instead of her parents and when the trade was about to be completed she convinced Mai to cancel the deal, leading to a fight with the Avatar and his group.

As soon as the deal was canceled and Bumi was hoisted back into the air, the Avatar leapt after him, Azula and I were quick to pursue him. In the resulting exchange, the iron coffin-like structure that held Bumi, was broken and he escaped our capture for the moment. He and the Avatar split up to escape the city, I faced Bumi and Azula pursued the Avatar. I learned much while fighting Bumi, after all the only instruction I had had was from fire-benders who had encountered earth-benders during the war. After our battle brought down its fourth building, Bumi surrendered and confessed that he only fought with me to buy the Avatar time to escape. I knew Bumi had likely passed on a message to the Avatar and I wanted to know what it was, but I would have to find out some other time since Bumi was no longer talking, or he at least was no longer making sense. Azula, having now faced the Avatar once, was certain she could defeat him if she could keep him from running away next time, and so our chase began.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Yes, Iroh and Zuko were captured instead of making a break for it. This is because Iroh has a soft spot for Setchi, not believing he is capable of deception after his past. This faith seems to have been misplaced however.

The floating nightmares are just ships. Setchi refers to them this way because, like Toph, his sight is dependent on having earth beneath his feet. On a metal ship, he does not have that, he also knows he is surrounded by water. Setchi has amnesia and therefore does not know how to swim.

Bumi is an absolute beast and a troll. These chapters are short and don't have a lot of visual descriptions because of the simple fact that Setchi does not have the use of eyes, since he has none. I could extend the chapter by showing more of the interactions with Bumi and Aang's group, but I don't think I could properly portray Bumi. Since Bumi is my favorite character, I will be passing on that for now. Maybe I'll come back through later and extend the chapters, but for now this is it.

Rambled a bit there... You know the drill. See you next time!


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Ba-Sing-Se**

Setchi's P.O.V.

We had chased them for weeks now, they had managed to collect an earth-bender about two weeks ago and she was an interesting one to me. Like me she was completely blind as far as one's eyes are concerned, for like me she used her earth-bending to 'see' with far greater detail than those who had working eyes. I have fought her several times over the past two weeks, though at this point it was less because she intrigued me and more because we seemed to have chosen our targets within their group. Azula fought the Avatar, Mai and Ty Lee fought the Water Tribe siblings, and I fought the earth-bender. Though we seem to have shifted our focus currently, since we know that the Avatar and his little group are heading to Ba-Sing-Se, Azula has decided our best plan of action would be to conquer it before they can reach it. She had a mechanical drill manufactured and brought over to dig through the walls, I pointed out that I could use my earth-bending to open a path, but Azula pointed out I would likely be engaged in combat rather quickly so the drills were our best option. Fire-Lord Ozai liked Azula's plan so much he sent us three of the drills Azula had requested. Azula's team rode in the lead drill while the two coming in slightly behind and to either side, were filled with soldiers from the Fire-Navy. When a squad of earth-benders tried to stop our advance, Ty Lee and Mai were sent out to greet them, the twenty men were defeated in less than five minutes. The next group to try to stop us were the Avatar and his friends, accompanied by "The biggest man I have ever seen!" according to Ty Lee. All four of us went to confront this group and when my feet touched the ground I realized what she meant. Most of the twenty earth-benders that had been defeated before were almost two meters tall, I myself would likely be about that tall when I stopped growing, but this man was likely approaching three meters. What's more is I could almost taste the raw power he was emitting, it almost felt like I was preparing to do battle with the Earth itself. I decided to ignore Toph, the blind earth-bender from the Avatar's team, and go straight after the large man. He chuckled a low rumble that seemed to shake the very ground and led me well away from the rest of the battles. When we were where he wanted to fight, he spoke.

"I heard the rumors but I still can't believe Gosora would let one of his precious mortal tools get so damaged." His voice was deep and the ground trembled with every syllable. "You seem to be the only one here as well. Oh, you look confused, is it possible you are more damaged than I first thought? Yes that seems to be the case, amnesia it seems. You pose no threat to mine and my brothers' plans as you are, but should your memories return you could be a thorn we would have trouble removing. It is best I just eliminate you now. I am Asumaru, Lord of the Land and Master of the Earth, it is my will that causes mountains to rise and canyons to form. It is I who shall end your journey." Asumaru finished speaking and the ground beneath me split apart, I was barely able to pull enough to myself to prevent myself from falling into the chasm that had just formed beneath me.

'He didn't even move, he really can move the earth with his will alone.' I mentally screamed. I had decided to focus on the battle before me for now and if I survived I could try to understand what he had meant by all that he had said before. I sent earth spikes at him from all directions with a stomp of my foot, a wave of my hand and a wall of stone shot up in front of him and crashed down on top of him like a wave in the sea. I stood shocked as he remained upright and didn't even see the need to guard himself against an attack that would have killed any other person. My spikes had stopped mere inches from his skin and the wave of stone had washed them away while avoiding him entirely.

"You really expect to defeat me with earth-bending? I own whatever land I stand upon, your feeble manipulation cannot touch me." I knew he was right, but I also knew something else. He could be hurt. He had stopped my attacks from connecting with him for a reason, if I could get close enough I could kill him with a more conventional means, now if only I had a weapon of some kind.

Asumaru's rambling was interrupted and my thought process was halted as a round shield formed itself on my left arm. I could feel my own power increase just by holding the shield. I had a chance now, I could win this fight on my own. I turned my right foot sideways and slid it forward causing a small earthquake to form, which caused Asumaru to lose his balance momentarily due to his distracted state. I jumped at the opening slamming my right foot into the ground causing more spikes to burst forth and attempt to skewer Asumaru as he fell, but he had managed to flatten the ends turning it instead into a smooth platform that would simply catch him. I was running at him now, since I had slammed my foot down to make the spikes, I threw my right hand forward and clenched my fist as though grabbing something and pulled it back to me. A massive fist made of earth impacted Asumaru from behind just as he had regained his balance, he was stumbling towards me now and I was still gaining speed as I pushed myself to run harder than I ever had before. I slammed my left heel into the ground on my next step, opening a hole under Asumaru's foot, causing him to trip. He was now falling straight forward and I was in range. Positioning my arm so the shield would run perpendicular to his neck, I delivered a powerful uppercut, cleanly removing his head from his shoulders.

With Asumaru now dead, I had time to process while I sat collapsed on the ground trying to regain control of my breath. I was not from this world, I could remember that now, I didn't remember where I was from, only that I had come here after I had been tortured for years on end in the world I had been in before. Gosora, that name should hold meaning to me, but it didn't. Asumaru had implied that I should have had a team with me, or at least a partner, but I was here alone. Was my team dead, or were they in a separate world? Asumaru had also said he and his brothers had plans for this world. I cleared my mind and spread my senses, now that I had encountered Asumaru I could try to see if I could find others like him. I could faintly sense two in the distance, but a third was really close by. One who seemed to be to water what Asumaru was to earth was currently approaching Ba-Sing-Se.

Before I could ponder any more, I felt the shield fade from my arm and soon after it was gone, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee arrived to collect me. We had failed to penetrate Ba-Sing-Se this time, but I knew we would return with a different plan of attack.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Yes, Asumaru who is basically an Earth-Bender who was made a god, just lost to an Earth-Bender. This happened for a couple reasons. First, Setchi was lucky as hell on that kill shot. Secondly was that Asumaru heavily underestimated Gosora's "Broken" pawn. Setchi has also started to realise there is more to his past than he has been led to believe, through no fault of anyone here.

As always, I am motivated by reviews, follows, and favorites. I also respond to all reviews, so feel free to question me. See you next chapter!


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Inside the Walls**

Setchi's P.O.V.

It had been a busy week since I had killed Asumaru. Azula had lead us into a small battle with the Kiyoshi Warriors, which we had won, and then decided to use their identities as disguises to try to infiltrate Ba-Sing-Se. I would not be in the initial infiltration because the Kiyoshi Warriors were an all-female group and I stood out as male even in their robes and make-up. I had 'watched' the girls go inside the walls just two days ago. While I waited alone just beyond the walls, I had managed to figure out how to call upon the shield I had used against Asumaru. Since I relied on stimuli from outside my own body to 'see', drawing in power to form the shield took little practice. I wondered if I had known how to do this before my amnesia and it was just a form of muscle memory, I figured it had to be since I had summoned it up reflexively when I had needed it. By the end of the week, I had managed to successfully burrow deep enough into the earth to avoid detection from the earth-benders positioned around the city and began tunneling into the city. Three days later I emerged as planned in the heart of the city and began causing havoc, this was made easier by the fact that Azula had turned the Dai-Li, the elite guardians of Ba-Sing-Se, into soldiers loyal to her. By the time the Avatar joined the battle, we had already captured the city and he had to fight almost completely alone. Unfortunately the Avatar was not the only one to join the battle.

In a dungeon hidden below the surface of Lake Laogai, I encountered the first of Asumaru's brothers. Vaan, was the power I had sensed after defeating Asumaru, the being of water. His introduction said as much, it was quite similar to Asumaru's just with "Sea", "Ocean", "The Tide", and "Rain" instead of the land based things Asumaru claimed. I felt as though I had an advantage at the moment since we were currently in a cave with no water source in sight, so I began the battle the same way I had with Asumaru. I slammed my foot into the ground and caused spikes of earth to attempt to impale Vaan from every possible angle, in the same moment I waved my hand and caused a wave of stone to form and crash down upon Vaan. Not believing that the battle could be won so easily, I threw my hands out to the sides and clapped them together in front of my chest, two hands of earth clapping together the same way on the small pile of dirt and stone that remained from my previous attacks. Still not satisfied I turned both palms toward the celling while my hands were still outstretched before me, and lifted them towards the roof of the cave, a pillar of earth shooting free from the ground as I did. Just before the pillar slammed into the roof however, a small figure blurred away from the impact. I turned towards where the blur headed and heard a slow applause.

"I can see why Asumaru was defeated by you, your attacks are quick and clean. Quite ferocious in truth. Your movements remind one almost more of fire than of earth. If you did, in fact, show Asumaru this same level of aggression then it is no surprise he was killed." I felt my breath catch in my throat as I pulled my left arm in front of me, my shield appearing on it just as a jet of water collided with it sending me skidding backwards for several meters. Vaan gave an impressed whistle and spoke again, his voice carrying a soothing rhythm like that of the tides. "You continue to impress, pawn of Gosora, perhaps I should take this more seriously." His tone turned dangerous, the rhythm of his voice no longer the soothing tide, but now the howling rage of a hurricane. I realized in that exact second that I did not have an advantage, after all there was water surrounding the entire cave we were fighting in. I felt the walls give way in several places as gallons upon gallons of water began to fill the cave. In a move of desperation, I launched another pillar, this one directly below myself. I opened a hole in the roof of the cave and found myself back on the surface, on the tiny island in the center of the Lake. "Hmm, I wonder how I should kill you." I could hear Vaan, but I couldn't 'see' him, which meant he was on the water. I strained my ears to try to keep track of the sound of his voice. "You decapitated my brother, so it would only be fair if I decapitated you as well but that method is messier than my preferred." As he spoke the last word I felt a wave crash over the shore behind me, I turned to face it but there was nothing I could do as it washed me off the island and into the water. The weight of the water pressure that Vaan was using to hold me under didn't take long to cause my senses to fade. As I felt the life leaving my body, I wondered if Azula would cry for me, or seek vengeance. No, she wouldn't cry, Ty Lee would cry, Mai might, but Azula wouldn't allow herself to shed a tear. I just hoped I wasn't easy to forget….

Nathan's P.O.V.

My eyes flew open, my flames still wrapping themselves around me. I was under water, the only reason I wasn't drowning is because I had only just revived. Before my lungs could be filled with water a second time, my wings burst from my back and I launched myself from the depths of whatever body of water I was in. I saw a young man standing on the surface of the lake, he appeared to have been laughing, though his laughter had died when I had emerged from the water.

"Feng." He said as his ocean blue eyes widened. I realized he was an immortal and he likely had power over water given how I had just died. My eyes began to glow with power as I reached out for him. I felt as though instinctively that I could crush him from where I was in the air, so I did. It seems I didn't imagine absorbing the Phoenix Force while I was in X-Men, and in doing so had gained at least its telekinetic powers. I crushed his knees causing him to shriek in pain, before using my new telekinesis to snap his elbows backwards. Normally I would not have been so cruel but he just drowned me and I had no memory of where I was or why I was fighting him.

"Coldfire Style: Ryuzanha." I said as I began gathering all of my power into my palms. I wanted to make sure I could take him out, especially since I could already feel fatigue taking me. I held him still with my telekinesis as my attack charged, my only hope was that I could find somewhere safe to hide when before I passed out. I loosed my attack after psychically breaking the last unbroken bone in his body, vaporizing him entirely. I managed to fly down to the shore before darkness cradled me once more.

Setchi's P.O.V.

I sat bolt upright and 'looked' around, I was in a bed on a metal ship, and someone was sitting near me having just recoiled from my sudden movement. I focused on them and realized it was Azula.

"Where are we?" I asked, my face softening.

"On a Fire Navy ship, on our way back to the Fire Nation." Was her calm reply.

"What happened in Ba-Sing-Se?"

"I killed the Avatar, unfortunately his friends all escaped and managed to get his body out too. Mai and Ty Lee found you unconscious by the edge of the lake that was there. They said you had been fighting a powerful water-bender there but we couldn't find any trace of him anywhere." I expanded my senses and she was right, Vaan was gone, I could only faintly sense the other two remaining.

"I guess I managed to get him then, that or whoever pulled me to shore did." Azula didn't respond. "So how long was I out?"

"We make land in the Fire Nation in five hours." Her voice was softer than normal, but I failed to notice since I had just realized I had been sleeping for at least three weeks, longer if we stayed in Ba-Sing-Se at all after the battle. "Don't ever do that again." My thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Do what?"

"Don't ever almost die again." Her voice broke as she made that demand. "I thought I had lost you and if you ever do that again I'll, I'll… I'll find a way to finish that later, but it will be something bad!" Azula suddenly tackled me, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest. I felt her frame shaking softly as my chest was slowly getting wet. Azula was crying for me.

"I promise Azula, you won't ever have to finish that threat because I won't ever be beaten that badly again. I have experienced earth-benders first hand now, and I can tell you brought home some souvenirs. I can train with the Dai-Li and by the next battle I will be the most powerful earth-bender in the world." She chuckled slightly between silent sobs and whispered 'Idiot', I smiled knowing I had reassured her. I gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep and my mind drifted to the new information I could barely recall.

Gosora is the name of the Immortal who hired us.

I have been killing rebellious members of his 'family' of immortals, Vaan and Asumaru being the only ones I can currently recall though I know there have been others.

Gosora had a mission for us, though I cannot remember what exactly.

I am not from this world, and when my mission here is done I will move on to the next.

Azula and I remained in that position until I had to wake her for the last twenty minutes of our voyage.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing!

... It's been a while since I posted a chapter hasn't it? ...Oops... sorry for the delay.

Setchi is Nathan, except that he isn't. After what happened to Nathan in the world of X-Men, Nathan's mind broke and the new personality was born. Setchi seemed to have, amnesia as was established when he was found in the Fire Nation, and only remembered that he had been hurt for being different, for being powerful. This is not only from what happened to Nathan, but also residual memories from the Phoenix Force after Nathan "ate" it and absorbed its powers. What we see happen in this chapter against Vaan, is Nathan and Setchi's shared survival instinct emerging and allowing Nathan back to the surface and able to function mostly normally, for a short period of time.

I have no excuses for not posting chapters, though I will try to get back into my old pattern. If you want to help keep me motivated to do so, please show me that you are enjoying, or at least tolorating, the story by leaving a review. Or if you don't have anything you really want to say specifically, then a Follow or Favorite helps too.

See you next chapter!


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Invasion**

Setchi's P.O.V.

We had returned three weeks ago, I had spent that time as I had promised Azula I would, training. The Dai Li were excellent teachers, terrible people but excellent teachers. I had also been working on moving the earth with only my will as Asumaru had, it was slow going but I had finally managed to create an earth wall, a pitfall, and an earth spear without movement. I had also been training with my shield and in hand to hand combat deciding I needed to be able to fight without relying on earth-bending. Azula had commented on a few things during my training, which she supervised daily. First was how quickly I seemed to master hand to hand, and the fact that I used a style she had never seen before, I guessed internally that I had learned it in a previous world, she had assumed I had been trained before my amnesia and I agreed. The second thing she commented on was my choice to use a shield as my emergency weapon rather than a sword, I explained this one by pointing out the similarities between a shield based fighting style and earth-bending. She then praised my brilliance for deciding to learn to bend without movements and had begun to try as well, although fire was much more difficult to control she had still managed a single attack she could do without any warning. The one comment she had made that I had no excuse for was one she had made back on the ship when I removed my bandages and had gotten dressed.

-Flashback-

 _"Your scars…." Azula said, shock present in her voice. I usually was bare chested even if I did wear a shirt, this was mostly because the shirts I was offered were just too tight if I tried to close them. A result of this was that all three of the girls I spent my time with had been able to memorize every scar on my torso. I never did mind this, I guess they had found me attractive, or at least not repulsive. When I heard the surprise in Azula's voice, I placed a hand to my chest to try to find the new scar I must have gained, instead I found nothing. "They're gone." She began to circle me, her hand trailing around my body. "All of them. How?"_

 _"I have no idea, but I'm not exactly saddened that those reminders are gone." Azula flinched, I knew she liked them and that she thought they made me look tough, but I was being honest. "I still wonder how they've all vanished, but I won't miss them."_

 _"No, I suppose not." Azula stepped back, now standing in front of me, and was silent a moment before speaking up again. "You know, I think I like looking at you better now that they are gone. I never noticed how much they distracted from your physique." I felt my face redden as Azula began to laugh._

-End Flashback-

'Still wish I knew how they had been healed though.' I thought to myself as I created a wall out of instinct, blocking the fireball that one of the fire-benders I was training against had sent at me from behind. "I thought I told you before that I have no 'blindside'." I spoke to the startled fire-bender. I know there are rumors that I am not actually blind and just keep my eyes closed, the truth is I have forgotten how to open them. I had opened them in the palace once when I had first been brought here, and Ozai had had the misfortune of being the one to see what was beneath my eyelids, empty sockets. 'If my scars are gone, does that mean my eyes are back?' I questioned myself.

Before I could check, a siren began to wail, we were under attack. I knew it was coming, I had been in the meeting when Ozai had learned of the invasion from Azula. I had also known it was today since Azula was not here with me, and neither were the Dai Li. Both were in a hidden bunker within a volcano until the eclipse was over. I rushed towards the palace gates, we had to keep up appearances and it would look odd if the palace was left unguarded. I was not surprised that the Avatar had flown ahead of the rest of the invasion force, or that his little friends were with him. What did surprise me, though it really shouldn't have, was the fact that someone else was approaching from behind me.

"Avatar Aang, the Fire-Lord is not home right now, if you hurry you may still get to him in time." The person pointed towards the mountain that housed the hidden bunker and the Avatar's group thanked him and flew off again. I slowly turned around to face what I could already tell was another immortal. "So you are the meddlesome mortal. Asumaru and Vaan may have fallen to your strength, but I shall not. Now prepare yourself to die by the whim of the lord of the skies and voice of the winds, I am Kuki! You are-!" I cut him off by creating an earth wall right in front of him, close enough to him that I felt it connect with his chin launching the small, effeminate, man into his element. I was able to guess his trajectory and motionlessly sent an earth spear up to impale him, but I felt nothing as it reached its full extension. "That hurt." I felt my head look up at where his voice had come from, I could only imagine that he was standing on the air itself. "I will enjoy killing you." Suddenly I was caught in a tornado, small rocks and sticks assaulted me from all sides as the wind continued to build up the speed and force of its rotation. I was soon lifted off the ground and floating helplessly in the funnel, the rocks and sticks getting steadily sharpened by the wind. By the time the tornado stopped, I was bleeding freely and drops of my own blood had been used by the force of the tornado to cut into me and free more of my blood. The tornado stopped as suddenly as it had started, getting split in half by a blade of wind which I felt pass through the vertical center of my body.

Nathan's P.O.V.

My wings burst to life as coldfire erupted on my body. I was pissed, I remembered being drowned by an immortal I had no memory of meeting, and now one had sliced me in half? I had had enough. I looked at the rather plain looking immortal who seemed to control the very air, and growled. My eyes burned with power as I felt my mind bore into his consciousness. I could taste his fear I could hear his plans to steal the air from my very lungs, I could see myself through his eyes. I had gained telepathy from absorbing the Phoenix Force as well as telekinesis. I watched myself smirk as I began channeling all of my hate, rage, and blood lust into the immortal's mind. Every negative thought I had had during the two and a half years I had been tortured, the memories of all of that pain, every vengeful plot I had ever schemed. I channeled everything into destroying his mind. I watched as his eyes lost their sparkle and as he began to foam at the mouth. His mind was now metaphorical mush, ending his existence was a simple task now. I stepped over to him and picked up an oddly sharpened branch that was lying nearby. I raised the branch over my head and drove the pointed end through the top of his head. I turned and walked away from him, an evilly satisfied grin on my face. I had just about made it to a nearby battle before the psychic backlash of my attack hit me and I lost consciousness.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

So eating the Phoenix Force gave Nathan access to the powers it held. Though he did not technically eat it, what he did was absorb its powers to remove it as a threat.

... The ending to this chapter is fairly abrupt... I ended it here so that the next part could be its own chapter. I did not realize how sudden the stop here was until I read it back before writing this note.

Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are good ways to help make sure I upload chapters more consistently. See you next chapter!


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: A New Name**

?'s P.O.V.

I sat bolt upright, one eye wide open the other shut comfortably. 'Azula's/Kisara's going to kill me.' I thought to myself as I looked around, the two names sounding in my mind in unison. I looked at my condition and saw I appeared to be uninjured, though my throbbing head claimed otherwise. I 'looked' around the room and 'saw' that I was alone. 'Good.' I thought. 'Now I can try to sort out what is going on, and hopefully deal with this headache.'

'Where am I?' Tsuchimaru mentally asked.

'What happened with Kuki?' Setchi pondered to himself.

'What was Kisara going to tell me?' Tsuchimaru raged within his mind.

'Where is Azula, or the others for that matter?' Setchi wondered, worry seeping into his thoughts.

'And…' Tsuchimaru continued.

'Also…' Setchi added.

'…Who are you?' They both mentally shouted at themselves.

Closing my eye I focused on my inner world like I had when I needed to talk to the phoenix. I appeared on the mountain that represented my soul, I was wearing my uniform I had back in Ryozanpaku, though I know my appearance has changed since then. Before me stood a slightly smaller me, I assumed this was "Setchi", he was wearing garb that I recognized from my memories of watching "Avatar the last Air-bender" as being Fire Nation garb. His gi-like shirt was left open, exposing his chest, it kind of reminded me of how Shio wore his shirts. His eyes were closed as though he were asleep.

"Where did you bring us?" Setchi demanded.

"This is our mindscape or our soulscape, whichever term you prefer, it is our inner world. If you would join me in revisiting our past, we might find out what happened to give us split personalities." Setchi nodded. "Great, I am Tsuchimaru by the way."

"Nice to meet you I guess, I'm Setchi." We walked up the mountain towards the city that housed my memories. I knew we were going about this the long way, but I also knew we were moving at the speed of thought which was much faster than how it felt to us. We viewed every memory from my birth, all the way to present. We discovered that Setchi had chosen that name because it was the closest thing to "Tsuchi" so it had sounded familiar. We still had blanks though. I guessed that they had occurred when "Nathan" was loose. We had found "Nathan" while reviewing the memories. When he had initially absorbed the Phoenix Force, he had forced himself to move to a new world. This action, coupled with the weakened state of his mind and body had shattered his mind. "Nathan" was now insane, we had found him bound in the basement of a school like building that neither Setchi nor Tsuchimaru recognized. The school was half destroyed as was the city it was in. Tsuchimaru knew that was bad since everything here represents a part of their soul or a memory. To have an entire city wiped out could only be bad.

After leaving the broken remnant on Nathan behind, Tsuchimaru began explaining everything to Setchi. Their powers, their mission, the worlds they had been to, and their team. Ethan, Mason, Natalie, Nick, and Neal. Neal, Tsuchimaru knew was dead, Nick he could only guess after having seen the memories.

"Well, that's about it, now that you know all that I guess we should try to decide what to do next." Tsuchimaru concluded.

"Yeah, although it still stings that we can't remember where we came from." Setchi agreed.

"I agree, so I guess we have two options. Since staying as a split personality isn't healthy, especially since we can communicate like this, we should find a way to merge back into one, at least the two of us, since Nathan seems to be beyond repair." Tsuchimaru pointed out.

"Right, so the options are, when to do it. Do we do it now, and have access to more of our strength right away, or do we do it later and have you remain in here trying to salvage some of our blank memories?" Setchi ran his hand through his hair as he thought, a habit he had gained since viewing the memories.

"I think we should wait, at least for a little bit. We should try to at least remember our original family's names, maybe some friends if we can." Tsuchimaru decided.

"Agreed, and maybe doing that will help stabilize Nathan, allowing for a potential merger from all three of us." Setchi concluded. "So I guess I will go back to the surface and finish living my life here as I have been, when we move to the next world we can merge our two minds back into one. Unless something happens that causes us to need to merge sooner." Tsuchimaru nodded and Setchi faded from the inner world's reality.

Setchi's P.O.V.

I 'looked' around again as I sat up, and noticed someone approaching my room. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up just as the door swung open and Azula and Ty Lee walked in.

"Good morning." I said cheerily as I turned to face them, my head was snapped to the right however as Azula slapped me across the face. Ty Lee quietly closed the door as Azula started screaming.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO 'I WILL NEVER BE BEATEN THAT BAD AGAIN'? WE FOUND YOU UNCONCIOUS BEHIND THE BATTLEFIELD AGAIN!"

"Ty Lee, how long was I out?" I asked leaning around Azula.

"We found you yesterday evening, just after the battle ended, it's only just past breakfast now." She replied.

"See Azula, nothing to worry about. Look, see? I'm fine, not a scratch on me. I just wore myself out fighting a surprise air-bender and got knocked in the head by some shrapnel as I made my way to the rest of the battle."

"Fighting a what?" Both girls asked, dumbfounded by the news of what I had fought.

"I assume someone found the body I left in the courtyard." They nodded. "He was an air-bender, and a strong one too. Chances are he was frozen with the Avatar and has just been laying low until now. So what did I miss when I got knocked out?" I felt Tsuchimaru's focus intensify on my conversation.

"The Avatar was captured, I have been deemed incompetent since I claimed to have killed him and yet he lives. Iroh escaped, the Avatar's friends are presumed to have escaped with him." Azula said solemnly.

"Who captured the Avatar?" I asked aloud as Tsuchimaru voiced the question in my mind.

"Zuko." Ty Lee said softly. "Mai has been with him ever since he was announced as the one to do it. Zuko is now the next in line to be Fire Lord and is getting a bit drunk with power I think." Several moments passed as we processed the information about Zuko.

"I can remember some stuff about before now." I said, breaking the silence, and beginning a risky gambit. "It was some Fire Nation Colonials who tortured me. Ozai wanted to know just how strong an earth-bender could be if pushed. Azula, if he has decided you are a disgrace, then we would prove that you are better than him."

"How?" I had their attention.

"It will be risky, but we three have to break the Avatar out of prison, and get him out of the Fire Nation, then you, Azula, will teach him fire-bending. I can help refine his earth-bending, and while we do that we will help him find the rest of his group, then take down Ozai and Zuko. That will make you the next Fire Lord, and put you in prime position to end the war peacefully."

"Again, how?" Azula asked.

"Once we get out of here with the Avatar, we will head to and liberate Omashu. With Bumi's aid we can begin unifying the leaders of all remaining providences and that will help us hold back Ozai's forces while we do what needs done." After thinking it over for a short while, Azula agreed and we set out. We ambushed the transport that was moving Aang to the docks so he could be taken to the Boiling Rock prison, the most secure prison in the Fire Nation. We also rescued Hakota, who was the father of the two Water Tribe siblings we had been facing, Sokka and Katara, and Suki, the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors, since the three of them were together in the transport. We then went to Omashu, where we found Bumi had already liberated his city. Iroh was there as well as Aang's group. After they had a meeting, Azula, Ty Lee, and I were accepted into the group. Our time was spent training Aang and the others for the final battle that was about to begin. Sozen's Comet, a comet that would make a fire-bender ten times stronger, was arriving soon. The day before the battle was to occur however, Aang vanished.

Iroh sent us to the battle anyway, stating that we had to believe that Aang would show up where he was supposed to in time. Azula and Ty Lee went to the Fire Nation to deal with Zuko and Mai. Sokka lead the others to stop the airships that were set to destroy the Earth Kingdom. I was going to go with Azula, but was stopped when the final immortal intercepted us on the northern tip of the Earth Kingdom Continent.

"You two go on without me, I can handle him." I said, dismounting the beast Azula was riding to the Fire Nation. "I'll catch up when I am done."

"Don't you dare lose!" Azula shouted as she sped off.

"Good luck." Ty Lee almost whispered as she set off to follow Azula.

"Now that we are alone, immortal, who are you?" I asked, venom lacing my words.

"I applaud your courage to face me alone, knowing that I too will be powered up by the comet. I am Taiyo, Envoy of the Sun, source of the first flame, and incinerator of stars. I hope you aren't afraid of fire child." The battle began in a flash of light as white hot flames shot out in every direction, with Taiyo at the center.

Tsuchimaru's P.O.V.

I watched from inside the Mindscape as the memory of this battle was formed. It was not going well for Setchi, so I switched places with him. I was doing well at first since I had caught Taiyo off guard with my changed style, but soon I was on the defensive. Setchi switched back with me and the pattern repeated. We knew that if the comet were not in the sky, the battle would have been long over and we would have been on our way. We also knew there was still a way for us to defeat him while the comet was high in the sky.

Setchi created some distance and concealed himself in a dome of earth. I turned as he materialized on the Mindscape.

"Guess its time huh?" I asked.

"Seems that way." He replied. We stood in silence, staring at each other. We were acknowledging what the other had been through, what they represented and what they stood for. We were also accepting what it would mean to become one. We were both enveloped in a pure white light when Setchi spoke. "What will we call our self?" He asked.

"How about…."

?'s P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, the earth was still providing me information, but I knew to win this I would need all of my power. In a burst of coldfire, I burst out of my dome. Surprise and fear were written on Taiyo's face as he stared up at me. I rushed down upon him, shield forming on my arm as I descended. I slammed my shield into him like a battering ram. Setting my feet back on the ground I caused the earth itself to revolt against him, pillars of rock sprang up knocking him around like a pinball before a fist made of stone grabbed him and held him in place. It was then he realized I had been gathering my power into my hands, converting it all into coldfire, and drawing power from the same comet he had been using to get his power boost.

"I understand why we lost to you, we were too dependent on our powers. We've forgotten how to fight should they fail us."

"Yep." I confirmed before releasing my attack. A dragon snaked from my hands, composed entirely of coldfire, this is the new, the true, Coldfire Style; Ryuzanha. With Taiyo destroyed I took to the skies and sped towards where Azula was, landing well outside of her range of vision I ran the rest of the way to her side.

-Sixty Years Later-

I stood by the side of the grave, the rain hiding the tears that fell from my eyes. I had known I would long out live Azula, but it had still hurt to watch her go. Her funeral had been only a few days ago and every nation's ruler had turned out to pay their respects. The only reason the Avatar had not been in attendance was because Aang had passed three years prior, and the new Avatar, Korra, was not yet ready to begin her journey. Azula had succeeded in doing as I had suggested and united all the nations in peace, and now our oldest son was ruling as Fire Lord. I said one last farewell to the woman who had helped me through perhaps the darkest time I will ever see, before flames engulfed me and I was once more in my twenties. My wings exploded to life on my back and I flew away. I flew as high as I could and as fast as I could, a trail of coldfire behind me. I am sure I looked like a star racing across the night sky. When I reached the horizon, I glowed with a different light, a light that would take me to a whole new world.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

So this chapter wraps up Setchi's adventure in the realm of Avatar. We turn our attention back to Ethan and the others next chapter.

To clarify, Setchi has minimal memories from the past worlds, only what he discovered while here. Tsuchimaru on the other hand remembers most of it, but may as well have been born back in the world of Ryozanpaku. The reason the fragment they called Nathan is so badly damaged is because he is housing all of the memories of what happened with the torture, shielding the other two from what really happened there. They remember being tortured but not specific details.

Setchi and Tsuchimaru's new name will be revealed when we next meet them.

Anyway, that's all I have to say here. Let me know if you want or need anything else clarified. See you next chapter!


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Squad Four**

Ethan's P.O.V.

I sat in my usual seat in the front of the class as Iruka explained how the squads we were being assigned to were determined. I already knew that I would be assigned a squad with Natalie, and either Mason or one of the other children from the class who were otherwise absent from the Naruto manga. The three of us had arrived in this world almost a year ago now, and had decided to inform Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, of our true identities. We had been surprised when we had started class, when we had first met Nadare Mitarashi. He looked and sounded just like Nathan, but we didn't believe it was him after having spoken to him a few times. His personality, while similar, was different enough that we were dissuaded. His eyes were also wrong, they were a more earthy brown than Nathan's had been, and they had a light blue pattern that reminded me of Jean's eyes when she was tapped into the Phoenix Force.

Nathan had disappeared the same day that Nick had died. We had spent forty years in the realm of X-men searching for him after his encounter with the Phoenix Force, but were unsuccessful. Nathan, we had to assume, was also dead. Counting Nathan, three of our number had died, Jayson had turned his back on us. So out of the seven that were initially chosen, only three remain.

"Squad Four will be Advena Aiko, Advena Shiki, and Mitarashi Nadare. Squad Four, your sensei will meet you at training ground three." My thoughts were interrupted when Iruka announced the squad. Once he told us where our sensei was to meet us, Nadare had opened the window he was sitting by and leapt out of it, completely ignoring the fact that we were on the third floor.

'Nadare huh.' I thought as I remembered everything I had learned about him over the past year. He was apparently the younger brother of Anko Mitarashi. He was generally accepted throughout the village. The Hyuuga clan seemed to be rather fond of him. And perhaps the biggest piece of information we could have, he was holding back. It was suspected among people who paid attention that Naruto was also hiding his true abilities, but everyone knew Nadare was, though no one could prove it. Releasing a soft sigh, I stood up with Natalie and we started making our way to training ground three.

We arrived at training ground three to find Nadare waiting, sitting at the base of a tree. Standing on a branch above him, with her arms crossed and a sadistic grin, was Anko Mitarashi.

"About time maggots." She said as Natalie and I arrived. She jumped down, doing several unnecessary flips before landing. "Shall we begin with introductions, since I am going to be stuck with you baby ninjas for a while. Name, hobby, likes, dislikes, and ambitions. We'll start with the pretty one." She stopped walking and was now starring down at Natalie.

"Name, Nadare Mitarashi. Hobby, staring at things as they burn. Likes, fire, my friends, and I guess my big sis since she'll hurt me if I skip her. Dislikes, most people, most rules, and unjust expectations. Ambitions, to regain some semblance of faith in humanity, and to shatter the molds that people seem to think other people have to conform to." Nadare had answered to Anko's order to start with the 'Pretty One' earning him a sharp glare from Natalie, who spoke next.

"Name, Aiko Advena. Hobby, singing and making people blush. Likes, the reactions I can get from people, and those few people I cherish. Dislikes, losing cherished people and self-sacrificing idiots." For some reason Nadare smirked at that. "Ambitions, to become a kunoichi that the likes of Tsunade could look up to, and to become strong enough to protect my brothers."

"Guess it's my turn then, I am Shiki Advena, my hobby is studying ninjutsu and genjutsu. My likes are discovering ways to make the most unlikely jutsu a massively destructive and versatile addition to my repertoire. Dislikes are restrictions on the time I can spend studying, and resources being withheld from me, also bad teachers. My ambition is to recreate the shinobi academy into one that produces young shinobi and kunoichi at the peak of their potential rather than a one-size-fits-all class structure." Anko nodded along with my introduction and then proceeded to do her own.

"My name is Anko, although all of you can call me Anko-sama. I suspect you will discover my hobbies and likes soon enough, as for my dislikes I am going to have to copy Shiki on that one and say that I dislike bad teachers. My ambition at this time is to make all three of you as skilled as possible so that you can reach your goals and get out of my hair." She then looked around at the three of us with a wide grin on her face. "Now that those are done, I have three things I need to tell you. First is that while the other squads have a Jounin Elite as their sensei, you three are under my care, and I am a Special Jounin, I am only one step below a Jounin Elite, and if the three of you do well, I will get my promotion. Second, the academy test is just a way to sort out the truly worthless candidates and you will now face a test crafted by me. And the last thing I have to tell you is… SUMMONING JUTSU!" She bit her thumb and slammed her palm to the ground so fast that I barely even saw her move. The massive cloud of smoke that erupted as a result of the summoning, completely cut off our line of sight. Suddenly three snakes, easily the size of the basilisk from my second year of Hogwarts, shot out of the smoke quick as lightning. The three of us dodged them mostly out of instinct as Anko's voice was heard through the smoke. "I want the three of you to master the tree climbing exercise by dawn tomorrow. If any of you are eaten, or fail to retrieve your package from among the tree tops, then you will all be dropped from the program. I suggest you run now." The snakes lunged again and we were off. I knew that Natalie was having the same thought I was at this moment.

'I wish I had practiced this exercise more….'

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Thus begins our Road to Ninja!... Not sorry.

I don't have much to say here except that Naruto will be another world that sees several chapters. While here, unless otherwise stated in chapter, Squad Seven and the rest of the world goes as cannon, Squad Four will be mostly sticking to Movie missions and possibly some filler. There will be deviations to cannon though, because otherwise whats the point of Fanfiction?

I look forward to seeing reactions to this chapter. See you in the next one!


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: The Crescent Kingdom (Part 1)**

Natalie's P.O.V.

"But those are so boring…." I whined loudly as Iruka tried to assign Squad Four another pointless D-Rank mission. "Nadare can use his earth style hacks to instantly solve those missing person/item/pet missions. Shiki has more than enough brain power to singlehandedly solve your office work missions. I have the magnetism that makes the chores like dog walking a cake walk. Even the jobs that we can't use natural gifts to breeze through are finished quickly and too easily since we have a sadist running our training regime." Anko grinned at the 'compliment' I had given her. "If you don't give us a real mission soon, Iruka, I WILL find a way to make you regret it, even if I have to bribe Naruto and half of the village to do so." Iruka gulped audibly as he shrank into his chair while the Third Hokage tried to suppress his chuckling.

"I assume then that the rest of you agree with her on this?" The others nodded. "Very well then, I have a special mission for Squad Four. It is an A-Rank escort mission." I felt my face spread into a wide grin. "Calm down, the rank is mostly because of the length of time you will be gone, if the duration were shorter, and the client were one of a lower rank, it would likely only be a C-Rank." My grin slipped a little but remained in place, C was still better than D after all. Hiruzen tossed the mission scroll to Anko who caught it and pocketed it in the same motion. "You will be meeting the Client at a small border town in the west. The client is the Prince of the Moon Kingdom and is on a sightseeing trip throughout the Elemental Nations. You will be relieving their previous escorts on the border with the Land of Wind, in order to reach the rendezvous point on time you will need to leave in three hours. Good luck." With that we sped out of the room, the three genin leaping through the open windows behind the mission desk, while Anko used a teleportation jutsu. We were all at the main gate with twenty minutes to spare, unfortunately Anko had arrived first and was currently arguing with Might Guy.

"My team would kick your team's collective asses into the dirt right here if you weren't already so badly winded from your little warm up!" Anko screamed at Guy who responded quickly.

"The fires of youth burn too brightly within my little genin to be doused by your rookies. Given the chance we would demonstrate our youthfulness right here with a match, but alas we have to be in the Land of Wind in three days."

"Well that works out then, our mission has us heading to the border of the Land of Wind as well."

"A race then!"

"Loser buys dinner when our missions are over, winner choses the venue."

"Agreed, Anko-san."

The six genin who were being trained by these two could only stare with pleading looks on our faces, for we knew that if we lost we would have to train much harder from here out, same could be said if we won by a small margin. We also knew that even if we did win by an acceptable amount, the increased training of the other squad would soon mean our own training would be increased. Team Guy looked at us, this had been going on since a week after we had survived Anko's graduation test. We knew the strengths and weaknesses of the other squad almost as well as we knew our own squad. Rock Lee was a taijutsu expert but could do no ninjutsu or genjutsu, Neji Hyuuga was also predominately a taijutsu type, mostly because of the Hyuuga clan traditions, and Tenten was a weapon mistress. However the individual and team sparring matches we had had previously all but ensured that they had new tricks we didn't know about. As for Squad Four, I used my siren abilities disguised as sound based genjutsu as well as using taijutsu, Ethan was seen as a ninjutsu and genjutsu prodigy since he seemed to be able to use any jutsu he got his hands on, many were calling him the second professor, going off of Hiruzen's reputation to be able to use every jutsu known to Konoha. Nadare on the other hand was still something of a mystery, when he fought using taijutsu, it was like watching a wildfire raging through a forest, his attacks were swift, constant, and packed with power, even if he missed you his chakra would still cause you some damage. When he used ninjutsu he stuck to earth style, but he was a master at it, only needing hand-signs for the highest ranked jutsu and not even needing to move for some of the lowest ranked earth jutsus. The mystery was the fact that it still felt like he was hiding something, we were too of course, but what he was hiding was eating away at my mind constantly.

I was torn from my thoughts however as the two sensei's shouted "GO!" and took off at top speeds leaving the six of us to follow suit. With rest and proper meals, while maintaining a ninja's travel speed, the trip should have taken three days. Since we didn't stop for sleep and ate only what we could while running, both squads came to a halt on the border in approximately thirty hours. Guy and Anko began to argue about whose squad arrived first but I heard none of it as I, along with the rest of the genin, passed out. Though just before my eyes closed I thought I saw a glimpse of a familiar flame….

Nadare's P.O.V.

As my flame died down, a flame I had summoned intentionally to avoid blacking out like my fellow genin, I quickly knocked out both sensei with stealth attacks. I knew Natalie, Ethan, and Mason suspected who I was, and deserved to know, but I didn't want them to know the truth about what had happened to Nathan. I knew that Ethan and Mason were my best chance for recovery but I didn't want them to be burdened by it. When Natalie had said she disliked self-sacrificing idiots I couldn't help my smirk as I knew I was one of those idiots. I also knew that since I had been assigned to the same squad as two of them, Mason being assigned to the medical corps, it was only a matter of time before they learned the truth. I also had only partial memory of this mission from Nathan's memories of watching the movie. I remembered that the Prince was a spoiled rich man who thought anything could be fixed if you threw enough money at it, and that his son was set to become worse if he wasn't shown a better way soon. I also remembered that the mission was going to go sideways at some point, and something about a circus. Beyond that I was clueless, which was kind of okay with me. I set up camp and pilled everyone into their little futons before settling into a comfortable spot among the rocks for myself so I could keep watch. At noon the next day everyone had awoken and had been satisfactorily convinced that we tied and I only avoided passing out because of a last second soldier pill and a chakra storage seal I had placed a few days before. I had only just learned the formula the day we got our assignment and had only managed to draw a working one while they slept, but that didn't matter since the seal fades if it is emptied.

Team Guy departed for their assignment after having a large lunch with us and we began the tedious task of waiting for our client to arrive. It didn't take long for Anko to set us to sparring with each other before wandering off on her own to scout ahead. That was when Natalie spoke to Ethan in English.

"I don't buy his soldier pill, chakra seal story." She said as she parried me off to the side and lunged at Ethan.

"Why not?" He asked as he ducked around her and countered he lunge with a simple, but effective, chakra push.

"I swear I saw a tongue of coldfire right before I passed out." She replied as she recovered from the push in time to see me swinging a kick at Ethan's head while sending an earth fist at her.

"You still think he is Nathan, yet if he were he would have joined our conversations by now, after all he speaks English too." I smirked inwardly as I decided to speak up, making sure to use Japanese.

"You Advena trio sure do use that made-up language of yours a lot. Yet you only do it when you are alone or just with me. Or if you are keeping secrets." I said, my interruption was enough to distract them long enough for me to land a clean hit on both of them. "Since you two seem to want to talk so bad, why don't we change the rules? You two versus me, that way you can chit chat all you want and call it strategy." I grinned as I listened to them discuss my offer in English.

"See, Nathan would know that it would take the two of us to bring him down, he's a mismatch to us both."

"Yes, but Nadare has proven to be one as well, and he is confident in his abilities as a shinobi. I am not saying it is impossible for him to have simply forgotten us after what he went through with Stryker and S.H.I.E.L.D. but it still seems unlikely."

"Nathan is a freaking Phoenix, one does not simply kill a phoenix."

"Except that we are dealing with godlike immortals who had a phoenix among them until he cursed Nathan by killing himself." I launched an earth fist at them growing bored of waiting. They jumped away from it and began attacking. I didn't like how close Ethan was to figuring it out, but again I already knew my secret was on a timer. In a surprise move Ethan ended the spar by knocking out Natalie from behind and looking at me. After making an excuse in Japanese, he spoke in English once his back was turned. "If you are Nathan, then I know you have your reasons for not telling us, I just wish you could still have enough faith in us to trust us with whatever they are." I could tell there were tears in his eyes as he walked away, having already used a jutsu to allow him to get Natalie to bed.

I felt terrible for not telling them, but how could I? How could I tell them that my own plan to reduce anti-mutant hatred had led to me going insane and absorbing the phoenix force and getting amnesia? That my recovery from that amnesia was interrupted in a way that caused my personality and powers to be split in three, and that even though two of the three have reunited, the third and central piece is not only still segregated but is insane with fear, hatred and self-doubt? What was I supposed to tell them about why I am sometimes kept up at night with fear and panic, or hatred and pain that leaks from the damaged portion of my soul where Nathan is kept?

I couldn't, that is what I had decided. I could still utilize my earth and coldfire powers, and the armor still protected me. I can't use any of my gravity powers which meant I can't reduce my gravity anymore, I also can't use the telepathy and telekinesis I got when I absorbed the power from the Phoenix Force. I only knew about those because while I was still Setchi and Tsuchimaru, I had tried to force Nathan to merge back into us, and all I had gotten were the memories of how he had killed the immortals from the realm of Avatar, and enough rage that I had had to leave the Fire Nation for the seclusion of the mountains for two months before I had calmed down. I can't even call up the shield anymore, even though I could as Setchi. Since regaining what I had of my memories, I had resumed my study of sealing techniques and pocket dimensions. The only reason it had taken me so long for the chakra storage seal was the fact that I had also been working on a gravity reduction seal at the same time, and with greater urgency.

Anko returned a few hours after our spar had ended and asked why it had stopped, I told her that Aiko had been knocked out and that she and Shiki still had to recover from their exhaustion from the day before. She seemed to accept that and things were quiet until the client and his caravan arrived the next day at sunset. Camp was set up with the twenty-five wagons forming a circle and the tents being pitched in the center. The former escorts were a group of chunin from Iwagakure, and were quick to hand over the responsibilities to us. They didn't even mock us for being children, and given the relationship between our two villages that was saying something about how tired they were from dealing with Prince Michiru.

We set out the next morning, having dealt with the introductions and briefing on the trip so far the night before. Michiru seemed overly excited that he was now under the protection of rookie ninja and insisted on having one of us near his carriage at all times so he could ask questions about what our training was like and why we had become ninja, upon learning why he wanted one of the genin to walk near him Ethan and I had both sped towards the back of the caravan claiming rear guard as we went.

"I know why I dodged them, but why did you?" I asked Ethan as we took our positions at the third wagon from the back.

"I am a realist, if I spend too much time with a man like Michiru I would likely end up either leaving the mission, or creating a scheme to buy his kingdom out from under him. It would probably be both honestly."

"You know, that makes sense, also I think that is the most you've ever said to me at one time." I grinned at him. "I think you are warming up to me." He smirked back.

"Same could be said for you. When this squad was first formed you spoke in short precise sentences, but now you tend to ramble."

"I do not ramble, I merely get lost on the tracks as my train of thought speeds out of control. But that is how I am. It's like I wear a sort of armor that keeps me contained within and protected from the outside, then when I am comfortable enough with a person, I can remove my helmet and truly start to experience social interactions." Ethan just stared at me for a moment before speaking softly in English.

"I don't know if you did it on purpose or not, Nathan, but you just confirmed to me who you are." I felt my eyes widen and was about to say something before my senses went off.

"We can talk later, privately, but right now we have company." I saw Ethan nod before turning and rushing the oncoming bandits from our left and rear, I knew Ethan would notice the ones coming from the right, so I left them for him.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Yes, you read that title right... Part One. I could not bring myself to cram this entire mission into this chapter. And doing the chapter in parts saves me the trouble of thinking of more chapter titles for this arc...

Anyway, leave a review if you have questions or comments. Favorite and Follow to keep informed on updates. See you next chapter!


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: The Crescent Kingdom (Part 2)**

Nadare's P.O.V.

"So now you understand why I didn't just walk up and say hi." I said soberly as I finished explaining what had happened to me since he last saw me in X-Men. He and I had elected to patrol the perimeter while Anko and Aiko watched the circus with the prince and his caravan. "There are holes in my memory that I suspect are trapped within Nathan inside my mind. However I fear I will never get parts of my memory back."

"That is entirely possible. I understand why you didn't want any of us to know, and still don't want the other two to know. However, Mason is much better equipped to deal with this than I am. Not only because he is more empathic but also because he actually has more medical knowledge than I do, and I am including psychiatry in that umbrella. I will do what I can if you insist, but Mason will have to become involved if your condition is beyond my abilities." Ethan was right and I knew it, he was also right about what he said next. "Either way, Natalie is going to be pissed you didn't trust us enough to tell us. Psychological damage or otherwise." I froze in my steps as we rounded the corner and saw them exiting the tent, Natalie running over to us. I could practically feel Ethan's smirk of satisfaction at the reaction his words had had, but I was genuinely worried about what she could do to get even with me.

"She's even scarier than Azula when she's pissed…." I muttered to myself as Aiko started ranting about how cool some of the acts were, and about how annoying the princely father and son were. She had complained about how Michiru seemed to think that enough money could fix everything, and how his son kept trying to buy her. It was clear to the three of us that what the boy wanted was a friend, but didn't know how to go about it. The boy had offered her positions ranging from bodyguard to teacher to concubine, Aiko had slapped him for the last one saying how a boy his age shouldn't even know that word.

Michiru had ended up buying the entire circus and now was buying a pair of ships to get everything back to the Moon Kingdom. We would join the two royals and the circus on the first ship, while the rest of their purchases would be on the second, larger ship under a regular guard. I was glad that the mission was almost over, however I still didn't like boats since I still tended to rely more on my earth-sense than my eyes. On a boat I could only really rely on my eyes, which I did not like. The journey itself was uneventful with the single exception of a storm which had almost washed away prince Hikaru who had tried to save a monkey and saber-toothed cat from being washed away. Natalie had had to resort to using her wings to save them, claiming they were a bloodline limit that she had tried to keep hidden. Ethan had then had to explain to Anko that the three Advena genin in the leaf village were not related by blood but had been brought together when their homes had been destroyed. The three together had called themselves Advena and decided to become siblings. Anko accepted the story and told Ethan that he would have to inform the Hokage when we returned home.

"Something isn't right. Where is everyone?" Michiru asked with a slight whimper as we travelled through the streets towards the castle.

"Hiding." I said closing my eyes. "They are watching us from inside their houses. They are anxious about something." I stated calmly, making a subtle hand sign to my team and the coach driver, who we had taught some signs to in case of emergency. The sign I used was one that said to be alert, ambush ahead.

"We will have to ask about it when we get to the palace." Anko said after giving a slight nod. We arrived at the palace less than five minutes later to find not the king, but his advisor Shabadaba.

"Shabadaba! What are you doing? Where is Father!?" Michiru screamed as Shabadaba explained his coup, ending with a loud, proud declaration that the king was dead. Shabadaba had three shinobi with him, and when he gave the order, the palace guards turned their swords on us. After a few seconds of combat, some soldiers loyal to the king arrived and led us to a cave where the king and the last loyalists were hiding. The king said his final farewells to his son and grandchild and asked us leaf shinobi to either get Michiru and Hikaru out of the Moon Kingdom, or to help them reclaim it, before he died telling his family he loved them one last time.

"I vote we reclaim it." I said at the small meeting we were having the next morning. "Shaba… Shamata… screw it, Off-Brand-Jafar expects us to run. We should take him head on. I can use clones to make them think we are running, let them ambush 'us' and use it as an opportunity to find out about those three shinobi. Once we know what they can do, we can better decide what we should do." I stood as I finished my plan.

"I would agree with that but, you saw the wound the king had, that was caused by the shinobi leader, the one with the freaky arm. Once he touches someone with that right arm, they start to turn to stone. The longer he holds on the faster it goes." The captain said with a dark expression. "We have some intel on the other two as well, but it is still advisable to flee. At least for now, King Michiru is in no condition to rule right now.

"So we take those two and leave, what do you do? Cause I can tell you don't plan to come with us." Shiki said glancing sideways at the captain.

"We stay and fight, it's all we can do. A boat will be at the shore tonight at midnight, it will take you all back to the Land of Fire."

"I don't like it, but it is the only thing we can do." Anko said with a grimace. "We will take them back to his wife's home in the country and I will see about getting a regular patrol set up in the area." With that the meeting was over and we went to make our preparations for tonight.

Michiru was broken, you could tell even without looking at him. He didn't say a word since his father had died. Hikaru had to beg him to get him to start moving towards the boat that would take us back to the mainland. However before I could get to the boat with Michiru, we were attacked. A smoke bomb had gone off and caught me and Michiru off-guard. Well, it caught Michiru off-guard. I picked the large man up and threw him over my shoulder and ran out to the boat, dropping him heavily into it I told them to set sail. Just as the boat started to move a massive shuriken embedded itself in my back.

Aiko's P.O.V.

I felt time screech to a halt as the shuriken buried itself in Nadare's back, and I felt relief and confusion surge to my mind when it was revealed he was a shadow clone. I looked back to the beach to see Nadare holding the small kunoichi in a chokehold as the smoke cleared.

"Why are you still here!?" He yelled as he threw the woman into the larger of the two male shinobi. "Get out of here!" Reality snapped back into focus as I felt the subtle genjutsu fall into place. Ethan was masking our presence and likely making it appear that we were sailing in multiple directions. Though they would only notice one at a time. He glanced at me and Anko and nodded. Anko grinned and I was confused again, her kid brother was fighting three chunin or Jounin level opponents alone and she was grinning? I joined them in observing the battle, noticing our boat had stopped moving. The large man seemed to be just that, a large man. He was predictable, sturdy, hard hitting, and hard to put down. The woman seemed to use genjutsu to conceal her movements and disorient her enemies, while the leader seemed content to hang back for now, seems he relies heavily on that right arm of his.

"He's clumsy." Anko whispered. My eyes widened as her words registered. Nadare was moving far slower and less gracefully and less ferociously than normal. "Seems the smoke had some poison in it. Now we know." For the second time in ten minutes I felt my heart stop. The leader of the enemy shinobi rushed at Nadare while he was busy with the large one. The right hand closed around Nadare's neck, lifting him off the ground. Nadare was now a lawn ornament. Our enemies walked over to a bush and pulled Michiru out roughly and after what looked like a short conversation, they left. We returned to shore and turned to the Michiru with us and wondered which one was the distraction. Then I noticed something.

"They are both still here…" Anko looked at me with a grin.

"Cause Nadare is alive. This pile of gravel is just an earth clone. The real Nadare is currently posing as Michiru."

"My genjutsu was timed perfectly with the shadow clone being dispelled so we vanished with the smoke from the clone. They know we will come back to rescue 'Michiru' so they will likely play along since they have likely detected the transformation by now." As Ethan finished talking, Nadare walked out of the bushes nearby.

"I am just a clone, just so you know." He said as I turned to glare at him. "Sis, do you have a way to deal with that poison? It is mildly annoying." The clone said as it turned to Anko, who chuckled.

"I have one or two ways around it, though the easiest would be for me to take her down personally. I trust you can handle the leader?" The clone nodded. "Then that just leaves the big guy for the other two. Sound good to you two?"

"I guess, I could find a way around the leaders arm if I had more time, but for now I will just have to hope I meet the large one in a place where I can play to my advantages." Ethan said smoothly. I simply nodded, now that I had revealed my siren abilities as a bloodline limit, I needn't hold back as much. Anko extracted the poison from Michiru's system and surprisingly injected herself with a stronger dose once she had reverse engineered it. Once she was recovered, which didn't take long considering how much she used on herself, we headed out to reclaim the kingdom. Michiru and Hikaru were on a rooftop with the loyal guards and I could see something spark in Michiru's eyes as he watched the sun rise over his city.

'Michiru' was about to be hung, the three of us used a hidden entrance the guards had shown us before going to join the guard on the royalty. Anko was forced to go on alone however as waiting on the first floor was the massive man Ethan and I had to deal with. Good god, he is even bigger up close. This small round room would put us on the defensive and severely limit how Ethan could support me. Letting my wings free and beginning a simple song to increase our physical abilities while lowering his, I readied myself for battle. I launched towards my larger foe just as he started moving and the battle had begun.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I was having difficulty motivating myself to post this, then just kinda forgot I was posting it at all... but it is here now and fresh in my mind. I unfortunately can only promise to try not to do this again... but I do promise that much.

Anyway... as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Favorites and Follows are great ways to show that you did. Review if there is anything specific you want to say or ask, I will reply to any questions or comments.

So that said, I will talk to you all again next chapter!


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: The Crescent Kingdom (Part 3)**

Ethan's P.O.V.

As Natalie's initial rush was swatted away, I finished my hand seals and released a fireball jutsu. The large man was incapable of dodging the fast moving sphere, but was relatively unharmed due to raising his arms to guard. He was about to lunge at me when Natalie delivered a powerful kick to the back of his head, knocking him off balance. I took the chance to cast an illusion which mimicked the after image technique. Illusions of my likeness were now surrounding the room, all weaving hand seals very quickly. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" My voice sounded from each of the illusions though my attack only struck him from behind, finishing what Natalie had started by knocking him onto the ground face first. As soon as he crashed down, Natalie was upon him again, this time driving the points of both knees into the center of his back, which gave a sickening crack. However the large man responded by twisting around, rolling onto his back and catching ahold of Natalie's foot as she tried to fly above him again. He threw her into the 'me' that had struck him only for her to faze through the illusion and break a hole through the wall behind it. The remaining illusions finished my next jutsu at the same time. "Lightning Style: Lightning Arrow!" I called as an arrow made of electricity shot from my index and middle fingers, which I held out together aiming the technique. I was instantly moving again and weaving my next jutsu, even as he hurled a section of wall at the illusion where I had just been. "Earth Style: Earth Spear!" I slammed my hands onto the ground as three spears of stone shot out of the ground each narrowly missing a vital point on his body. Roaring in pain he shattered the spears and grabbed one of the pillars that helped support the second floor and ripped it free of its position. Swinging the massive pillar he took out most of the remaining illusions. "Water Style: Piercing Rain!" I caused the water in the pipes in the walls and floor to shoot out at my adversary like needles. The water in the air condensed as well, from outside the range of the jutsu it looked like a simple rain, however each drop of water was like an expertly thrown senbon, piercing cleanly and deep. When the jutsu subsided the large man struggled back to his feet with another roar of pain and defiance. I was getting too low on chakra from using the illusion and five A or B rank ninjutsu in such a short time, my chakra was recovering but I would still need a few more seconds before I could weave another jutsu strong enough to damage him.

"Enough!" Natalie screeched as she sped in between me and our super-sized enemy. The sound based attack did the trick as blood flew from his now ruptured ears and began leaking from his nose and the corners of his mouth and eyes. Panting, Natalie turned to me. "Next time we have to fight someone that big, it's your turn to get hurled through the wall… ok?" She gave a weak smirk as I gave her a smirk of my own.

"Sure thing, you just keep him busy until I can recover enough to swoop in and save the day… deal?"

"Deal." Natalie laughed as she stood up straighter, her back and wing joints popping slightly as she stretched. "Now let's see if Anko has been poisoned yet, and stop Nadare from getting hung." I nodded and we ran up the stairs, we heard the answer to the first question before we reached the top of the stairs.

"Try to poison me with such weak juice!? I will show you a **real** sense altering poison!" Anko was using her more sadistic and sensual tone of voice, which made sense given the almost aroused moans and cries of pain we could hear from her opponent. Deciding we didn't need to see what Anko was doing exactly we just went up to the roof to save Nadare.

"NADARE!" Natalie screamed as an explosion shook the building just as we reached the roof. Looking through the smoke we saw Nadare falling from the roof. When his form cleared the smoke, Natalie screamed again, his body had been turned entirely to stone.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I screamed Nadare's name as I saw his now stone body falling through the smoke cloud. I heard his killer laugh and my head snapped to him, my eyes hard and bloodshot. "I'll kill you." I growled before launching myself at him and screaming. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He was helpless to defend himself against my attacks. I had flattened his nose and broken his left arm even before the first rush was over. Unfortunately he did have other tricks besides just using that cursed arm. Two sharpened stones tore through my wings, causing me to scream in pain and falter in my attack. This gave him time to fire more of his earthen projectiles. They tore through my clothes and flesh like rice paper, piercing through my knees, elbows, hands, feet, stomach, and shoulders, anywhere that wasn't fatal. When he finally stopped the barrage I was in no condition to fight back, and would bleed out before long. I faintly heard him tell me he would kill me the same way he killed Nadare, but I think I am already dying. I felt the temperature drop by several degrees and noticed a strange light coming from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw a flaming angel rising over the edge of the building. It took me a few moments to register that it was Nadare, and what had happened.

Nadare's P.O.V.

I saw Natalie staring at me and knew she would figure it out as soon as her mind wasn't addled by blood loss. Giving a quick glance to Ethan I rushed toward the man who had been the most recent one to kill me. Flying in fast and low, I arced my flight path to deliver a powerful uppercut to his chin, sending him flying into the air. Letting the temperature drop several more degrees as I concentrated coldfire into my hands, I charged my attack. "Coldfire Style: Ryuzanha!" I called as I loosed the eastern dragon shaped attack that snaked its way into the sky to devour my target. Raising my hands into the air, still in the same position and aimed at my target, I cut off the flow of power to the attack and closed my hands as though grasping the glowing ball of coldfire. "Coldfire Style: Supernova" I clenched both hands into fists as the dragon from my previous attack had fully encompassed my target. The ball of coldfire it had become glowed brightly before expanding to five times its original size. Once the expansion finished it collapsed inward, imploding unto itself silently. Though no sound was made, a horizontal halo of blinding blue-white light exploded outwards spreading until it was about three kilometers across. Snow and ice started falling within the circle, all of this happened in the span of about two seconds. The snow and ice would continue to rain down harmlessly until the halo fully dissipates which should be in about three days.

"Nadare?" I sighed and turned to face Natalie, expecting to get yelled at for revealing my identity this way. Instead I found myself with an extra tongue in my mouth. When Natalie pulled back and broke the kiss, she slapped me across the face hard enough that I went spiraling off the building like some gag-manga character. I will never understand her….

Three weeks later, Natalie had been fully healed and filled in on why I hadn't told them I was Nathan. She had also slapped me four additional times. Anko had captured the kunoichi she had battled and declared that she would have a special cell in Konoha's prison, a declaration which caused the smaller woman to lose all color from her face instantly and whimper pitifully for mercy from whoever would listen, mercy or a swift death, she wasn't picky. Michiru had ended up taking her into the custody of the Moon Kingdom, saying that she would be imprisoned here until Konoha sent someone to supervise her adjustment into a new bodyguard position. Anko had agreed to pass the request on to the Hokage, though she did seem a bit put out that her new toy had been taken from her. We were about to leave when a small monkey appeared in a puff of smoke before us on the dock.

"Squad Four led by Anko Mitarashi, consisting of genin Nadare Mitarashi, and Aiko and Shiki Advena?" It asked.

"That's us! What's the message? It must be urgent for Lord Hokage to send a summoned messenger." Anko answered and questioned.

"Squad Seven led by Kakashi Hatake, consisting of genin Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno is currently in the land of waves and is in need of assistance. Their escort and protection mission has escalated from a C-rank to an A-rank with the sighting of missing nin formerly of the mist Zabuza Momochi in the area, as well as rumors of missing nin formerly of the mist Kisame Hoshikage and missing nin formerly of the leaf Itachi Uchiha also being nearby. Squad Four is hereby ordered to go to the land of waves and provide assistance to Squad Seven as needed. Payment will be provided in the form of the reward of this." The messenger monkey pulled out a scroll which Anko took. "A-rank assassination mission. The target of the assassination is Gato of Gato Industries, and is the pillar of the economy of Wave. Try to find a way to stabilize the economy before killing Gato if possible."

"Why us?" Anko asked as she read the scroll.

"Forces currently spread thin due to a surge in mission requests. Nearest jounin team, one week away. Squad Four, two days away. Return message?" Anko finished the mission report, written format, and handed it to the monkey with the spoken message of 'we are on our way' and the monkey disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"Guess we are heading to Wave brats." Anko grinned. I sighed, knowing that that grin meant she was still sore about the draw with Guy's team before, so we would be trying to get there in one day.

"Can't we just go at the normal pace for once?" I asked the sky, Natalie placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Hey look another chapter... and finally a way out of the Land of Moon... Really glad i decided against shoving this all in one chapter.

Not really sure how many people are still reading at this point. But for those who are still here, a brief reminder that Following or Favorite-ing the story helps my motivation to post more frequently. A review works wonders for that as well and will help me figure out what needs more work and what I should do more of.

See you next chapter!


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Demon of the Blood-Mist**

Nadare's P.O.V.

We had arrived four days ago, Kakashi was bedridden with chakra exhaustion and his genin were learning tree climbing. Anko took charge until Kakashi recovered assigning me to train Kakashi's brats, Ethan and Natalie to guard the Bridge Builder, and she would work on our mission, with me sneaking off to help her occasionally. I had been ordered not to go easy on their training, so I didn't. By the time Kakashi was walking around freely, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura could walk up a tree and across a pond. They were also each working on a new taijutsu style more suited to them, as well as learning some new team combos. When we approached the bridge, the thick fog was an instant sign that something was wrong. Anko walked in with Squad Seven, while the three remaining members of Squad Four stuck to the shadows undetected. Zabuza started the encounter with eight water clones surrounding the group, eight clones which were quickly removed by Squad Seven's genin. Sasuke and Sakura then were ordered to fight Haku, Zabuza's apprentice, while Anko and Kakashi took down Zabuza. That was the plan, though three chunin level distractions that seemed to be more of Zabuza's lackeys made the plan sour slightly. Naruto was left to guard Tazuna. Squad Four would have taken out the Chunin, but we had bigger problems. Approaching the bridge by land, was Kisame and Itachi.

"Three genin versus two S-rank criminals… are we really that stupid?" Natalie asked as we landed directly in front of the two S-rank rouges.

"Seems so." Ethan commented.

"Little kiddies come to play huh? Well I guess I can rip you to shreds before going to meet up with Zabuza." Kisame chuckled as he pulled the massive bundle from his back.

"I got the big one, Shiki, Itachi is yours. Aiko support where needed." I said as I unsealed a shield I had had made. It was a round shield like my Zanpakuto, but was made of chakra metal and had a couple of hidden surprises.

I rushed in and knocked Kisame back with a shield thrust, gaining his attention and his ire. I led him away from the others as Itachi and Ethan both launched massive fireballs at each other.

"Kiddie wants to be chum huh?" Kisame mumbled as he skid to a stop just a few feet away from me. "I like that spirit! Taking me on alone, HAHAHA!" He swung Samehada down and the bandages came unwrapped as it collided with my shield.

"Don't get too pleased, I have a bad habit of fighting everyone alone. I really should learn to invest in some teamwork once and a while." I grunt as I push back against the weight of Kisame's swing. I manage to force a separation and Kisame grins toothily as he takes the chance to start weaving hand seals, seeing this I do the same.

"Water Style: Water Shark Missiles!"

"Earth Style: Great Canyon Formation!"

Six sharks made of water burst out of the water just off the shore, and collide with a massive stone wall as the battlefield sinks ten meters forming a maze-like canyon.

"So you want to play Shark and Trout huh? Fine then. Water Style: Great Flood!"

'That isn't good.' I think to myself as I feel water start flooding out from Kisame's location.

Ethan's P.O.V.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Itachi and I yell as Nadare and Kisame clear the area. Our two massive balls of fire race towards each other and collide causing an explosion which leaves a large crater. Using the smoke as cover I unleash my next jutsu.

"Water Style: Piercing Rain!" The difference in my using this jutsu now as opposed to when I fought in Moon Country is that this time I am using it to set the battlefield to my liking. The rain lasts as long as I can maintain it, and it provides a natural power up for my next jutsu. "Lightning Style: Raijin's Fury!" Lightning strikes rain from the heavens striking places at random unless I have a target in mind, which means I can make lightning strike the same place twice. My combo isn't over yet however. "Wind Style: Feral Gale!" Winds began to howl like a raging beast. In fact if you had sharp enough eyes you could see the wind beasts raging in the battlefield, hunting their now bleeding prey through the storm. With my three jutsus cast, I merely had to keep them active and focused. I could focus on recharging my chakra as well, keeping this storm raging as long as needed.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi called from the eye of the storm. Black flames raced out of the rain and I just managed to block them with a flash of lightning. "Tsukuyomi." The light faded and Itachi was standing right before me, Mangekyo Sharingan spinning in full effect. I felt the illusion take me.

Nadare's P.O.V.

I used platforms of earth along the walls to stay above the water. My opponent was in the water not touching the ground. We were at an impasse. I couldn't sense his exact location to attack and he couldn't come out of the water to strike without getting hammered. I hadn't expected him to merge with Samehada so early. I hadn't even remembered he could do it until it was too late. Deciding I had no alternatives I began weaving hand seals again. "Earth Style: Barren Earth!" I slammed my hands to the ground and at first nothing happened. Kisame poked his head out of the water.

"Heh, your jutsus a dud chum."

"Are you sure?" I asked as the first signs of my jutsu appeared. Kisame's eyes widened as he noticed. The water level within the canyon was lowering at an alarming rate, and starting from where my hands met the earth, the grass was starting to wither and die. I poured more chakra into the jutsu and soon our section of the battlefield looked like the deserts of Wind Country. "Earth Style: Desert Pilgrim!" I called as from the sands, seven mummy-like creatures rose. I then started weaving another set of hand seals. "This is a jutsu I learned just in case I ever used Barren Earth while fighting alone. Water Style: Geyser Dragon!" I punched my fist into the sand. All the water I had stolen from the environment was now erupting in a highly pressurized cannon-like blast from directly beneath Kisame. The Geyser then morphed into a western style dragon and flew towards Kisame, blasting him through one of the canyon walls. I clicked my tongue in sympathy at how much that had to hurt, and followed over to the other side of the canyon. I noticed that I had separated Kisame and Samehada, but I couldn't see Kisame. I walked slowly to Samehada and slowly reached to pick it up. It seemed to like my chakra and at my request slowed its consumption rate. I was then pierced through the back. Turning my head I saw Kisame standing there a triumphant grin on his face.

Ethan's P.O.V.

Tsukuyomi is everything the manga and anime made it out to be. And I now believe that Itachi is insane. I had been in the illusionary world for seventy-two hours, though only a few seconds passed in reality. During my time in the illusion, he showed me his favorite parts of the Uchiha Massacre and explained the reasoning he had for each moment in explicit detail. I was forced to watch as he not only murdered every man woman and child in the clan, but also as he raped and tortured certain members before killing them. His own mother one of the ones he had raped, while his father and brother had been forced to watch. He explained that he left Sasuke alive so that one of two things would happen, either Sasuke would grow strong and give Itachi a worthy challenge, or Sasuke would restore the Uchiha clan so Itachi could do the same thing again. I vomited as soon as I was returned to reality, now I understood why Sasuke wanted Itachi dead so badly. I would find a way to help Sasuke do this. I would… I noticed Itachi's shadow move and looked up in time to narrowly avoid the fatal blow he would have dealt with his kunai, though I was still badly injured by it. I used chakra to throw Itachi away from me. I scrambled to my feet, panic setting in. I had almost died because of what he had shown me. Itachi was already back on his feet, his calm exterior shattered and he now wore a grin that reminded me of the Joker from the Dark Knight movie.

"HAHAHAHAhahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, this is what I want! More, make it more like that day! Let me kill you like I did Shisui!" I had no idea who Shisui was, nor did I care right now, I had to escape. Fortunately two things happened to allow this. First Natalie used a sonic blast to knock Itachi away, and second Kisame appeared between us.

"Itachi, our mission is a failure, Zabuza is dead. Let's go." Itachi calmed down almost instantly.

"Damn. What a waste of time." I shuddered at the contrast from how insane he had sounded just a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, and these kids are stronger than we expected, if the others are able to join them we will really be in trouble, especially since Samehada is healing the one I fought."

"Samehada is…? Ah, likes him better does it?"

"Oi! This isn't over yet!" We all looked over to see Nadare standing atop a boulder with his flaming wings at full extension, and Samehada looking like some kind of demonic squirrel tail, since its handle was wrapped around his waist and the 'blade' was behind him.

"Another day brat!" Kisame shot back. "Enjoy your win while you can! I will be back for Samehada!" Kisame then pulled the executioners blade off his back. "For now I'll just have to make do with this. At least the day wasn't a total waste." With that statement and a final toothy grin, the duo vanished in a swirl of water droplets crow feathers.

Gato was dead, the economy would take a hit, but would recover quickly and come back stronger thanks to the efforts of Squad Four. Zabuza and Haku were dead, Sasuke has awakened his Sharingan, and I am now in his corner in the fight against Itachi. I had Sasuke tell me who Shisui was once he had calmed down from learning Itachi was there. By the time we returned to Konoha, I was more determined than ever to help Sasuke kill Itachi.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

So... that happened... Not sure what exactly I had planned for Itachi, but my writing style tends to allow the stories to write themselves at times, and this was one. I did mostly have the Kisame part planned, though it turned out much better than I initially thought it would. The extra three Chunin were added because i needed to up the difficulty a bit, and we do see them in the manga, their identities are never revealed that I could find, it is possible they were and I just missed it, but either way.

Anyway... Follow, Favorite, and/or Review to keep me motivated, show support, or ask any questions you may have. I reply to all reviews as soon as I see them.

See you next chapter!


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: The Chunin Exam Begins**

Nadare's P.O.V.

I had spent the remainder of our time in Wave getting used to my new 'tail'. Samehada could communicate telepathically with whoever wielded her, yes her. Samehada had once been a dimension travelling demon shark, she had come to this world long ago and was hunted by the inhabitants of the now Land of Water, and Isobu, the Three Tailed Turtle. The sword had been forged from her remains once they had killed her, and somehow her conciseness and life force had been sealed inside accidentally. Seems she devours chakra to try to restore herself to her original form, however it would take a lot of chakra, similar to that needed to complete Akatsuki's goals, and her wielders in the past have forced her to use her chakra supply. This explains why after eating enough chakra her size begins to increase. I agreed to help her, just so long as she doesn't take too much of my chakra while I may need it. I also had access to a large quantity of water style ninjutsu now, since she is a water element. Samehada provides the chakra and the knowledge, I just have to mold the jutsu with hand seals.

When we returned to Konoha, the first thing we did, after our double debrief, was to fill Mason in on my condition. He accepted my reasons for not coming forwards sooner and also accepted Natalie's form of punishing me for doing so. He also shared the sentiment of being happy to see me, though said he wasn't going to kiss me. After poking around in my mindscape for a while to better understand the situation, Mason and Ethan both agreed that my condition was a hard one and, even without the distractions of this world, would take time to fix.

Shortly after our return, Anko had us return to completing as many D-rank missions as possible, daily. Until she broke the pattern about two months after our return, and gave us the forms for the Chunin Exams, as well as instructions on where to take them. We arrived early and joined in the reunion of our graduating class of rookies, and easily passed the first test. Ethan had remembered that the real test was the tenth question and had used an illusion technique to pass the information to me and Natalie. We then used a sealing formula to connect our papers so all of our tests were linked. Each of us were writing on our own paper, but the answers we wrote appeared on all three copies. Ethan provided the correct answers to the nine questions, along with comments on how easy they were. Natalie and I however simply chatted back and forth about the real purpose of the test and how clever we were for cheating this way, and how easy the hidden chunin were to find. We also commented on ways we saw others cheating. However our cockiness was shattered when Anko was revealed to be the proctor for the second test. 'Oh crap!' we all wrote as one.

Ethan's P.O.V.

Anko led the remaining twenty-eight teams to training ground forty-four, a training ground we of squad four should have known all about, had Anko ever remembered her threats to abandon us in it, a training ground called the Forest of Death. However, as she explained the objective of the task, we realized she had remembered them, she had just decided to use them as a task when she had been chosen to proctor this part of the exam. That wasn't all that had us on edge though, Gaara was far more intimidating than we had expected, and we had briefly detected the presence of not only Orochimaru, but three Immortals as well. We had been unable to positively identify the immortals, though we had a suspicion who they were. One squad from the Hidden Rain Village had their identities completely concealed, and none of us recognized them from what we knew or remembered from the anime or manga. We were assigned to gate twenty-five and had been given a Heaven Scroll. Twenty minutes into the exam, we had found a team with an Earth Scroll, unfortunately it was Gaara's team.

"So, you have the Heaven Scroll, I hope you will help me realize my purpose." Gaara droned emotionlessly, his hand flew up the sand around Nadare's feet flew up as if alive and completely encompassed his body. "Sand Coffin… Sand Burial." The sand closed around him, his body was crushed as easily as a grape. He cried out in pain just before the squelching sound that signaled the end. "That was boring, which of you is next?" Nadare was killed in mere seconds, Gaara was truly terrifying. Natalie and I jumped back and away from each other. Our battle with Gaara was interrupted as soon as we landed, as a squad from Rain interfered. I recognized them from the anime as the ones that Gaara killed to get the Heaven Scroll they needed. Their fight played out exactly as it did in the anime, the only difference was the end of the fight. A second Rain squad leapt in to take advantage of their 'distracted' state, until a wall of earth erupted and closed around the second team.

"So that's a second Heaven and Earth Scroll each." Nadare said calmly as he stepped back into his place in front of Gaara. "Now there is no further need for us to try to kill each other here. What do you say we put that behind us and just agree to meet in the final exam? After all, there is no reason we can't cooperate until this portion of the test is over." Nadare held his hand out for one of them to shake, Gaara simply stared at him as though trying to understand what he was saying, or how he was still alive, probably both.

"Sure." Gaara droned, and Temari grabbed Nadare's arm as soon as the temporary alliance was confirmed. She was instantly chattering in his ear, trying to learn about him while also genuinely flirting with him. With an elapsed time of only four hours, we had reached the tower and completed the second exam, though it had been three teams to finish, as squad eight had followed us, claiming a second scroll from the team Nadare had defeated. By the evening of the first day, the team from Rain that we had suspected as being the immortals had also arrived. Gaara wanted to fight Nadare, Nadare wanted to fight Gaara, but he also wanted to confront the immortals. Seems the next test will be an interesting one. At the end of the allotted time, all the passing teams were called into the arena on the ground floor.

"You brats are tougher than I gave you credit for. I said I would cut the number in half but I was really only expecting a single digit. So now we have to have a preliminary round." Anko informed us. "The third exam consists of one-on-one battles where you will face off in a single elimination style tournament. We will have the same kind of match here, so that way there are fewer fights for the visiting nobles to have to sit through. The matches of the final will be held in an arena showcasing the skills of the individual candidates as well as showing the strength of a village to potential clients. That is why we will reduce the number. So with that out of the way, since you are now competing as individuals your team will not be penalized for the actions of one member. So do any of you wish to drop out now?"

"I do." Kabuto said, I only recognized him from the meeting we had had before the first exam.

"It has been noted, please leave the arena. Now if there is no one else, then the matches can be selected at random. There are twenty-six of you maggots remaining now, so there'll be thirteen left for the main show. Still more than we would like but you are an exceptionally stubborn batch this year." A large screen was revealed in the wall above the arena as names began to cycle rapidly across the top and bottom, dividing the screen in half by a thin black line. "And the first preliminary match is….."

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

It starts... warning you now, if you are expecting the same results and match ups as cannon, you will be disappointed. Some may be similar, but I tried to avoid using the same ones.

On a side note, I have started posting another fic. Unlike this one, it takes place only in the realm of Dragon Ball. It will continue through Z and beyond, not quite sure how I am going to handle the post Z portion yet, but I am not really ready to worry about that yet. So if you are interested in a Dragon Ball fic, I would appreciate if you could check mine out.

That said, I look forward to seeing you next chapter!


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Preliminary Round Begins**

Nadare's P.O.V.

"Really!?" I exclaimed as I looked at my name on the screen. "I have to fight Shino right off the bat?" I could hear Samehada laughing in the back of my mind, I didn't care though, it just sucks that either I have to eliminate Shino, one of my favorite people from our old class, or let him knock me out.

The other competitors left the arena, some mistaking my outburst as a form of resignation or fear. Those who knew me however, knew it was just that I didn't want to fight Shino, and that I was surprised to be in the first fight. Shino and I took our places on either side of the arena floor and Gekko, the sickly proctor for this stage of the exam, called to us to ready ourselves.

"The match will go until one of you forfeits or is no longer able to continue. I will stop the match, by force if necessary, if I believe the outcome has been decided." He coughed lightly. "Begin!" He leapt back and Shino began the match by sending a swarm of his parasitic beetles surging forward.

"Apologies for this, but I know that my only chance is to go all out from the beginning." Shino stated calmly, I laughed.

"Yeah, I get it, no worries." I jumped back and slammed my hands into the ground, raising an earth wall to hide behind. Then as soon as all eyes were off of me I dived underground, sealing the hole behind me as I did. I emerged from the ground right in front of Shino, a kunai in hand, pointed at his throat. Directly in front of him was the only place not covered in beetles, so I had to emerge there. "Looks like I win Shino." I smirked.

"Not quite." Shino stated simply as his bug clone dissolved and I was coated with parasitic beetles. Only for my own earth clone to crumble. "It seems I underestimated your sensory abilities, Nadare." Shino said as we were both revealed in the corner of the arena, me behind Shino with a kunai pointed at his back. "I concede."

"Winner of the first round, Nadare Mitarashi!" Gekko called out to the room. The screen then flashed to life to reveal the second match, I couldn't help the grin that formed when it was shown.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, versus Sakura Haruno! Both combatants please enter the arena." I jumped up onto the railing in front of Sakura.

"Sakura." I began quietly. "I heard you try to convince him to drop out, and clearly he didn't listen. This is your chance to make him drop out." I said encouragingly.

"But he'll hate me if I beat him." She whined.

"Maybe for a while. But I believe that after having the entire village roll over and beg for him, he will find your standing up to him, refreshing and attractive. After all, he likes strong women." The last part was a lie, but it worked, she was determined to give this fight her all. Sakura leapt down into the arena and I took her place on the balcony. "This will be interesting." I commented at normal volume as Gekko started the match.

"You really want to see Sakura get beaten up by The Jerk?" Naruto questioned. I could tell we had the attention of the rest of our class as well.

"Naruto, remember in wave how Anko had me train you three in tree climbing, water walking, and taijutsu?" Naruto nodded. "The reason she did that was not only because I knew how to perform and explain the exercises but also because I am extremely gifted at taijutsu. Of the three of you, Sakura is the only one who kept up her training. I know this because she often tracked me down for assistance and, even if she didn't, you can tell by how she carries herself and the subtle muscle tone in her legs and arms." I explained, the others began looking at the fight more closely. Sasuke was launching a fierce taijutsu offensive, but had failed to connect with anything so far.

"But there's no way she can match Sasuke. I want her to win as much as you do, but beating Sasuke is just not possible for her…" I cut him off by yelling down to Sakura.

"That's enough dancing, you should already know his movements! Now it's your turn!"

Everyone gasped audibly as Sakura delivered a powerful flurry of punches followed up by a standing roundhouse that sent Sasuke flying back onto the floor. I grinned as I sensed their surprise, I knew Sakura couldn't win yet under normal circumstances, but Sasuke was handicapped right now. If he tried to use chakra the curse seal would act up. Sakura would either beat him before he lost his patience and used the cursed seal, or he would use it and be taken down by the jounin in the room. I could tell the Hokage was watching very closely, and I could tell he meant to end Sasuke's match at the first sign of him using the seal.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he launched the fireball after Sakura's latest show of force. Sakura had managed to dodge it but stopped dead when she saw the black markings of the cursed seal covering half of Sasuke's face, and the maniacal grin on his face. "I don't know how you got so strong Sakura, but you won't beat me!" His Sharingan flared to life as Sasuke rushed straight at Sakura. Sakura held her own for longer than I expected but soon she was getting broken in almost every way possible. Having seen enough I jumped down between them, catching Sasuke's kick, with help from Lee and Naruto.

"The way you aimed this kick, did you intend to kill her?" I asked as I realized the kick would have ended with his heel getting slammed down on Sakura's temple.

"She is weak, it's better than she deserves to die to someone as powerful as I am." He stated as fact. I was nauseated as the words hit my ears, it distracted the three of us who had blocked him enough that he freed his foot and lashed out, knocking the three of us away. He pulled a kunai and went to drive it straight through Sakura's heart. A cloud of dust erupted, when it cleared it was revealed that the Hokage himself had caught the blow, with Kakashi guarding Sakura. A second later the Anbu had appeared and grabbed Sasuke, removing him from the building. Hiruzen addressed the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified. The winner is Sakura Haruno!" He then turned to Kakashi and nodded as Kakashi took Sakura to the infirmary. The Hokage then addressed the three of us who had first interfered. "I am proud to see that the three of you care enough about your comrade to jump in like that. The fact that you did so before any of the adults in the room gives me hope for the future of our village and the world. Now we should leave the arena so the matches can continue." Nodding dumbly the three of us glanced at the screen to see who was fighting next.

"Rock Lee versus Yoroi!" Gekko called out. Naruto and I wished Lee good luck and went back to the viewing area as Yoroi came down. I saw Ethan's disappointed expression when I approached and knew it was because he had wanted to help Sasuke against Itachi, though now it seemed that Sasuke was just as crazed. I turned to watch the fight only to see it was already over. Yoroi relied on his ability to leach chakra from his opponents, and Lee was in no mood for wasting his time with a weakling. Lee had used the Primary Lotus as soon as the call to begin had been given, as joyful as Lee normally was, when he was pissed he was terrifying. The screen flashed again and the next round was selected. "Shikamaru Nara versus Naruto Uzumaki!"

'This should be fun.' I think to myself as Naruto and Shikamaru get to the arena floor, Naruto by jumping and Shikamaru by falling after an enthusiastic shove from Ino. The signal to start was given and Naruto began by making several shadow clones. Shikamaru countered by using the shadow possession to snare one of them and used it and his own taijutsu to dispose of the rest. The original Naruto jumped at Shikamaru from behind and found himself caught in Shikamaru's shadow before he even landed. Shikamaru was about to turn around and walk so Naruto would be close to a wall so he could knock him out easily, but a second Naruto stopped him by slugging him in the jaw. Shikamaru, and the original Naruto, were sent skidding by the force of the punch and the shadow possession was broken. Naruto, though complaining about the punch hurting him, took the chance to double team Shikamaru with a wild combination of punches and kicks form him and his clone. Shikamaru however was able to dodge the flurry in a way that made Naruto and his clone hit each other in the face, dispelling the clone and allowing Naruto to once again get caught in the shadow possession. Shikamaru then did a backflip which caused Naruto to jump backwards as well, however Shikamaru had cancelled the Shadow Possession at the last second just as Naruto's skull collided full force with the wall behind him. Naruto was unconscious and Shikamaru had won.

"Winner by knock out, Shikamaru Nara!" Gekko called after checking on Naruto. The screen flashed to life as the next round was revealed. "Kiba Inuzuka versus Dosu! Both fighters to the arena please." Dosu and Kiba jumped down to the arena floor, Kiba confident he would move on, and Dosu eager to get past the weakling standing in the way of reaching his goal. Kiba started barking out boasts as soon as the match was started but Dosu just stood there ignoring him. Kiba didn't take his opponents inaction at his boasts very well and used the Art of Beast Mimicry and the Man Beast Clone right off, which caused Dosu to smirk. Dosu had researched the clans of Konoha and knew that the Inuzuka could take on the traits of their canine companions, while that would be more of an advantage if he used scents to battle, a dogs higher range of hearing would still prove useful. Dosu pulled out a kunai and scraped it against his gauntlet, manipulating the sound to incapacitate one of the two Kiba's now standing before him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when it was revealed that he had hit the dog and not the actual Kiba but still continued his attack. How could he not after all, when his opponent was so wonderfully distraught over the mutt? Slamming powerful sound based blows straight to his opponents eardrums Dosu claimed victory quickly and all without needing to take a single step. The screen flashed to the next fight as Kiba and Akamaru were carted to the infirmary and Dosu walked smugly back to the balcony. "The Next match is between Zaku and Tenten! Will both of you enter the arena now?" Gekko called before the two jumped down. Ever since Sakura's match, the Leaf genin had become eager to finish this so they could make sure their ally was going to recover. Kakashi had still not returned so even the other jounin were growing impatient.

The call to begin was given and Tenten unleashed a hail of sharpened metal. Unfortunately Zaku was a mismatch for her as he basically had air cannons in his arms. Zaku was able to counter her weapons easily and knock her out at the same time. He had broken his one good arm in the process, but he had done it. Zaku was announced the winner and the next fight was announced.

 **~A/N~**

I own nothing.

Hey everyone! It has been a while, and I apologize for the delay. I won't make excuses because I don't have any. please take this chapter as apology!

Feedback is appreciated, the next chapter should be out much sooner than this one was.


End file.
